Mark Hunter: The Strange Pokegirl Tamer
by Kaos and Magnus
Summary: Magnus Fic. Mark Hunter is a man known for his sharp mind, high moral and strange spiritual antics, now he has stumbled into the pervert world of the Pokegirls, he will be changed by this world, or will he make a difference?. Rated M, deal with it.
1. The Stranger

**Magnus:** Well, here is my first attempt to take on the Pokegirl world, I decided that the Pokegirl World is a dark place that needs someone with high morals to try to change it, so, expect a serious story, with serious development, and some angst moments, this is not your typical sex crazed tale, also the main character by no means is special, inhuman or super powered, his range of skills, while uncommon, can be learned by any normal human, now I leave you to enjoy this work, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing, Mark Hunter is an alias created by me, and coincidences with names, situations, places, teachings, and whatnot, are that, pure coincidences

**

* * *

Mark Hunter: The Strange ****Pokegirl Tamer**

**Chapter 1**

**The Stranger**

* * *

"_What is a Monster?, A Monster is SOMETHING or SOME__ONE that you can't neither understand or fight, and that lack of understanding terrifies you, I'm a Monster" –Mark Hunter-_

* * *

It was raining, and the sun was already down, under this conditions, a lone man, 6' 2'' tall, on his twenties, with tan skin, brown eyes, dark brown messy short hair, dressed on brown jeans, black shirt, and a white lab coat was visible under the lights of the once beautiful European city, he was running at the top of his speed, yet making as less noise as possible, with very little success, he wasn't heading home, he no longer had one, he was fleeing

'_**Don't stop, keep running, aim for the shadows, the forest is near'**_, came a voice from inside himself, it was a self created to remind him about what was needed to be done, his own voice, a little mental exercise that he learned long time ago in school

'_I know! I know!, Damn it!, what I've done to deserve it?!'_, He asked to himself, since he knew that absolutely no one will be able to answer him, and that wasn't only for being alone

'_**Stay focused, first reach the woods, then cross the river, after that find a cave to rest, when you complete those tasks, you can drone about how your last lover decided to stab your back and turn you to the authorities, Mr. Savior of Mankind'**_, His inner voice mocked at his disgrace, he really cursed himself for adding THAT kind of humor sense to his internal voice

He kept running, he barely had any of his belongings on him, a back pack with his own journal, a book of medicinal herbs, a small book of first aid, a laptop with enough secrets to have both the KGB and the CIA hot in his trail, and strapped to his side, one of his most precious collectible items, a Fantasy Medieval Sword that he ordered by Internet with way so much specifications to cost one year of payment, unfortunately, he lacked the training to use it like in those animes, where the heroes can cut bullets in half mid-flight, maybe if his pursuers were holding knives, blades, or melee weapons, he could stand a chance, so long they fought one-on-one, but no, they were armed with assault riffles, submachine guns, grenades, shotguns and... well, you got the idea...

'_THERE IS THE FOREST LINE!!!'_, he thought, full of hope, embracing his freedom, once there he was as good as free, for there the roles will be reversed, he'll be the predator, and the soldiers will be as harmful as lost puppies, that's it, until a loud bang and a sharp pain on his shoulder made him to roll to one of the last alleys before the forest line

"I SAID STOP RIGHT THERE!!!", A soldier shouted, he shot with a handgun because his orders were to bring this person alive, and his belongings unharmed, in fact, the last part was so important, that if his belonging, like his laptop, suffered any damage, the responsible of the damage and their families will be executed for treason, that's why no one had used heavy fire against him... yet

'_Ok... let's see, this alley is a dead end, the only exit is where I entered it, which is just below a nice street lamp that will give the soldiers a nice target to shot at, at least the injury is a mere bruise, so much they value my package over my life... what to do?, what to do?'_, he thought, he tried to remain calm, yet the rain wasn't helping, so cold, so damn constant

'_**You'll have to kill them'**_, His inner voice deadpanned, making him grimace

'_I hate killing people...'_, He replied, not that he hadn't done it before, but he wasn't a cold blooded assassin

'_**You have no option, they'll kill you once they get what they want, then they'll kill millions of innocents'**_, His inner voice reasoned, he hated when it was right, which was always

'_This is going to become worst, killing people to get away, nice way to be branded as public enemy...'_, He thought while getting ready for one of the few 'inhuman' things he was able to do

'_**You are already enemy of the nations, because you saved lives they wanted to end for political ends, they want you dead for being a bless, not for being a curse, you just need to show them that you can be both, so they'll think it twice before strike, giving you time to blend in another location, and start again, and this time, stop playing hero'**_, His inner voice stated

He wanted to curse under his breath, he really wanted, but he needed to concentrate on his current task... which was creating a curse against his pursuers... no joke, no magic, as obscure as it sounds, cursing was one of his 'skills', the bless and taint of his ancestors

"GET OUT WITH THE HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!!!", the soldier shouted, getting closer to the corner of the small alley, until he heard some mumbles, nothing that he could understood, probably something in Spanish, Jewish, Chinese or Japanese, because the mumbles were rhythmic... yet unholy, he made signals to his squad to lend him support if needed, and be ready to shot at the target if he tries to flee, then he got closer, until he was under the light of the street light, and then something weird happened, the light went off, the soldier felt something sticky hitting his eyes, and he fell to the ground screaming on agony

The squad got to him instantly, wondering what happened, as soon as they got close enough, they saw their target just behind the screaming soldier, with a belt with six grenades, the look on his face was cold, calculating, and the finger in the cord that held the security safes of the explosives prevented them from doing anything, if they shot, they'll kill him or damage the package, which meant death for them, if they shot at the legs or arms, he'll more likely will pull of the secures, detonating the grenades, which ended in the last stated punishment, so, they'll opted to play his game for the time began, so, they lowered their weapons, and began to move closer to their companion, who was still sobbing, their target moved backwards, but made no demand, the result was easily predictable, at some moment, he'll turn to run away and they'll resume the chase... until he smiled

"To the hell with you", He said in a cold voice, pulling out all the secures of the grenades, and throwing the belt toward the downed companion, action that left dumbstruck the soldiers, it was truly unexpected, the man quickly ran behind a metallic dumpster that was really nearby, the soldiers didn't react fast enough, the explosion soon ended with the lives of the patriotic soldiers, allowing the man to reach the forest, he knew he wasn't safe yet, but at least he would be able to fight back with less noise, and he'll need that, for the explosion most likely have attracted unwanted attention, signaling his escape route

Two hours later...

He was still walking on the forest, the rain has just become a raging storm, it was a good thing in the fact that he will not be tracked, but the water was cold, really cold, which means that he would be on a crisis very soon, he will need not only a place to rest, but a way to heat himself up, or he'll suffer frostbite, but that will lead to another trouble, should he make fire, he'll be easily tracked, his backpack way too valuable for the army to let him go so easily, his mind was racing with all the possibilities, none of them too favorable, suddenly, some strange sound startled him a lot, he turned to the direction of the sound, just to see a ball of... something... it was pitch black, and it seemed to absorb everything that was near enough, like the rain droplets

'_A singularity!, wow, never saw one before!'_, he thought, amazed by such strange thing, for a moment, he forgot about his current problem

'_**Right, take a photo and stay away, there is no record about what happens to the things absorbed in one'**_, His inner voice stated

'_Right, just a photo then, maybe on my new identity I could show this to enter the scientific community again'_, He thought with some happiness taking out his cell phone, and aiming for the strange phenomenon

'_**Thinking better about it, don't take the photo, and focus on the current**__** task, with your fucking bad luck this can jump from dangerous to deadly any given second'**_, His inner voice warned, but it was too late, for some reason, he forgot to turn off the flash of the camera, and the singularity reacted to this, suddenly expanding, and engulfing the man

Meanwhile in a lab in some other dimension...

"Ok, keep the potency and be ready, we can't know what can come out of a dimensional hole", Prof. William Bright almost sang, he loved to play mad scientist, and he almost had an orgasm when he was allowed to test his trans-dimensional transporter, the principle was simple enough, bending space and time over another dimension to instantly transport inanimate objects from one place to another, of course, they need to make sure that the dimension used was safe to do so, so, a test of a few minutes was required to see is something could be able to cross, and for good or ill, something was able to do so

"WHAT THE HELL?!", he, along all the security staff, shouted, for a man dropped from the dimensional hole, he was laying there, unconscious, and for the looks of it, injured

"What do we do about this?", an OfficerJenny asked, looking at the injured man

"Take him to the Pokecenter, I'll report this as a success", The Professor replied, with a strange gleam on his eyes

"WHAT?!", The Jenny shouted

"By the laws of the Blue League, and under the wise advise of the Prof. Stroak, we must take all the dimensional travelers to health care and then introduce them to our world, and remember to keep quiet about his origins, you don't want to be disposed off, don't you?", Prof. Bright threat made the Jenny shiver, and she did as told, it was the law after all

Pokecenter, sometime in the morning...

In a bed on the second floor of the building, a man opened his eyes fast to survey his surroundings, but he regretted this action immediately, for his eyes were in utter pain, making him close them instantly and groan, loud enough to be heard by the person next to him

"Awake already?, how do you feel?", a sweet female voice asked, making the man to turn to look at her, he was greeted with the sight of a beautiful nurse... with pink hair?

"Like gridded meat", The man deadpanned, he wasn't one to lie about his own health, in fact, he loved to let the world know when he felt bad

"I... I'm sorry to hear that...", The Nurse replied, with great sorrow, making the man flinch

"It's ok, it's not like it's your fault, isn't it?", The man reassured her, and she cheered immediately

"Ok then!, now, I'll ask you some questions, first, What's your name?", The Nurse asked, the man looked at her for a moment, as if trying to remember something hard

"You can't remember, can you?", The Nurse asked with a very concerned

"Mark... Mark Hunter...", The man finally replied, and then the Nurse giggled

"Oh!, Nice to meet you, Mark, from where are you from?", The Nurse asked now, with a beautiful smile on her face

"I don't know?, where am I?", Mark asked, his eyes moving from one corner to another of the room, taking in his surroundings, he could say his origins, but decided to play amnesic, if only to buy himself some more minutes before running away

"Oh may!, Amnesia!, I'm so sorry Mark, but at least you remember your name, we are in Slit town, is there something else you remember?", The Nurse asked again, and then Mark decided to sit up, he wanted to check how bad he was physically, but found himself in good health, a little weak, but in good health, soon he also noticed he was naked, so, he dragged the blanket to cover his manhood from view

"I can remember that I had some belongings, like clothes, can you get me some clothes?, or do you prefer me to search for them myself?", Mark asked in a slightly teasing tone, he had practiced it many times, it was perfect to get females to do silly things in hopes to not look pervert, yet this time it backfired

"Well, there is a set of clothes you can use in that shelf, at the end of the room, I can help you to dress up if you want", The Nurse replied with a very lustful voice, making Mark to rise an eye brow, the Nurse glued her eyes on Mark, expecting him to walk naked to the shelf, but with no plans on letting him get to it, since she liked his anatomy, Mark was about to stand up, when the door of the room opened, crushing the Nurse's plans

"It's good to see that our guest is awake... are you trying to get tamed, NurseJoy?", Prof. Bright asked as he entered, he was carrying a backpack that immediately got Mark's attention, it was HIS backpack

"I just wanted to taste it, he looks yummy!", The Nurse pouted

"Go and get the forms from the front desk, this man is under my care, and I need to have a word with him... alone", Prof. Bright demanded, the Nurse turned to leave the room, and got spanked by the professor, she didn't defended, she just happily eeped, once she left, Mark took a better look at the man in front of him, mid forties, grey hair, Caucasian, bags under his green eyes, and dressed like a scientist

"Have you?...", Mark question was cut off immediately by the prof

"No, neither have I touched your things, nor even open your backpack, though I admired your sword, is a nice one, did you battled much back at your dimension?", Prof. Bright asked, and the last part overrode anything that Mark was preparing as excuse

"EXCUSE ME?!", Mark asked way too startled to think straight, as far as he knew, dimensional travel was a very fictional thing that only happened in animes, and fanfiction

"Now, now, don't worry, in this world we receive people from another dimensions quite often, just don't proclaim that in public, and you'll find this place a wonderful land to live in, by the way, my name is Professor William Bright, nice to meet you Mr.?", Prof. Bright asked

"Mark, Mark Hunter, and exactly where am I?", Mark presented himself, while asking the most logical question he could thought

"Oh, true, I'll need to explain you everything, but to start with it, WELCOME TO THE POKEGIRL WORLD!", Prof. Bright started, and Mark felt a knot on his stomach, he have read some about pokegirls, not much, but enough to know that this world was against everything he considered ethic

Slith town PokeLab, three hours later...

Mark was officially sick, not only for the explanation from the Prof. Bright, but for he saw on the streets on the way to the lab, he saw lots of girls and women being mistreated, some of them barely dressed, the others completely naked, the male population seemed to enjoy having sex outdoors like wild animals on heat, he couldn't judge the ones with the girls that seemed to enjoy such acts, but some others, like the OfficerJenny being raped by her male partner, truly enraged him, but he was unable to do anything, for it was legal, so he was here now, at the lab, finishing some kind of test to become a tamer, not that he wanted free sex, but he needed a way to make an income to survive in this world

"Well, I'm sure you passed the test, so, I'll bring you your Pokedex and then we'll fill the information, and don't worry, if you don't like this world, just keep a low profile while I look for a way to return you to your world", Prof. Bright stated, and then went to the other room to get the needed things, leaving Mark to his own thoughts

'_I think I should take his advise an have a low profile, I would not forgive myself for using women like that...'_, Mark thought, feeling still sick for what he saw

'_**Or you can play Hero'**_, His inner voice suddenly spoke

'_WHAT?!'_, Mark asked startled, he was starting to think that this was no longer an exercise, nor a separate part of his mind, but a spirit that was possessing him

'_**Think carefully, if the man knew even a little about you, you'll be running for your life already, and you can't return home now, for you'll be chased again in no time, besides, while I do not approve the abuse of women any more than you do, these pokegirls seems to be loyal to their tamer, which means that this time you won't be back stabbed like all the other times by your beloved girlfriends'**_, His inner voice explained, and it was a valid argument

'_You... are right, and maybe I can continue my investigations here, but I'll need an organization to do so, I wonder how hard would it be to form one?'_, Mark thought, with a new idea on his head, he had no time to think further, for the Prof. Bright returned with a red device that looked like an big calculator

"Ok, this is your Pokedex, it will scan the pokegirls you encounter, and will give you info about them, also it will store your tamer ID, your bank account, Info about your harem, music and more, just take your time to type all your personal data before heading out of town, now, time to select your first pokegirl", The professor explained while handling over the Pokedex to Mark, short after he guided him to another room, where three girls were waiting, naked, and with lustful eyes

"W-Will you t-take me... p-please?", asked a blue skinned girl, with a turtle shell at her back, she looked a little meek, and yet she looked very lustful, she suddenly started to please herself as if stressing that she needed and wanted him

"Want something HOT?", asked a red skinned girl, while showing her butt to Mark, swaying it as if inviting him to tame her right there and now, her flaming tail moving around in a very inviting way

"Here, come and take a taste of these, they are all yours", a green skinned girl, with some kind of plant-like bulb attached to her back stated, while fondling her breasts, lifting them up to add more emphasis

"Well, which one is more appealing to you?, the Squirtitts, the Charmanda, or the Boobisaur?", The professor asked, his face was saying 'I know you want the three of them', but Mark's mind was more like 'I want none', not that he didn't liked them, but his moral was kicking hard, until the doors blasted open, and a girl that looked very human entered, falling to the ground

"NO!, I DON'T WANT TO!", She screamed, Mark took a look at her, she was standing at 5' 2'', with slightly tanned white skin, her hair as dark brown, and her eyes looked like Honey, her breasts were a nice B-cup, her clothes were ragged, covering only her breast and pelvis area to a minimum, she was bare feet, and was crying, soon, a mature woman entered behind her, with an exasperated look on her face

"You have no option, you just went under threshold and I won't have neither your father or brothers to tame you!, now be a nice girl and allow the professor to tame you, then we'll look for a nice tamer to handle you to him", the woman said, and her words quickly hit Mark's brain, she was about to have her first time in a very traumatic way, just to be traded as a sex slave later, so, he made his choice right there, if only to make the event a little less traumatic for the girl

"I'll take her", Mark stated, earning the stares of everyone in the room

"What?!", the three starter pokegirls shouted on disbelief

"Really?", the professor asked, while pointing his pokedex to the girl, she was a Tyamazon, level 1

"Why?", the woman asked, she eyed him for a moment, thinking that he may be crazy for selecting such girl as starter

"Does it mater?", Mark asked a little too cold

"I guess not, good luck with her though, she was very spoiled before threshold, if you want to get rid of her please send her back here, I'll take her for punishment", The woman replied while balling her own daughter, and handling the pokeball to Mark, who had to resist the urge to hit the heartless woman, the other pokegirls sighed in disappointment, and headed to another room, to wait for another tamer

"Well... now that you have your first pokegirl... here are the rest of your things", The professor said, while handling to Mark five empty pokeballs, a map, and a thick book called taming for dummies

"Thank you, I'll go now", Mark replied, but the professor stopped him

"Before you go, remember to tame your pokegirl first, she has just got through threshold and she may turn feral very soon, if you want, I can put her thru a level three taming cycle, so she'll be more docile", The professor suggest, and Mark had to fight the urge of decapitating the man

"I'll handle her myself", Mark stated, while heading out, heading for the pokecenter to rent a room, he wasn't looking forward to 'tame' the poor girl, but it was unavoidable, and her young appearance didn't help either, she looked childish, and the tough of raping someone so young AND pure was sickening, his only option, was to make this enjoyable for her, how?, he'll be damned if he know the answer

'_I hate my luck'_, he finally thought

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, there you go, the first chapter, I stopped here because I think that I should ask if you want to read lemons or not, send your answer in the reviews please, it would be bad if I write something that offend the people reading this, well, see ya in next chapter!


	2. The Shadow

**Magnus:** Hi my good readers, here goes the second chapter of this story, now, I want to warn you, here will be two lemons, you'll be warned when they are going to start, so, if you feel insulted or offended by lemons, please don't read them, and please don't you think that this story will be based on sex, for it will not, this was an idea of the other main character that is going to appear on this chapter, so, give us a chance, if you feel like the lemons should be remove than let us know, and I'll remove them, now enjoy this chapter, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing!, Mark Hunter is an alias, as well as Shadow Slayer, whatever else that seems to be related to whatever think it is, is pure coincidence!

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**The Shadow**

* * *

"_What is Love?, Love is the most powerful and selfless decision that a sentient being can make, where said being gives everything it is for the object of it's love, if is a person, for the happiness he or she deserves on the eyes of said being, when this decision is reciprocated by the object of it's love, true happiness is reached, when not, there is only suffering and pain, there is no point between these two outcomes, some people say that this is the most stupid decision a person can make, I'm a stupid" –Mark Hunter-_

* * *

Mark was eyeing the pokeball, five minutes ago he entered the pokecenter and asked for a room, he was glad that since he is now a tamer, the rooms are free, which means that he will be able to save some money to spend on other useful things, but that didn't make things easier, he still had to claim this girl for him, through sex, and while, as a male, it was something that sounded good, his morals still kicked in strongly, he was taking advantage of the situation, after thinking about it for a minute or two, he decided how to approach the situation

"Ok, let's get over with this...", Mark muttered, while releasing his pokegirl, the girl looked around somewhat startled, and upon placing her eyes on mark, she stiffened and let out a little yelp

"Are you my Master?", the girl asked nervously, she was clearly afraid of something

"In a way of speaking, yes, but why are you afraid of?", Mark asked, while pointing his pokedex to scan the girl

**

* * *

TYAMAZON, the Martial Artist Apprentice Pokégirl**

**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting  
**Frequency:** Rare (Uncommon in Edo League)  
**Diet:** any human style food, with vegetarian tendencies  
**Role:** a Tyamazon's purpose is to fight. It will be at some tournament or at a martial arts dojo.  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Pummel, Punch, Kick, Chi Blast, Super Jump, Tackle  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Fast Learning of combat styles  
**Evolves:** Amazonchan (battle stress; special), Amazonlee (battle stress; special), Amazonkapoeraa (battle stress; special), Amazonwu (battle stress; special) (depends on their training)  
**Evolves From:** None

* * *

"Because I'm weak, and weak pokegirls are dumped away very soon, or used as bait for wild pokegirls...", the girl replied while Mark was reading the information

"Why do you think you are weak?", Mark asked, once again he felt angered at the views of this sick world

"Because I'm a TyAmazon!, my father said that shall I had threshold into an Amazonchan or Amazonlee I would have been valuable to sell, and if I had become an Amazonkapoeraa I would made them really proud... but as an TyAmazon I'm just plain weak...", The girl replied, very sad

'_I see, she had been taught that starting at the beginning of a evolutionary chain is being weak!'_, Mark thought, getting the idea of the situation

'_**Indeed, but that is a serious mistake, while she may be weak right now, she has an incredible untapped potential, you must make her understand this, her depressed face is unbearable'**_, Inner Mark added, and Mark found no fault on his reasoning

"You are not weak", Mark stated, his face was hard, his eyes looked as if in fire

"What?!", the girl asked, dumbfounded, but then Mark's features softened until he looked like a loving and caring person

"You are at the base of your evolution tree, at level one, but that only means that you have a lot of potential to grow, in the end, you can become stronger than most of your kind, if you work hard", Mark replied, his voice was soft and understanding

"Really?!... is that why you chose me?", the girl asked, her face was now bright with hope

"In a way of speaking, yes", Mark replied, with a small smile, while siting on the bed

"T-Thank you, Master, I will not disappoint you, I'll work hard... you may want to tame me right now, don't you, Master?", the girl suddenly asked, and Mark face turned into one of sadness, though that only lasted for a second before hiding his emotions away

"Before we get to that, I want to know your name", Mark said, and the girl face fell into sadness

"My father said that I wouldn't get a name until I passed the puberty without thresholding, until then he called me 'Five', for being the fifth daughter of his Herochan, so, I got no real name Master", the girl replied with a depressed voice, and Mark got to fight the urge of going out and start decapitating people for such inhuman act, until his face showed a tender smile

"Reina...", Mark said

"Huh?", was the reaction of the girl

"I'm giving to you this name, Reina, which means 'Queen', because in the end, you'll deserve no lesser title than that", Mark explained

"THANK YOU MASTER!!!", Reina exploded in tears of joy, during all her childhood she grew knowing how harsh are the tamers to their pokegirls, and the kindness she was being shown was only on the fairy tales that some pokewoman tell to their pokekits in an attempt to lessen the stress that they will endure later, she was in her fairy tale, she could live with any fetish he had on taming if he keeps showing this kindness to her

"Enough of calling me 'Master', you are not my slave, you may call me either by my name, or call me Boss, by the way, my name is Mark, Mark Hunter, and while I won't force you to come with me, once you are with me, I won't let you go, ever", Mark stated in a dead serious tone, in one hand, he was being serious and he meant every word, on the other hand, he wanted to scare her a little, maybe she won't accept and he'll keep her in the pokeball until he can find a good person to give her to, of course the reaction was not exactly what he expected

"OH MARK!, THANK YOU!!!", Reina screamed in happiness, for her to hear the he would never abandon her was the biggest of the joys, so, she leaped and hugged him, of course, she, being a fighting type pokegirl, had superior strength by her looks, hence, tackling down Mark with ease, good thing he was already at the bed, for the floor may have been a little too harsh on the back of his head, by feeling the happiness on her, Mark made a important decision right there and then, he decided to love her, to love her and all those he decides to take on his new quest, he only hoped that everyone shared his view of the world, and what he wanted

"Reina... before I start to tame you, I want to let you know something, I don't know if I'll be able to live up to your expectatives as a fighting pokegirl, but I can promise you that I'll live up to my word, I won't let anything separate us... because I love you", Mark stated, he was still dead serious, but his voice was soft and warm, Reina was unable to reply, her body lost any coordination, she was putty on his hands

"And I promise you, that I will make this worth to remember", Mark whispered to her ear, while changing positions, so he was on top of her

**

* * *

=Warning, Lemon ahead=**

Reina was stunned, unable to do or say anything, she watched how Mark took away his clothes, her eyes were glued on him the whole time, granted he wasn't a body builder or an athlete, but his body was muscular like someone used to live in the wilderness, used to survive harsh conditions and long trips, his muscles were grown in a way that denoted true work, and not exercise, his tan skin was testament of his travels under the sun, and he was well endowed by his body size

"Eeep!", Reina managed to eep when she noticed what she was staring at, Mark looked at her with tender eyes, her blush was making her even more beautiful

"I understand that this is your first time, and I promise you that I'll be gentle, just tell me if you want to stop", Mark stated in a soft manner, and Reina meekly nodded, she just hopped that this not ended in the same way she saw how her mother was tamed by her father and his three friends

"Now, I'll take away your clothes, after this I'll try to get you something better to wear, after this, I won't allow anyone to look at your beautiful body, which will be only mine", Mark said in a voice that denoted dominance, if he was trying to scare her, he failed, for she felt her vagina going wet at the thought

Soon both were naked, and Mark was hovering over her, he knew that she was virgin, and not ready, so he needed to ease her a little before claiming her virginity, so, he started by kissing her, sweetly and constant, Reina succumbed to this immediately, gently placing her arms around his neck, she was enjoying the touch of his lips greatly, at first she blamed this to her genetic need for sex, but the thought of being the pokegirl of such kind and caring tamer was not easy to ignore, turning her on a little more

Suddenly, she felt one of his hands caressing her breasts, it was his left hand, and the way he caressed her nipples was sending wave after wave of pleasure, she was in the best place of the world right now... until his right hand started to caress her outer lips, her eyes went wide in shock for the sudden attention, however this shock didn't overcame her pleasure, it only rocketed it over the roof, she open her mouth to scream her pleasure out, but she was till being kissed, to her shock, instead of parting away, Mark moved his tongue inside her mouth, not in an invasive way, but caressing her tongue with his own, in a very soft way, this was totally alien to her, she has seen her mother mouth being filled with the cock of either her father or other men, or for some other gruesome things, but not this, this was a heavenly caress that didn't seem to have anything to do with what she has seen as taming

'_I'm in heaven, I died and I'm in the pokegirl heaven, I'm in heaven and I'm so happy, I'm... I... I-AAAHHHHH!!!'_, Reina's thoughts were cut by the sudden sensation of something warm making it's way out of her vagina, she came, not really hard, but the release was a sensation of bliss, though it lacked something to be complete, suddenly, the heavenly kiss was broke, and she whimpered, soon she found that Mark moved, and was now with his cock positioned at the entrance of her womanhood, she knew what was next, and she was both nervous and eager

"And now, Reina, my Reina, I will make you mine, from this day, you'll be mine, forever mine, and only mine", Mark declared, his voice very commanding, and yet full of love

"Yes, Mark, Make me yours, forever yours, and only yours", Reina replied, she didn't know it, but she made enough vows for Mark to consider her now his wife, this eliminated any fears of tainting the soul of the pure girl, and allowed him to freely doing the next phase

Mark moved his arms to hug Reina, while Reina lifted her legs to allow him an easier entrance, they locked eyes first, and the locked lips, it was the signal that Mark required to thrust his way in, it was a strong thrust, and he went all the way in, breaking her barrier, taking away her virginity, Reina flinched and cringed a little, Mark made no move, allowing her to adjust at his size, allowing her to overcome the pain, it took her about a minute, and then relaxed her legs, and by placing her hand at his back, she invited him to continue

Mark started to move, first with little moves, to test if she had properly overcame the pain, and then started to move all the way out, just to thrust all the way in again, slowly at first, earning moans and little screams of pleasure from Reina, Reina was amazed, she never expected this to be so pleasurable, every moment was wonderful, and the way that Mark was making his pace more faster was driving her insane, not only that, she was moaning and screaming, telling the world how much she was enjoying this, yet he was almost silent, only an occasional gasp or grunt, and yet, what she felt from him, was telling her that she was pleasuring him greatly

'_Heaven can go to hell!, I'm not leaving MY man NEVER!'_, Reina managed to think, at least until her mind and body became erratic, for a massive sensation of pleasure was forming on her womb, she was starting to cum, hard, and it became worst when Mark clenched onto her, thrusting really fast a powerfully, instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist, she wasn't going to allow him to pull out in the last moment, not a chance

"REINA! I LOVE YOU!", Mark finally yelled, and that was the last straw for Reina, she didn't managed to reply to his words, she screamed as she felt him cuming inside of her, hard, making her cum hard too, she rolled her eyes back, and let her conscious go, Mark rolled to be on his back, making Reina to be on top of him, she unconsciously embraced him and snuggled on his chest, with him still inside of her

**=End of the Lemon=**

* * *

'_It went better than I thought, I made the best choice'_, Mark thought, not in a smug way, but with a caring and warm peace, he saved the girl from mistreatment, now he needed to make sure she remains Happy

'_**Yeah, right, fucking her brain out was the best course of action'**_, Inner Mark sarcastically stated

'_Shut up!, she deserved a wonderful first time!, besides, I didn't do it that way!'_, Mark defended

'_**Yeah, she only rolled her eyes back for being tired of her first time... oh well, at least the spiritual link was a success'**_, Inner Mark replied

'_True, I'm surprised of that, usually it takes a month to make that link with a woman, it only reinforces our theory, she'll be loyal to the very end'_, Mark commented

'_**Indeed, now on the next step, start to planify the harem, you need at least four girls in total, this one can be the leader, a well balanced warrior, now you need a heavy hitter, a caster, and a walking shield'**_, Inner Mark reasoned

'_You make it sound like a RPG...'_, Mark sourly stated

'_**Well, enough of that, rest so you can replenish your health and mana'**_, Inner Mark replied with a hint of mockery

Next morning...

Mark and Reina were walking in the nearby forest, he read that after the first taming, pokegirls go into taming shock, which render them very vulnerable, but giddy and happy, he loved her expression of cloud nine, it made him feel good, she wasn't good to fight, but they weren't there to fight, they were making a small job for the pokecenter, to gather some medicinal herbs on the near area, as well as scan pokegirls to keep a track on the feral population, which was mostly of FlowerGirls and other harmless breeds, that's it, until they heard the screams of a girl, getting closer

"WHAAAAA!!!, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!", she was a small girl, dressed on black and red denim shorts and jacket, with dark blue hair, and bunny ears with fading lavander fur, and was running toward him, at full speed, and with her eyes closed, Mark scanned her, thinking that she was still at a good distance

**

* * *

BUNNYGIRL, the Ditzy Pokégirl **  
**Type:** Near Human Anthropomorphic (Rabbit)  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Common  
**Diet:** Vegetarian  
**Role:** typically used in industries where high intelligence or strength is not required such as cleaning  
**Libido:** High (Extreme)  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, dog Pokégirls, bird Pokégirls  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Kick, Leap, Splash, Dumb Luck, Trample, Double Edge, Helping Hand, Love N' Affection, Double Kick  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Retarded Aging, Luck Factor  
**Evolves:** Beach Bunny (Water Stone), Play Bunny (evolves during orgasm - rare), Moon Bunny (Moon Stone), March Hare (rare, mechanism unknown), Snow Bunny (Ice Crystal), Mini-Top (abuse or witnessing extreme violence), Ingenue (evolves during stress), Cabbit (Cat E-Medal), Gun Bunny (Shiny Stone), Blade Bunny (Wabbit Virus), Easter Bunny (uncertain if actual evolution), Mist Bunny (Mana Stone), Snuggle Bunny (mechanism unknown), Bra-er Rabbit (Sun Stone and Leaf Stone)  
**Evolves From:** None

**

* * *

WHAM!!!**

Mark felt a light hit on his chest, and upon looking down, he noticed the BunnyGirl, rubbing her nose, which was red due to the impact, even Reina looked puzzled at such event, obviously, they underestimated her speed, Mark was about to ask if she was ok, when she looked at him, made a face of utter terror, and then tried to run away, again

"WHAAAAA!!!!", came another scream, but it wasn't the one of the BunnyGirl, but of a young man, who fell head first on the BunnyGirl

**WHAM!!!**

The boy was on top of the BunnyGirl, both of them with swirling eyes, obviously knocked out, Mark looked at the boy, Brown tan skin, messy short black hair, black jeans and red shirt, covered with a military jacket, with a slight smell of pizza

"Definitively American...", Mark muttered, and Reina tugged his arm, while pointing up, Mark turned to the point she was signaling, and then saw a singularity, closing until it was gone

"Yep, American, he may even like this place... as for the BunnyGirl...", Mark was muttering, trying to formulate a plan, when he felt Reina taking something from his belt, he tried to look at what was Reina doing, and too late he noticed that she used the pokeball on the BunnyGirl

"That was a bad move...", Mark said with a hard tone, and Reina flinched, Mark tried to correct the situation immediately

"Now, now, I'm not angry at you, is just that I didn't plan on caught her, oh well, we'll deal with her later, first let's take this dude to the pokecenter, and some of those herbs over there too, well need money for your clothes and provisions", Mark stated, and as he lifted the young man over his shoulder, Reina went to gather some of the herbs

Pokecenter, some hours later...

"GHAAAAAA!!!", the young boy screamed to the top of his lounges, it took him several seconds to realize that he was in the room of a health care facility, and even then, he was looking at every corner of the room, in a very paranoiac fashion, until his sight fell on an mid aged man, sitting at the side of his bed

"Good that you are awake, and in good spirits too, Mr. Hunter here found you in the forest, he claims that you are skilled on capturing ferals on your own, proof of that is the BunnyGirl you caught", Prof. Bright said, nodding to himself

"What the...", the boy tried to ask something, but Mark interjected

"You are no longer in Kansas, Dorothy, you might as well get used to this world", Mark said, using his best emotionless voice

"WHAT?!", the boy asked

"Well, this is the world of the Pokegirls, and here is your tamer equipment, Mr. Shadow Slayer", Prof Bright said while handling the boy a pokedex, six pokeballs, and the book Taming for Dummies

"By the way, if you don't want to keep your BunnyGirl, or prefer a better starter come to my Lab, and I'll exchange her for one of the three starters that I have there", Prof, Bright added, with a very lustful grin, he obviously saw how looked the BunnyGirl, then he left the room, leaving the two men alone

"Care to explain?, also, how did he knew my name?", Shadow asked with a very lost expression

"First, he knew your name because I told him, and that's because your wallet slipped out of your jacket, here it is, I didn't take anything, second, as I said before, you are in another world, I know this because I saw the singularity that spat you here", Mark started his explanation

"Singu-what?", Shadow asked, still lost

"Singularity... wormhole, dimensional portal?", Mark shot some names to see if Shadow understand it

"You mean that I jumped to another dimension?!", Shadow asked, and Mark had an annoyed face at that

"That's what I said in the first place...", Mark muttered

"Damn it!... and what is all this nonsense of tamers and pokegirls?", Shadow asked now, while looking at his pokedex with a questioning look, until Mark took it from his hands

"Well, you'll have to read that book you've been given to find out, since I'm not in the mood of explaining this to you, neither to show you how to do what you need to do, here, the transfer is done, now you have a BunnyGirl, as a little piece of information, if you decide not to tame her, she most likely will be sent to a ranch or with the prof. Bright, who most likely will experiment with her", Mark explained, while returning the pokedex to Shadow, as well as giving him the pokeball with the BunnyGirl, and taking an empty pokeball from the spare balls of Shadow

"Are we talking about an actual girl or an animal, and why do I feel like in a pokemon fanfic?", Shadow questioned, earning another annoyed face from Mark

"You'll discover that soon enough, I'll be leaving now, have to purchase some clothes for my girl, I'll be back in a few hours, if you are still here by then, I'll help you out with the area and what to do to earn money", Mark said and then left the room

"Ok... I guess I can give it a try", Shadow muttered while throwing the pokeball just as he saw it on the pokemon show, the ball followed the same dynamic as said show, but instead of releasing a weird and fluffy animal, it released a very cute girl with Bunny ears, needless to say, Shadow had his eyes wide as plates

"Owowowowowowow", The girl complained while rubbing her head, obviously something hard hit her

"Err... Are you ok?", Shadow asked, while getting closer enough to put his hand on her shoulder

"EEEEPPPP!!!", the girl eeped while trying to dart toward safety, just to hit face first on the wall, falling on Shadow's arms, sobbing

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you!", Shadow begged to the sobbing girl

"You promise?", The girl meekly asked

"Yes, I promise, and my name is Shadow Slayer, now please tell me, who are you", Shadow asked

"I'm called Dizzy, that's all I can remember, everything is confusing, something hit me hard on the head, but I remember I was running away for some bad people... You are my tamer?", Dizzy explained, just to finish with a strange question

"Yeah, I guess, is that or sending you to a ranch or a Lab", Shadow replied, and Dizzy became stressed

"NO!, No no no no no no!, not Ranch or Lab!, I'm better with you!", Dizzy shouted while hugging Shadow, making him blush

"Ok, Ok!, I'll take you with me, now come, I'm supposing to tame you", Shadow said, making Dizzy to blush, as she instinctively knows what is going to happen

"Are you going to tame me now?", Dizzy asked, as Shadow, opened the book of Taming for Dummies

"Yes, I was told to tame you immediately or... AAARRRGHHHH!!!", Shadow shouted while throwing the book as if it were on fire

"What's wrong?!", Dizzy asked very scared

"This gotta be a joke!, here says I have to have sex with you!", Shadow quickly covered his mouth after that statement, and waited for the shouts of pervert that usually were heard after saying things like that in front of a lady, but they never came

"But is what you have to do... otherwise I'll lose what I am, I don't want to go feral, is already bad with my actual clumsiness...", Dizzy stated, she didn't know if she was so eager and open, or if it was just the quirk of being a BunnyGirl, but she really wanted to cuddle with her tamer

* * *

**=Warning, Lemon ahead (Written by Kage Bijuu)=**

Shadow was thinking about the situation that he was in ever since he fell through the dimensional hole. As he was inside a room of a Pokecenter with the bunny-girl he fell top of. And now he found out he have to have sex with her or else she goes feral or get sent to some ranch to be sold. This is not the way he picture of how he losing his virginity and he definitely know that how the Bunnygirl think as well. As he stare at the cute bunny-girl before him as he stare at her blushing face as he then look at her lavender eyes and her dark blue hair as he took notice her that some of the fur that he could see on her ears and hands are fading lavender color as this make her look exotic and cute even if she was still wearing cloths on.

"So what you want to do?", asked Shadow as he took notice the bunnygirl name Dizzy was meek and shy around him. So he what to do the thing she might want to do as he was clueless about sex.

"I really don't know what I want to do Shadow. Maybe a kiss I think, I mean I never kissed a boy before?", Dizzy said meekly as she was becoming shy around this person that she just met and might possible be her tamer since she just recently threshold into a Bunnygirl.

"Same here I never kiss a girl before." Shadow said as he was blushing as Dizzy was also blushing as well. As both of them lean forward and kiss each other which was full of passion as they did this for a minute before Dizzy try forcefully put her tongue into Shadow mouth but was battling shadow tongue for dominance which Shadow win as they both share a deep french kiss. As Shadow was becoming aroused by this as he then started slowly started taking off Dizzy cloths off as Dizzy manage to get Shadow jacket and shirt off revealing his muscular dark skinned body.

As Shadow finally got Dizzy shirt and bra off revealing her C-cup size breast that were perfect . As he then started fondling her breast. Which Dizzy broke the kiss off and started giving out a cute moaning.

"Aaahhh that feel good!" Dizzy moaned in pleasure as she never felt like this before. As Shadow then started kissing her neck which cause her to moan louder. As one of Shadow hand went down to her shorts and started taking them off. Which Dizzy return the favor as she started taking off Shadow pants and boxer off which showed his aroused cock which Dizzy stop to stare at it.

"What wrong?" Shadow asked as he see Dizzy staring at his erection.

"It so big? Can that actually fit inside of me?" Dizzy asked as this is her first time seeing a cock, and this one is really big as she was kind of scared. But at the same time she felt a fire in her core.

"Well I believe it will fit but if your scared we can stop right now or try something else." Shadow said as he was sweating slightly.

"No let's continue, but we have to wet that first." Dizzy said as got on her knee on the bed and bend to level of Shadow cock as she then open her mouth and engulf his member.

"Aaahhh so warm!" Shadow groaned in pleasure as Dizzy start giving him a blowjob which was her first time doing this as she started sucking and licking on his cock as Shadow started fingering her cunt in return. Which in ten minutes he exploded in her mouth as she almost gagged at the amount of cum going into her mouth but she tasted some of it and like the taste as she then swallow it all.

"Okay I think we can ahead further now." Dizzy said as she then turn around and got on her and knee on the bed showing her bottom to Shadow as her ass was big but shape well as she then shake her bottom inviting Shadow to go to the next level. As Shadow made his way to her and grabbed a hold of her hips with one hand and line up his wet cock with her vagina.

"Okay do you what to do it fast or slow?" Shadow ask as he know she also a virgin and he didn't what to hurt her.

"Do it fast so it will hurt less, I think?" Dizzy said as she know this is the big moment the point of no return as Shadow thrust inside of her fast cause her to brief let out a moan of pain as her hymen was broken signal that she now belong to Shadow.

"So warm and tight!" Shadow said as he stop after his first thrust as he let her adjust to his size as he then slowly started pounding into her which she started moaning in pain at first. As Shadow then lean on to her back and started groping and fondling her breasts to give her pleasure and take the pain away. As he continued thrusting into her at a steady pace as her moan of pain soon turn into moan of pleasure. As they keep at this for a forty minute before both felt something happening in there very being as Shadow started thrusting irregular now and Dizzy cunt started tighten up on Shadow cock.

"Dizzy! I going to...." Shadow groaned in pleasure as he felt he was almost at his climax.

"Shadow, do it fill me with your seed!" Dizzy scream in pleasure as both Shadow and her climax at the say time as Shadow cum started feeling her up as she cum as well. As both fell on the bed exhausted with Shadow cock still in Dizzy vagina which was continued to milk him.

"That was first time having sex." Shadow said as he really don't what to say that word taming as it sound kind of weird.

"Bunny!" Dizzy said, as taming shock hit her, as she turn her body around and give Shadow a hug as her breast press against his chest as Shadow return the hug as well.

"Thank you for being my first." Shadow said as they soon fell asleep as they were exhausted from there first time having sex.

**=End of the Lemon=**

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mark was growling, growling at the clothes shop, while Reina just sweat dropped at the situation, is not as if Mark couldn't buy anything, in fact, he has decent money to buy some clothes, the problem was, that the only shop that was selling pokegirl clothes in town, had only clothes for sexual intercourse, erotic underwear, and microskirts...

'_I HATE this world and it's low moral antics!'_, Mark finally thought

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked this chapter, please send your ideas and comments, they will be highly appreciated, see ya in next chapter!


	3. Adaptation

**Magnus:** Hi people, here is the new chapter to this story, there will be some new girls to introduce, but before you ask, there won't be lemons on this chapter, those will be added when I see them fit, now enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing!, Mark Hunter is an alias, as well as Shadow Slayer, whatever else that seems to be related to whatever you think it is, is pure coincidence!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Adaptation**

_

* * *

"Knowledge is Power, and Power is the key to Rule... but Power alone is useless, as well as dangerous, Power requires Skill for proper and safe use, Knowledge is not different, it requires Wisdom, and with Wisdom comes the Skill... I'll procure Wisdom before anything else" –Mark Hunter-_

* * *

On the Pokecenter, Mark was eyeing Reina, it took a lot of effort, money, and lies, to get some decent clothes for his Pokegirl, Reina was dressed now with black spandex shorts and shirt, covered by a white toga, a leather belt at her waist, leather soft boots, and hard leather bracers, a red headband covering her forehead, and her hair, tied back in a small ponytail, making her look very reserved and yet ready to fight, soon she noticed how he was looking at her

"Mark... how is possible that you gawk more at me now that I'm covered and not before?", Reina asked, her face had a small blush

"That's because now you don't look like an slave, but as worthy follower, a friend, and family, the woman I'll enjoy to have at my side forever", Mark replied, in a way that made him look like leader, Reina took on his words, her blush deepened, and she quickly leaped to hug him

"OH MARK!, YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY!!!", Reina shouted, she decided to become the best, just to show to her wonderful tamer, that he made the right choice on selecting her as his first Pokegirl, however their display of affection was short lived

"I really hate to interrupt you two, but I couldn't help but notice that you are a Pro-Pokegirls Rights Tamer... I'll suggest you the same that I do for everyone else, don't do that in public, there are powerful people that wants us, Pokegirls, to remain as tools, living beings, but treated as if we had no soul, or right to exist, Slit Town is very very uncaring about those views, here we are only seen as easy-to-fuck toys, most of us are well cared, but nothing more, other towns may accept you openly, while others will hunt you down as an heretic, please be careful, Mr. Hunter", The NurseJoy explained, she was the first one he met when he woke up

"I'll have that on mind, Nurse Joy", Mark replied, not breaking his embrace on Reina

"I'm glad of hear that... we really need more people on our side, we have feelings too!", The NurseJoy stated happily, and then went toward the counter, swaying her hips for Mark to see, however he returned to lock eyes with Reina

_'Great, just what we needed, people against my belifs!'_, Mark thought

**_'It won't be the first time, and we already knew about this, there is nothing to be surprised of'_**, Inner Mark stated

"Mark, it's ok, I don't mind calling you 'Master' in public", Reina said, noticing the frown on Mark's face

"Boss, call me Boss, but only in public... I made you mine, and that makes you my special treasure, I will hate myself if you don't feel loved and respected", Mark replied, and Reina couldn't help but to kiss him on the lips, she was really grateful, and after departing, she noticed a serious look on Mark

"Well, now we need to decide on how to train you, as the Pokedex states, you can choice from several evolutive paths, so, which one you want to take?", Mark asked, and to say that Reina was shocked, was an understatement

"I... I don't know... I thought you'll chose for me what to train...", Reina managed to say, the last thing she thought that would happen was this, to have control over the path she'll take on her life

"Well, I hate to put you under pressure, but I won't start training you until you chooses, for I want the best results", Mark said in a serious voice, Reina understood this, and then her eyes fell on the sword that Mark was carrying

"Can you teach me to use that sword?", Reina asked, if he carried such a weapon, it means that he is proficient on it' use, so he can teach her until she hits her first evolution

"Luciendar?... I... I think I can teach you what I know, are you sure you want to take this path, the path of the Amazonwu?", Mark asked, any doubt that Reina could had, was erased by the excitement on Mark's eyes, he was expecting this choice anyhow, and she had no plans on letting him down

"Yes, Mark, I'll take this path, learning everything from you... wait a second, does that sword have a name?!", Reina asked, as far as she knew, only legendary swords have names of their own

"Yes!, this is Luciendar, the Sword of Light, I spent alot of money for this beauty to be made... and now it will be yours... beautiful sword for a beautiful warrior", Mark half explained, and Reina felt her blush returning with full force

"YO!, MR. HUNTER!", Shadow's voice suddenly was heard, interrupting the emotive moment, he was walking toward them, with Dizzy under his arm, trying to cuddle

**_'Great, the American...'_**, Inner Mark muttered

"Oh, you are still here... so, need a tour, or are you going to try the American style?", Mark asked, rather coldly, and even Reina looked at Shadow in a slightly unfriendly way

"Geez!, what's your problem dude?", Shadow asked in a hurt voice, he was used to be liked by everyone at first sight, such was his empathy, but it didn't affect this man for some reason

"Nothing important, I just don't get along with people that loves the old American Style", Mark replied

"Wait!, are you too from another dim...", Shadow tried to ask, but suddenly found himself in a strange hold by Mark, it was strange because only assassins used it, left hand covering his mouth, right hand pushing his abdomen with a pointy and sharp object that wasn't visible to others, instinctively, Shadow was holding the deadly right hand with both of his hands, he was scared, because his grip was rather... strong

"Now, from now on, you'll be REALLY careful with what you says, I don't care if you blown you identity and end in a test tube with all your organs separated from your body, but if you endanger me or those that are precious to me... not even God will be able to find your body, do you understand?", Mark whispered to shadow, who quickly nodded, by now, neither Reina or Dizzy were able to come out of their shock, but the NurseJoy didn't seemed to care, as if fights between tamers were something rather common

"Good, now, I'll let you go, an then we'll decide if we walk separate way or not"; Mark stated while relasing Shadow, who regained his composure rather quickly

"Ok man, I don't know what happened to you, or who did something so horrible to you to feel that way about me, but believe me, I'm not like that", Shadow stated, by this moment Dizzy recovered her spot under Shadow's arm, still trembling on fear

"I grant you that point, but as if you aren't like THAT... is still unproven, now, since you aren't gawking at Reina, or any other girl nearby, I'll take you onto a little tour, there isn't much to see, but you may need someone to watch over you", Mark stated, while starting to walk to the exit, Reina didn't need any signal, she moved instantly to walk at Mark's side, and Shadow and Dizzy followed suit

"Hey man!, how did you do that?!", Shadow asked, he noticed that the danger was over, so, he returned to his friendly demeanor

"What?", Mark asked back, and Reina noticed that he really didn't want to answer

"That move!, it's rather rare to see, do you have some special training?", Shadow asked again, he saw the sword, but since he didn't used it, he thought that it wasn't his preferred weapon... or that he found it unneeded

"I really don't know what are you talking about, by the way, here is your first information, we are in Slit town, a town built where a forest ends, and a rocky mountain begin", Mark replied in a tone that said 'stop asking or I'll gutter you', Shadow whined, martial arts is one of his loves, and he aimed to learn and counter attack every special move, not for the sake of glory, but for personal achievement

"But you are going to teach me that, right?", Reina whispered to Mark, who turned to look at her with a softened look

"Of course, and much more deadly moves too", Mark whispered back, while leaning to give her a quick kiss on the lips

Slit town's forest, a few hours later...

Shadow was sick, the sight of the life of the city was... horrible, growing surrounded by beautiful girls had taught him to respect them, and treat them as something precious that must be defended at all cost, especially their honor, not that he thought that they were defenseless, or anything like that, for he has faced formidable women on his karate tournaments, but to see them being sexually abused, IN THE STREET!, it was sickening, and plainly wrong, even when Dizzy explained that pokegirls required it as taming, to keep them sane, Shadow refused to believe that what he and Dizzy had, which was beautiful and memorable, had anything to do with what he saw on the streets, he wanted to jump and kill the bastard that was 'raping' a red furred cat girl on a bench, when Mark stopped him. His words still fresh on his mind

_"I like this even less than you, but the law says that this is fine, and is still a little bit early to break the law, so, deal with it, and don't degrade yourself at what you are seeing"_

Shadow grimaced at the idea, but had to submit, at least his beloved Dizzy won't be treated like that, she and another five of his choice... though the idea of having an harem was not very appealing to him... he grew up believing that he would be a man of only one woman... but six?

"Master, are you ok?", Dizzy suddenly asked, noticing the frown on Shadow's face, she has overcome her taming shock very quickly, but her need to cuddle him was always present

"Huh?, yea... just thinking on what to do... and stop calling me master, just call me Shadow, you are not my slave, but my Hime", Shadow stated very proudly

"What is a Hime?", Dizzy asked, her puzzled face only added more cuteness to her already cute face, for a moment Shadow felt guilty for having sex with such cute and pure girl

"Is in Japanese, and is added as an honorific on the name of a girl or woman as a way of referring about her as a beloved wife", Shadow explained, he was blushing for having to explain this, and Dizzy's face brightened with happiness to the point of looking angelical

"Really?!, you really meant it?!", Dizzy asked hopefully, her bunny ears going stiff in shock

"Yes, I really meant it, Dizzy-hime", Shadow replied

"I'M SO HAPPY!, THANK YOU!!!", Dizzy shouted, while jumping at him, tackling him to the ground, pressing her lips against him, while cuddling, Shadow was in heaven... put made it end soon, this heaven required to be in a private place, far away from pervert eyes, or random witnesses

"Hey, hey!, calm down a little, and let's save those moments for when we are in a more private place... oh, and in case you are wondering, the honorific for a husband is Koi", Shadow stated, he was still blushing from the sudden attention, since he read the entry for her species, he wasn't surprised that much, knowing that he had a girl who found cuddling and making love as natural and needed as breath

"Ok, I'll wait then, Shadow-koi", Dizzy replied, her face still happy, though she was still sitting on Shadows hips, enjoying his erection

Meanwhile, on the mountainous area...

Mark was glad of leaving the American behind, not that he was bad, or something like that, is just that the American was noisy, and he needed some solitude with Reina to start training, and also he has chosen this place for the chance of getting his second pokegirl

"Well, here is a good place to start training", Mark suddenly said, while stopping on a plain rocky area

"Ok Mark, what am I going to learn first?", Reina asked, eagerly to learn, if he wanted her to learn sword play, she'll become a master of it

"Well, the first lesson is how to hold a sword", Mark replied, he loved to teach, and this showed on his slightly happy features

"Ok... I guess that anything is a good start...", Reina muttered, she knew she will start from scratch, but this was a little too much, but she wasn't about to complain, the fact that she witnessed her father using a sword before, didn't meant that it was going to be easy

"Now, the first stance is...", Mark started his teachings, and soon Reina learned that even holding a sword required a good degree of skill

Back with Shadow...

"So, what are we looking for?", Dizzy asked, she still couldn't grasp the description of Shadow's lost item

"A bucket Hat", Shadow replied, but Dizzy tilted her head, showing that she lacked the understanding required for this task

"Is a hat... this one has green and white stripes... just look for something with green and white stripes", Shadow explained, and Dizzy nodded, and then started to look around, Shadow couldn't help but to wonder if she was working hard in looking clumsy and overly cute, or if that was her natural state, until a loud hiss was heard, both Shadow and Dizzy turned to look at the source of the hiss, and Shadow quickly took notice of the source, a beautiful girl, seven feet tall, a creamy white skin, hands covered in what looked like black silk gloves, her face was very beautiful, with red eyes, and midnight black hair, she was showing her amazing D-cup breasts, she was naked and didn't seem to mind about it, however, as Shadow looked down, he noticed that her lower half, was a spider body, at that moment, he remembered to use his pokedex to scan the girl

**

* * *

ARACHNAE, the Sassy Spider Pokégirl**

**Type:** Not Very Near Human/Near Human (Tauric Metamorph/Animorph - Black Widow Spider)  
**Element:** Bug/Poison  
**Frequency:** Uncommon to Rare  
**Diet:** Bug-type Pokégirls, insects, blood, raw meat, but will accept Pokéchow  
**Role:** Pest control  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Flying, Rock  
**Attacks:** Web, Tripline, Tackle, Stringshot, Bite, Poison, Quick Attack, Growl, Spice, Poison Mask, Stomp  
**Enhancements:**  
**Normal Form:** Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Jumping (x5), Camouflage, Adhere to any Surface, Web-spinning capability, Poison sacs in mouth  
**Battle Form:** Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Jumping (x9), Camouflage, Adhere to any Surface, Web-spinning capability, Poison sacs in mouth  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Spinnertit (Venom Stone)

* * *

Shadow and Dizzy turned to look at the Arachnae, she looked hungry, then they looked at each other, none of them wanted to test their strength against her, and when they looked back at her, the Arachnae opened her jaw, showing her spinnerets, she was ready to strike, thing that made both Shadow and Dizzy to run from there, just for the Arachnae to chase them down

Back with Mark...

After almost an hour, Reina learned the basic stances that Mark taught her, and she was almost ready to learn the next step, this amazed Mark, in a way that he thought not possible

"I'm amazed, it took me one year to learn what you learned in one hour, at this rate you'll surpass me in very little time", Mark stated, making Reina blush for the compliment

"Thank you Mark, I really thought that using an sword only meant to swing it against the enemy, I didn't know that there were different stances, but what are they called Power, Wisdom and Speed?", Reina asked, she was really interested in this form that she recognized as an Art

"Well, they are really different, but before I explain them, what do you feel of them?", Mark asked back, and Reina couldn't help but to feel under a test

"Well... the 'Power' stance is easy to use, with swings and thrusts using both hands for full strength; the 'Speed' stance uses only fast swings, mostly with spins, but using only one hand to hold the sword makes it somewhat weak; the 'Wisdom' stance is quite restrictive, using both hands to hold the sword as closest to the body as possible, the moves don't seem fit to slay an enemy fast", Reina explained at best as she could, at first she felt nervous under the gaze of her tamer, but a smile on his lips made her feel at ease

"Not bad, but it's only a superficial sight of the three styles I've shown you, the 'Power' stance is designed to take down your enemy with only one blow, or at least deal as much damage as possible, however, a swing that powerful requires more time to recover from it, leaving you open for a counter attack, which can end not only the fight, but your life too", Mark explained the first stance, making Reina to sweat drop

"So, while easy to learn, is not that good... should I focus then on the speed one?", Reina asked, but Mark shook his head no

"The 'Speed' stance allows you to deal a flurry of attacks, leaving very little chance for a counter attack, however, your attacks will be unfocused and weak, against someone heavily armored you won't be able to deal enough damage to win, in the end you'll start to tire out, and your opponent will be able to defeat, or kill you", Mark explained, and Reina began to sweat, if not for his smile, she'll think that he was finding her unworthy

"So... is there a secret for the last style that makes it superior to the others?", Reina asked, even if it was the hardest to use, she'll master it for him

"No, the 'Wisdom' stance is made for defense, is designed for you to block and parry anything that your foe throws at you, but it requires a lot of patience and self control to allow you to strike in that stance, and even then, your blows will be focused on precision, not power or speed", Mark explained, and Reina face faulted

"THEN WHY DID I HAD TO LEARN THESE THREE STANCES?!", Reina shouted, and covered her mouth with her hands, her face reflected untold terror, she was afraid of Marks reaction at her outburst... which was a soft laugh

"Do you want to know why I made you learn the three styles?", Mark asked, with a warm smile, and Reina only nodded, if he wasn't angry, then maybe he had a reason for this, and she being angry was part of his plan

"Well, while there are more complete sword styles out there, I want you to be special, what I taught you is only the basics of my own style, what I'm going to teach you now, is how to mix the three styles into one unique style that will make you extremely deadly in combat, it took me three and half years to create and perfecting it, but it may take you much less to learn how to use it properly... and this style not only applies to swords, but for the moment, let's focus on you learning how to use Luciendar and the style", Mark finally explained, Reina looked so excited, she was going to learn something unique, and she made a promise, to make Mark proud of her, they were about to start their training again, when they heard some heavy steps getting closer, they turned around to face the incoming threat, it was a naked girl, she was 5' 8'' of height, with slightly tan skin, with a full C-cup breasts, with no hair on her body besides her head, light brown hair down to her waist, her eyes were green as emeralds, and there were a few patches of grey on her body, Mark didn't took long before scanning her with his pokedex

**

* * *

GEOGAL, the Dependable Pokégirl**

**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Rock  
**Frequency:** Common  
**Diet:** some human foods, pokechow, rocks & pebbles with high mineral content  
**Role:** mining  
**Libido:** Low initially, but can be higher with a tough Tamer  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Harden, Pummel, Stone Punch, Seismic Smash  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x4) High Density and Toughness (x8), Earth Affinity,  
**Evolves:** Gravelgal (normal), Galem (evolved form of Gravelgal; battle stress)  
**Evolves From:** None

* * *

Mark grinned, she was a low level 5 feral born pokegirl, just of age by the looks of it, a good foe to test Reina, and an easy catch

**_'Geogal has a very strong defense, which make her the ideal walking shield, besides, by her looks, will you allow some random bastard to get his hands on her?'_**, Inner Mark interjected, and Mark had to admit it, she looked beautiful, and her speed shown that she hasn't been tamed in a long time, maybe never before

"Ok Reina, here is your first opponent, one word of warning, don't kill or maim her, she'll be your first harem sister", Mark stated, and Reina smiled at the idea, she quickly jumped in front of the Geogal, and the first thing she did, was to greet her

"Hello, my soon to be sister, now please, let's have a friendly fight!", Reina said with a smile, it was the type of mask she decided to wear on fights, the gentle fighter, the Geogal tilted her head slowly, and then walked toward Reina, she obviously understood the challenge, and decided to fight for her freedom

The battle lasted very little, Reina evaded everyone of the very slow punches of the Geogal, she had the advantage of being a fighting type, but decided to make use of what she learned, evading, parrying, and hitting when the attack was a clear success, however, she decided to not use the edge of Luciendar, so, she used the hilt and the pommel to hit with her superior strength, a few hits placed on the head, and the Geogal fell to her knees, she was seeing stars, it was Mark's call to catch the pokegirl

"Ok, here it goes!", Mark said, taking out a pokeball, but instead of the classic tamer style of throwing the pokeball as a baseball, he walked to the knelt down pokegirl, and touched the Geogal on the forehead with the ball, trapping her

"No baseball throwing?", Reina asked

"I'm not up to lame things, besides, it was enough punishment to withstand your hits to be hit one last time with a silly ball, don't you think?", Mark asked back, Reina was about to agree, when a scream reached their ears, someone was in danger, and they couldn't help but to run on the direction of the scream

Meanwhile...

Shadow and Dizzy were running for their lives, while the Arachnae kept using stringshots and jumping attacks to try to finish them, but she was getting angry, for whenever she was about to get them, they slip away from her grasp, it was annoying to no end, and the hunger was already killing her, suddenly, during one of her jumps, her prey rolled out and hit a tree, they were still recovering, and that was her greatest chance, so, she leaped at them

"WWWHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!", both Shadow and Dizzy screamed, and then darted to separate ways, this confused the Arachnae, because until now, they moved as one, and she didn't expected it to be different this time, so, in an attempt to understand the action, she forgot to change direction, slamming her head on the tree, falling unconscious

"What the?... Dizzy-hime, are you alright?", Shadow asked, and Dizzy leaped at him immediately, to find protection on his embrace, and for good or ill, this provoked that a pokeball fell from one of Shadow's pockets, and rolled to the unconscious Arachnae, capturing her without trouble

"Dizzy-hime, you are the most powerful lucky charm that I ever met, you are to never leave my side, understood?", Shadow asked, and Dizzy nodded furiously, and then both turned to face the pokeball, which was now resting at the side of something shinny

"Shadow-koi!, look at this!, a coin with a cat figure on it!", Dizzy stated, and quickly took her to give it to Shadow, but what she didn't notice is that it was a E-Cat Medal, and this triggered her evolution, her body was surrounded by light, and after a second or two, the light faded away, she looked pretty much the same, same ears covered whit pale lavander fur, but now, on her fece was a glowing red gemstone, and she had now whiskers on her cheeks, also a pale lavander cat til was waving at her back, overall, she looked even more cute, Shadow, who had the new caught pokegirl on hand, decided to scan Dizzy with his pokedex

**

* * *

CABBIT, the Friendly Pokégirl**

**Type:** Animorph  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** most places Very Rare. Around the Shrine Gym Common.  
**Diet:** carrots, and nothing else  
**Role:** being cheery, dancing to cheer people up  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting  
**Attacks:** Phase, Dance, Aura of Cute, Double Team, Cheer, Bite, Scratch  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Hearing (x4), Claws  
**Evolves:** StarlightXpress (Angel Stone, Psi Crystal, Mana Crystal, Delta Bond with Tamer, be of high level, orgasm)  
**Evolves From:** Catgirl (orgasm), or Bunnygirl (Cat E-Medal)

* * *

"NYA!, I EVOLVED!", Dizzy stated happily, and then jumped to cuddle with shadow, just in that moment, Mark and Reina rushed to their side

"Everything ok?", Mark asked, he may not trust him fully, yet, but he felt responsible for leaving him alone

"Yep, just caught a pokegirl right here!", Shadow replied happily, and the pokeball slipped from his hand allowing the Arachnae to come out

"GHAAA!!!, A GIANT SPIDER!!!", Mark shouted and then backed away, his face wa green, and even Reina felt his panic, which made her sweatdrop at that

_'A spider!, why in the nine hells had it to be a fucking spider?!'_, Mark managed to think

Meanwhile, both tamers were being watched from the shadows, a blond young boy had an interest on them, he will recuperate what was stolen from him, and these two will be the beginning of his plan to take revenge on his brothers

_'Soon, really soon, the Beoulve name will shine again as a proud family of Pokegirl lovers, even if I have to steal and kill to get my goal...'_, Ramza thought, while making plans on the two dimensional travelers, one way or the other they'll be of help, if they don't lean a hand, then he will take their pokegirls by force if needed

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope this chapter was of your liking, if anyone is interested on making an apparition in this story, please send the info on your character and his/her harem, remember to say if you are a pro-pokegirl rights person or not, see ya in next chapter!


	4. The Exile

**Magnus:** Here is a new chapter to this story, once again, no lemon, just more story, and the introduction of a new character, hope you enjoy this story so far, as I intend on making this a serious story, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything!, Mark Hunter and Shadow Slayer are only alias created by writers, any similitude to anything of other universes or real life is a coincidence!

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**The Exiled**

* * *

"_From all the creatures that God created, the human, is the only one that eats without being hungry, sleeps while not being tired, and greed for things that are not needed... I'm not fond of humans that fills this description" –Mark Hunter-_

* * *

Mark and Shadow were still discussing, mostly about joining in a journey, and not to take out certain pokegirl out of her pokeball, by what he saw, Ramza understood that the big guy was afraid of spider pokegirls, too bad he had none, but it doesn't matter anyway, he had his plan, and he'll carry it away, as far as he noticed, the shorter and athletic guy had only one pokegirl to battle with, a very rare Cabbit, with exotic colors, Ramza wasn't one to sell pokegirls, so, he would beat that one, and then salvage the Arachnae that he just captured, with her he'll beat the big guy to steal his pokegirl, which he thought was an Amazonwu, not the strongest, but good anyway, with this in mind, he jumped into the clear, Mark and Shadow looked at the newcomer, a Caucasian blond young boy, standing at 5' 7'', which is slightly shorter than Shadow, he was wearing a reinforced blue jacket that looked like an armor, white pants, and soft leather boots, he was using leather gauntlets

"You!, The one with the Cabbit!, I, Ramza Beoulve, challenge you to a salvage battle!, GO AGRIAS!!!", Ramza shouted, while throwing a pokeball, from it, a beautiful girl appeared, she was standing at 5' 6'', with bright and long to her mid back blond hair, creamy white skin, but she was covered with a steel armor, which was over thick blue clothes and long coat, a still shield on her left hand, with a lion crest, and a silver long sword on her right hand, Mark immediately brought up his pokedex, and Shadow mimicked him

**

* * *

BATTLE ANGEL, the Knight Of Steel Pokégirl**

**Type:** Very Near Human, Metamorph  
**Element:** Steel/varies with the item equipped  
**Frequency:** somewhat Rare  
**Diet:** varies, but mainly human-type food  
**Role:** armored warriors  
**Libido:** varies from Low to High  
**Strong Vs:** By Element  
**Weak Vs:** By Element  
**Attacks:** By Element  
**Enhancements:** By Element  
**Evolves:** None known at this time, speculated to evolve to Berserker in unknown conditions  
**Evolves From:** Ingenue with a Steel Coat (Trade Item)

**Warning:** Magic Element Detected

* * *

"Dizzy, do you feel read...", Shadow tried to ask to his Cabbit, but Mark didn't allowed it

"He refuses", Mark deadpanned, surprising everyone there

"What?!, hey!, are you going to let him decide your battles?!", Ramza shouted at Shadow

"Mr. Hunter... why should't I accept a challenge?", Shadow asked, he never had refused a duel before, and to do so now made him felt like a weakling coward

"Do you even know what a salvage battle is?, have you read the book I gave you when we met?", Mark asked, his harsh voice made him look like a true veteran, and that scared Ramza, last thing he needed was to fight a veteran

"Master, be ready to refuse a combat with this guy, he looks like business, and we are not ready for a veteran", Agrias whispered to Ramza, who nodded back at her

"Hummm... no, I don't know what are those battles, care to explain?", Shadow asked, and everyone face faulted

"How can someone be so clueless?", Ramza muttered

'_Stupid American...'_, Mark thought

'_**And what else did you expected?, he is an American after all, it was obvious of him to venture into the wilderness without knowing anything!'**_, Inner Mark stated

"Look, in a salvage battle, the looser hands over one or more of his pokegirls to the victor, which means that you will end giving away either your Cabbit or Arachnae, or both, to this guy if you loses... I don't care about the result of the battle, I care about the choice, if you accept, then in my eyes you are no better than a slaver, who see women as mere pieces of merchandise... now, knowing this, you will accept the challenge of this guy?", Mark explained, and all the pokegirls looked at him marveled, Shadow didn't stay silent for long

"HELL NO!, NEVER!, I'LL NEVER RISK MY DEAR DIZZY!, SHE IS A PERSON, NOT AN OBJECT!, DIZZY FORGIVE ME FOR EVEN CONSIDERATE PARTICIPATING ON THIS!!!", Shadow all but cried, while hugging his Cabbit, who didn't hesitate to hug him back

"It's ok!, it's ok!, I forgive you!, you didn't know!, but I'm so happy that you think like this, Shadow-koi", Dizzy replied, burying her face on Shadow's chest, Ramza and Agrias looked at them, their hearts in dismay, for they won't get what they want from them

"Fine, let's get to the pokecenter, you just caught a pokegirl, and you seem in need to rest, as well as tame her, you must tame her, if she goes feral, not only I'll kill her, I'll kill you too, understood?", Mark threatened, but somehow Shadow saw it as a way of being concerned

"Ok, Ok, I understand, can't you at least be somewhat more kind?", Shadow asked with a smile, while following Mark to the pokecenter, ignoring the dumbfounded Ramza

"No", Mark deadpanned, and both Shadow and Dizzy felt to the ground, as if they tripped on something

"Shadow-koi!, I found your hat!", Dizzy shouted in happiness, and after a short hug, they resumed to follow Mark, who didn't slowed down to wait for them, Reina at his side, seemingly enjoying the show of knowledge and wisdom of her tamer

"Hey!, don't ignore me!", Ramza shouted, while following them, Agrias just behind him

Pokecenter, some time later...

Ramza was eyeing the two tamers, it was hard to tell if they were friends or not, mostly because the big guy was way too unfriendly, even when Shadow, as he recalled was the name of the shorter of the two, was very friendly toward him, it was puzzling, and yet amazing, he was still trying to figure from where was this veteran, when the reflection of a knife was seen, at some point, someone dressed in all black, trench coat included, entered the pokecenter, and approached the two tamers, and swiftly put the tip of the knife on Mark's back

"Now, buddy, hand over the pokedex and the pokeballs, and you'll be allowed to breath another day", the thief whispered

"You are committing a terrible mistake", Mark muttered with absolute no fear

"OH MY GODDESS!!!", the NurseJoy shouted as she noticed the scene, she was moving to the desk to call for help, but the man noticed her first

"I don't think so, filthy animal, touch that button, and you can kiss your ass good bye", the man said while pointing a revolver to the NurseJoy, though that was the last thing he did

"BIG mistake", Mark muttered, while spinning around, evading being pierced by the knife, he moved his hand to stab a point in the back of the elbow of the thief, making him release the gun, the thief tried to scream, but got no chance, Mark knuckled him on the throat, muffling any possible sound, after that, Mark released him, the man fell to the floor, doing nothing besides holding his throat with his still working hand, with a face that was silently screaming for help

"Is he going to live?", Shadow asked, he was thankful that Dizzy was on her pokeball right now, this was a little too gruesome for her to watch

"If he hold his throat a little tighter, yes... Nurse Joy, I believe that you were to call for an Officer Jenny, didn't you?", Mark both replied to Shadow and asked to the Nurse

"Ok... Master Ramza, whatever you do, DO NOT mess around with that guy", Agrias whispered to Ramza, who only nodded, still unable to digest the scene that just played in front of him

15 minutes later...

The OfficerJenny was eye twitching, she knew who was the 'savior', she saw him fall thru that goddammit hole, she truly wished that he had been killed in the wilderness by now, but no, he has to be some kind of trained assassin, or something like that, thing that unnerved her greatly, so, in an effort to make things clear, she decided to check the story again

"So, you were chatting with this other guy...", Jenny started

"Shadow!", Shadow interjected, he wasn't going to allow to be called just guy

"Right... while you two were chatting, this other guy came from behind, and tried to steal from you", Jenny continued, and Mark only nodded

"Then he pointed this forbidden tech weapon at the NurseJoy", Jenny added

"Revolver", Shadow clarified, just to get a slap on the back of the head

"Allow the Officer Jenny to do her work, and stay silent!", Mark reprimand Shadow, who only whined, he was starting to see Mark as an older brother, hits to the head included

"Thank you, Mr. Hunter, now, when this guy did that, you made a move to disable the arm of the guy...", Jenny said, and Mark nodded

"With a pencil?...", Jenny asked, and Mark nodded again, this made Jenny to rub her templates, this was the part where she just couldn't advance, this was the part that, even when she saw the pencil stabbed on the arm of the thief, she just couldn't believe, not from a human

"Is there something wrong, Officer Jenny?", Mark asked, while rising an eyebrow, making Jenny to go stiff

'_**You just had to ask, don't you?'**_, Inner Mark asked, amused by the interrogation

'_Of course, teasing the police with the truth is always enjoyable!'_, Mark replied mentally

"OF COURSE THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG!, EVERYTHING IS WRONG!, YOU COULD HAVE GONE WITH TAKING HIS KNIFE AND DISABLE HIM WITH IT!, BUT NO!!!, YOU HAD TO USE THE MOST UNLIKELY OBJECT TO DO SO!, A PENCIL!, A FUCKING PENCIL!!!, HOW CAN A FUCKING PENCIL GO THROUGH FLESH AND BONE LIKE THAT IN A SINGLE THRUST?!", Jenny exploded, and Mark was very grateful for his self control, otherwise he'll be already rolling on the floor laughing at her enraged face

"As a matter of a fact, I didn't pierce any bone, the pencil passed between the cubit and the radius, I just pierced some of his nerves, forcing his hand to relax and release the weapon, instead of contract and shot accidentally at the Nurse, as for why a pencil, well, I didn't had any other object at hand", Mark explained, it was just then, as if his clothes had been under some kind of illusion, that Shadow and Ramza noticed that his long coat was white, made of cotton, and had four pockets, it was a lab coat, not some fancy adventurer trench coat, and in his pockets were a small notebook, some eraser gums, and lots of pencils

"Geez!, he can use pencils like senbons!", Shadow muttered, too late he noticed that he was heard

"Say what?!", Mark almost shouted, last thing he wanted was people to brand him as an assassin

"I... See...", Jenny muttered under her breath, in front of her, no longer was a man that pulled a miracle... in front of her was a full armed adventurer... for good or ill, her mind was flooded with impure thoughts on how to breed good warriors

"Are you ok, Officer Jenny?", Mark asked, concerned by the blood trial on her nose

"Yeah, sure, I just need to write this on the report, and I would like if you could go to the police station before you leave town again, I would like to... ask you some important questions", Jenny said, and then left the pokecenter, she had paperwork to do, and a bed to prepare

"Now, that's a lucky guy", Ramza said, a little too loud for his own good

"Shut up!, besides, what are you doing here?, are you stalking us?", Mark asked

"Geez!, calm down, why are you so paranoiac?", Shadow asked, he was thinking on inviting him a drink to relax his nerves, perhaps taking down the thief had been too much?

"No, he is right, and I apologize for following you like that, but you got my attention, any doubts I had about you being a veteran are now dead, I want to ask for your help, my hometown has been overrun by villains, I need people like you to kick them out, and return the freedom to my people and the pokegirls, I'm like you, I can't stand to see them being treated like objects and toys, I'm sorry if I looked otherwise, but I needed stronger pokegirls for my quest, and I never pick a fight I can't win, so please, help me, I'll pay you greatly!", Ramza begged, by now, Shadow decided to go out to train with Dizzy, their last battle just showed him that they were ill prepared to go out of town

"Before I decide anything, let's go outside to have a friendly pokegirl battle, I need to test something first", Mark replied, and Ramza nodded, he was expecting this, to be tested by a veteran, with that, they headed to a training room, made to withstand any kind of attack

Meanwhile, outside in the park...

"And this is how it's done!", Shadow proudly said, he just have done a complex karate kata, and Dizzy was clapping her hands happily, she saw him as the greatest martial artist

"YAY!, SHADOW-KOI IS THE GREATEST!", Dizzy shouted in happiness

"Hehe, is not that much, well, now, it's your turn", Shadow said, and Dizzy tilted her head

"Turn for what?", Dizzy asked, her puzzlement made her look utterly cute

"To try this kata, I understand that you are not very suited for battle, at least not by nature, I plan to fix that, I'll teach you martial arts, so you can fight, at least to defend yourself", Shadow explained, and Dizzy ears waved a little, as if thinking

"But I'm not good at all at fighting!", Dizzy replied a little stressed, by now she was expecting to be his pet, and let the fighting to her new harem sister

"Don't worry, just try, I don't want you to be defenseless, if I can't protect you, or can't be at your side in time, I want you to be able to fight back, please, try it, at least to make me feel at ease", Shadow begged, and Dizzy, at the verge of tears, did as told

Back at the training room...

At first, Ramza was puzzled by the choice of pokegirl, of course he was using Agrias, his Battle Angel, but Mark was using the same pokegirl he saw before, which to his surprise, was a Tyamazon, and not an Amazonwu, but this was not the shocking part of this battle, the shocking part was that the Tyamazon was gong even with Agrias, thing that not even an Amazonwu had been able to do, until now

"OORRRAAAAA!!!", Agrias shouted, while slashing horizontally, as expected, Reina used her sword to block, but not as expected, she ducked while blocking, not stopping Agrias blade, but allowing it to pass over her, without giving a chance to redirect the slash, while giving a nice opening for a clean counterattack

"UGH!", Agrias grunted as she felt Reina slashing her abdomen, never ever before she was so grateful of being fighting with wooden swords

"Well done, Reina, you are growing better every passing second!", Mark praised his pokegirl, just as he expected, there was no need to shout commands, he only needed to point a few mistakes on her stance and then let her dance, so far, she was mixing the power and wisdom stances quite well

"Agrias!, stand up!, You are better than this!, don't allow her to confuse you with her deceptive tactics!", Ramza shouted back at his pokegirl, who quickly stud up, and glared to Reina, who was smiling as if not taking this seriously

"Now I know why you seems to be winning, you are not using a special battle stance, you are roaming thru several stances, that's why you look unpredictable, but now that I know it, YOU ARE DESTINED TO LOSE!", Agrias shouted while charging forward, with the intention of bringing great damage over the Tyamazon

"TAKE THIS!", Agrias shouted while slashing upward-down, Reina evaded it by spinning to the side, exactly as Agrias predicted, so, she redirected the sword to slash horizontally, expecting to see the Tyamazon to move exactly like before, but instead of that, she jumped backward, while charging her sword for a powerful thrust

"What the?!", Agrias muttered, the movement was so unexpected, that she momentarily was in shock, then Reina thrusted forward, hitting the steel chestplate on Agrias chest, the hit, while strong, only managed to bring Agrias out of her shock, she was ready to slash the Tyamazon for her daring maneuver, when once again she made an unpredicted move, against any belief that Agrias had on sword play, she saw and felt how Reina let go her left hand of her sword, which let her holding the blade with only her right hand, her left hand now was holding Agrias right hand, the hand with her sword, Agrias left hand, used to hold the shield, was rather useless right now, so, she only was able to see the face of the Tyamazon, who looked ready to strike

"ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA...", Reina shouted with every fast slash she unleashed, her hand and blade barely visible, yet Agrias body moved as if being assaulted by a Gatling gun at point zero, until Reina's wooden sword broke, which forced her to release the now sore Agrias

"Congratulations, Reina, you are now a true holder of the way of the sword!", Mark shouted, very proud of see that his pokegirl managed to pull out the third stance during the spar

"Enough, I can fight no more, I concede you the victory...", Agrias finally said, really ashamed of being beaten by a Tyamazon, as well as tired for the beating

"But mark my words, you won only because your style is too tricky and sneaky to be followed in close quarters, had I used my magic sword attacks, you'll be the one on the floor defeated!", Agrias added, too proud to accept that Reina was better, at least on sword play

"Thank you for giving me such wonderful battle, and I look forward to have a more serious spar with you in the future", Reina replied, and then she was surrounding in light, she was evolving, after a few seconds the light faded away, revealing that Reina has grew two inches, her breasts now a low C-cup, and her features slightly more mature, oddly enough, her hair also grew, allowing her ponytail to look longer, Mark decided to scan her, just to be sure

**

* * *

AMAZONWU, the Weapon-Using Pokégirl**

**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** Human style foods, heavy on rice  
**Role:** Warriors, Bodyguards  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Weapon Use, Distance Attack, Chi Blast, Parry, Deflect, Bonk, Mirror of Equity  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Speed (x3), Endurance  
**Evolves:** Herowu (normal), Gunnm (nanotech alteration), Kishi (Dragon Scale + Training)  
**Evolves From:** TyAmazon (battle stress; special)

* * *

Mark looked at her with pride, in a very short time, she jumped from level one to fifteen, also he took notice of one of the possible evolutions, and a smirk crossed his face

_'It seems that I'll need a Dragon Scale...'_, Mark thought

**_'Indeed, I don't think she disagree with your choice, just look how happy she looks with the path she has taken'_**, Inner Mark remarked

Later that day...

"We are leaving tomorrow early", Mark said to both Shadow and Ramza

"Why early?", Shadow asked, his idea of training Dizzy didn't go so well, though she can now throw a few punches due to the brass knuckles he gave to her

"Because I want to evade Professor Bright, he'll be here tomorrow to ask too much questions about us, questions that I'm not going to answer, if you want to stay, that's your problem", Mark replied, a little less unfriendly than before, and Shadow didn't had to weight his options, Prof. Bright gave him the creeps, and the way he leered at Dizzy...

"Fine, I'll go get my backpack", Shadow said with not much happiness

"Remember to tame your new pokegirl, the promise I made you is still there!", Mark shouted to Shadow, who shivered at the idea of dealing with the spider pokegirl, he made a mental note to ask for a taming cycle level three, just to prevent being bitten by his new girl

"Thank you, for coming with me, I promise that your reward will be great, now, if you excuse me, I have to check my belongings... and perhaps giving a tip or two to Shadow, poor guy don't know what is going to happen with that pokegirl", Ramza bowed and then left to follow Shadow, Mark looked at the two of them, and shook his head, he have to explain this Ramza that he is not a veteran, but only nerdy guy

"Now, how am I going to name you?...", Mark asked to the pokeball he had in hand, where his new pokegirl was resting, waiting to be tamed

'_**Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a good name for this one, now go and tame her, so you can train her too, you can't expect to take on everyone that this Ramza wants you to kick out of his town, you can only beat humans, not pokegirls'**_, Inner Mark stated, and Mark sighed, he hated when his inner self was right, which was always

'_I hate you, Inner me'_, Mark finally thought, before heading to his room, to deal with the rock type pokegirl

Meanwhile, while nobody was looking, a diminutive Maid was looking at the tamers, she could easily fit into a pocket, but she had great plans, the first of phase for them was to make her way into Shadow's backpack, she couldn't risk to not being accepted, she'll have to hide into his belongings until far away from civilization, and then, she'll strike

* * *

**Magnus:** And now, we are set for our first great adventure, hope you are enjoying this so far, and remember, I'm still accepting more characters, just send your harem and info, and I'll eventually add you in the story!


	5. The Journey Begins

**Magnus: **Here goes a new chapter, this one contains lemons, so you have been warned, also, if you think that the character is only pointing bad points on Americans, don't worry, he'll have to take back his words soon enough, now enjoy this little chapter, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Nothing, anything that looks like anything of the real world is pure coincidence!

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**The Journey Begins**

* * *

"_What is a sin?, a sin is an action that you KNOW is wrong, and yet, with this knowledge, you do it willingly, it varies from culture to culture, to person to person, and there is not a whole truth in this, this leads me to the conclusion, that everyone is a sinner", -Mark Hunter-_

* * *

Mark and Reina entered the room, and after making sure that the lock was on, they went to the bathroom, where they filled the bath tube with hot water, Mark checked that the pokedex stated that Geogals, while hardy, are softened and turned on by water, so, the best curse of action, was this to have sex while bathing, however, there was something puzzling Reina

"Mark, I understand the idea of using water to soften my harem sister, but... why hot water, and I mean, so hot water?", Reina asked, as far as she remembered, people liked warm water, not hot

"Well... you'll see... I hate cold water, and warm water tend to become cold pretty fast", Mark explained with a weak apologetic smile

"So, no travel under the rain?", Reina asked with a hopeful look, one of the things she most hated was that, traveling under the cold rain

"Of course not, our new friend would be weak under those circumstances", Mark replied, while releasing his new pokegirl, the rock pokegirl stud in front of them, naked, and with her emerald eyes fixed on Mark, awaiting either for orders or a taming, looking into those eyes, Mark decided how to name her

"Ok, your name will be Jewel", Mark stated, and the rock pokegirl tilted her head

"Mark, I don't believe she understands to the fullest..., perhaps getting her a T2 to teach her how to speak could be useful", Reina stated

"No need for that, teaching her from zero will be more rewarding in the end", Mark replied, and then got closer to the Geogal, and then took her hand with his, to put it on his chest, and with a soft look, he started to teach her the first two words

"MARK", he said with emphasis, he knew that feral pokegirls were able to understand people, just unable to properly communicate

"M-ark", the Geogal repeated with some work, Mark nodded and smiled to her, and then moved his hand over her chest, placing it gently between her breasts

"JEWEL", He said, and then the Geogal blushed, finally understanding the gift he was giving to her, she placed her hand over his, gently, as if treasuring the feeling

"Je-wel", the Geogal repeated, with a little less effort this time, then Mark smiled at her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, while guiding her into the bath tube, at the contact with the water, , her body shivered a little, but offered no resistance, Mark helped her to sit and relax in the tube, and then started to undress, revealing himself to both of his girls, by the time he finished, Jewel was already aroused, her body relaxed and laying limply on the tube, but already longing for him

* * *

**=Warning, Lemon ahead=**

Mark entered the tube filled with hot water, the sensation was pleasant, and the sight was wonderful, so, he leaned on Jewel immediately, he knew that there was little room for foreplay, at least if he wanted to make her happy, Geogals were known for enjoying strong tamers and tough tamings, so, he positioned his cock at her entrance, and locked eyes with her

"And now, Jewel, my Jewel, I will make you mine, from this day, you'll be mine, forever mine, and only mine", Mark said in a voice that left no room for arguing, it was different that the voice he used with Reina, but it had a similar effect, Jewel looked at him intently, and nodded, eager to receive her taming, Mark felt that her nod had the same meaning that a vote of love and loyalty, so, he decided to delay this no more

Mark moved his hands to be on her lower back, noticing that her skin was really soft, thanks to the weakening effect of the hot water, but he knew how he had to do this, so, he held her thightly, and pushed his way inside, all the way in, in only one fast thrust

"AAAAHHHHH-mhmmmmmm!!!", Jewel tried to scream in pleasure, but her scream got muffled, for her open mouth was assaulted by Mark's mouth and tongue, Jewel tongue didn't fight back, she allowed him to do as he pleased, but somehow, she managed to let him know what she wanted, he wanted him to keep going, to not stop, and to do it hard

Mark didn't hesitate, even when he felt that effectively this Geogal was just of age, and this was her first taming, he was decided to show her his strength, so, while holding her strongly, he moved all the way out of her, and without breaking the kiss, he rammed in again, full force, all the way in, Jewel showed her appreciation by hugging him with her softened arms, Mark took this as a show of need, so, he started to slam in, picking up his pace, and always full force, after a while, Mark started to feel the pressure building inside of his member, fortunately, the contraction of Jewel insides told him that it was ok to finish now, that she'll enjoy it, soon, he started to go erratic on his pace, while Jewel started to cum

'_**And to think that she is perhaps 15 or 16 years old!'**_, Inner Mark decided to play a wild card into this game, thing that had a wicked reaction on Mark

'_Oh Snap!'_, Mark managed to thought, while cringing into her with all his strength, the idea of having sex with someone so young, so beautiful, and so wild, made him cum with great force, filling Jewel's womb with his seed, her face of bliss helped him to cope with the idea, for she really needed this, soon Mark found that not only she was still hugging her with her arms, but with her legs too, blocking his way out

"You don't want to let me go?", Mark playfully asked, while breaking the kiss

"Gal...", Jewel muttered with a dreamy expression

"It's obvious that she don't want you to get out", Reina said, she watched the whole show, and now decided to join, by undressing, and enter the tube along with Mark and Jewel

"Just remember, I'm the Alpha", Reina stated, while pressing her breasts against Mark's back

"Of course, you are the one to lead the harem in battle, that's what you are going to learn from me, but for now, I think that the only way to get out of this love trap, is to keep ramming in", Mark replied, and Reina nodded, with Mark's hands now on Jewel's breasts, Reina hugging both of them to keep them close to each other, with her hands on Jewel's butt, and Mark ramming in again, hard, the continued like this for an hours, with him cumming again inside Jewel, and having an extra taming session with Reina

**=End of the Lemon=**

* * *

Meanwhile with Shadow...

Shadow was eyeing the pokeball with his new girl, with wary eyes, while Ramza was giving him the last warnings

"And remember, don't allow her to suck your cock... or you may lose it", Ramza said with all the seriousness possible

"I know, I know, spinnerets...", Shadow muttered, he just hoped that the Arachnae wasn't angry at the way she was caught

"Ok, Mr. Slayer, here is your pokegirl, the level 3 cycle is complete, so you won't have that much trouble... just don't let her suck you", the NurseJoy playfully said, and Ramza had to fight the urge to laugh

"Ok... I'll better deal with this as soon as possible... Dizzy come with me", Shadow ordered, more like a plea to not face this alone, and so, he and Dizzy went into their room

"Well, I too should tame my girls", Ramza stated, and then went to his own room, he, as well as Shadow, had to get ready early, if they really wanted to follow Mark, which was the case, unknown to them, someone else was interested on joining this journey

"Good, now I only have to wait and he'll take me with him", the small sized maid muttered, digging deeper on shadow's back pack

* * *

**=Warning, Lemon ahead (writen by Kage Bijuu)=**

As Shadow and Dizzy were thinking on how to go about with this situation. As now he have to have sex with the Acrahae that he caught. As both Shadow and Dizzy try to figure out going about doing this. As the Acrahae was out of her pokeball in her two legged form as she watching them with a confuse expression on her face. As she still wasn't getting over the fact of how she was caught.

"Okay Dizzy-hime how we go about this.", Shadow asked

"Well I don't know, at least she didn't attack us but she been eye me for the past minutes, Shadow-koi.", Dizzy said.

"Well lets name her first.", Shadow said as he believe he should name her first before having sex with her.

"That is true so what should we name her Shadow-koi?", Dizzy asked as her new harem sister is going to get a name.

"Well what about Gumohime.", Shadow said as Acrahae perk up at that name.

"That sound like a good name, Nya!", Dizzy said

"Well let get undress then.", Shadow said as both he and Dizzy got undress as suddenly Shadow was tackle by Gumohime to the bed as she start trying to take his pants off but Dizzy got behind her and started playing with Gumohime D-cup size breast. Causing Gumohime to moan in pleasure as she turn around started also play with Dizzy breast as well. Soon both girls were making out as Shadow finish undressing as he then groped Gumohime breast from behind as he start kissing and nibbling on her neck. As they were on the bed of the Pokecenter making out in heavy passion.

"Before we continue, lets get wet first.", Shadow said as he started fingering both Dizzy and Gumohime cunt as they start moaning in pleasure. After he did that for few minutes they change to a different position. As Shadow was laying on his back as Gumohime was sitting on his face getting her cunt licked by him as Dizzy place shadow well endowed member between her breast as she then push her breast together trapping Shadow member in there warm embrace as she then started moving her breast up and down on Shadow member as she lick the part that come out. As Dizzy continued to do this until Shadow came all over her face and breast. As Gumohime stopped what she was doing and got off of Shadow face as she made her way to Dizzy as she started cleaning the semen off of Dizzy body.

"That is hot.", Shadow remarked as soon Gumohime made Dizzy lay down on her back well she put herself on top of her as there breast were touching with their cunts almost touching each other. As Shadow made his way over to them. As he grabbed a hold of Gumohime ass with a hand and grabbed his member. As then slowly trust into Gumohime as his dick came across her hymen as Shadow then made quick thrust into her breaking her hymen as Gumohime groan in pain which went away as Dizzy started playing with her breast and kissing her as well. As Shadow then started trusting in and out of Gumohime pussy as he then pulled out and quickly trust into Dizzy pussy causing her to gasp. As Shadow then start alternating fucking both of Dizzy and Gumohime cunts.

As in thirty minute later he started trusting irregular in Gumohime. As Gumohime pussy started tighten up on his cock as soon he came into her filling her up with his seed. He then pulled out and trust into Dizzy as he was still cumming as he soon filled her up as well. Soon after he finish his climax in both of them as them all separated with Gumohime and Dizzy cuddle up on either side of Shadow. As he kiss both of them on the lips.

"I love you Dizzy-hime.", Shadow said

"I love you too Shadow-koi.", Dizzy said as she was happy.

"We love you too Gumohime.", both Shadow and Dizzy said to Gumohime.

"Acrahnae.", Gumohime said as she was going into taming shock as she cuddle up more with both Shadow and Dizzy as she was very happy and maybe lucky to meet these two.

**=End of the Lemon=**

* * *

Next morning...

Professor Bright entered the pokecenter, he was being accompanied by the three starters he had on his lab, decided to take that exotic BunnyGirl he saw on that new tamer, Shadow, who on his opinion was very naive, though the exchange would be very fair, one or two battle starters for a non combatant exotic pokegirl

"Ah! NurseJoy, are our new tamer awake yet?", Bright asked to the pokegirl, who looked at him with a mischievous smile

"Professor Bright!, what a surprise!, If you are looking for Mr. Hunter, he left a few hours ago", the NurseJoy replied, and the face of the Professor told her that he was not pleased, not at all

"I see... what about the other one?, the boy with the lavender BunnyGirl?", Bright asked now

"Oh, Mr. Slayer?, he went with Mr. Hunter, and he no longer have a BunnyGirl", The NurseJoy replied

"Figures, already lost her...", Bright sadly said

"Nope, she got evolved into a lavender Cabbit", The NurseJoy clarified

"WWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?!", Bright screamed, a very exotic Cabbit just escaped from his grasp, he will have to hire hunters to get what he wants now

Far away from Slit Town...

"Did we really had to leave so early?", Shadow asked, for the past four hours, they had been walking nonstop, and he felt like complaining, for mark and his two pokegirls were walking with great easiness, not tiring at all

"Yeah, he is right, it's true that I want your help in this fast, but sleeping another hour would be good too", Ramza added, his face showed that he was tired too, as if not using to walk so much

'_**Great, both of them like complaining about silly things, perhaps a short explanation would shut them up'**_, Inner Mark suggested

'Strangle the life out of their bodies could be a more permanent solution...', Mark countered

'_**And you say you don't like to kill... anyway, while it would be a permanent solution, you still need the blond one, for he can provide you with a better place to stay'**_, Inner Mark explained

'_FINE!, I'll explain some of this shit to them!'_, Mark finally conceded

"Shadow!, Ramza!, it's time to explain you my decision", Mark started getting the attention of everyone, including his new Geogal, Jewel, who was dressed with a spare Toga from Reina's clothes

"At least!, why did we had to leave as if running away?", Ramza asked, and Shadow decided to listen intently

"Because we were running away, Professor bright wanted to install some tracking chips on us, so ha can track us down with ease", Mark said

"WHAT?!", Shadow shouted, he already disliked that professor for looking so perversely at his beloved Dizzy

"So what?, aren't you a ranger or some kind of veteran, Mr. Hunter?", Ramza asked, he knew that tracking special people was common

"No, I'm not a veteran, but I'll help you anyway, Bright wanted to track me to keep record of my activities, thing that I can't allow", Mark half explained

"Why can't you allow that?, are you an assassin?", Ramza asked, not being serious about it

"Does I look like an assassin?!", Mark asked aloud, obviously angry at the idea of being seen as one

"Yes", Shadow deadpanned, making everyone face-fault

'_STUPID AMERICAN WAY OF THINKING!!!'_, Mark shouted on his mind, the idea of strangling his new friend was more appealing with every passing second

'_My new master is so funny!'_, another little being though, while overhearing the conversation, she couldn't believe why the others didn't laugh at Shadow's words

* * *

**Magnus: **Well, there it is, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the invitation to participate in this story is still open, just remember to send the name of your character along with the Harem, and clarify if you are a pro-pokegil person or not, well, see ya in next chapter!


	6. Karma

**Magnus:** here goes the next chapter of this story, this time with some funny moments, and more pokedex entries, enjoy!, and remember, Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything, Mark Hunter is an alias, just as Shadow Slayer is, any similarities with anything is just a coincidence

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Karma  
**

* * *

"_Darkness do not always mean Evil, as not all Light is Good, we must remember this, I must remember this, Everything have two faces, and there is no absolute truth out there, for the brightest Light, produces the Darkest Shadows... I must seek Balance", -Mark Hunter-_

* * *

Ramza and Shadow followed Mark for an entire day, at not a pleasant pace, for someone that big, he walked fast, and for a scientist, as he called himself, he had quite a high endurance, but at least, right now, near the sunset, he called for a stop, thing that the two tamers welcomed with open arms, although the hour and the place were weird

"Is not that I'm complaining but, there is a rest area just an hour of travel from here, we'll be able to set a better camp there", Ramza said, while pointing forward into the road for more emphasis, of course it'll be less than an hour with Mark's fast pace

"We don't have an hour, let's set the tents before the rain starts", Mark replied, and he and his pokegirls started to set the camp over a rocky patch of terrain, not the most comfy on Ramza standards

"Rain?, but there aren't any clouds on the sky!", Shadow complained, he would prefer to rent a room than sleeping on the wilderness, but he wasn't going to walk alone, not with only one pokegirl for protection, besides, he was pretty sure that Mark only said that about the rain to rest after such a long walk

One hour later...

The sky was nearly pitch black, the occasional lightning only showed that the dark clouds were governing the sky right now, down in the earth, the tempest was unleashing all it's wrath over two traveler tents on the side of the road, one, perfectly attached to the rocky patched ground, and well secured against a robust oak, was standing it's ground perfectly, showing no signs of falling apart, the other, while well built, had nothing to truly secure it to the ground, and when the wind blew with more force, the tent showed signs of being lifted a little from the ground, it's two occupants were far from pleased at this...

"Why didn't you secure the tent to a tree like Mark did?", Shadow asked, hugging Dizzy into a tight embrace, for the night was cold, and they couldn't set fire inside the tent

"You were the one that said that we shouldn't take him seriously about the rain!", Ramza replied, he wanted to cuddle, but the pride was too much, besides, he didn't had a so cuddly pokegirl

"And you were ready to do as I say, even when you said that he looked like a very experienced explorer, even when you easily said that he didn't looked like an assassin!", Shadow shot back

"I should kick you outside!", Ramza warned, one of the last thing he'll tolerate, is being pointed on his mistakes

"Then I won't share my food with you!", Shadow fought back, and Ramza had to calm down and submit, for his stomach growled in defeat, the rainstorm too strong to dare going out for his supply backpack

"Fine!... but share the food already!", Ramza nearly shouted, and Shadow grinned in victory, but when he opened the backpack to reach for food, a tiny maid was waiting for him, with a chocolate bar on her tiny hands

"Hi Master!", the tiny maid greeted, she had blue hair down to her shoulders, her eyes were green, and her curvaceous body was very well proportionate, but she was the size of 1/6 of a normal human

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!", Shadow shouted, startled by the sudden apparition of another pokegirl

Meanwhile...

Mark was calm and relaxed, inside of his very well secured tent, at each of his sides, his pokegirls were calmly cuddling with him, maintaining a comfortable level of warmth, in front of him, Mark had his laptop open and working, fortunately, he had enough battery for another two hours, more than enough for his current task

"Mark, what are you doing?", Reina asked, intrigued for the fast flow of images and letters on the screen of what she thought a primitive device

"Downloading the base data of the pokedex to my laptop", Mark replied, he trusted his pokegirls enough to not lie to them on anything

"Oh, and why do you do that?, I mean, the pokedex is already easy to use to need a back up, isn't it?", Reina asked again, usually Mark would have invented any excuse, but he felt no need

"Because I don't want to enter the net to use the pokedex, I want to be out of the radar for as long as possible, I hate being tracked", Mark explained, neither Reina or Jewel were able to make sense of his explanation, but when he played a song on the laptop, they decided on not to keep digging, he was their master anyway, and the song was pretty nice and fast paced

"What song is that?", Reina asked, while Jewel tilted her head, she perfectly understood everything, but wasn't able to speak

"Huh?, oh, right, you may never heard it before, it's name is 'Hunting High and Low', and the artist is Stratovarius", Mark replied with a smile, and his two pokegirls decided to just cuddle him more and enjoy the fast paced music, it was a good thing that both girls liked that kind of music, for he'll use it to train them later

"WWWHHHAAAAAA!!!", came a scream from the outside

"What was that?!", Reina asked startled, for the sound and the scream bypassed the music they were listening to

"That, was the sound of two idiots whose tent fell over them", Mark replied with a hint of annoyance, Reina and Jewel found the reason 10 seconds later, when Ramza and Shadow mede their way into Mark's tent, in hopes of find shelter against the rain

"Don't look at us like that!", Ramza nearly yelled, for Mark was looking unfriendly toward the two tamers

"You wouldn't kick out too homeless friends into the merciless rain, right?", Shadow asked, using puppy eyes, but that only seemed to enrage Mark more, since they had to enter, Mark needed to recall his pokegirls in order to make room for the... guests

"Please!, Master needs to remain warm and dry to be healthy!, don't kick us out!", the Handmaiden pleaded, while popping out from one of Shadow's pockets, Mark immediately scanned her

**

* * *

HAND MAID (aka CYBER-DOLL) - the 1/6th Scale Maid Pokégirl**

**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Electric/Magic  
**Frequency:** Uncommon (Mountain League), Unknown Others  
**Diet:** Human Style Food, Milk  
**Role:** Housekeeper, Maid  
**Libido:** Low  
**Strong Vs:** None  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Water, most Types  
**Attacks:** Smile, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Cheer, Kawaii Look, Slap, Jolt, Whip*  
**Enhancements:** Aura of Cute, Enhanced Agility, Empathy  
**Evolves:** Hand Maid Mk.2 (Dream Stone), Video Girl (Networking stress)  
**Evolves From:** Doll, Maid Yvette (mechanism unknown)

* * *

"Look at my third pokegirl!, isn't she pretty?, her name is Mimi!", Shadow suddenly said, while holding the Hand Maid as if she were a mix of a doll and a pet, which was very close to reality

"Well, basically, you have only one pokegirl and two pets", Ramza corrected, while giving a bored look at Shadow

"They aren't pets!, they may be very cuddly and pretty, but they aren't pets, they have feelings and a will of their own!", Shadow tried to fight back, unfortunately, Dizzy had to be on her pokeball too, and Mimi wasn't of great help

"And said will is to please you, Master!", Mimi added, uncaring of other thing that wasn't Shadow

"See?, pets!", Ramza triumphantly said, Shadow was about to keep going, but Mark had enough

"SILENCE!", Mark shouted, scaring the other two tamers

"Hey!, no need to be such an ogre!", Ramza complained, he was still unused to the idea of Mark not being a veteran, and yet act as one

"It is already bad to have to travel with you two, but to have you here on my tent is a violation to my personal space, and my need of solace, now stay quiet or I'll kick you out to the rain... if I feel in good mood, that's it", Mark threatened, and both Ramza and Shadow felt a cold aura emanating from Mark, colder than the rain outside, though the silence was short lived

"You made him angry!, you shouldn't have called him an ogre!", Shadow semi-wishpered to Ramza, who felt the urge to fight back

"You are the one who insisted on coming with us!, you are the one who is starting every mess around!", Ramza shot back

"Hey!, my Master is not the one messing around!, it was you who jumped wrong and took the tent down, not him!, so it's all your fault!", Mimi joined the bickering

'_STUPID NOISY IDIOTS!!!'_, Mark shouted on his mind, it was time to take drastic measures, if he wanted any sleep

'_**Perhaps it's time to use the Duck Tape'**_, Inner Mark offered, and Mark smiled evilly

Early next morning...

"Ah!, such a wonderful day for a long trip!, but before that...", Mark cheerfully said, while looking at his tent, were Shadow and Ramza were still sleeping, in not a very comfortable way...

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!", Ramza shouted just as Mark retrieved the duck tape from his mouth

"I can put it back if you want", Mark suggested, of course, Ramza was still tied, which made him a perfect target, unable to fight back

"Just... just don't tie me like this again!", Ramza finally shouted in defeat, last thing he wanted, was to have to watch his back while sleeping

"Fine, just don't come into my tent uninvited again, and we'll have a deal, now, untie Shadow while I get a few things ready, I'll be waiting outside", Mark commanded while untying Ramza, and when he finished, he exited the tent

"Damn it!, that guy is dangerous... but is what I need, my brother will never know what hit them", Ramza muttered while untying Shadow, and as he got his arms free, he took the duck tape that was on his mouth

"GAAAHHHH!!!, that was mean!", Shadow complained, and then turned around to free his little Hand Maiden

"That guy is crazy!, how he dare to tie us like that, I thought we were going to die this night!", Mimi cried

"Oh!, my poor Mimi suffered a lot!", Shadow exclaimed while rubbing his cheek against the little maiden

"Well, if Master likes bondage, I won't complain, but I won't accept nothing from that other guy!", Mimi continued

"It was kind of our fault you know?", Ramza suddenly interjected, and Shadow and Mimi sweatdropped at that comment

One hour later...

"PAYBACK IS A BITCH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!", Ramza laughed, while riding his second pokegirl, which he already had, but kept balled until now, a great ostrich-like animal, with yellow feathers covering her body, a great curved beak on her face, and talons that looked extremely sharp and strong, a Chocoboob, and rather than becoming upset or yell, Mark decided to scan her

**

* * *

CHOCOBOOB, the Traveler Pokégirl**

**Type:** Animorph (bird) Metamorph  
**Element:** Flying (Initially)  
**Frequency:** Uncommon (Crimson League) Rare (Elsewhere)  
**Diet:** Vegetarian  
**Role:** messengers  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Ground, Plant (Initially)  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Rock (Initially)  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Choco Kick*, Quick Attack, Hyper Quick Attack, Takedown, Earlobe Nibble, Ear Blow, Recover, Quickturn, Blur, Dash, Feather Blizzard, Feather Shuriken, Tickle Storm, Edge of Delight, Choco Comet*  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x8), Enhanced Endurance (x6), Clawed feet, light metamorph capability, light magic affinity, powers change over time depending on what environment they grow up in  
**Evolves:** None

* * *

"We'll see you in the next rest area!", Shadow shouted, he was mounted back on the Chocoboob, holding Ramza from behind to not fall, soon they were far away on the road

"Interesting pokegirl", Mark said, Reina and Jewel walking at his sides

"Thinking on getting a new Harem sister?, a Chocoboob seems like a nice addition", Reina spoke Mark's thoughts, and he smiled in return

"Perhaps we can get one, while rare in the wild, I checked the map, and saw a ranch nearby that sells transport pokegirls, like Ponytaurs and Chocoboobs", Mark replied

"A Ponytaur will be great to have, they are very strong and have some good evolutions!", Reina quickly added, for she always wished t ride onw when she was little

"We shall see, they are expensive too, while I have some good money, I can't spend it all in only one purchase", Mark sweetly explained

'_**And we don'**__**t want to deal with over prideful pokegirls too'**_, Inner Mark added

"I guess you are right, we also need more things, you said that we need more weapons... and you promised us some collars...", Reina said the last part with a blush, collars are items reserved for the most beloved pokegirls of a tamer, and those were expensive too, but they also had their usefulness, for they prevented the pokegirls to be stolen from their tamer, and aslo serves as a tracking device only for the tamer

"Of course, of course, you'll get your collar on the next city we hit, and it'll be a pretty collar too, and I'll get you one too, Jewel", Mark cheerfully said to his pokegirls, both of them showed truly happy faces, even the Geogal, who was always quiet and stoic

"Jewel... carry Mark...", Jewel said, while lifting Mark bridal style with uncanny easiness, and then walked even faster

"NO! WAIT!, MY PRIDE!", Mark shouted, and Reina laughed at the scene

A few minutes and some miles ahead...

"Really, what a great Idea, leaving HIM behind to laugh at him, and then laugh at him a little more when he catch up with us on the rest area, really BRIGHT!", Shadow complained, while hugging Dizzy and Mimi in a very protective embrace, while taking shelter inside the small pokecenter in the rest area

"Hey!, how was I supposed to know that there wan a rampaging hive of Buzzbreasts nearby!, besides, we are tamers!, we can deal with this!", Ramza said, trying to sound brave, but the truth was that he was scared too, they were simply too many to deal with, and there were already other injured tamers and pokegirls on the pokecenter

"I had enough of this!, I'm calling Mark so he make haste and help us out!", Shadow said while using the call function of his pokedex, Ramza, as well as some tamers joined Shadow to check what this tamer could do or tell them to save their lives

"**Why are you calling me?, to mock at me for not run fast enough after you?!"**, Mark said on the screen, and both Shadow and Ramza flinched

"Look, we are sorry about that, ok?, but we need your help, we are under attack by a hive of Buzzbreasts!, and most of the other tamers are injured, what to do?, can you make haste and lend us a hand?", Shadow asked, and the rest of the tamers had to admit that this Mark looked experienced

"**You should feel lucky, just unleash your Arachnae on the poor insect girls, and you'll solve half of the problem"**, Mark calmly replied, and Ramza went to a wall to bang his head, for he forgot about that pokegirl

"Are you insane, Gumohime is only one, and the Buzzbreasts are dozens!, hos is she supposed to win?!", Shadow asked, and the rest of the tamers facefaulted, while Mark cut the communication

"Excuse me, but are you that new?, Arachnaes eat Buzzbreasts, for your pokegirl this will be a feast, and Buzzbreasts fear the Arachnaes, so, she'll be pretty much safe", a NurseJoy explained

"Oh...", Was Shadow's reply, and Dizzy promptly unleashed her Harem sister

"Is Gumohime required?, or is Shadow-koi going to tame Gumohime again?", Gumohime asked, talking on third person, which made her look cute

"Er... there is some Buzzbreasts outside and...", Shadow started, but Gumohime quickly changed into her tauric form, and licked her lips

"FOOD!!!", Gumohime shouted in delight, so much time as feral made her enjoy the flavor of said pokegirls... a little too much, and as she jumped out, the screams of the Buzzbreasts that fell on her clutches were heard inside of the pokecenter, making some bug tamers cringe in terror

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you are enjoying how this is turning out to be, the invitation is still there, wanna join this story, send your data and I'll see if I can add you and your Harem, see ya in next chapter!


	7. Rescue

**Magnus:** Here goes another update on this story, and I must say, that I'm happy to see that people is reading this work, once again, no lemons, but there is more development to see, and more insight, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing, Mark Hunter is just an alias, just as Shadow Slayer, any similarities with the real life, cartoons, anime, or whatever, is pure coincidence

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**Rescue**

* * *

"_There are different types of war, the war of power, where two bands fight each other with their raw power to see who is stronger, the war of tactics, where two bands fight using deceiving tactics and schemes, to make the other band fall with the less effort and resources spent, these two types of war have something on common, the leaders never fight, just as in the chess game, there is a third type of war, the war of fear, where the leader is commonly alone, where the leader fights, using tactics and power mixed, on shows meaning to terrorize the opponent, because a scared army do not fight, because a scared leader do not move, I fight wars of fear" –Mark Hunter-_

* * *

Shadow and Ramza were still on the pokecenter, and while the immediate danger was no more, thanks to the hunger of Gumohime, the Arachnae, there were still many buzzbreasts outside, as if waiting for any tamer stupid enough to try to leave the now web covered pokecenter, for her part, Gumohime had now a bloated belly, for she has jus eat a little too much, so, instead of killing her latest victims, she wrapped them with her web, in order to eat them later, or letting her tamer select one for himself before finally eating her, whatever her beloved Shadow desired

"Now what?, the rest aren't leaving!", Ramza shouted, the last thing he wished, was to become a Buzzbreast, the second thing he didn't want, was to die of starvation inside a pokecenter

"I don't know, I don't think Gumohime can eat more... I'll call Mark again!", Shadow said on distress, for neither Dizzy or Mimi will be able to help him on a fight... and the stingers on the Buzzbreasts tails looked painful, and as Shadow dialed Mark's pokedex, some of the tamers wrote his ID number, for they'll look at him for further advise is something happens to the one with his number

Meanwhile...

Mark was now walking again, and while Reina still had a smile on her face, Jewel was blushing, feeling ashamed of her actions, bu who could blame her?, she only wanted to show her love for Mark, her sister had already the position of Alpha, she only needed to feel useful

"Jewel... Sorry...", Jewel muttered, and Mark stopped, and turned around to face her

"It's ok, I'm not angry, is just that being carried that way is humiliating", Mark said with a smile on his face, on that wasn't faked

"Mark is so prideful!", Reina said with a voice that said she was amused

'_**I agree'**_, Inner Mark added

"Funny, very funny...", Mark replied with a faked annoyed voice, truth to be told, it has been a long time since the last time he was able to talk so casually with other human being

'_**Sentient, sentient being**__**s, we haven't spotted true humans in all these years, just monsters of different categories'**_, Inner Mark corrected

'_Even when their genetics says otherwise, they are more human in essence than most of the people we have meet up to now, so, to me they are true humans'_, Mark battled with his inner self, but before Inner Mark could reply, the pokedex made a sound, a sound that signaled an incoming call

"What is it now, Mr. Slayer?", Mark said while opening his pokedex, making Shadow flinch, yep, he was looking at him as an older brother, full of wisdom and easy to anger

"**Geez!, how did you know it was me?!"**, Shadow asked in true awe

"You are the only one with my number...", Mark replied with a bored expression, and he heard some people falling to the ground due to the hilarity of the situation

"**Oh, right, sorry, hehehehehehehe"**, Shadow laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head

"So, did you just call to pass the time?, because if that's the reason...", Mark started his rant, but Ramza quickly took the pokedex to continue with the conversation

"**Mr. Hunter, while we are out of danger thanks to your previous advise, we are still far from secure, half of the hive is still outside and waiting for us to go outside!"**, Ramza informed, remaining as calm as possible, which wasn't much

"I believe that the authorities will attend to your rescue if you ask", Mark replied with a bored voice that the rest of the spectators took as a signal of him seeing this life threatening situation as something fit for newbies to handle, and the Nurse Joy decided to take action, and deal with this like with any other veteran, so, she took the pokedex to have her turn with Mark

"**Look, Mr. Hunter, I'll pay you 5000 SLC if you save us NOW!"**, The nurse said in a tone that demanded to be taken seriously

"Sounds good to me, I'll be there shortly, just one more thing, Shadow...", Mark replied, and directed to Shadow at the end

"**Yes?"**, Shadow asked, not imagining what was coming

"If your Spider pokegirl is still out there when I arrive, I'll kill her along with the Buzzbreasts, and then I'll kill you for letting her be around me", Mark finished while turning off his pokedex

"So, Mark, how are we going to deal with this little crisis?", Reina asked, and Jewel tilted her head in wonder

"In the same way that the people of the old times fought against the little pests that made their lives harder than needed... let's get some poison Ivy and other allergenic herbs, lots of them", Mark half explained, while leading his girl to the next grassy area

"I bet this will be interesting", Reina muttered, she couldn't wait to see what kind of trick her beloved master will pull out

"It's more like something sadistic, but is what must be done", Mark muttered, as if trying to reply to Reina's statement

'_**That doesn't makes this any less interesting'**_, Inner Mark added

Two hours later...

Inside the pokecenter, the tamers and pokegirls were still taking shelter, for outside, the enraged hive of Buzzbreasts was still hunting for tamers, more now that the Arachnae was out of sight, meanwhile, among the injured, Shadow was added to the count

"OOOOUUUUCCCCHHHHH!!!!", Shadow whined, while his wounds were being attended by a Nurse Joy

"Poor Shadow-koi... you should have allowed me to recall my harem sister... I'm faster...", Dizzy stated, while carefully cuddling with Shadow, as if trying to heal him with her body warmth

"Well, is Shadow's fault, who could trip on his way in, hit the counter, and then fall on top of three girls in a very perverted position?, although he is lucky, the girls could have beaten him, but decided that it was an accident", Ramza said, while Shadow flinched again, earned a few giggles of sympathy from said girls

"It's your fault!, he tripped with you when he entered while evading the Buzzbreasts that were chasing him when he went to retrieve Gumohime from the battlefield!", Dizzy shot back, and Ramza felt cornered

"Well, then it's Mark's fault, he made that warning, thing that scared Shadow to his core", Ramza defended, but when Dizzy was about to keep fighting, the sound of the Buzzbreast grew in intensity, as if in disarray

"LOOK OUT!, SOMEONE IS COMING!, AND THE BUZZBREASTS ARE FALLING BEFORE HIM WITHOUT FIGHTING!!!", Someone shouted, and then everyone was glued to the windows, where they were able to see a tall man covering his mouth and nose with a cloth, he was being accompanied by two pokegirls, one with a sword strapped to her waist, the other, while unarmed, seemed strong enough, both with clothes on their mouths and noses, they were throwing thin cans, with many little opens, and smoke coming out of them... smoke grenades

"SEARCH FOR THE QUEEN!", Mark shouted to his pokegirls, his makeshift grenades were truly knocking down the Buzzbreast way too quickly

"OK BOSS!", Reina replied, while swinging her sword at the few Buzzbreasts that tried to resist the toxic smoke

"JEWEL!... SEARCH!... ", Jewel shouted too, punching and kicking anything that moved

"NEVER MIND!, I FOUND HER!!!", Mark shouted again, the Queen was watching them from a seemingly safe distance, her face, while beautiful, showed anger, and Mark knew, that this was going to end in a battle, so, he prepared himself, and scanned her

**

* * *

BUZZQUEEN, the Queen Bee Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Humanoid Animorph (Insect)  
**Element:** Bug/Poison  
**Frequency:** Very Rare (One per hive)  
**Diet:** Omnivore  
**Role:** Breeder, Hive Leader, Alpha Pokégirl  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Flying, Rock  
**Attacks:** Erotic Kiss, Sting, Double Sting, TriSting, Rapid Sting, Stop Sting, Berserk Sting, Itchy Sting, Hot Sting, Silence Sting, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Honey Syrup, Maple Syrup, Royal Syrup  
**Enhancements:** Exoskeleton and endoskeleton, Enhanced Endurance (x4 human), Enhanced Durability (x5 human), Wings for flight, Tri-stinger tail, Status effect venoms, heavier Honey production, Pheremones in Honey creates soporforic effect, can transmutate Pokégirls and humans into Buzzbreasts, multiple arms, high Feral intelligence, extremely fertile, mental control over Buzzbreasts in their hive, can regain DNA by consuming dead Buzzbreasts  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Buzzbreast (specific mechanism unknown, occurs under certain circumstances)

* * *

"BOSS!, SHALL I BATTLE HER?!", Reina asked, shouting due to the impromptu mask

"NO!, JEWEL WILL BATTLE THIS TIME, HER SKIN IS HARDER, I DON'T WANT A SCRATCH ON YOU, NOT NOW!", Mark replied, and Jewel jumped in front, eager to show her worth

"JEWEL! FIGHT!", Jewel shouted, and as previously instructed, she hardened her skin as much as possible

"GOOD, NOW GO, AND USE THE WRESTLING MOVES WE TALKED ABOUT ALONG THE WAY!", Mark shouted his orders

"JEWEL! SMASH!", the Geogal shouted, while charging against the Queen, but the queen didn't moved, for two Killer breasts appeared out of nowhere, and charged against Jewel, she, while being a rock type, had a numeric disadvantage over the fight, disadvantage that ended way too quickly, for Reina and Mark charged at them

"Just as predicted Boss!, you are the best!", Reina praised her Master, and she even used a normal voice instead of shouting, while beheading one of the Killerbreasts

"Some times it's just too easy... " Mark muttered, while throwing one of the makeshift smoke grenades to the second Killerbreast, knocking her out instantly, his idea worked, he lured the bodyguards out with a seemingly careless frontal attack, just to ambush them and leave the Queen unprotected

"JEWEL WIN!!!", Jewel shouted, at her feet, the Buzzqueen was knocked out, the mix of her surprise, the massive weight of the Geogal, and the smell on her toga, courtesy of the smoke, was just too much to bear

"Good work, Jewel, now is time to finish this senseless battle", Mark stated, and then balled the Queen with not much style, just as the pokeball went still, what was left of the hive, fled from the place, and as soon as the hive left, Mark and his pokegirls entered the pokecenter, but before anyone could cheer, Mark made a frightening entrance

"WHO WAS THE FLAMING IDIOT THAT ENRAGED THAT HIVE AFTER LAST NIGHT'S RAINSTORM?!", Mark shouted his question, and a boy with spiky hair and black jacked stood up

"Hummm... I think that's me, sorry, I thought that I could get the queen and... things got out of control, hehehe, sorry...", the boy stated, unfortunately, Mark was not someone to easily forgive someone

"YOU FLAMING IDIOT, DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA OF HOW MANY JUST DIED TODAY DUE TO YOUR STUPIDITY?!", Mark asked with a fearsome rage, and the boy did what was logic to him

"Hey!, calm down dude, they were only pokegirls!, no humans harmed!", the boy defended, and the present pokegirls would have flinched at that, if not for the murderous aura being expelled by Mark

"What?", the boy asked as if offended, what he saw next, was the last thing he'll remember for a long time, Mark's boot stomping against his face...

"Hey!, calm down!, wasn't it enough violence for a day?", Ramza asked, and as Mark turned around to look at him, near everyone backed down, up to now, they believed him to be a veteran hunter, as taking on an entire hive of Buzzbreasts was not little feat

"I guess it wasn't enough...", Shadow muttered, and this earned a growl from Mark

"I guess you want your payment, don't you, Mr. Hunter?", the Nurse Joy asked, and that earned a happy nod from Mark

_'Yep!, a veteran hunter, just show the money, and they are happy... I wonder if he'll be in mood to tame me a little... fuck that, I want a rough night with him!'_, the Nurse Joy thought

"I also want to sell this Buzzqueen, I have neither the equipment or the time to tame her, and I believe that having your own controlled hive will be more beneficial and secure for your route, I believe that this are another 7500 SLC", Mark said with a smile... that could have scared a veteran merchant, and the Nurse could only pale at the situation

"I don't have that much money...", The Nurse Joy muttered, unfortunately, Mark heard her

"What did you say?", Mark asked, not unfriendly, but in a serious tone, that still was unerving

"Errrr... I may not have the money but... you can take another of our tamerless pokegirls in exchange!, yes, that may satisfy you!, we don't have much but, you'll find some fair trade for the Buzzqueen!", the Nurse Joy quickly offered, and Mark raised an eyebrow at this

_'Interesting, I may find something to fill my need of transportation, or complement the battle skills of my girls'_, Mark thought

**_'That is possible, but remember to ask about the other reward, we still need the money'_**, Inner Mark added

"Of ourse I'm still paying you the other 5000 SLC, is just that rigt now I don't have enough to pay for the Buzzqueen", the Nurse Joy replied, guessing the thoughts of the tamer, Mark nodded ant this, and then he followed the Nurse to another room

Meanwhile...

Ramza, Shadow, and other tamers, were currently 'cleaning up' the mess outside the pokecenter, and by cleaning up, it means salvaging pokegirls and whatever they could get from the corpses, Buzzbreasts that were still alive were captured, pokegirls that were still paralyzed or poisoned due to the attack were balled and saved, dead pokegirls were simply removed, it was during this cleaning, that Ramza found someone he wasn't exactly ready to meet

"Sister?... Alma, is that you?", Ramza whispered to a pink haired girl, who was under some Buzzbreasts, and looked unconscious

"Who is she?, you know her?", Shadow asked, while getting closer to Ramza, scanning the girl

**

* * *

NURSNURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and Pokégirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild  
**Diet:** any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables  
**Role:** nursing  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting  
**Attacks:** Dodge, Tackle, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Love 'N' Affection, Hugs 'N' Kisses, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Yell  
**Enhancements:** innate knowledge of human and Pokégirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing  
**Evolves:** Night Nurse (battle stress)  
**Evolves From:** None  
**Type:** Very Near Human

* * *

"Wow!, can I keep her?", Shadow asked, and Ramza immediately balled her

"No!, finder keepers!", Ramza shouted, and then he ran at the pokecenter, Shadow tried to run after him, but tripped on something, or rather, someone, a green skinned girl, with a C-cup breast, and flower petals on her head, he quickly scanned her

**

* * *

CACTORA, the Prickly Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Near Human (cactus)  
**Element:** Plant  
**Frequency:** Rare (desert areas, primarily Indigo League)  
**Diet:** Sunshine, soil, water  
**Role:** Water storage  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Ground, Plant, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, bondage attacks  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Needle Spray, Root, Bear Hug, Backhand, Water Gun, Regenerate, 1000 Needles  
**Enhancements:** Retractable needles, can store water inside her body, Enhanced Speed (x7)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** None

* * *

"Finder keepers", Shadow grinned, and balled the unconscious pokegirl, perhaps the day wasn't as bad as he thought

Back with Mark...

"Are you sure you want that one?", The Nurse Joy asked, unable to believe what she heard

"Yes, I'm sure, I want this one", Mark replied, since he put his eyes on her, it was as if he knew that if he doesn't take her, she'll only have loneliness on her life, Mark scanned her anyway

**

* * *

MILKTIT, the Dairy Cow Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Varies from Animorph (bovine) to Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** herbivore, can digest almost any plant material  
**Role:** milk producer, emergency food provider  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Wrestle, Warm Milk, Busting Out, Milk Drink, Cream, Butter Up, Mountain Hold  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Intelligence (x3), Semi-elastic skin, fast recovery, slight animalistic features, breasts can produce up to 45 gallons per day of milk; internal glands can alter the milk to various states  
**Evolves:** Minotaura (battle stress), Mooncalf (Moon Stone), Queenbra (mechanism unknown)  
**Evolves From:** None

* * *

"But it's a Milktit... and one unable to fight...", the Nurse Joy stated, she knew she had to be truthful, or else this tamer will return angry, and she didn't want that

"I'm still taking her, I don't want her for fighting", Mark Replied, and the Milktits perked her ears at this, she was about 5' 5'', almost completely human, except for her cow tail and little horns on her forehead, her har, short, was a mix of white with black spots, and as natural on her spices, she had a generous DD cup breast

"Ok, I'll make the transfer, but... at least allow me to give you an everstone, it still don't make up for the Buzzqueen, but it'll prevent this Milktit from becoming into a less desirable Minotaura

"Fine, if you don't mind, I'll take a room with a bathroom, I need to clean myself, and tame my girls", Mark stated, and then he took the hand of the Milktit

"And you are coming with me", Mark softly said to the blushing girl

Meanwhile in the lobby...

"DIZZY!, MIMI!, LOOK!, I GOT ANOTHER POKEGIRL!", Shadow replied, while sowing the pokeball to the two pet pokegirls, who were happily clapping, praising their tamer, meanwhile, Ramza was clutching a pokeball to his chest

"Don't worry, little sister, I won't let any dirty tamer to touch you, and I'll never allow you to go feral, I promise", Ramza whispered, he hated himself from having to tame his sister, but he won't have it any other way

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and to the people that have sent theit characters, they will start to appear very soon, probably on next chapter, so, stay tuned, and see ya in next chapter!


	8. Delta Bonds

**Magnus: **Here is the new chapter, and this time it contain lemons, one piece of advise to all who have asked to appear, I won't write lemons for you, shall you want a lemon of your character, you will have to send it for me to add it, said that, enjoy!, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything, Mark Hunter and Shadow Slayer are alias, any similitude with anything you've seen before is mere coincidence

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**Delta Bonds**

_

* * *

"A couple can have two kind of bonds, the first is the physical, which is very pleasurable, because they feel in comfort with each other, and their trust in full, enough to touch each other without problem, the other one is the spiritual, when they can understand each other feelings, emotions and needs, that is the kind of bond I seek", -Mark Hunter-_

* * *

Mark reached his room, along with his girls, up to now, the Milktit was blushing and looking both nervous and eager, in her mind, the idea of not being selected to fight you told her that this tamer wanted her for her milk, which she had on big quantities, and to make good use of her body, which she was ready to allow, Mark for his part was thinking that his impulses got the better of him, choosing her because of her sadness and loneliness, because no fighting tamer will keep her for long, he just hopped that this can work

'_Perhaps she could be of moral support...'_, Mark thought, while thinking on what to say to his new pokegirl

'_**She will give you quite the income, her milk is produced daily, she eats near anything from the plant kingdom, and is quite easy to please, you made a wise choice'**_, Inner Mark praised, and Mark mentally eyetwitched

"Well, let's began with your name, you have one, don't you?", Mark asked to the Milktit, who only smiled sheepishly

"Nope, well, my previous Master just called me Milktit, but he changed me for a better pokegirl some days ago, but you can give me any name, Master", The Milktit happily replied, and Mark had to fought the urge of searching said tamer, cut his balls off, shove them up the ass of the bastard, and then decapitate him

"I... see... very well, I think I'll name you... Mia", Mark finally said, and the Milktit tilted her head

"That's a cute name, does it means something?", Mia asked, for as far as she knew, most pokegirls received names tat meant something, either to arouse their tamers, or simply to honor something

"Well, in spanish, it means 'Mine', so, I'm telling you, that you are mine", Mark answered, and he promptly got tackled and hugged by Mia

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!", Mia almost cried in happiness, and this outburst made the other girls giggle

"Welcome to the family, sister", Reina said, and immediately got a over friendly hug by the Milktit

"YAY! FAMILY!", Mia shouted on delight, and Jewel joined the group hug, in an almost bone crushing love hug, and Mark laughed at this

"Ok, I think they got the idea of how much you love them, now be a darling, and prepare the bath for us", Mark nicely asked, and Jewel nodded and let the other girls down, and while she happily entered the bathroom, the other two grasped for air

"She is growing stronger every passing minute...", Reina muttered, she was getting stronger too, with her special training, and Mark care, but Jewel... it was almost supernatural

"Jewel is strong, that's good, that way I can focus on cheer you up!", Mia happily stated, but then turned to face Mark, just to be sure that she got the right idea, and she was rewarded with a nod and a smile from her new tamer

"Indeed, although you'll be a nice food supplier, but that won't be your main job in this group", Mark stated, and Mia tilted her head, again

"What will be my principal job then?", Mia asked, ready to take on any noncombatant role

"Being cute, cheerful, lovely and always happy", Mark stated, and while Reina nodded and smiled, Mia shed tears of joy

'_Mark must be a genius, I remember to have heard that a happy Milktit's milk is much more valuable than a normal one, we got our own walking gold mine!'_, Reina thought

"MASTER YOU ARE SO GOOD AND CARING WITH ME!, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID TO DESERVE YOU, BUT I WILL NEVER DISAPPOINT YOU!!!", Mia shouted, while hugging Mark in a way that put his face on her generous breasts, after a few seconds, Mark managed to get out of his pleasant prison

"There is one thing though", Mark seriously said, and Mia became stiff, she knew there will be something more to this, but for this wonderful tamer, she'll do it

"What is it, Master?", Mia asked, and Reina shook her head, already knowing what was going to happen

"Enough with the 'Master', I don't like that title", Mark deadpanned, and Mia winced

"Sorry...", Mia said, a little afraid, still, up to now, no beatings or harsh words, so, she only waited for whatever was next

"Don't be, you didn't know, but from now on, when we are in public, you'll call me 'Boss', but here, in private, where the civilization can't chase us, call me by my name, I'll love to hear it from your sweet lips", Mark explained, with a very soft voice, that melted the Milktit's heart

'_AH!, he has to be the most wonderful tamer of the world!, who cares if never get a medal, or if he only want sex and my milk?, I DON'T!, now, what was his name... Ah! Yes!'_, Mia thought at furious speeds

"Mark...", Mia finally whispered, and Mark looked pleased, and he demonstrated this by couping her cheek, and giving her a soft kiss on the lips

"Now, it's time to make you mine", Mark added, and Mia's eyes turned glossy

**

* * *

=Warning, Lemon ahead=**

Mia at first didn't know what to do, what was expected of her, she was about to ask, when Reina helped her out of her clothes, it took little time, for she was only wearing a very big camisole, and once this was done, she noticed Mark, who was now naked too, she didn't stopped to think on how he undressed that fast, her brain stopped when she saw his manhood, and she proceeded as she was previously taught, she climbed up the bed, and stayed there four legged, swaying her but, inviting for a doggy style taming session

"No, not like this...", Mark whispered, while taking hold of Mia's hips, the Milktit was a little confused when Mark made her roll to her back, until she made eye contact

"I want to see you, have you face to face, not as a sex toy, but as a beloved lover", Mark explained, and Mia decided to completely relax her body, and allow him to do as he pleases with her body, Mark positioned himself between her legs, and then kissed her on the lips, on a long and sweet kiss

'_Aaaaahhhh!, this is so wonderful!'_, Mia thought, then she decided to open her mouth, so Mark could have more space for himself, and just as she did this, Mark tongue entered her mouth, where Mia gently sucked on it

'_Oh!, so eager!'_, Mark thought, and as he moved his hand to her vaginal lips, he noticed that indeed, she was already ready for the main event, so, he stopped the kiss, much to the dismay of the bovine pokegirl

"And now, Mia, my Mia, I'm going to make you mine, only mine, and forever mine", Mark stated, and even when his voice was commanding, Mia's heart skipped several beats, this was beyond her dreams as pokegirl, and Reina smiled at her face, she remembered her first time, it was just like this

"Yes!, Make me yours! Only yours! Forever yours!", Mia nearly screamed in need, and Mark inserted his cock on her pussy, without any effort, and even when she had no longer a barrier to break, he couldn't help but to love her just as much as his other pokegirls

"AAAHHHH!!!", Mia screamed in pleasure, just as she came, showing her low pleasure threshold, still, she used her legs to trap Mark in place, and in her face it was obvious, that she will stay there, until he finished, so, Mark continued his ministrations, there was no need to go fast and hard on her, in fact every few thrusts, she came again, cringing into him, screaming her pleasure out, this lasted a good half of an hour, when Mark Cringed into her, and locked lips with her, while thrusting irregulary into her, soon, he came inside of her, filling her womb, and making her cum hard as well, when Mark stopped, Mia was out of commission, but with a face of pure bliss

"It seems that I overdid a little this time...", Mark stated with an apologetic smile, but then Reina wrapped her arms around him

"I believe that you still can keep going, and I surely be grateful of some more taming, looking at you made me... hungry", Reina said with a seductive voice, and soon Jewel joined

"Jewel, want too", Jewel aid with a smile, and Mark could only happily oblige, for he felt not only lust, but love too

**=End of the Lemon=**

* * *

Meanwhile in another room...

"Hmmm... what to do?, what to do?", Shadow was trying to figure what to do now

"Gumohime want taming!", Gumohime said, her belly now returning to her flat form

"Nya!, I agree!, I need some love!", Dizzy happily said while clapping her hands

"I know, I know!, in a moment my himes, we need to greet our new girl", Shadow replied, and then he freed the Cactora, who looked a little afraid

**

* * *

=Warning, Lemon ahead, written by Kage Bijuu=**

As Shadow, Dizzy and Gumohime who stomach return to normal from her feast on the Buzzbreast. As they look at the Cactora who was staring at them as she look nervous. As Shadow was thinking of what to name her when a though came to his mind.

"Hey you two what about we name her Lena.", Shadow said as both his pokegirl turn around to look at him.

"That a great name, Nya.", Dizzy said

"Gumohime like the name as well.", Gumohime commented.

"Okay then let get started then but first have any of you seen Mimi?", Shadow said as he was taking his clothes off well Dizzy also took her clothes off as well as Gumohime assume her two legged form.

"I think she charging herself up somewhere.", Dizzy replied as she then got up and along with Gumohime advance on Lena the Cactora as they started making out with her. As they were being very careful with her as her needles didn't retract yet. As Gumohime went and start licking on Lena pussy which was causing her to become aroused very quickly as her needles went back in her body as Shadow move in as he started groping and playing with her breast as he was kissing her on the lips and licking her neck.

Soon they were all in a different position as Shadow and was busy licking Dizzy pussy who was lying down on the bed as Lena was licking Gumohime as those two were in 69 position. As they were doing that for a few minute until the girls came from the pleasure as they then got up and went on there hands and knees. As Lena and Gumohime were on either side of Dizzy.

"Come on Shadow-koi you know you want to.", Dizzy teasingly said as wiggle her bottom as Shadow put his member into her cunt as he then started thrusting into her as she moan in pleasure as Shadow decided to pleasure the other to as he finger both Gumohime and Lena in the pussy as they moan in pleasure. As Shadow then start alternating thrusting into the girls now as he about to thrust into Lena as he did it slowly as he hit her hymen he then quickly thrust forward earning a grasp of pain from which quickly turn into a moan of pleasure as he started groping her breast as he thrust into her a few times before pulling out and doing the same for Gumohime.

"I'm about to come.", Shadow said few minute later as he was thrusting into Dizzy again as he came inside her as he then pulled out of her and thrust into Lena as he keep on cumming. He then pulled out and fuck into Gumohime as she was moaning in pleasure as Shadow then pulled out of her as he finish cumming into her.

"I love you my himes.", Shadow said as Dizzy and Gumohime including Lena were cuddly up to him.

"I love you to Shadow-koi.", Dizzy said as she was on top of Shadow cuddly up to him.

"Gumohime loves Shadow-koi", Gumohime said as she was on his left side.

"Cactora Cactora.", Lena said as she went into taming shock as she was on his right side. As she think she must be lucky to meet Shadow, Dizzy and Gumohime.

**=End of the Lemon=**

* * *

Later that night...

Reina, Jewel and Mia woke up, and they found themselves in the most strange place... a Graveyard...

"Where in the world are we?", Reina asked aloud, not really expecting to hear a coherent answer

"Graveyard...", Jewel stated, nodding to herself

"That wasn't very intelligent...", Mia said, but covered her mouth instantly, she was expecting to be in taming shock, not able to voice her thoughts, and the last thing she wanted was to anger one of her harem sisters, the strongest by the looks of it, but Jewel only nodded at her statement

"Jewel no genius, jewel strong", Jewel explained in her primitive way, and Reina laughed at the dumbfounded face of the Milktit

"Don't worry, Jawel is not going to hurt you, I doubt she even fight unless Mark tel her to do so, just don't doubt her strength", Reina explained

"Ok... but, still, where are we, and how did we end here, and the most important thing, WHERE IS MARK?!", Mia asked in distress, until a very known and needed voice was heard

"I'm just here", Mark said, and the reaction was immediate

"MARK!!!", the three pokegirls shouted in happiness, yet, Mark looked at them with a doubtful expression

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you, but, how did you managed to come here?", Mark asked, and his pokegirls showed a blank expression, yet, only Reina voiced their thoughts

"Where is here?", Reina asked, and Jewel and Mia nodded furiously

"This... is my mind...", Mark replied, his face still in confusion, and this time, Reina showed a face of pain

"I... see... so, delta bonds have formed...", Reina stated with a hint of sadness on her voice, she just didn't felt ready to retire, she wanted at least to have won a medal, but...

"Oh well, we still are together, and Mark can find more sisters to fight, and we can help him to manage the fighting harem...", Mia proposed, and Jewel only tilted her head

"Reina, Mia, Jewel, I fail to see how this will be a hindrance", Mark stated, his voice not leaving place for doubts

"But, most tamers retire when this happens, for now you'll share our pain in battle, and, well, at least I can't bring myself to hurt you...", Reina replied, and Mark only smiled

"Follow me, I'll explain you all my life, I'll explain you who I am, and how we'll make this work, just don't worry, I promise that his will work out, and don't worry, with this, I only love you even more", Mark half explained, and then he received a group hug, soon after he guided them to what looked like a small home in a nearby hill, that overlooked the graveyard, however, Mia saw something with the corner of her eye, it was like another Mark, entering a crypt far away, deep into the graveyard, but she discarded it as something of importance

"Nah, this is Mark's mind, nothing dangerous could be here, right?", Mia muttered to herself, and then went to catch up with her tamer and sisters

Deep into the graveyard, in an unmarked crypt...

"**Ah!, it has begun!"**, Inner Mark said with delight, while looking into a bubble, which had inside a girl on fetal position, she had creamy white skin, little horns at her forehead, and long black hair, her breasts looked generous, a D-cup at least, yet, she was asleep

"**There there, sleep, grow and become stronger, Daughter of disaster, Bringer of Destruction, Suffering and Pain, and my soon to be Herald"**, Inner Mark stated, as softly as he could, which made him sound sinister to a extreme...

Next morning...

"Ok kids!, pack everything, and get ready!, we are leaving now!", Mark barked to his two unofficial charges

"You sure like to move early in the morning...", Ramza muttered while packing, he was eager to leave too, but couldn't help but to resent this morning, after all, he just had to tame his own sister, which left him drained

"Yikes!, can't you oversleep for once?, I mean, it's only six in the morning!, and, you know, some of us had a long night!", Shadow whined, needless to say, Dizzy liked to be at it even asleep

"You can stay if you want, you are not needed", Mark deadpanned, and both Shadow and Ramza flinched

"Mr. Hunter, may I ask where are you going?", The Nurse Joy tenderly asked, it was a common thing to report the route of any traveling tamer or adventure, in order to keep track of them in case of losing contact

"Of course, I'm heading to Ivalice, I want to check the new pokemarket there, I heard is big and well supplied", Mark replied in a way that could only be took as true, still...

'_So soon?, I mean, I want to go there as soon as possible, but...'_, Ramza thought, but soon he managed to take on the catch

"Very well, good look on your travels", the nurse Joy stated

Two hours later, and three miles of distance...

"Let's go this way", Mark commanded, taking on the left way on a division

"But Ivalice is on the path of the right!", Shadow quickly interjected, while reading the signs on the division

"I know, but we are going to Breast Valley first", Mark explained, and Ramza nodded at the idea, it was smarted to go to a city to get armed before assaulting his former home, still...

"Then why did you said to the Nurse that we were going the other way?", Shadow asked, voicing Ramza's question

"Because I don't want to be tracked", Mark deadpanned

"Oh, that makes sense", Ramza finally said, and Shadow made a face of disbelief

"No it doesn't", Shadow deadpanned, and this earned a playfully punch in the shoulder by Ramza

"Yes it does!", Ramza stated, and then he got a friendly punch too

"No it doesn't!", Shadow shot back, and this started a childish fight, thing that annoyed Mark to no end

'_GGGRRRRRR!!! Stupid kids!'_, Mark thought

'_**Let's hope your children are not like this'**_, Inner Mark mocked, thing that angered Mark even more

Meanwhile, on the city of Breast Valley...

There was movement on the streets, one of the clones of the Team Rocket group was searching like madmen for a single man, who was proving to be a royal pain in the ass, he was carrying a heavily modified Laptop with him, and a scary looking Glaive at his back, and he was now hiding in an abandoned building, he hated this dimension, but not the pokegirls, no, these cute girls are only the victims, he hated the population in charge, the persons that wanted to have everything and everyone under their control

"Stupid Team Bad Blood, so much noise for a simple mapping program... I don't want to know how they'll take it that I have MUCH more than that...", He muttered to himself, he could have fleed from this city, and lay low for awhile, but somehow, he felt that something big was coming to this city, and he knew, that he must be here to see it...

* * *

**Magnus: **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, on the other hand, the spots for more tamers are now full, no more characters created by other authors will be allowed, just those I agreed with, however, other characters from animes and cartoons will be invited on later chapters, so, expect more chaos on this story, although Mark will put things in order in the end


	9. Learning

**Magnus:** Here is a new chapter for this story, here will be my first official pokebattle!, and the evolution of one of the girls, as well as the addition of a new one, hope you like it, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything!, Mark Hunter and Shadow Slayer are just alias, anything that has any similitude to whatever you think, is mere coincidence

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Learning**

* * *

"_The first step to earn the prized Wisdom, is to accept our mistakes, to accept that we can be wrong, and that we need to change, even if this is cause of humiliation, sometimes the first step is the hardest to take", -Mark Hunter-_

* * *

Ramza and Shadow were still trying to digest the scene unfolding before them, it has been two hours since they arrived to the 'Pack Mule' ranch, a pokeranch focused on traveler pokegirls, like Chocoboobs, Mark only took five minutes to choose his pokegirl, a timid and non trained Chocoboob, a young one with no experience outside the safety of the ranch, at first it was hard to understand why Mark selected that one, but after some minutes, the reason became apparent to the two young tamers, or so they thought

"AARRGGHH!!!", Mark near shouted, while falling from the back of his Chocoboob, for the tenth time in a row

"Karma is a bitch...", Shadow muttered, while Dizzy and Mimi were trying their best to not laugh, covering their mouths, but tears were flowing on their eyes, and they weren't for pain

"Wark?", the newly bought Chocoboob tried to communicate on her bird form, it was obvious that she was concerned

"I'm ok, I just need to get used to... this", Mark reassured, many years of trusting only his legs to transport, has made him quite clumsy while trying to ride anything more complex than a normal bike

"Jewel, help?", Jewel asked, thing that made the poor Chocoboob shiver in fear, for Jewel's grip was too strong for her liking

"Thanks, but it won't be necessary, is just a mater of learning together, and then we'll be ready", Mark replied, while climbing again into the Chocoboob back, and this time, he managed to stay there

"YAY! You made it!", Mia shouted in delight, she overcame the taming shock in mere hours, but she only lived to cheer up her tamer and sisters

"HAHA!, good, you are a good girl, Alba!", Mark stated, naming his new pokegirl, he was laughing and smiling, trying his best to ignore the snickers of the other witnesses, he'll get revenge later

"WARK!", Alba exclaimed her happiness at the sound of her new name, from the first time on her life, she felt useful, and for hence, she decided to take her new tamer for a light jog, much to the surprise of Mark

"Watch out!, don't...", Reina tried to warn, but it was too late

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!", Mark shouted while falling to the ground, again

"...Fall...", Reina completed her sentence, a little too late, meanwhile at a safe distance, the owner of the ranch couldn't help but to wonder why such tamer would chose a so clumsy pokegirl

Road to Breast Valley, two hours, and fifteen falls later...

"So, is the ride good?", Ramza asked, barely hiding his laughter

"As a mater of a fact, yes, I'm enjoying it", Mark replied, while patting the head of the Chocoboob, who looked on cloud nine, even if she hasn't been tamed yet

"Indeed, quite enjoyable!", Reina added, she too, was mounted on Alba, sitting just behind Mark, hugging him to make sure he doesn't fall, although her hands were a little playful, not that Mark would complain

"At least now we know that he isn't as perfect as he made us think!", Shadow cheered, seeing Mark fail so miserably made him feel more capable now

"That's true, I was starting to see him as a ruthless machine, with bad temper, but now, well, he is more like us if you think about it, just more serious", Ramza replied, enjoying the trip more, while they were going slow for a Chocoboob ride, it was faster and less tiresome than walking by themselves

"Hey!, you!, I challenge you to a pokebattle!", Someone shouted at the side of the road, already with a pokeball in hand, Mark, Shadow and Ramza looked at him, none of them made a great thing about the random tamer

"I don't feel like it, go and find another one", Mark stated, and both Shadow and Ramza decided to negate the challenge too, not wanting Mark to leave them behind

"DON'T BE A COWARD AND COME HERE, I DON'T CARE IF YOUR STUPID WHORES ARE JUST WEAKLINGS, I'M GOING TO HAVE A BATTLE WITH YOU!!!", The Tamer shouted, and his insult got the desired effect on Mark... or so he thought

"How did you call my girls?", Mark asked, and Ramza could swear that the temperature descended some degrees

"Weakling W. H. O. R. E. S.", The tamer replied, and Mark decided it was enough, so, he and Reina descended from Alba, while gently patting her, Alba changed to her humanoid form, revealing a sweet girl standing at 5' 8'', low C-cup breasts, and wearing a funny yellow jumpsuit, there were still some yellow feathers on her head

"So, what kind of battle do you want?", Mark asked, hiding his boiling rage, he was still deciding if humiliating the idiot on a pokebattle, or killing him there in the spot, although he freed Jewel, his second battle pokegirl

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE?!..., I don't need any of those!, just a normal battle, with the normal SLC betting", The tamer replied a little disappointed, he was expecting him to have at least a good pokegirl on the popular standards, he'll have to challenge the other two tamers after this

"A normal battle... fine, Rei...", Mark was about to make his choice, but got interrupted

"Jewel! Fight!", Jewel begged, beating the Buzzqueen as her first fight awoke something on her, and she couldn't help but to feel the need to prove her worth to her tamer

"Reina, are you ok with this?", Mark asked to his alpha

"Yes boss, she clearly needs some exercise, besides sending her first will allow us to have some info on our enemy, in case she don't win or get too tired", Reina reasoned, truth to be told, she also wanted to see her strength in battle

"Very well, Jewel, you go first, just don't push yourself too hard", Mark conceded, he was worried, because he knew that geogals weren't a popular choice due to their weakness to several elements

"HA!, A geaogal?!, your funeral!, GO!, ELF!!!", the tamer shouted, while releasing a pokegirl, a very short girl barely at 5', with bright blond hair, blue eyes, and pointy ears, she was dressed in a gowm made of leaves and flowers, Mark quickly scanned her

**

* * *

ELF, the Mystic Woodsgirl Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Plant/Magic  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** Omnivore. Leans toward a vegetarian diet.  
**Role:** Groundskeepers, gardeners, farmhands. Elves tend to make poor heavy laborers but excel when working with plants. Crop yields are 120% when Elves are used. However they make poor pets in an urban or polluted setting.  
**Libido:** Low to Average. (Can be High to Extreme when emotionally attached to a partner.)  
**Strong Vs:** Plant, Water, Psychic, Rock  
**Weak Vs:** Ghost, Steel, Poison  
**Attacks:** Leap, Command Plants, Sleep, Mystic Bolt, Shield  
**Enhancements:** Longevity, Plant Affinity, Magical Affinity, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Arm Musculature(x2), Flawed Constitution, Reduced Feral State  
**Disadvantages:** Takes Double-damage from Poison Attacks. Takes 1.5 damage from domination attacks. Especially sensitive to sonic attacks. Low pleasure threshold.  
**Evolves:** Grandelf (Mana Crystal), Elfqueen (orgasm), High Elf (normal), Avariel (Angel Stone), Dark Elf (Dark Stone), Gardelfwhor (Shield Stone + Thunderstone)  
**Evolves From:** Drow Zee (Sun Stone)

* * *

"Oh Crap!", Mark muttered, he was going to brace himself for two things, a hell of pain due to his delta bond, and the depression of his sturdy pokegirl for her first defeat

"JEWEL! FIGHT!", Jewel shouted, Mark already told her that in battle, she'll have freedom, unless Mark says otherwise, so, she charged, allowing her emotion to take over her intelligence

"ELF!, USE LEAF CUT!", The tamer shouted, and his pokegirl obeyed, sending a barrage of shapr leaves, that opened lot of gashes on Jewel skin, but Jewel didn't stop, she felt the pain of the attack, she felt her body being injured, but the pain, instead of doing something to stop her, only made her angry, then the memory that Mark will share her pain hit her, and that made her angrier, angrier than anything else, she was so fueled on rage, that her speed changed from very slow to average, and that, in a rock pokegirl, only means pain to her foes, although Mark was already rubbing his chest, for he felt the cuts on his own body

"What?!", The Elf shouted in disbelief, any rock pokegirl would have been crushed with that attack alone, but not this one, she and her tamer were in a so high shock, that they failed to make any move to evade the enraged rock pokegirl

"JEWEL! SMASH!!!", Jewel shouted, while impacting with the Elf, the sound was horrible, the bones of the little pokegirl broke with a sickening sound, the damage was so massive, that the life secure of the pokeball recalled her before she hit the ground, the victory was of Jewel

"JEWEL WIN!!!", Jewel shouted in fulfillment, yet breathing hard

"That... that was just a lucky shot!, let's see how you deal with this!, go! Squirtitty!", The tamer shouted, while releasing a blue skinned girl with a turtle shell on her back

**

* * *

SQUIRTITTY, the Titillating Turtle Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Water  
**Frequency:** Common  
**Diet:** vegetarian, seafood  
**Role:** water bearer  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Fire, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Plant  
**Attacks:** Water Gun, Glare, Leer, Scratch, Withdraw  
**Enhancements:** Increased Lung Capacity, Armored Shell  
**Evolves:** Whoretortle (normal), Blastits (evolved Whoretortle; normal)  
**Evolves From:** None

* * *

"Jewel, it's enough, I'll fight from here", Reina stated, worried for her sister, since she looked already tired, and worried for Mark, who was feeling the same

"Jewel, continue", Jewel said, wanting to go further, she knew that Mark was feeling her pain, but something inside of her was telling her to not stop now

"But sister...", Reina muttered, but Mark put his hand on her shoulder

"Let her be, she want to go further to prove herself, not to us", Mark said to Reina and then looked at Jewel

"Go Jewel!, I know you can win!, I know nothing can stop you!", Mark said to his rock pokegirl, who nodded with happiness, her tamer had confidence on her, and she won't fail him

"Squirtitty!, use water gun on her until she is grounded for good!", The tamer shouted, he knew that the Geogal was near her limit, this has to be a cheap win for him, the turtle pokegirl obliged, and shot a constant stream of water that hit the Geogal square on the chest, it hurt, but Jewel took notice of something, Mark indeed was feeling the pain, but he wasn't complaining at all, and if her tamer was enduring such punishment, she won't be any less, she'll endure it, for him

"JEWEL!, NO LOSE!!!", Jewel screamed, while advancing through the stream of water, it took her a hell of effort, but she got to where the water pokegirl was standing, much to the surprise of the other tamer, The Squirtitty stopped her attack from sheer shock, but Jewel had no more strength to continue, to make a special attack, so, on a last attempt to do something, she trapped the Squirtitty in a bear hug, with not enough strength to break her strong carapace

"Hmph!, she wasted everything on resisting, it's over, she'll never break that shell!", The tamer mocked, although he was still amazed by the prowess of that geogal, he even cursed himself for not have asked for a salvage pokebattle

"Jewel...", Mark muttered, his voice tired and distant, and that almost broke Jewel's heart, it was then that she reasoned, that losing, getting hurt, or being lost, hurt her beloved tamer more than wounds and attacks, she decided to never lose, to never surrender, and if this feeble carapace was what was separating her from not bring sadness to Mark, then she'll make sure that it disappears, three words where then engraved on her mind and heart, for Mark, she'll **Smash**, **Crush**, and **Obliterate**, then a light surrounded her

"What in the world?!", Shadow and Ramza shouted, for this only means a harder to handle brute

"FUCK NO!", The tamer shouted, for this means a sudden adrenaline rush on the evolving pokegirl, which means massive strength all of a sudden

"Hell Yeah!", Both Mark and Reina praised, for they knew that Jewel was a kindhearted girl, massive strength aside, soon the light faded, revealing a grey skinned Jewel, her eyes were still emerald green, but her skin looked, much more harder, and soon Mark scanned her

**

* * *

GRAVELGAL, the Rock-Solid Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Rock  
**Frequency:** Common  
**Diet:** some human foods, Pokéchow, rocks & pebbles with high mineral content  
**Role:** mining  
**Libido:** Low initially, but can be higher with a tough Tamer  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water  
**Attacks:** Harden, Takedown, Stone Punch, Seismic Smash, Quake, Stone Spray, Rock Slide, Tackle  
**Enhancements:** High Density and Toughness (x10), Earth Affinity, Mineral Finding, Enhanced Strength (x8),  
**Evolves:** Galem (battle stress)  
**Evolves From:** Geogal (normal)

* * *

"JEWEL! CRUSH!!!", Jewel screamed with the fury of a natural disaster, the Squirtitty screamed in agony, her usually strong carapace was fracturing at an alarming rate, and the tamer couldn't help but to recall her, out of fear of seeing her die in a fast and gruesome way, should the life safe failed or reacted to slow

"You!, monster!, now I'll teach you!, go! Amazonchan!", The tamer screamed while calling his strongest pokegirl, a mid level fighting type, one that Reina recognized

"SISTER?!", Reina shouted, but she wasn't heard, as soon as the Amazonchan got out, Jewel grabbed her from her face, raised her into the air with unnerving easiness, and then slamming her on the ground with brutal force, with the back of the head receiving all the impact, disorienting the fighting pokegirl

"JEWEL! OBLITERATE!!!", Jewel shouted, while rising her right foot over the head of the Amazonchan, who was still unable to react, still, the tamer reacted faster than Jewel, recalling his pokegirl before her head was smashed and brain splattered all over the forest, not that this pleased the just evolved rock pokegirl

"You are crazy!, that's not a normal pokegirl!, I'm reporting you to the league!", The tamer shouted, while running into the forest

"That was weird...", Shadow muttered

"Weird it may be, but it's true, no Geogal or Gravelgal can do that, not naturally of course", Ramza added, while approaching the winner of the match

"Mark, are you ok?", Reina asked, worried for the backlash of pain, she felt him in pain, even when his face didn't showed it

"I'll be fine, Reina, just... need... to rest...", Mark managed to say, just before collapsing to the ground, Jewel followed his example, and with a thunderous thud, she allowed herself to rest

"You shouldn't take this much pain for us Mark... and you did well, sister", Reina said to both of her special people, she recalled Jewel, and released Mia to help Mark

"What happened to our Master?", Alba asked, while getting closer, she leaped behind a tree when Jewel started her brutal act, and couldn't come out until said pokegirl was recalled

"He has a delta bond with me, Jewel, and Mia... he just share much pain for a day, please change into your avian form, we need to take him to a hospital", Reina said to Alba, while Mia helped her to lift Mark

"Delta bonds... that can be either very bad, or too good", Ramza muttered

"What is a delta bond?", Shadow asked, and Ramza face faulted

"I felt the fight, I hope Mark is ok, and I hope that Jewel is ok too", Mia suddenly said, earning the attention of the alpha pokegirl

"Really?, you felt them?, interesting, we'll need to discuss that later, for now, let head to the next city, Mark need a good rest", Reina stated, while placing Mark's body on the Chocoboob back, needless to say, Alba was really worried, her sister showed great power, and she couldn't help but to think that she will be asked to do the same

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked it, and I hope you can see who Jewel is imitating, next chapter will feature a Team Rocket clone group, and the story of one of the requested characters, so stay tuned, and se ys in next chapter!


	10. The Blade

**Magnus:** Sorry for the late update, I've had very little time to write lately, but here it is, and the introduction of the next requested character, I hope that it's of your liking, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything!, Mark Hunter, Shadow Slayer and Zetsumi are just alias, any similarity with anything is mere coincidence

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

**The Blade**

* * *

"_Between Good and Evil, there is only a very slim line separating them, a line that most people refuses to acknowledge it, claiming that it's a whole abyss, I walk on this line", -Mark Hunter-_

* * *

Breast Valley City is what most people calls 'Neutral Ground', for it was one of the only cities that hasn't take part on the constant conflict related to the pokegirls rights fight, here tamers and pokegirls are free to interact in any way they see fit, without fear of being jailed or judged, either for treating their pokegirls as equals and loved ones, or treating them as sex slaves an trade objects, however, today, the conflict related to the pokegirls rights wasn't the most interesting thing around, it was a tamer, that without knowing it, has become popular among the low ranked beginners

"Have you heard it?, Mr. Hunter has arrived to our city!", A just started tamer said to a group of friends, who were being overheard by a mysterious figure

'_Mr. Hunter?, I think I've heard that name before'_, The black clad figure thought

"Do you mean, he same Mr. Hunter that conquered an entire hive of enraged Buzzbreasts?!", another random Tamer asked excited

'_AN ENTIRE HIVE?!'_, The Black clad figure was shocked, this only meant a great warrior, probably from another dimension

"I guess he has just stopped at the pokecenter, we should go and see if he can give us some tips, or maybe trade us some pokegirls", The first random tamer stated, and then both tamers laughed, for such random thought, although the black clad figure darted toward the pokecenter, he has to confirm who was this Mr. Hunter

Pokecenter, some minutes later...

"I'm telling you, I'm fine!", Mark said, very annoyed, it was ok to be showered with affection and concern from his pokegirls, but not from other people

"Mark, you should be careful!, Delta bonds are dangerous in battles!", Ramza shouted, he needed him alive and strong to kick the butts of his brothers

"He is right, Mark, your pokegirls my be strong, but you are still human", Shadow stated, he didn't want to lose his new big brother

"Why don't you go and get lost and leave me to my own thoughts?", Mark asked unfriendly, he recovered fast enough thanks to the healing milk of Mia, and now he wanted to deal with a new nuisance, alone

'_**You are still being watched'**_, Inner Mark stated

'_I know, and I'm curious about what he wants'_, Mark replied, while at the other side of the room, the black clad figure was still watching him with strange interest

'_This is strange... I haven't seen a presence like this in all my life... is not far beyond from a slightly trained human, in terms of Ki, but there is something else there, another kind of... force'_, The black clad figure thought, he was used to read other peoples Ki, which allowed him to measure their strength and capabilities, even feel where they are, but this, man, was different

"IGGY, please scan that guy, the one with the white coat", the black clad figure whispered, and the round gem on his right hand slightly shined

"_Of course, Zetsumi, just gimme a moment... Identification complete, Tamer Name: Mark Hunter, License: Tamer, Level: Rookie, Number of pokegirls: 4, Identification of pokegirl is closed information, levels of the pokegirls are closed information, time as tamer is closed information, no special data manipulation can be find on the files, but..."_, the voice trailed off, this had never had occurred to his Videogirl Upgrade before

**

* * *

**

**VIDEO GIRL UPGRADE, the Netmistress Pokégirl**

**Type:** Not Very Near Human - Very Near Human

**Element:** Electric/Varies

**Frequency:** Extremely Rare

**Diet:** Electricity (Manifested form)/N/A (Vitual Form)  
**Role:** Data flow management and control  
**Libido:** Customizable  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Steel, Water, Varies  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock, Varies  
**Attacks:** Disk Toss, Data Transfer (teleport), Data Stream, Upload, Download, Mag Bomb, Luminare, Magnet Flux, Thunder, All Others Vary  
**Enhancements:** Virtual Form, Wireless Connectivity, Virtual Agelessness, All Others Vary  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Video Girl (Repeated Upgrades)

* * *

"But?", Zetsumi asked, he just couldn't imagine what's wrong that IGGY could be acting like this

"_There are more scan readings from his body, either Delta bonds, or..."_, IGGY said with a wary voice

"A transcendent being?!", Zetsumi asked, he was ready to run away, gods and angels were a big NO in his list of meetings

"_No, Zetsumi, it's more like something... different... he is nothing like all the data you have uploaded into my memory, he is... strange"_, IGGY Replied, and Zetsumi relaxed, strange doesn't means dangerous in his mind

"I see, we'll have to keep a close eye on him, he may be what we have... WAIT A SECOND! WHERE DID HE GO?!", Zetsumi shouted, scaring a few tamers, for Mark just disappeared from his sight

A few minutes later...

Zetsumi was starting to doubt about everything from this tamer, from his information, to the fact that he was human, he had just been doing normal things, like purchasing cloths, obviously for his pokegirls, to ask for a set of special necklaces, and now, on a weapon smith shop, he took out from his backpack, a laptop, to show something to the Romanticide

"A portable PC?, interesting, IGGY, Can you enter it?", Zetsumi asked, he wanted to know everything possible before approaching him in a more directly fashion

"_I'm sorry Zetsumi, but I can't, the technology he uses make me unable to enter his system"_, IGGY replied after some seconds of trying, and this surprised the black clad young man

"Is it that advanced?!", Zetsumi asked in shock

"_Errr... it's more like, archaic... so old that it doesn't allow external programs to enter... or work"_, IGGY explained, while virtually sweat dropping

"Sneaking around someone is quite impolite, why don't you ask directly what you want, instead of playing stalker?", Mark asked, surprising Zetsumi, who didn't felt him moving, which was quite a feat

"Ok... I guess I should apologize and explain myself, right?", Zetsumi asked, trying his luck, for he was still unable to read the KI of this person

"Sure, I still have some time before returning to the pokecenter, so please, start, I'm sure you are not from here", Mark replied, and Zetsumi understood that he was able to see the truth about his origins, or at least part of it

Meanwhile at the Pokecenter...

To say that Shadow was boiling in rage would be an understatement, and even Ramza felt the impending doom on the main hall of the pokecenter, all because a tamer decide to punish his pokegirl in public, for her third lose

"STUPID WHORE!!!, YOU SHOULD BE UBER POWERFUL, NOT UBER WEAK!", The tamer shouted in rage to the little purple skinned girl at his feet, Ramza scanned her out of curiosity, and got scared

**

* * *

BRATINI, The Reclusive small Dragon Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Dragon  
**Frequency:** Rare Ruby League, Extremely Rare anywhere else  
**Diet:** Human-like Diet  
**Role:** Support, cleaning, Defending  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Ice  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Tackle, Glare, Tail Slap, Recover, Dragon Dance, Timid Stroke, Spirit Slash  
**Sex Attacks:** Go Down, Probing Tongue  
**Enhancements:** Tough skin, High Endurance, Lung Capacity, Prehensile Tail, Enhanced Senses (x2)  
**Evolves:** Dracair (Battle Stress or by Dragon E-Medal), Dronza (Human Cruelty/Intense hatred of humans), Bramage (Mana Crystal + Dream Stone)  
**Evolves From:** None

* * *

The tamer gave another kick to the little girl, Ramza was about to suggest Shadow to stop the guy, but such request wasn't needed

"Hey you!, stop right now!", Shadow shouted, in righteous fury

"Why?, she is my property, I can do to her what I want!", The tamer replied, full of himself

"Then I challenge you to a salvage pokebattle!", Shadow shouted, and the tamer grinned at the offering

"Fine, I, Gary Stroak, accept your puny challenge!", the tamer accepted, reaching for a pokeball

"I have a bad feeling about this...", Ramza muttered, he really wished that Mark didn't entered just now, or there will be a lot of blood spilled

On the streets...

Mark and Zetsumi had a nice chat, both enjoying a smart talk, one that they hadn't had in a while, now they knew something about the other, Mark now knew that Zetsumi was an ex-soldier from another dimension, one were the 'gods' walked among the humans on daily basis, and all of them worked for the A. E. S. I. R. Corp, which in turn controlled the whole world, why Zetsumi was now here, was still a mystery, but Mark had enough to weight his worth, both as an ally and as an enemy. Zetsumi now knew the whole name of the fabled Mr. Hunter, 'PhD. Mark Hunter', and that he was actually a scientist, one specialized on very small beings named virus and bacteria, things unknown on his home world, very fascinating how something so small can kill a full grown human

"It has been nice to talk with you, Mr. Hunter, but now I'm intrigued on your portable technology, and if you wish, I can make some upgrades on it and your pokedex, as a fellow dimensional traveler, I think you want to avoid the watchful eye of the rangers", Zetsumi purposed

"So you can take a look on all my 'special data'?", Mark asked with absolute boredom, and Zetsumi stiffened, he could lie, but decided otherwise, after all, he looked like a better partner than any normal tamer, and he needed someone to trust in this weird world

"Y-yeah... sorry for not asking directly... but you must understand that...", Zetsumi babbled, and Mark simply handled him the laptop, as if fully trusting him

"Suit yourself", Mark stated, and Zetsumi started to work on it...

15 minutes later...

Zetsumi was dumbstruck, it has been ten minutes after he finished the upgrades, after that, he opened Mark's secret files, which had a very laughable security lock, unfortunately, all his smartness was useless against he was reading... which he had no idea what he was looking at, schematics?, codes?, he just had no idea

"Molecular structures... are you finish yet?", Mark answered Zetsumi's question, not that it cleared his doubts

"Y-yeah, now you can use your pokedex without alerting the rangers or authorities", Zetsumi replied, while praising himself for connecting his own pokedex to Mark's laptop, so, he can stay out of sight too, since his PC was somewhat trackable due to it's advanced interface, unlike Mark's one

'_**A hacker, and a good one, his ignorance isn't fake, so he could be a good addition'**_, Inner Mark suggested, and Mark gave a mental nod, unfortunately, he had no chance to ask for anything

"THERE HE IS, THERE IS THAT STRANGE TAMER!", A tamer shouted, he was the same that Mark beat in the forest

"LET'S STEAL ALL HIS POKEGIRLS!!!", a bunch of weirdos shouted, all of them wearing black jackets with the red letters 'BB', on it, Mark and Zetsumi made the most logical choice, they ran away...

Just outside the pokecenter...

It was a one on one pokebattle, and it was at a standstill, Gary was playing safe by using a metal slimette princess, taking just so little damage, that it was just useless, while Shadow was using Lena, his cactora

**

* * *

SLIMETTE PRINCESS, the Royal Sexy Goo Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Humanoid  
**Element:** Varies  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** Sex  
**Role:** Not sure yet…  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Varies  
**Weak Vs:** Varies  
**Attacks:** Whistle, Take Down, Snake Tongue, Fuse, others vary  
**Enhancements:** HP x50, Varies  
**Disadvantages:** Varies  
**Evolves:** Slimette Queen (normal, lvl 40 or Fuse technique for Temporary version)  
**Evolves From:** Slimette (Any evolutionary stone)

_**Metal Slime (evolution with Heavy Metal)**_  
**Element:** Steel/Magic  
**Strong Vs:** Any Non-Sex Attacks  
**Weak Vs:** Sex Attacks  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Bronze Fist, Iron Punch, Gummi Tongue, Ember  
**Enhancement:** Sexual Endurance, Very high physical defense, very high special defense, very high evasion rate, excellent at escaping  
**Disadvantages:** Very Low HP (max 30 HP), Low PP for Magic techniques

* * *

"HAHAHA!!!, it's useles!, just give up, and hand over your girls, so I can chose who to fuck!", Gary shouted, and Shadow boiled in rage

"THAT'S ENOUGH!, LENA, SHOWER HIM ON NEEDLES, I DON'T CARE HOW MANY, JUST SHOWER HIM!!!", Shadow shouted, and Lena use the only attack she aw fit for that

"1000 NEEDLES!!!", Lena shouted, activating her most deadly weapon, of course Gary jumped behind his metal slimette, who got obliterated by the brutal attack, giving the victory to Shadow

"THE WINNER IS TAMER SHADOW SLAYER!!!", An Officer Jenny declared, which forced Gary to hand over one of his pokegirls

"Go ahead, chose one", Gary said, but Shadow already made his choice long ago

"I want the Bratini", Shadow stated, and Gary laughed, hard, he threw the pokeball with the shy dragon inside, and made the proper data transfer, and went away voicing how idiot was Shadow for selcting said pokegirl

"Why didn't you used that attack from the beginning?", Ramza asked to Shadow, who looked puzzled

"I didn't know she had such an attack?", Shadow replied, making Ramza face fault

On an alley...

Mark and Zetsumi had been running for some time now, none of them had called out their pokegirls, for resons of their own, also, they hadn't been able to lose the guys that were chasing them, and now, they were in an alley, that had no other exit, seemingly trapped

"Ok, Mr. Hunter, I doubt this has been an accident, so, are we planning on fighting them in a bottleneck place where their numbers won't matter?", Zetsumi asked, for that tactic was not strange to him, he was getting his glaive ready, while Mark was taking out a water bottle

"Something like that, now put that weapon aside, I need a clear shot", Mark stated, and then started a chant, or a mummble, Zetsumi couldn't recognize it at first, but his trained ear caugh some words known to him, but from another dimension, another world, something almost unholy

**_... Mother Gaia I beseech you..._**

**_... Grant me power over my enemies..._**

**_... Let your blood flow with power..._**

**_... let the Darkness infect my foes..._**

"Holy Shit!, that's the language of...", Zetsumi muttered, while Mark took a sip of water, and just as the gang entered the alley, he spat the water at them, making them fall to the ground, screaming

"MY EYES!!!"

"I CAN'T SEE!!!"

"WHERE IS EVERYONE!!!"

"HELP!!!"

"Now unsheath your weapon, Blade Soldier, and let's spill some evil blood, The Gaia demand it, and better them than us", Mark said in a zealous voice, while taking out a cutter, and getting ready for some killing

"Yes, one of them...", Zetsumi said, this one will be one powerful ally, in whatever was about to start, he just could feel it, and this man, was a powerful link in the world changing events about to unfold

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, did you like it?, think it can be better?, more twists will be added, and Mark's purpose in this world will be revealed soon enough!


	11. Bonds

**Magnus:** Sorry for not updating in such a long life, but here is a new chapter, meaning that this story is not going to die anytime soon, so enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything, Mark Hunter, Shadow Slayer, and Zetsumi are all alias, any similitude with anything is pure coincidence

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

**Bonds**

* * *

"_It is said, that the pen is mightier than the sword... I must add, it's lighter, easier to conceal, and disposable, a versatile weapon indeed", -Mark Hunter-_

* * *

There were several things that made Mark angry, but just a few of them would make him go out of his way to make use of brute force to make his displeasure known, one of them was slavers, another was people who could bet defenseless girls or children just for their own profit of gaining another girl or child, and this, was the case he was seeing in Shadow's salvage battle

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TAKING PART ON SALVAGE BATTLES?!", Mark shouted with unholy rage, while holding Shadow by the neck, and despite the look of it, he was actually trying to control himself, as tearing Shadow's head apart would not be very well seen by the witnesses

"I know... is just... I couldn't stand... seeing her... being abused...", Shadow replied, saving as much air as possible, for Mark's grip was far stronger than he thought possible, as if strangling people was something he was very well used to do

"THERE WERE OTHER WAYS OF DOING SO!, YOU COULD HAVE PURCHASED HER!, OR YOU COULD HAVE SIMPLY KILLED THE IDIOT AND TAKING AWAY THE POOR GIRL!!!", Mark kept shouting, yet somehow, Ramza knew that Shadow would live to see another day, it was the black clad guy that came along with Mark who was worrying him

'_Just who is that guy?, unlike Mark, he gives me the creeps'_, Ramza thought, while seeing how a pokeball slipped from the guy's grasp, freeing a Fallen Angel

**

* * *

FALLEN ANGEL, the Troubled Angel Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Near Human Metamorph  
**Element:** Magic/Dark  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** human style foods, meats are common  
**Role:** Aerial scout and shock trooper  
**Libido:** Average to High  
**Strong Vs:** Magic, Psychic, Ghost, Rock  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Bug, Ground (when not flying)  
**Attacks:** Dark Blade, Shadow Shot, Gust, Shield, Dazzle, Feather Shuriken, Energy Drain, Lure, Illusion  
**Enhancements:** Limited Metamorph - can manifest wings or dismiss them at need, Efficient digestive and immune system, Night Vision, Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x4)  
**Evolves:** Demoness (additional trauma and a Dark Stone), Archangel (Combat Variety Only: Return of Emotional closeness + Dawn Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Angel, Seraph, and Warrior Nuns (major trauma/bad experiences; Dark Stone will greatly increase the chances, but isn't needed)

* * *

"What now, Master?", The Fallen Angel asked nonchalantly

"How many times I've told you to call me by my name, Akume?", Zetsumi asked to his pokegirl, obviously annoyed, thing that seemed to delight the Fallen Angel

"Not enough times, Master", Akume replied, in the same tone

"Anyway, I want you to meet a new friend that will aid us in our quest, I know I just caught you, but still, I want you to meet him", Zetsumi stated, while pointing at the funny scene still unfolding before them

"You mean, the funny looking guy who is being strangled?", Akume asked, not eyeing Mark on purpose

"No, Akume, the one strangling the funny looking guy", Zetsumi explained, and then noticed that Akume went silent, as if seeing something else in Mark

'_Just as I thought, she can see beyond the physical realm, and notice his deep ties with the spirits of beyond'_, Zetsumi thought, his goal was closer now

**THUD!!!**

"Fine!, I'll let it go this time, but if you want to stay with me in this travel, you will have to learn to think BEFORE act!", Mark yelled after releasing the near unconscious Shadow, who immediately was aided by Ramza

"Seriously, you shouldn't get so angry, I mean, he won", Ramza stated, but before Mark could elaborate something related to his ethics, a group of cops and Officer Jennies entered the pokecenter, clearly upset, and looking at all the reunited tamers

"We got word of a tamer known as Mr. Hunter has came to our city, is he here?", The leader of the cops voiced, and all of the tamers turned their heads to look at Mark, who now was forced to acknowledge the cops

"Who wants to know, and why?", Mark asked aloud, in an all business voice, that made the cops to rethink what where they going to do

"We found that someone took care of some members of Team Bad Blood and by the looks of it, a blade of some sort was used. Considering that rumors around about your skill with cutting weapons, and Team Bad Blood are the worst sort of men salvaging pokegirls....", the leader of the cops elaborated nervously

"So, you are wondering if I have something to do with that?, does it look like I do carry some sharp weapon with me?, does I look like I have participated in a bloody fight of sorts?", Mark interrupted in a seemingly upset voice

"Ummm... no?", the leader of the cops replied after looking at Mark a little more closer, his white coat was without blood or even dirt

"Then stop bothering me, I have better things to do", Mark finally stated, he was about to leave, when an Officer Jenny decided to go further, where her companion and tamer didn't go

"Still, you are a very suspicious character, you and those who travel with you at least should accompany us to fill a report... unless you or someone of your friends has something to hide", The Jenny stated, and this sent a heavy alarm to Akume, who knew the secrets that her tamer held, none of them pretty

"You can't take us for interrogation, nor lurk into our things, if you want to find someone to reward for taking care of such meatbags, then you can either try to find the real hero, or take the credit yourselves", Zetsumi replied, while getting ready to flee at any given moment, should he get caught with all the illegal information on his laptop and Iggy, he was finished

"We are not looking for a hero, but for a mass murderer", another Jenny stated, but covered her mouth instantly, for she shouldn't have said that, and this time, the Fallen Angel had enough

"Are you implying that my Master and his friend looks like some psychos?!", Akume asked, anger clear on her voice

"N-No, it's just that Mr. Hunter's arrival and this event seems very suspicious, and this cloaked guy looks like hiding something", the other Jenny tried to explain, but only made things worse

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY MASTER AND HIS FRIEND ARE GUILTY ONLY BECAUSE THEY ARE NEW IN TOWN?!", Akume yelled this time, Zetsumi's efforts to calm her down were fruitless

"NO!, it's just that they look suspicious, they aren't going to be charged for anything... yet", The leader of the cops replied

"Yet?... YET?!, YOU GODDAMMIT CORRUPT COPS AREN'T GOING TO TREAT MY MASTER LIKE THAT!!!", Akume shouted, boiling with rage, but got no chance to leap at the cops

"ENOUGH!, Zetsumi, take your Angel to your room, and get some rest, we are going to take a special work tomorrow, Shadow, Ramza, explain to the officers that we haven't been gone long enough to take part on some kind of big battle, I'm going to my room, and I demand no interruptions, was I clear?!", Mark said in a voice full of authority, that no only silenced the cops, but also made the Jennies blush, even Akume found his command irresistible, but for other reasons

"Very well, see you tomorrow", Zetsumi calmly stated, and then went toward a room in the Pokecenter, and Mark did the same, leaving Shadow and Ramza to deal with the cops

Zetsumi's room, a moment later...

Zetsumi walked into the room quietly with Akume trailing behind and locked the door. They then went and sat on the bed, no sooner than this happened when Akume burst into tears and started crying.

"Hey hey, why are you crying?", Zetsumi asked worriedly.

"M-m-master I failed you, because of me losing my temper you and Mark almost got in trouble", sobbed Akume.

"Don't worry about it, and Mark will forgive you too, anyway it's not your fault.", Zetsumi reassured

"Yes it is! I almost attacked those people", Akume cried, actually she hated being like this, but couldn't do anything about it, and this made Zetsumi sigh

"Do you know what Akume means?", Zetsumi finally asked, and the Fallen Angel perked her ears at this

"N-no, wh-what?", Akume shyly asked

"Anger. It means the all consuming anger and hatred that everyone has sometime. I gave you that name in hopes that you stop mourning and find something to soothe the hatred for others that has grown in you. You finally gave it up when you fear for my safety. I'm proud of you", Zetsumi explained with a kind voice, that made Akume smile

**

* * *

Warning, Lemon ahead (Written by Demon Lord of Blood)=**

Zetsumi gently kissed the Fallen Angel and pushed back into a lying position. Akume moaned when her Master slipped his tongue into her mouth before breaking away.

"More...", was just barely heard before Zetsumi returned to plundering Akume's mouth. Slowly in-between kisses Zetsumi slowly draws open the dark purple tunic Akume was wearing. Her black bra soon followed the tunic to a corner, forgotten. When Zetsumi cupped her breasts Akume let out a loud moan and went limp, making Zetsumi blink in surprise

"Did you just came?", Zetsumi asked with a twisted smile

"Shut it", Akume replied, looking to the side, moments later Akume jumped up

"Clothes off, now!", Akume demanded, Zetsumi smirked and unclasp his cloak, letting it fall; pulling off his robe, taking off his black shirt and pants, and finally pulled down his underwear. Akume, who by now as already naked and impatient, couldn't help but to tease a little

"Took you long enough, you need to wear less clothes", Akume teasingly said

"Yes, mother", Zetsumi mockingly replied

"Take off that glove", Akume demanded now, and when Zetsumi complied she gasped, for a hideous burn like someone branded a circle with 2 swords crossing through it was there, closer inspection revealed that that's exactly what happened.

"It's fine", was all Zetsumi said. Akume almost argued but Zetsumi's hand running across her wing anchors and her slit stopped her. She whimpered as a pair of fingers breached her petals, honey flowing down in streams. A minute later she came with a jolt.

"A little sensitive?", Zetsumi chuckled, with an eyebrow raised. In reply Akume engulfed his member in the silky warmth of her mouth and began sucking.

"Mmmmmmmmmm that's nice", was Zetsumi's only remark. With her confidence restored Akume set out with a vengeance; sucking, nipping, licking, and occasionally using her breasts to induce pleasure. After a few minutes of this Zetsumi came hard into her mouth, while Akume was swallowing Zetsumi flipped her over and slammed his still hard dick into her warm and inviting pussy, causing a shriek to escape the fallen angel's lips. When Akume came this time her dark purple wings unfurled creating a rather pleasurable feeling for Zetsumi. An hour and several orgasms later Zetsumi blasted one last load of hot sperm into Akume's willing womb. Afterwards they curled up together with only Akume's wings over them, saying "I love you" as they passed into slumber.

**=End of Lemon=**

* * *

Meanwhile, Mark's room...

"KKYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!", Mark's pokegirls screamed in delight, for the gifts were of their total liking,

"I LOVE IT, I REALLY LOVE IT!", Reina got a new set of clothes, which consisted on thick brown blouse, that showed very little cleavage, and a long matching skirt, with slits on both sides of her legs, to allow her a good degree of movement, leather gloves and boots were also included in the outfit, as well as steel armor pieces on her arms and legs, shoulders and knees, as well as a small and stylized breast plate

"Jewel, loves it!", Jewel got a custom tunic, white with golden borders, easy to take off for her battles, and soft and light enough to make her feel free on normal situations

"It's so pretty!, Thank you!", Mia got a bluish long mantle, warm and cozy, which made her look even smarter, she also got a special bra to help her with her always generous breasts, as well as an everstone, that was crafted as a broach for the mantle

"Ah!, it's so nice!... but... I haven't done anything to win it, master!", Alba stated, while looking at a special set of goggles, enchanted so they will adjust to both of her forms, just as her spandex suit, it was an expensive gift, and she felt undeserving

"Alba, your presence alone is a blessing, you do not require to do anything to win what you already deserve", Mark replied in a tender voice

"But... Reina is smart, valiant, and a great alpha, Jewel is so strong and faithful, even Mia gives you all her milk and never takes away your food, while I...", Alba tried to express herself, but Mark silenced her with a kiss

"Now, now, Alba, don't ever think less of yourself, I don't care if you never fight in a pokebattle, I just want you always at my side, besides, your feathers will always bring us good luck", Mark reassured her

"Really?!, then can I be your lucky charm?!", Alba quickly asked, making her sisters laugh, but it was a laugh of happiness, of acceptance

"Yes, my pretty one, from now on, you are my lucky charm", Mark replied, and Alba then jumped at him, so happy, and then Mark remembered that he has to tame her yet

**

* * *

=Warning Lemon ahead=**

Mark started to remove Alba's suit, slowly, expecting some reaction from the avian pokegirl, but the reaction he got was her almost ripping apart his clothes, her innocent face was being betrayed by her actions, she wanted him just so badly, she wanted to feel owned

"Slow down, Alba, there is no need to hurry up", Mark said with a slight smile

"But I want it!, I need it!, NOW!", Alba demanded, but quickly covered her mouth

"It's ok, my dear Alba, don't ever feel afraid of telling me your needs, your wants, your fears, you are not my servant, slave or tool, you are family to me", Mark stated, his voice full of wisdom, his other pokegirls stood silent, for this was a very important moment for their young sister

"Really?, I'm all that for you?", Alba asked, a little doubtful

"Yes, I mean every word", Mark replied, and that made the chocoboob very happy

"Thank you Mark!", Alba shouted, while hugging the half naked tamer, soon they were fully naked, their clothes discarded in the floor, and Alba now sitting in Mark's lap, face to face, ready to be claimed

"And now, Alba, my Alba, I'm going to make you mine, only mine, and forever mine", Mark stated, and then made Alba go down a little more, making his member enter her slit, making her moan in pleasure

"Ah!, you like it, how about this?", Mark teasingly asked, while hugging her closer, going deeper into her womanhood, Alba's face was of pure bliss, and soon, her mind shut down, and a primal urge took control of her body, so, using her powerful legs, she trapped Mark in a leg hug, and then started to jump up and down, impaling herself with Mark's member, faster and faster, giving no time for anything else, as an starving beast

'_**Too aggressive!, I'd never imagined that an innocent face could have such a great need!'**_, Inner Mark voiced his surprise

'_At this rate... I'm gonna cum in very little time!'_, Mark thought, but made no effort to stop the needed chocoboob, her face of pleasure was enough to steel himself, and endure

"AAAHHHHH!!!", Alba finally screamed as she came, and the force of her orgasm made Mark cum in that moment, filling her womb to the brim, and the sensation seemed to be what the Chocoboob wanted, for her face turned into one of bliss and satisfaction

"Wwwaaaarrrrkkk!", Alba finally muttered, falling limp and happy to the side, where she fell asleep immediately

"Wow, so much energy, and so fast...", Mark muttered, thinking on how easy to please will be her little chocoboob

"Now, now, she can't have all the attention, can she?", Reina asked teasingly, she, as well as her remaining sisters, descended on Mark, all wanting a little ride on his love train

'_**You are in for a wild night...'**_, Inner Mark teased, while feeling the delta bond forming with the avian pokegirl, and for hence, affecting the still sleeping figure in the crypt...

**=End of the Lemon=**

* * *

Meanwhile with Shadow...

Shadow sighed, taking care of the cops was harder than he thought it will be, too many questions, so little answers, and he couldn't help but to think that Mark was getting more mysterious and strange with every passing day, his big bro, taking the lives of a bunch of evil doers, it was just too much to take at once

"Are you ok?", Ramza asked, worried for his new friend

"Yeah, just a little tired", Shadow replied

"If you say so, and don't worry, I'm sure that Mark is not evil, I mean, I'll never hire an evil man to help me!", Ramza said, in his usual arrogance, yet, the idea of a mass murderer was scaring him to no end

"Anyway, I'm going to my room, I need to tame my new girl", Shadow stated, and walked to his room, being followed by Dizzy, who got free without anyone noticing her

**

* * *

=Warning, Lemon ahead (Written by Kage Bijuu)=**

Shadow and Dizzy were soon inside the room of the Pokecenter and they look at the new addition to their family. As the Bratini was looking between the two very confused, and somewhat afraid at what those two were going to do to her.

"So what do you think we should name her, Dizzy-hime?", Shadow asked, as Dizzy was thinking.

"What about we call her Hime?, nya!", Dizzy asked back, as the Bratini ear perk up.

"That is a wonderful name, Dizzy-hime!, but what do we do now?, I mean, she had someone abuse before", Shadow asked, when suddenly Dizzy start taking his clothes off.

"Huh?", Shadow exclaimed, as he was confused about what was happening, while Dizzy had a smirk on her face.

"Well Shadow-koi we will just show her that you are gentle, and I think she will come around, Nya.", Dizzy said as Shadow start helping her out of her clothes as well. As he started making out with her, both of them move to the bed as Hime was looking at them with widen eyes, and for some reason unknown to her, she felt herself starting to get wet at the sight.

Shadow was sucking on Dizzy right breast which was causing her to moan in pleasure, as Shadow then switch to her left breast, he continued sucking on them as he started fingering Dizzy's pussy, Dizzy was feeling much more pleasure from this and Hime was watching on being turn on by the sight and also a little shock how gentle Shadow was with Dizzy, Hime could not take the sight anymore and she got up and advance toward them.

"Aah wait Shadow-koi let me take care of you as well I mean it's not fair, I'm the only one receiving pleasure.", Dizzy said as she stop Shadow, he then sit up on the side of the bed as Dizzy got in front of his erection but she also was joined by a very curious Hime.

"Oh you want to join in now, Hime-chan?", Dizzy asked, and Hime just nodded her head, then both of them started servicing Shadow member as he groan in pleasure, the girls were busy licking his shaft, and they soon took turn sucking on it, soon there was pressure building up in Shadow member.

"I going to cum!", Shadow said as the girls increase their pace, soon Shadow came on their faces, covering them in his seed, and soon the girls started licking it off from each others faces. Soon they were all in a different position now, as the girls were on their hands and knees, with Hime's tail was moving around as Shadow position himself behind her as he grabbed her tail and put it over his shoulder. He then slowly thrust into her as he start slowly pumping in and out of her womanhood as he then switch to Dizzy as well, he was doing it for several minutes until he felt a familiar pressure again.

"I'm about to come big time!.", Shadow shouted as he slammed his member into Dizzy and came inside of her, as his seed filled her womb up, he pulled out and put it into Hime as he kept on cuming. After that they were all resting with both girls on either side of Shadow.

"I definitely love you, my himes.", Shadow said as he was tired but also he was wondering were Mimi was at?

"I love you too Shadow-koi.", Dizzy said

"Bratini!!", was all Hime can say as she was going into a taming shock, and she was really glad that she was with Shadow and Dizzy, for she felt welcome.

**=End of the Lemon=**

* * *

Next morning, outside the pokecenter...

"Where to now, Mark?", Shadow asked, after a long yawn, at some point during the night, Mimi appeared, scaring him by jumping on his chest

"To the old energy plant, there has been reports of a Maggiemite around it, and there is a ransom for taking care of her", Mark replied, while calling out Alba, and mounting her in her avian form

"Oh hell!, a Maggiemite?!... oh well, you have your Grvelgal, I guess you can do it", Ramza said, hoping for this to be easy money, he soon called Boco out, and mounted her, along Shadow

"Ah!, the Thunder Mistress!, are we preparing for war?", Zetsumi asked in a cryptic voice, while calling ot a Nightmare, which he mounted immediately

**

* * *

NIGHTMARE, the Night Bringing Pokégirl**  
**Type: **Not Very Near Human, Metamorph  
**Element: **Dark/Magic  
**Frequency: **Extremely Rare  
**Diet: **Omnivore, also consumes life energy  
**Role: **Nocturnal Combatant  
**Libido: **Average (Extreme at equinoxes and solstices)  
**Strong Vs: **Normal, Psychic, Ghost, Electric  
**Weak Vs: **Fighting, Bug, Ground  
**Attacks: **Dark Goggles, Dark Blade, Dark Blade Mk II, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Dark Bomb, Door to the Abyss, *Darkness, Force Bolt, Energy Drain, Hypnotize, Phase, Fear Aura, Cry Wolf, Double Edge, Quick Attack  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Speed (x15), Enhanced Dexterity (x3), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Wingless Flight  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Unicorn (Dark Stone)

* * *

"Maybe, just maybe", Mark replied with a twisted smile, while Ramza started to doubt that getting help from this strange tamer was perhaps not the brightest of his ideas...

* * *

**Magnus:** well, I hope you liked this chapter, and soon more characters will be added to the party, so stay tuned, and see ya in next chapter!


	12. Light Storm

**Magnus:** Well, here goes a new chapter, and a new addition will be made to the team, due to the complexity of using many tamers, no more than three tamers will accompany Mark at a time, that does not mean that those who have been selected to appear will be thrown out of the story, is just that the first tamers will temporary leave the team when the others join, anyway, it's a little soon to worry about that, for now enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything, the name of the tamers are only alias, any similitude with anything is mere coincidence (unless pointed out as a reference)

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**Light Storm**

* * *

"_We all are a little insane, a little crazy, but it's this something bad?, No, it isn't, for this small insanity inside us is what allows us to overcome what rationally is impossible", -Mark Hunter-_

* * *

There were things that, despite the weirdness of it, were common sight on a road in the Blue League, like a guy in a black cloak, with a somber expression, two guys on a Chocoboob, talking as the best friends ever... but what was not exactly a common sight, was a guy, in a fancy white coat that looked more like those wore by the researchers, mounting a Chocoboob, with obviously little expertise...

"S-Steady... Alba, Steady, not that fast!, wait!", Mark nearly yelled, while Alba was still on taming shock, it seemed to have not deterred her liking for speed, and Mark was unable to stay mounted under anything faster than light jog

"Wark?", Alba expressed her concern, both by trying to speak, and by reducing her speed, much to Mark relief

"That's better, not so fast, I'm not used to mount", Mark explained while patting her head, much to the delight of the avian pokegirl

"Really, you should have gotten a Ponytaur, I still don't understand why you selected that one, I mean, Boco is a gift from my father, and I grew with her for a long time now, but you?", Ramza asked, it was a common thing that tamers would select a ponytaur over a chocoboob on most cases

"Let him be, there is more to the eye than what you see, you shouldn't see what he has chosen, but what he hasn't chosen", Zetsumi suddenly said, greatly confusing Ramza and Shadow

"Just to make it clear, who invited you?, and what are you talking about?", Shadow asked, not wanting to wonder about the words of the mysterious character

"I invited him, and he meant what he meant, if you can't understand, then don't bother asking", Mark replied for Zetsumi, who smirked under his hood

Meanwhile in the distance...

"Ah!, stupid hunger!", A tan girl, with platinum blond hair, and black frame glasses was watching the traveling group, at an incredible distance, not that it stopped her from hearing them, or smell them

"But they smell SO good... pure human blood, without disgusting pokegirl genes, yes, two delicious pure blood humans... but the other one, the one in white, he smells... different", She muttered, licking her sharp fangs

"But I'll never allow them to be my tamers, I will never have a tamer, I'll only take what I need, and then leave them", She continued, while still stalking them, her pride too strong to allow her to be added to an harem...

Later, at the sunset...

"Ok, we are setting a camp here, we'll continue in the morning", Mark ordered, much to Ramza's annoyance

"Mr. Hunter, I know that you are more experienced than any of us, but, there is a rest area just a few minutes, even if the rain starts like that other time, we'll be able to get there before we could finish setting up the camp", Ramza stated

"He is right, even I saw in the map that the rest area is very close!", Shadow added, much to Ramza's relief

"So, you saw the map but not the warning?, the one that said that this specific rest area was abandoned due to the rampant Maggiemite?, both of you are nothing but a hinderance!", Zetsumi suddenly stated, making both Ramza and Shadow to flinch

'_So, he noticed too, it seems that he was a good choice for the team'_, Mark thought

'_**That may be true, but remember to keep around the canon fodder, you may need them later to slow down predators'**_, Inner Mark stated, much to Mark's disagreement

'_I'm not THAT evil... well, maybe a little, but not that much'_, Mark mentally replied

"Who are you anyway?", Ramza asked in a very unfriendly way

"Curious, I thought you knew my name already, anyway, my name it's Zetsumi", Zetsumi replied, obviously having fun with the blond

"I didn't mean that...", Ramza muttered

"I think he meant from where are you, or what you do?", Shadow elaborated

"Oh!, I'm doing fine, thank you!, as from where I come from, well, from very far away", Zetsumi replied, the double face of annoyance from Ramza and Shadow almost broke a heavy laughter from both Zetsumi and Mark, but both of them remained with straight faces

"Shadow!, let's go and set up our tents!, and leave the mystery men to themselves!", Ramza ordered, and Shadow obliged with a groan, soon after they were slightly far away, Mark and Zetsumi started a conversation

"So, Zetsumi, you asked to be allowed to follow, but, what are you expecting to get of this travel?", Mark asked, while setting up his tent with the help of his pokegirls

"To be sincere, I just want to find my brother, we got separated a long time ago... but I'm sure that a person like you will eventually meet up with him, that's why I'll follow you", Zetsumi replied

'_After all, those who have followed the path of the Illuminated, the gods of the East, are drawn to spiritual focal points like you'_, Zetsumi added mentally

"Very well then, remember to tell me if you feel him close, so I can help you to locate him", Mark replied, startling Zetsumi for a moment, before he calmed himself, Mark couldn't have noticed everything about him, right?

That night, Zetsumi took his time to study what his new companions were doing, Mark had all of his girls out, but instead of some rough orgy, they were simply sleeping all together, although, Zetsumi knew, that shall someone try to bother their peaceful slumber, all of them would react quite violently and very fast, for even him could sense Mark expanding his conscious beyond the tent, as if he was able to rest while sensing everything in and outside, Shadow had only Dizzy to keep him warm, obviously, he still had trouble controlling the Arachnae, that, and earning Mark's wrath was not something he would like, besides that, he was sleeping like a dead man, should Mark not be there, he would be at any given moment, but it was Ramza's tent what took his attention

"So, that's why you are so secretive about your girls... no wonder you never wanted to be caught doing that... but it's not my place to say anything about it... although I wonder if Mark knows...", Zetsumi muttered, and just then IGGY decided to talk

"_Zetsumi, you should rest, if I recall correctly, battling against a Maggiemite will __temporary disable my avatar system, which means that you won't have my invaluable help"_, IGGY stated, and Zetsumi nodded, the battle to come will show a thing or two about his companions, and himself

Meanwhile...

"A Mystic... I hate mystics... they are creepy...", the platinum blond muttered, the camp was just ahead, but a small stone, with a very small rune, painted with blood, was in her way, and a horrible burn in the blond's hand revealed that whatever it was, it was VERY harmful to her, suddenly, she heard movement, and thus, hide in the bushes

"Are you sure about this?", one of the grunts said, he, along his companions, were dressed in black, a red letter on their chests, but it was not recognizeable

"Of course, I mean, it's very dark, it's more likely that the target has set up a camp, we go into the tent, shot him in the head, and take away the pokegirls, easy as that", the leader replied

"I don't meant that, what I mean, is that this area is being roamed by a Maggiemite, and we don't have neither weapons nor pokegirls effective against a monster like that!", the grunt stated, obviously nervous

"That's why we must acquire our target before it goes deeper into this messed up area, besides, there is always a chance that the Maggiemite will only spread her legs for one of us, and if that does not happens, well, we can leave our pokegirls behind, and steal new ones", the leader commented, just as they passed the small stone, seemingly unharmed

'_Bastards, I should kill them... if not for that bloody stone...'_, the blond couldn't finish her mental rant, when the screams of agony of the group reached her ears, so, she quickly jumped to see what was happening, and what she saw was beyond any logic to her

"What in the name of all that it's unholy is that?", the blond screamed in surprise, her vampiric senses allowing her to see the otherwise invisible hand that was guiding the massive swarm of different kinds of insects, half of them poisonous, the other half, carnivorous, in a matter of seconds, there was nothing left of the grunts, only their pokeballs, which mysteriously rolled to the feet of the vampire

"I really, REALLY REALLY, hate mystics..., I don't care what anyone could say, he is responsible for this, I know it... but this won't stop me, I will have my way with those pure blood humans, I swear it upon my name, the lost name of the Hellsing!", the blond stated, while trying to spot more of those stones, in hopes to find a safe path

Next morning...

It had been a rough morning, at least to Ramza, first, a shake to wake up, before the sun could show up, then it was the lack of something tasty for breakfast, just some dried meat that Mark was carrying, salty, and rough, and now, the trek, without a transport pokegirl, Mark insisted on it, without giving any explanation, which wasn't needed, because the route he selected to approach the power plant was unfitted for transport pokegirls, the Chocoboobs cold have made just too much noise, thing that could annoy the Maggiemite, which was the last thing to do in the list of Ramza

"Ahem... Mr. Hunter... Mark, what am I supposed to do?, I mean, I have no pokegirls that actually can stand up against this kind of threat, and I'm not lucky enough to try to see if she will spread her legs for me...", Ramza asked in a sudden moment of enlightment

"That is true, but you will make a very good bait", Zetsumi replied for Mark

"I think that Mark is the one to decide, and not you, isn't it right, Mark?... Mark?", Shadow's voice was of despair, for Mark suddenly disappeared, leaving the three alone, at the entrance of the power plant

"Silence, someone is coming!", Zetsumi quickly said, and the three of them ran behind a container, soon, they saw why no one has ever tried to free this part from the trouble, for there wasn't one, but TWO Maggiemites

"Oh no!, this is far worst that I thought, we must escape before we are doomed!", Ramza quietly stressed, he had no wishes of end fried up by two psychos, said girls where standing at barely 5 ft tall, dressed like school girls, twins by the looks of it, both had a pale grey skin color, and had white pupils that were almost unnoticeable, the only difference, is that one had her hair down to the shoulders, and the other had her hair n twin ponytails in the form of magnets

"I don't understand why the problem...", Shadow said just before scanning the two bickering girls

**

* * *

MAGGIEMITE, the Floating Bipolar Pokégirl**

**Type:** Near Human/Metamorph  
**Element:** Steel/Electric (Tech)  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** Electricity  
**Role:** Technicians, Power Sources  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Fire, Ground  
**Attacks:** Spark, Steel Claw, Lightning Punch, Takedown, Satellite, Yoink!  
At L30: Sat Cannon  
**Enhancements:** Magnetics Control, Magnetic Levitation, Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x3), Satellites, Heavy  
**Evolves:** Maggieton (Drastic Change to Magnetic Field or Thunder Stone)  
**Evolves From:** None

* * *

"Uh-oh", Shadow muttered, a little too loud, much to Ramza's terror

"Who is there?", one of the Maggiemites, the one with the calm hair, shouted, scaring Shadow, who promptly got his mouth covered by Zetsumi's hand

"Who could be there, you are a freaking idiot!, no one will ever come!, neither our families, nor our friends!", The other Maggiemite, the one with the ponytails, shouted to the first

"Neither your stupid boyfriend came for us!, it's all your fault!, if only we had stayed away from this power plant, we may have thresholded into something else!", The first shouted back

"Your idea of staying home neither was good!, we could have thresholded into...", The second couldn't finish her rant, for the sound of an stampade interrupted her

"What is that?", Both shouted, but had no time to react

"JEWEL SMASH!", Jewel shouted, while slamming herself against the ponytailed Maggiemite, taking her down

"SISTER!", the other one screamed, but soon found herself evading a sword

"Ah, so smart of him, to ambush and then separate them, Ramza, Shadow, let's follow him into the battle!", Zetsumi spoke, allowing his emotions to overflow his reason

"What nonsense are you talking about?, we'll get fried if we get out of this spot!", Ramza shouted, his point made clear by a lightning bolt that almost hit Zetsumi

"Unfortunately, he is right, the only way we are going to get out of this alive is to join the battle", Shadow stated, and soon he called out Lena, who had a major resistance to lightning

"YAY!, I'm needed!", Lena playfully said, flailing her arms filled with thorns, Mimi quickly jumping on her head

"Stay focused, Shadow-koi need us to survive this!", Mimi stated

"From where did she come from?", both Ramza and Shadow asked at the same time, for Mimi simply appeared out of nowhere

"I don't know", Mimi replied

"Akume!, it's time to fight!", Zetsumi shouted, while calling out his fallen angel

"Are you suicidal or do you want me to get fried, Master?", Akume asked as soon as she spotted the Maggiemite, soon the ponytailed one fell in front of them, obviously injured by something strong

"JEWEL OBLITERATE!", Jewel shouted while charging at the ponytailed Maggiemite

"NO YOU WON'T!", the other ne shouted, while tackling Jewel to the side, for using lighting would only be a loss of energy

"Now we'll take care of you!", Shadow valiantly said, and this earned the attention of the now recovering ponytailed Maggiemite

"You stupid and weakling humans, I will...", the ponytailed Maggiemite couldn't finish her rant, for Mark quickly hugged her from behind, and managed to apply a suplex on her

"I'll leave you this one, I have to go and help Jewel", Mark stated, while going to where his pokegirl went, being followed closely by Reina

"Ow, my head...", the ponytailed Maggiemite complained, and the three tamers decided to make use of her dazed state

"LENA! 1000 NEEDLES!", Shadow ordered to his Cactora

"AGRIAS! FIRE SLASH!", Ramza ordered as he called out his Battle Angel

"Akume, Feather Shuriken, followed by Mega Kick", Zetsumi calmly ordered to his Fallen Angel

Meanwhile with Mark...

"W-where is my sister?, what do you want from me?", the Maggiemite asked, but got no reply

"JEWEL CRUSH!", Jewel shouted, while quickly applying a bear hug to the steel pokegirl, who quickly noticed that her strength was not laughable

"Must... save... my sister...", the Maggiemite muttered, and Mark took this as his signal to order something special

"Ok, Reina, go and activate the generators, Jewel, come with me, and let's meet the sister of this girl again", Mark ordered, and Reina quickly went into action

Back with Shadow...

"It's working!, we are about to beat her!", Shadow happily stated, it took just too many attacks, but the ponytailed Maggiemite was near her breaking point

"I can't believe we are about to win!", Ramza stated in awe, of course, unlike Lena, Agrias was much more tired and bruised

"Don't cry for victory yet, stay focused to the very end", Zetsumi stated, while Akume got ready to attack again, her wings slightly paralyzed, but flying will do no good to her in this enclosed space

Suddenly lights went on, and the sound of the generators startled everyone, there was no moment to wonder about it anyway, for Jewel fell on the unaware ponytailed Maggiemite, hitting her with her own sister, this action was followed by grabbing the now downed ponytailed Maggiemite, and then she started to spin madly

"Jewel, now, throw them into the generator!", Mark ordered, much to the surprise of the other tamers, an Jewel couldn't help but to oblige

"TWIN HAMMER THROW!", Jewel shouted, while sending the steel pokegirls into the generator, where not only they collide, but also the electricity altered their magnetic fields, and soon, they started to shine, and soon two pokeballs flew at the evolving girls, capturing them

"Well, that finishes our work here... but... why in the world did you threw a pokeball, Shadow?", Mark asked, and everyone turned their heads to look at the Martial Artist

"Well, I saw you reading a pokeball, and I couldn't help but to do the same", Shadow replied while scratching the back of the head

"You are insane, don't you know what did you got yourself into?", Ramza asked, his face showing true concern

"No?", Shadow lamely replied, and Ramza quickly scanned the pokeball, showing the result to Shadow

**

* * *

MAGGIETON, the "Three in One" Pokégirl**

**Type:** Near Human/Metamorph  
**Element:** Steel/Electric (Tech)  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** Electricity  
**Role:** Technicians, Power Sources, Heavy Steel-Type Counter  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Flying, Electric, Ice, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Fire, Ground  
**Enhancements:** Magnetics Control, Magnetic Levitation, Enhanced Endurance (x6), Enhanced Durability (x6), Enhanced Strength (x5), Satellites, Heavy, Multiple Personalities, Magnetic Buffer  
**Attacks:** Spark, Steel Claw, Lightning Punch, Lightning Body, Takedown, Satellite 2, Iron Defense, Thunder Shield, Mag Bomb, Yoink!, Get Over Here!  
At L30: Sat Cannon  
At L40: Thunderbolt  
At L50: Thunder  
**Evolves:** Mechdoll (Tamer's understanding & Unison of all personalities)  
**Evolves From:** Maggiemite (Drastic Change to Magnetic Field OR Thunder Stone)

* * *

"This is bad, isn't it?", Shadow asked with a hopeless expression now

"You have no idea", Ramza and Zetsumi replied at the same time

"You can always give her to me, I was going to catch her anyway", Mark stated, now earning the dumbfound faces of the others

"Now YOU are INSANE!", Ramza nearly shouted, and the other two nodded in agreement

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked it, now how do you think our heroes will deal with the new girls?... well, you'll discover it on the next chapter, see ya until then


	13. Issues

**Magnus:** finally, here is the update, this time containing two lemons, if you don't want to read lemons, please skip then, also, new things will be revealed this chapter, hope it's of your liking, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything, Mark Hunter, Shadow Slayer and Zetsumi are alias, any similitude to whatever, it's mere coincidence, unless pointed out as a reference, like Hellsing

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

**Issues**

* * *

"_Everyone has their secrets, some are dark, some are shameful, but we are all the same, we don't take kindly when someone takes a look at them, although some of us react worse than most...", -Mark Hunter-_

* * *

Half the way back to Breast Valley city, Mark and the group decided to establish a camp, they had to take care of the state of the Maggietons, for that was required to claim the reward, something that was considered a most dangerous feat

"Shadow, really, I can take better care of that Maggieton, there is nothing to prove by keeping her", Mark stated, but Shadow seemed to be fixated on keeping the troublesome pokegirl

"I can deal with her, I know I can do it!, I can't run away from a challenge, besides, Dizzy-hime says she believes in me to do this", Shadow replied, while Dizzy nodded to him, with all the love she got, she was sure that a Maggieton won't be so hard to deal with

'_**Perhaps you should let him be, maybe two Maggietons will be too hard to deal with'**_, Inner Mark stated, and Mark reluctantly agreed

"Ok, but don' dare dump her after this", Mark stated, his voice promising unspeakable pain, and Shadow only nodded, still sure of himself

"Well, now that you have agreed on who will keep those... pokegirls... go ahead and make your camp in that hill, while we set our tents in the other hill", Zetsumi stated, and Mark knew exactly what he meant, but...

"Why?, with all that has happened, I thought that the sounds of taming wouldn't bother you anymore", Shadow asked, and Ramza couldn't help but to put a face of dread, while looking at the Martial Artist

"Shadow, if you can't survive, make sure to NOT to send her on our direction", Ramza stated, and then turned to leave, with Zetsumi following close, he may be powerful, but Maggietons were walking nightmares, and two Maggietons only made things worse

"Ok... Mark, any last recomendations?... Mark?... MARK!", Shadow voiced after the unvoiced leader of the group, who was already away from his vision, leaving him with a sensation of loneliness

"No, he hasn't abandoned me, he just have faith on my skills, right?"; Shadow asked, and Dizzy nodded furiously

"Indeed he has, nya!, now let's greet my new sister!", Dizzy stated, and then started to set the tent

Meanwhile, in Mark's tent...

"Are you sure about this, Mark?"; Alba asked, her worry evident

"Yes, you and Mia will wait outside, until you hear is safe to enter", Mark stated his order, yet it didn't made it easier

"But I want to stand at your side...", Mia said with a painful sadness, but Mak had to endure

"Now, now, I'll be fine, my little and precious girls, now go out, I already have Reina and Jewel to help me to deal with this little troublesome girl", Mark stated

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll protect our dear Mark from anything", Reina said

"Jewel, Protect!", Jewel voiced, making the other two nod in resignation, soon they went out of the tent, and Mark took the pokeball that contained his new girl

"Ok, let's say hello to our new beloved family member", Mark said, releasing the Maggieton, who now looked different, she was standing now at six feet, being now only two inches shorter than Mark, her bust was now full C-cup, her school girl uniform was almost completely destroyed, revealing her metallic skin, and Mark couldn't help but to notice that her hair was down to her shoulders, with no ponytails

"What the?... oh no!... I got caught!... SISTER! WHERE ARE YOU?", the Maggieton screamed, truly scared

"Wait a second... if I got caught, doesn't that means that now I'm gonna have a tamer?", she asked to no one in particular, showing interest at the idea, as if she had wanted it for a long time

"The probability of such event is of only 0.00001%, while there's 99.99999% of probability that now I'll be disposed off, due to the extreme danger I possess", She answered herself, showing the traits of a cold blooded calculator, trait most likely won due to the nearby computers where she evolved

"Just my luck, (sob), I just wanted to have a normal happy life, (sob), along with my sister, (sob), in a harem together, with a tamer that only wanted to travel and fuck, (sob), nothing higher, nothing glamorous, but now I'm going to die for being a freaking unstoppable monster... why couldn't I turn into a Bimbo?", the Maggieton said, showing again her scared and shy side, and Mark took this as his cue to greet her, for up to now, she has been giving him her back

"You won't be disposed off, never, and you are just so pretty right now, just like a brute diamond, and you'll have a better life than the one you wanted, if you want to follow me", Mark stated, scaring for a moment the steel pokegirl

"W-what?... HEY!, I KNOW YOU!, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WAS BARKING ORDERS TO THE PSYCHO SWORD GIRL AND THE BRUTE ROCK GIRL!... Memory revised and identification confirmed, I hereby recognize you as my Master... p-please, d-don't b-be h-harsh w-with m-me...", the Maggieton cycled her personalities quite easy, and Mark found it quite amazing... and challenging

"First, my name is Mark, not Master, although you'll call me by that title when we are in a city or town, second, the ones that battled you are your sisters now, show respect to them, and they'll show love to you, and third, don't worry, I mean no harm to you, I let you chose now, follow me and be one of my dear wives, or be freed from my grasp and search for your destiny yourself", Mark stated in a very serious voice, he actually expected her to hesitate, yet this time he failed on predict the outcome

"YES! I'LL GO WITH YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL AND BACK JUST DON'T LEAVE ME!... My skills, knowledge, powers and body are at your disposal, Master, there is no need to shut down this unit... Please, take me with you, and if possible, let's find my sister, I promise to keep her in check", the Maggieton replied, showing all her personalities again, and this earned the soft giggles from the other pokegirls

"Indeed, such a nice addition to the family, I already can tell she will be a great help", Reina stated, her smile so cherful, yet her hand never leaving the hilt of her sword

"New sister funny, Jewel likes new sister", Jewel said, her primitive way of speaking confusing the tech pokegirl

"That's right, I have to introduce you to your sisters, Reina is the alpha, and please, don't call her psycho sword girl again", Mark said, and Reina quickly bowed and greeted her new sister, the Maggieton waved nervously at her

"This is Jewel, she may be strong, but she is so sweet, you don't have to worry about her hurting you", Marks said, not denying her as a rock brute pokegirl, Jewel quickly hugged the tech pokegirl, her joy was evident, just as her massive strength, the Maggieton quickly voiced her discomfort

"The statment must be corrected, Harem Sister Jewel must be labeled as a high level threat to this unit safety", the Maggieton stated on her calculating personality, yet made no attempt to free herself, she didn't want to make the rock pokegirl to hug her thighter to ensure the show of affection, while this happened, Mia and Alba entered the tent

"Hi!, I'm Alba, and I make the travels easier!, I hope we can be good friends!", Alba cheerfully stated

"And I'm Mia, and I can keep you well fed... can you tell us your name?", Mia asked, making her sisters face fault, for no one else asked the most obvious question

"That's right, we still have to know your name, or didn't you had one?", Mark asked, for it seemed to be common to not give names to the girls until they passed the puberty

"OF COURSE I HAVE A NAME!", The Maggieton shouted, slightly annoyed at the lack of sense on the question, then she went still, as if in deep thought, this state lasted around one minute, when she suddenly reacted, ready to answer

"Memory scan complete, no results were found on your search, either the data files are corrupted, or the information you seek is not in the data base... I forgot my name... WWHHAAAAAAA!", The Maggieton cried, her switching personalities seemed to be interfering on her thought process

"Don't worry, it's ok, I can give you a name in the meantime, you can use your true name once you remember", Mark offered, and the Maggieton stopped her crying, and looked at him with a hopeful expression on her face

"Will you do that for me?", The Maggieton asked, and she got her reply on the voices of her new harem sisters

"Yes, he will!", Mark's girls voiced, all of them waiting for the naming, it was precious to them, they expected it to be precious to her as well, Mark closed his eyes for a moment, he was in deep thought, trying to decide on a fitting name for his new tech pokegirl

'_Let's see, which name should I use, may it be referring to her nature?, or maybe to her looks?, perhaps her personality?'_, Mark thought, not being able to decide

'_**What about your favorite anime girl, after all, if she evolves you can have MUCH MORE fun if she built herself after that girl**__**, besides, one of her personalities already talks like her'**_, Inner Mark proposed, and Mark had to fight back a nose bleed, he wasn't exactly a great pervert, but the idea alone was... most interesting, he had many favorite anime girls, but he knew exactly which one his inner self was talking about, and he couldn't help but to agree, it was too tempting to let it go

"Ok, I've decided, your name will be Yuki", Mark stated, and waited to see the reaction of the tech pokegirl, who looked at him quizzically

"Yuki?... Japanese word that means 'snow'... that's romantic... I LIKE IT!", Yuki shouted in happiness, and quickly jumped at Mark, who couldn't manage to keep standing due to the sheer weight of his new pokegirl, oddly enough, once in the ground, he wasn't being crushed by her weight, only held in place

**

* * *

=Warning, Lemon ahead=**

Yuki had Mark pinned down, kissing him, suddenly she stopped, her personalities couldn't decide if keeping being dominant, or if beg for being dominated, so, she hesitated, Mark saw this, and decided to show her that in this cases, the only thing to do, is to enjoy what it's at hand, and this time, he required the help of the rest of the harem

"Yuki, stop thinking, you only need to lose yourself in the feeling... I know, Jewel, hold her so we can make sure she is being pleased properly", Mark said with a smirk, and Jewel quickly held her by her arms from behind, lifting her from Mark, and leaving her in an awkward defenseless position

"No!, wait!, I... I...", Yuki tried to stop it, she remembered seeing something like this, and it wasn't pretty, but her pleas weren't heard, Alba, Mia and Reina quickly removed what was left of her clothing, Mark quickly took his clothes off too

"HEY! THIS ISN'T MY IDEA OF ROMANTIC!", Yuki shouted, yet she wasn't really trying to free herself, soon, Mark leaned closer, and kissed her on her lips, Reina and Alba held her legs open, and Mia startled to fondle her breasts, making a moan to scape her lips, Mark soon positioned his member at the entrance of her womanhood, and locked eyes with her

"And now, Yuki, my dear Yuki, I'll make you mine, only mine, and forever mine", Mark stated, with a caring voice that promised endless moments of true love, and Yuki didn't took long to reply

"Command accepted, please introduce genetic key to complete the ownership registration", Yuki said on her monotone voice, and while this could have lowered the libido of any male, Mark found it a little too arousing, and he couldn't help but to hug her from her waist and thrust all the way inside, breaking her barrier, claiming ownership of her

"AAHHHHH!", Yuki screamed, it was a mix of pain and pleasure, as well as happiness, since her threshold into a Maggiemite, she lost hopes of havng a family, or being part of something, for no one wants one of her kind, but this man seemed to be willing to put up with the insanity she had inside, soon her thoughts were cast aside, when she felt all her body being caressed, not only her new tamer liked her, her new harem sisters were showing fully acceptance

"Yuki surely likes us, look how she moans", Mia playfully said, while groping Yuki's breasts with great expertise, and Mark enjoyed how she squirmed under her touch

"Ah!:.. Ah!... s-so h-hot!, s-so g-good!", Yuki meekly said, while Mark started to move out and in of her pussy, hitting deep every time, yet it was gentle

"Indeed, she does not put any kind of resistance", Alba stated, while gently massaging Yuki's feet, relaxing her body, and making her willing to anything she was being done

"I'ts... not fair... I can't... resist... just... keep going!", Yuki said between pants and gasps, while Mark started to rise the rhythm of his thrusts, hitting slightly harder

"We like Yuki, we love Yuki", Jewel said, her grasp on the tech pokegirl changed a little, now she was holding her arms gently, giving her enough movement to enjoy the moment

"Pleasure levels... rising above the gauge... body resistance... about to break... senses going overload...", Yuki reported, pausing to gasp with every thrust, for Mark was going faster, and stronger

"Indeed, Yuki, believe us, we love you, all of us, you are part of our family now, with all you are, now enjoy, we are here for you", Reina finally said, she was just behind Mark, using her arms to hold Yuki's head, pulling her closer to Mark, who gave her a few gentle kisses, not stopping his assault on her pussy

"I'm.. I'm... I'M!...", Yuki tried to say, but Mark knew exactly what it was, she was about to cum, her inner walls were starting to milk him badly, and at the beginning of her climax, Mark released his seed, filling her to the brim, Yuki screamed in ecstasy, her body milked Mark a little more, and then, her body went limp, falling into a peaceful slumber, Mark was about to fall on her, to accompany her on her sleep, but Reina kept her hold on him

"Our new sister seems very happy, now it's our turn to be happy, don't you agree?", Reina said in a very seductive voice, and Mark couldn't help but to nod, he just couldn't say no, he loved them, and he knew that he needed to fulfil their special needs

**=End of the Lemon=**

* * *

On a crypt of another plane, Inner Mark was looking at the sphere containing the girl, she was gaining another trait, her skin, was becoming pale, even slightly grayish, Inner Mark couldn't help but to grin, her body not only has gotten the durability of the steel, but the density of the rock, despite her lithe build, by sheer resistance alone, she has become a hulking behemoth, it was only a matter of time, and she'll be freed, but not before he wormed his way in her head, passing on her all the darkness that Mark has refused to embrace...

Meanwhile, in Shadow's tent...

Shadow recalled Dizzy, out of a precaution, she was her first lover, and wanted no harm for her, and being around a Maggieton was almost a guarantee of getting badly injured, so, he was by himself inside the tent, he was looking at the Pokeball that hold one of the Maggietons, but which one, he didn't know. Soon he activated the Pokeball as releasing the Maggieton, she looked different from her previous form as she has a much more curvy and alluring body, also she gained a foot in height, she also had D-cup size breast and also surprisingly her schoolgirl look a little torn, soon, Shadow realized she had twin ponytails, while the Maggieton look around confused, until she spotted Shadow, then her eye narrowed in anger.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?", the Maggieton said in anger as electricity spread across her body

"Well, my name is Shadow, Rin-hime.", Shadow said as he just name her without thinking

"Who the hell is Rin-hime?", the Maggieton asked, her voice sounding curious, yet thoughtful, unlike her previous boisterous voice

"Errr... it's your name... unless you already have one and don't want to change it!... errr... but the hime stays, it's an honorific to refer to a wife... hehehe...", Shadow tried to explain, giving a sheepish laugh at the end, he was getting nervous, his martial arts where nothing but a joke against someone like her, so there was no other way around this than by talking

"My name?... I think I had a name... don't remember it... meh, Rin will do, but that means you are my tamer, which means you MUST tame me now, cuz you'll see, I feel like going feral", Rin stated, accepting her new name

**

* * *

=Warning, Lemon ahead (Writen by Kage Bijuu)=**

"Can you please take off your clothes, Shadow-kun?", Rin seductively said as she took her shirt and underclothes off leaving her only in her school skirt.

"Uh... sure.", Shadow said as he took his clothes off, as Rin kiss Shadow in mouth. Soon they started french kissing each other. As Shadow gently grope the currently lustful Pokegirl breast. As this cause her moan in pleasure.

"O-oh that feel good, Shadow-koi.", Rin stuttered as her voice sounded different like her personality have changed yet again. As Shadow started kissing down her body all the way to her right breast before he start sucking on it earning more moan of pleasure from Rin.

"T-that feel so good Shadow-koi.", Rin said as Shadow switched to the other breast well groping the right now. Soon Rin was getting wet as she stop Shadow as she bend down to Shadow erected member as she started licking it. As she continued licking it as she start engulfing the member. As she proceed to give Shadow a blow job as she move her head up and down while sucking on Shadow member as Shadow massage her head. In a few minute Shadow was feeling a very familiar pressure coming up.

"I going to cum!", Shadow said as he warn Rin but she kept on sucking this time aggressively. Soon Shadow came into her mouth as Rin swallowed his seed. She then pulled away as she then got on her hands and knee as she show her bottom to Shadow as her schoolgirl skirt fell upward reveal her curve bottom and ass

"Come on Shadow-kun, I know you what this.", Rin seductively said again as her personality change yet again. As Shadow grabbed hold of her hips as he line up his dick with her pussy as he slowly put inside of her as he came across Rin hymen.

"Go on.", Rin said as Shadow thrust into her breaking her hymen in the process causing Rin to moan in pain. As Shadow then lean on her as he started groping her breast as he then started licking and nibbling a spot on her neck causing her moan of pain to turn into a moan of pleasure. As Shadow kept on thrusting into her for ten minutes until he started felt that pressure again.

"I'm cumming Rin-hime!", Shadow said as he came into Rin's pussy, filling her up with his seed. As soon both of them were laying side by side with each other.

"Well I must be lucky not to earn your wrath, Rin-hime?", Shadow asked as Rin was going into taming shock.

"Maggieton...", Rin said as she kind like her name as she didn't even remember what her original name was as she nodded off to sleep.

**=End of the Lemon=**

* * *

Out in the wilderness...

Zetsumi knew that something wasn't right when he smelled blood in the air, yet he felt no nearby presence, so, he went to investigate the origin of the smell, and was shocked by the sight he found, two grunts from Team Bad Blood, their throats rip open, blood pouring out of their wounds, but there wasn't enough blood, and that was what was disturbing him greatly

"By the gods!, what could have done this?", Zetsumi muttered, trying to sense something, but it was to no avail

"Ah!, such an unexpected encounter, but I'm grateful for this, I had to live on that filthy blood for just so long, but now that you, a pure blood human, is here, well, I can finally have a fine meal", Zetsumi turned around to face the owner of the voice, and he found that it was a girl, wearing a brown business suit, with long platinum hair, and no presence, IGGY quickly scanned her for Zetsumi, so he could get some data

**

* * *

VAMPIRE, the Bloodsucking Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Ghost/Magic  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** Blood  
**Role:** Hunters  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Ground, Ghost, Magic, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Infernal  
**Weak Vs:** Dark, Electric, Ice, Celestial, solar-based attacks  
**Attacks:** Vampire Bite, Drain, Invis (all levels), Night Shade, Phase, Illusion, Fear Aura, Mega Drain, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Dark Mist, Dark Matter, Blood Blade, Blood Bullets, Vampiric Touch, Ghost Blade, Nightmare Syndrome  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Healing (x3), Darkness affinity, Constant Ashen Wings and Dark Goggles effect, light transformation and illusionary capabilities  
**Evolves:** Psivamp (Moon Shard), Lucarda (Zalera's Blessing), Starlady (Dawn Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Humans, Dark-type Pokégirls or Amazon-type Pokégirls (infected through bite)  
**Bounty (for confirmed kill):** 200,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)  
**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive):** 57,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)  
**Bounty (for successful capture & taming):** 57,500 SLC (applies to Ferals only)  
**Recommendation if you see one:** Before anything is done, be certain that the Vampire is indeed a Feral one. Observe it, trying if at all possible to stay out of its way. The difference between a Feral Vampire and a Tamed Vampire is very subtle. If the Vampire seems even remotely animalistic in nature, then evac immediately, making sure to have a fighting-type Pokégirl at the ready if you are spotted. If you are spotted, be prepared to kill the Vampire as its bite is potentially lethal and has the potential to infect you or your Pokégirls, resulting in a transformation into a Vampire. (applies to Ferals only)

* * *

"Zetsumi, you must be careful, this is an undead, and your range of skills does not greatly affect the undead, I suggest you to use HER to deal with this", IGGY suggested, and Zetsumi nodded, the Vampire tried to surprise him by jumping at him with her unholy agility, Zetsumi managed to jump back, while releasing something from a pokeball, and the vampire couldn't help but to feel horribly scared by what it was

"No way... YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!", the vampire shouted, for standing in front of her was one of the walking nightmares of the pokegirl world...

**

* * *

BLESSED WIDOW, the Holy What was that? Pokégirl **  
**Type:** Not Very Near Human  
**Element:** Bug/Poison/Ghost (Celestial)  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare (probably Unique)  
**Diet:** true Omnivore, favors human style foods, occasionally requires blood and rocks  
**Role:** luck bringer, celestially chosen boogeyman and ultimate cute terror  
**Libido:** Low (High with Tamers who can control them)  
**Strong Vs:** any except Dragon  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon, dominating Pokégirls  
**Attacks:** Heavenly Fire, Lightning, Hyperbeam, Poison Sting, Paralyze Sting, Poison Bite, Web, Phase, Invis, Acid Spray, Slice, Armor Punch  
**Enhancements:** Lucky, Healthy, Pristine Innocence, armored skin, enhanced strength (x25), enhanced speed (x4), web spinners, poison sacs, hypnotic attack, ability to bite off and digest almost anything, extra limbs.  
**Evolves:** Unknown  
**Evolves From:** None  
**Recommendation if you see one:** If she's friendly: Go get a hug you'll always treasure, the memory will warm your heart even in the darkest times; If she's unfriendly: Run the fuck away, dumbass!

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked it, and don't worry, the plot will keep developing, on the next chapter, our heroes will finally be on their way to Ivalice, so stay tuned, and see ya in next chapter!


	14. Rewards

**Magnus:** Here goes the new chapter, soon there will be traces of the main quest, as well as explanations on the characters, this story is going to turn epic really soon, also this chapter includes a small lemon, if you don't want to read it, please skip it, so enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything, all names are just alias, or small references to videogames and animes, any similitude with real life is mere coincidence

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

**Rewards**

* * *

"_Confidence and Faith are not the same thing, with confidence we are sure about a fact, because we know that the odds are in the favor an event, with faith, we can only hope for the best to come, for a miracle to happen, for we know such a thing is unlikely to happen... I have faith that mankind will one day stop their path of self destruction, and starts a glorious age of peace and abundance...", -Mark Hunter-_

* * *

Zetsumi was surprised, even when he knew that EVERYONE would be scared by the sight of his spider pokegirl, he felt that the reaction of the Vampire was ridiculous, to throw a pokeball without unlocking it first, and then run away like some kind of cartoon character, at neck breaking speeds... yet it was truly hilarious

"Whoa!, not even Hermes would be able to catch up with her!", Zetsumi said, barely suppressing his laughter, it had been ages since he saw someone run that fast

"I don't know if I and my brother ran THAT fast when we threw that paint can over the old Bishamon...", Zetsumi stated with a nostalgic voice,

"_Zetsumi, I REALLY suggest you to stop daydreaming, and recall..."_, IGGY started her lecturing, but the voice of the cherubic nightmare was heard

"If I haven't been called for a fight...", the Blessed Widow playfully stated, and Zetsumi stiffened, remembering all too well what always happens when he called such a powerful ally

"_Never mind, brace yourself, oh so mighty god slayer"_, IGGY playfully stated, she will get a good teasing time after this

**

* * *

=Warning, Lemon ahead (Written by Demon Lord of Blood)=**

"Uhmmm... Seatra... my dearest... can't we talk about this for a... UHF!", Zetsumi got no chance, the Blessed Widow tackled him to the ground with colossal strength

"Tame me, now!", Seatra demanded, it was more like a childish demand, but it was still fearsome

"Ok, ok!, just let me get undressed", Zetsumi replied, chuckling nervously

"NO, now!", Seatra replied, as she was ripping his clothes to shreds with one of her legs.

"Hey! What's the... oomph!", Zetsumi'ss breath whooshed out as Seatra slammed her self down on his cock, her legs gripping him tightly and slowly drawing blood. Zetsumi grit his teeth aginst the pain and reached up to caress Seatra's sides and breasts, drawing a startled gasp out of the spider pokegirl, a gasp that turned into a shriek of pleasure as her breasts were lightly nibbled on. Seatra's grin was almost plastered on her face as she moaned and thrashed in ecstasy

"huh... huh... huh...", she panted; repeatedly slamming her body down onto Zetsumi.

"Ahhhhhh!", they both screamed as she came, limbs flailing cutting more gouges in Zetsumi's body.

"I love you", Seatra whispered, as she rubbed up against Zetsumi and gave a hum of satisfaction before returning to her pokeball

**=End of the Lemon=  
**  


* * *

"Oooowwwww...", Zesumi slowly levered himself up and tore the remains of his clothes into bandages with a sigh, this is what he didn't like about Seatra, she always rough him up, no matter what

_"You have three broken ribs, bruises over most of you body, several deep and shallow cuts, and a dislocated shoulder."_, IGGY stated out of nowhere. Zetsumi reached up grabbed his arm and wrnched it back into its socket, giving a groan of pain.

"_Well, you had a dislocated shoulder; heh, your going to be sore into the morning"_, IGGY teased

"Oh, shut it!", Zetsumi exclaimed as he got up and immediately his vision started to go black, before he shook his head and it cleared

_"Maybe I should have mentioned that you lost almost a fifth of the blood in your body?"_, IGGY playfully asked, giggling a little at the end

"Would have been nice to know before I got up.", Zetsumi relied, knowing that in the cyber space, IGGY was actually rolling in the floor, laughing like no tomorrow, but before he could reprimand her, he turned his attention to the unopened pokeball

"IGGY, scan that ball", Zetsumi ordered, and IGGY managed to do as told without breaking up in laughter

**

* * *

FLOWERGIRL, the Blossom Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Plant/Magic  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** Vegetarian  
**Role:** Farmers, plant caretakers, Sex battle `tanks'  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Rock, Water, Sex attacks  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Ice, Bug  
**Attacks:** Command Plants, Leech Seed, Regenerate, Antitoxin, Root, Virus, Anti-Virus, Petal Armor, Lure, Fruit Juice, Grass Floor, Lust Dust, Bloom, Buttsprout, Gender Dust, Paralyzation Powder  
**Enhancements:** High Sexual Endurance, Plant affinity, Magical Affinity  
**Evolves:** Moonflower (Moon Stone)  
**Evolves From:** None

* * *

"I think I can do something with this one...", Zetsumi muttered, and then turned to leave to the camp

Meanwhile, several miles away...

"I can't believe it!, a Blessed Widow!", the vampire shouted, in a span of a few seconds she ran so far, that a Sonica would die of shame

"I saw all my life before my eyes...", the Vampire muttered, her legs still shaking, not that anyone would blame her

"I pity the poor little thing I sent to slow down that monster, but better her than me, whatever it was", the vampire stated, as if wishing farewell to the girl in that pokeball

"Anyway, I'm not giving up, I'll get that pure blood, one way or another, for I'm Integra Van Hellsing!, and my clan shall be rebuild from the ashes and shame it has been thrown into!", Integra shouted with a fist up in the air, she will come up with a plan, she always do that, a Blessed Widow will not stop her, not forever, she just needed... a better approach, perhaps the other pure blood human was less protected?

Breast Valley city, next day

There were things that will never change, like the coldness of the snow, like the beauty of a sunset, and the face of shock of an officer that was sure you will not survive a task, and yet you accomplish it with flying colors...

"YOU DID WHAT?", the Officer Jenny shouted, her eyes so wide, that it was clear that she was terrified by the report

"I said, that I cleared the power plant, from the TWO Maggiemites that were living there", Mark reported, again, while Shadow and Ramza nodded their heads, Zetsumi decided that it was a nice moment to be outside, so he wasn't there to participate on the discussion

"I... I just can't believe that... I mean... to take on two Maggiemites...", Jenny stammered, and Mark's face went serious... almost angry

"So, you accept the previous knowledge about being two targets, instead two?", Mark asked, and Jenny couldn't help but to feel the weight of the guilt

"I... I'm sorry, the order was to not let the people know about such menace... besides, if a Tamer felt able to take on one, it means he or she had the pokegirls required to fight a second one... and...", Jenny tried to explain, she was expecting Mark to explode in anger and leash at her, but his next words were a little more shocking

"I want double payment", Mark deadpanned, freezing on their spot everyone in the room

"At least you have some kind proof about this heroic deed?", The police captain asked, he was just entering the room, and he didn't like the sight of Mark in there, he had the highest hopes on him getting killed

"Of course I have, come out, Yuki", Mark voiced, while releasing his Maggieton, she was now wearing a white blouse, and a black skirt, and to say that the Jennies and the captain were scared, would have been an understatement

"A MAGGIETON?, THEY EVOLVED ALREADY AND YOU CAPTURED ONE?", Jenny shouted on disbelief

"And I captured the other one!", Shadow stated, while releasing his own Maggieton, who was dressed exactly as Mark's one, the only difference, was that this one had the magnet-like ponytails

"I remember you...", Rin coldly stated, making Jenny shiver in fear

Breast Valley main Marketplace, two hours later...

"It was good that they gave us double pay, wasn't it?", Shadow happily asked, getting 100, 000 SLC for capturing AND keeping Rin was something very good for him, although he knew that his girls were just about to run him dry of money with this shopping craziness

"No, it wasn't, I am the one who was going to get double pay, splitting it with you wasn't part of the idea", Mark coldly replied, while looking at his girls, who were selecting their safety necklaces

"Aww!, come one!, he helped, anyway, what were you supposing to buy with that much money?", Ramza asked, while deciding what to get with the 10, 000 SLC he got for aiding Mark on the task

"Either something he would deem as necessary, or saving it for times of need, instead of wasting every bit of it in a nonsense", Zetsumi said, he got no money, but reunited with them after they got paid

"But he is going to spend all what he won!, he is just like us!", Ramza quickly shouted, Zetsumi was fast to anger him

"No, you are thinking on getting toys to help you with your girls, which is not necessary, a new pillow for your comfort, which is not vital, and some chocolate, which is a waste. He, on the other hand, is going to get a special sword, to help him fight along his harem, safety necklaces, to prevent his girls to be stolen, and long lasting supplies, so WE don't die of starvation in the path that lies ahead... should I continue?", Zetsumi teased, much to Ramza's annoyance

"TO THE HELL WITH YOU!, SHADOW, LET'S GO TO ANOTHER SET OF SHOPS, AND LET THE MYSTERY MEN TO THEMSELVES!", Ramza shouted, while dragging away an unwilling Shadow

"Hey!, wait!, I don't want to go!", Shadow hopelessly shouted, while his girls only followed close, ready to keep using his money for their clothes and other stuff

"And there they go...", Zetsumi muttered, he enjoyed to tease Ramza, the superiority complex of that blond made him a perfect target, he was soon taken out of his thoughts of further torture by a cloth hitting him from behind

"Use that, it should last longer than your thorn robe, I don't know what kind of beast or pokegirl did that to you, but this one should withstand it if it happens next time", Mark stated, and Zetsumi looked at the piece of clothing, it was a pitch black hooded robe, not much different from the one he used, he was about to examine it, when a thought hit his brain

"How can you see beyond my illusion?, no one else has noticed the state of my robe, and how can you be so sure about the resistance of this new robe?", Zetsumi asked, unsure if he should keep the robe or not

"Cheap parlor tricks don't work on me, and don't worry, the robe will resist", Mark replied, Zetsumi decided to take a closer look on the robe, his robe was made with nanofibers, so he was unsure how normal cotton would outlast his special clothing, although all ideas of superiority were destroyed by what he found

'_What the?, this thing is blessed with blood!, HIS blood!, crap... I feel like being chased by the crafter gods just for having this on my hands... mystic blood has never been welcomed on my world...'_, Zetsumi thought, while putting the robe on, he was about to ask about the robe, when Mark's girls stormed into the arms of their tamer

"MASTER! YOU ARE THE GREATEST!", Mark's harem shouted as one, all of them felt like exploding on happiness, some felt spoiled, others undeserving, but all of them were happy, Mark laughed, like some kind of old kindhearted man, enjoying much more their happiness than the possibility of taking all of them to the bed

'_Perhaps it would be better if I never know how he saw through my illusion...'_, Zetsumi finally thought, he felt envy at the scene of happiness, but he had to refrain himself from releasing his pokegirls, unless he wanted every officer and researcher over him in the span of a few seconds...

"Ok girls, let's go to the blacksmith, I have to take on two very special things", Mark finally came out of his happy dazed state, Zetsumi was about to follow, when Mark decided to give him a special task

"Zetsumi, I need you to watch over Shadow and Ramza, I don't want to have to run away from town earlier than needed", Mark stated in an all business tone, Zetsumi could have argued, but his experience with people like him told him that perhaps preventing a stupidity from said tamers was a top priority right now

"I'm on it!", Zetsumi promptly replied, and darted to were he saw Shadow and Ramza were heading to

Blacksmith shop, a moment later...

Romanticides were known for being masters at weapon crafting, always proud of their art, and always ready to be praised for their excellent work, today, Zeal, the second renowned weapon smith of the city was feeling in the need of destroying her creation, a long sword, it wasn't a flaw on the design, even when it was very fancy on her opinion, it wasn't the quality of the materials, the client payed for the best quality of the steels, it wasn't a mistake on the complex symbols that were ordered, but the darkness that came out of it.

"What in the name of the Goddess have I created?...", Zeal asked to herself, it was hard to tell if the sword was eating the darkness, or if it was emanating it, all she knew, is that it started when she added the blood she was given by the client, it wasn't a strange request, many magic swordmen asked for things like that, but this was the first time something so strong like this happened

"I see, it is ready, how about the other piece I asked for?", the client suddenly arrived, just as Zeal was about to throw the sword into the flames, now she had no options, but to present her work to the client

"Mr. Hunter!, I wasn't expecting you so soon, but yes, your sword is ready, as for the ring you asked for, here it is, it was easy, to add a dragon scale into a silver band, very little effort was needed... sir, I have to ask, this sword...", Zeal ventured to ask, it wasn't polite on her opinion to question the client, but she felt that this was needed

"Ah, yes, you may want to know the name of this deadly master piece, this, is Kilgorin, the Sword of Darkness, and the light will never break it", Mark stated, almost proudly, and Zeal couldn't help but to feel scared

"That seems to be like the twin sister of Luciendar, the Sword of Light", Reina stated, entering the room, Zeal looked at her sword, it wasn't the first time she saw it, but it seemed that, by wielding Kilgorin, the light emanated from Luciendar was now visible to her, and that eased her heart

"Well, I guess we are fine, aren't we?, I mean, I already paid", Mark asked

"Yes, everything it's right, it has been an honor to work for you", Zeal finally said, after that she watched them go, and couldn't help but to wonder, how many heads will roll out due to that edge...

Meanwhile...

"Really, you don't have to come all the way here, Professor Bright", the police captain said to the video-phone, he wasn't fond of the man, but only because he knew a few hidden things about him

"But I have to, you'll see, one of those tamers have a pokegirl I NEED for my research, and I'm sure that he will accept the trade I have to offer to him, besides, I can't ask you to help me in the same way you did before, can I?", Bright asked, he just loved to toy with people, more those from he knew dirty secrets, of course, he had to restrain from overdoing it, or he will be exposed too

"Of course not, we aren't young and rash anymore...", the captain replied, already sweating

"Good to hear that, just watch them, and refrain them from leaving, I'll be there tomorrow by noon, I'm sure you can retain them until then without using illegal ways, Carth", Bright stated, using the Captain's name, just to press him a little more

"Don't worry, I'll send some Jennies to give them a tour, so they will spend too much time and energy to leave tomorrow... you only want to trade, right", Captain Carth asked the last part with a nervous tone

"Very well then, I'll be there by noon, make sure none of them makes any trade, I don't want to lose my target by accident", Bright said, and then cut off the communication

"I don't like this, not at all...", Captain Carth muttered, he was having a feeling of impending doom, as if something horrible were going to happen if Bright and Mark's group met

Later that Night...

"Mr. Hunter... Mark, why do you always do this to us?, I mean, couldn't we have waited until tomorrow early?... why do we have to travel this late in the night?", Ramza asked, this time even Zetsumi was confused

"This time I must agree, the conditions of our departure are quite... strange", Zetsumi stated

"Wow, Mystery man actually can show common sense", Shadow muttered, making Ramza laugh, Zetsumi could have argued, but Mark decided to be truthful for once

"I consulted the Oracle, and it said that we had to leave immediately", Mark stated, both Ramza and Zetsumi froze, for them, the word Oracle had a fearful meaning, one that will never be taken lightly

"Oracle?, I thought you weren't superstitious", Shadow stated, both Ramza and Zetsumi face faulted, unable to understand the lack of respect for something so arcane

Ranger HQ, Hinata city...

"I disagree...", the young Ranger wannabe made his discomfort clear, his black hair and blue eyes making perfect contrast with his light brownish skin

"You have no choice on this, Felix, you want to join the ranks, you will obey", the leader of the group stated

"But this is a mercenary!, and a bloody one!, he is not even truthful!", Felix shouted, he has the skill to tell apart lies from the truth, along with many other hidden abilities, and the darkness surrounding the tall Mercenary was too much for him

"I don't want to work with you, girly, but unlike you, I'm a man who can take and carry orders", the tall mercenary spoke, His dark hair, steel grey eyes, and sword at his back only made him much more menacing, Felix couldn't help but to flinch at his voice

"Don't press your luck, Illidan, you are almost as bad as this target, so don't dare to make some kind of accident", the leader said to the Mercenary, who only snorted

"Now go, Mr. Hunter wants to go to Ivalice, and we must know why", the leader finally ordered

* * *

**Magnus:** Hope you liked it, things are going to heat up pretty soon, what would the rangers want?, discover it on the next chapter, see ya until then!


	15. Training

**Magnus:** Here goes the new chapter, with a BIG surprise included, hope you enjoy it, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing!, all the names of the tamers are alias, whatever you think is named after anything is mere coincidence, unless pointed as a reference (Like Final Fantasy and Hellsing references up to now)

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

**Training**

* * *

"_Many people have asked me what do I fight for, they ask this because they can't understand the source of my strength, of my resolve, but the few times I have answered people are not satisfied, for the only thing I say, is that I fight for a better tomorrow, a tomorrow where the children can live happily without fear of the war, or the illness, where people like me does not exist...", –Mark Hunter-_

* * *

"So...", Shadow tried to start a conversation, while steadying Ramza, who was falling asleep with Boco's rhythmic walk

"So?", Zetsumi asked, his Nightmare was clearly happy with the walk before the dawn, although, Shadow gave him a look that screamed the he wasn't the one he wanted to hear

"Mark, why did we had to leave?, I mean, we could at least have stayed one last night at the pokecenter, and there was nobody chasing us... because... nobody was chasing us... right?", Shadow asked the last part with dread, as if he just hit the jackpot... of the bad luck

"...", Mark silence felt heavier than a ton of bricks, it was hard to tell if he was annoyed, or just thinking his answer

"Mark?", Shadow pressed for an answer, and Zetsumi couldn't help but to shook his head, it was hard for him to understand why Mark was tolerating the noisy guy

"The oracle said to get out before dawn", Mark replied, not turning to face Shadow

'_**Good move, now he is going to ask what the heck is an oracle'**_, Inner Mark mocked

"And what is this oracle?, why should we believe something like that?", Shadow asked, he obviously had no faith on the mystic

'_**Told you'**_, Inner Mark mocked, much to Mark's annoyance

"SHADOW!", Zetsumi shouted for the first time, he hated... no, he was utterly scared with the idea of bringing that topic

"What?", Shadow shot back

"I'll explain you later, first we need to put a good distance between us and the city", Mark replied, and neither Zetsumi or Ramza were happy with the idea

Meanwhile, near Ivalice...

Felix and Illidan had become the worst enemies ever, Felix knew that hiring this specific mercenary was a BAD idea, but who hears Felix?, no one, he knew that they were in trouble since they left their base, he knew that Illidan knew, and he knew that Illidan was looking for the smallest of the windows to use him as bait to get away from trouble, the worst part?, he knew, that Illidan knew that he knew...

"Well, this is getting bad, soon night time will reach it's darkest hour...", Felix stated

"And?", Illidan monosyllable reply was very unnerving

"And we need to get a place to stay... to...", Felix tried to reach for word that will not expose him to whatever evil plan the mercenary has, after all, he was know for losing some wannabe rangers during his time of service

"To get ready for the ambush of our stalker?", Illidan replied with annoyance

"IF YOU KNEW IT ALREADY WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT?", Felix couldn't help but to yell, then he took some heavy breaths to calm himself

"Don't yell, now tell me, how did you know it?", Illidan asked, as if testing him

"Because it's one of my blood gifts", Felix tried to explain, although it sounded as if something was amiss

"Ok... well... since you are the wannabe, check the map, perhaps you can point us to were to take shelter, since you think I'm nothing but a stupid mercenary...", Illidan said with fake hurt, while handing the map back to Felix, who eagerly took it

"I don't think you are stupid... just ev...", Felix couldn't finished his sentence, for Illidan took this as his window to act

**WHAM!**

"That will keep you quiet", Illidan said, while Felix body felt to the ground in a soundless fashion, for Illidan hit him with the flat of his sword

"Come out now, so we can dance under the moonlight!", Illidan called, while his hair turned from dark to silver, and his eyes took two different colors, one golden-amber, and the other an unnatural dark blue

"Dance under the moonlight?, I have to admit it sounds romantic, and very alluring", A long platinum blond haired tan girl said, while walking into the small clear where Illidan was standing

"You look rather hungry, perhaps you want to feed before our dance?", Illidan offered, giving a small glance at Felix unconscious body

"Thank you for the offering, but blood with pokegirl genes makes me sick... although if you are offering your pure human blood...", the girl said, giving a small wink

"Speak your name", Illidan ordered, and the girl snorted at this, but replied anyway

"I'm Integra Van Hellsing, now tell me yours, so I can properly give you the thanks after feeling the joy of your pure human blood", Integra stated

"My name is Illidan Von Hellscream, and there is nothing that can stand in the way of my blade", Illidan stated, with the excitement of a psychopath that is about to slaughter a defenseless lamb

Breast Valley police department, early in the morning...

Captain Carth was actually sweating bullets, Prof. Bright has just arrived, and he had still to tell him the bad news... he wondered if Jenova had been sighted the night before...

"So, Carth, were are our wandering star tamers?", Bright asked, smiling, his arrival before the appointed time was NOT welcomed

"I... I'm afraid to tell you that we lost track of Mr. Hunter... is as if he never arrived here in the first place... no one saw him leave", Captain Carth explained, he just foresee it, a tragic accident, he only hoped to be him the one in the accident, and not his family

"Oh?, really?, now that is an impressive stealthy guy... anyway, I'm not interesting on Mr. Hunter, while maybe a strong tamer, he lacks rarity on his choice of pokegirls, I'm more concerned on Mr. Slayer's whereabouts", Bright clarified, and Carth's eyebrow raised at this

"Why interested on the funny guy?, I mean, he managed to beat Gary Stroak, but it was a lucky shot", Captain Carth asked

"As I told you before, I just want to trade with him, he happens to have a exotic pokegirl with him, and I want her for my private collection, that's all", Bright explained, his smile still there

"Oh, well, if that's the case, we suspect that he disappeared along Mr. Hunter and an unknown tamer, one of those clad in black hood guys", Captain Carth replied, and Bright lost his smile

"You wouldn't mean, this guy, right?", Bright asked, while showing a picture of Zetsumi, Carth will forever remember this day, as the worst of his career

Middle of the forest area, half way to Ivalice...

"Ok, time to train a little", Mark said, while calling out all of his pokegirls, soon Shadow did the same, and Ramza followed, only Zetsumi kept his pokegirls balled

"Well, now, I'll give eac of you an specific training, and I want you to follow it at strictly", Mark stated, and all of his pokegirls looked at him, ready to carry his orders, and get some love from their man

"Jewel, I want you to keep using Harden until it reach it's max, then maintain it for as long as possible", Mark said to the rock pokegirl, who reacted on her zealous and primitive way

"Jewel, obey, Jewel, harden", Jewel replied, and immediately began her training, she didn't care if it had any kind of purpose or not, she just loved to take his orders

"Yuki, come her for a moment", Mark called, while taking off his lab coat

"Proceeding as requested", Yuki replied, while moving to be at less than an inch of distance, Mark got slightly surprised, but didn't shown any reaction

"For now on, I'll entrust you with this", Mark said, while putting his lab coat over Yuki's shoulders, completing the cosplay of certain anime scientist

"W-Why?, I-I may end d-destroying i-it!", Yuki stammered, but fell quiet when Mark put his forehead on her's

"No, I know that this white coat not only will no be destroyed, I know that you'll never allow it to be even stained, because, your shy personality will forever keep your magnetic buffer, so no one will get to you by missile attacks, I know that your analytical part will make expert use of your little satellites, so they are used to it's full potential, with no error margin, and I know that your boisterous side will make well use of the reinforced gloves and boots to defeat anyone in close quarters", Mark replied, giving hidden orders to each of her personalities, Yuki was about to reply, but Mark stopped her, with a soft kiss on her lips

"Now, Yuki, here is your special training, I want you to live day and night with your reinforced gloves and boots, also, I want you to stop walking, from this moment, you'll be limited only to your levitation, unless I say otherwise", Mark ordered, and Yuki promptly started

"SIR, YES SIR!", Yuki shouted, she quickly folded the sleeves of the white coat, and her hands and forearms were transformed into armored gauntlets, with the spheres still visible on the back of her hands, her feet instantly turned into armored combat boots, and she began to float, Mark gave a nod of approbation that made her heart skip a beat

"What about us?", Alba ventured to ask, on Mia's behalf too, she perfectly knew that Reina was the next to be told about training, but she couldn't help but to feel the need to become stronger for her tamer

"You?... but, there is no need for special training... you are already vital to me as you are, my transportation... and Mia also is a non-combat...", Mark replied, but got interrupted by Alba, who was now hugging him, and crying, as he were telling her that she was useless and going to be dumped

"Please!, I want to become stronger!", Alba cried, and Mark couldn't help but to sigh

"Ok, you will come with me and Reina... Mia, do you remember which plants I told you to eat?", Mark replied, and asked to the bovine pokegirl at the end

"Yes, the sour tasting healing herbs", Mia replied with a cute smile

"Good, I want you to locate and gather them, I'll check them on my return", Mark stated, and Mia happily want to work

"Mark, can I ask you something before you leave?", Shadow asked, as Mark turned around to face him, he noticed a slap mark on one of his cheeks, and an angry looking Maggieton behind him

"What is it?", Mark asked back

"Well, do you have a spare lab coat in your bag?, you'll see, Rin wants to keep dressing just as her sister, and, I don't have anything that resembles that clothing, so, can I get one, please?", Shadow asked as politely as possible, and Mark looked at him in the eyes, the silence lasted five seconds

'_**Remember, give him your hand, and he'll pull your entire leg'**_, Inner Mark warned

"No", Mark coldly replied, and then turned to leave

"But...", Shadow tried to call again, when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Let's follow him, and see what kind of secret training he is preparing for his Amazonwu", Ramza whispered into his ear

"Do you mean spy on him?, and what about our girls?", Shadow asked back, with a less subtle whisper

"Don't worry, my girls will put in line yours, now let's go!", Ramza stated, and then both followed Mark

On a forest clear, near Ivalice...

The sun was bright over their heads, it's precious light gave Illidan's blade a beautiful shine, it's precious light enhancing to angelical levels the beauty of the vampire, only one was standing

"You, are worthy, who would have thought that a Vampire could withstand the sunlight in such way!", Illidan shouted in happiness, for he would not have to kill this pretty blood sucker

"Stop mocking me... if I had my full strength... I would have killed you", Integra stated, her body so sore for the beating, that she was unable to move

"Maybe, but you were fool enough to not feed, and that was your downfall", Illidan replied, knowing that even at her full strength, the result would have been exactly the same, with him maybe slightly tired

"Are you going to finish me now?... or do you plan on killing me with your lectures?", Integra said, and Illidan couldn't help but to admire her attitude, rebellious and daring to the very end

"I don't think so... I like you so much to let you go", Illidan replied with a devil and dark grin, while redying a pokeball

"Don't you dare!", Integra shouted, but it was too late, she got caught without much resistance, she had no strength to fight back

"Ooowww...", Felix pained groan made Illidan to change back to his false form, silver hair returned to it's dark shade, and his eyes turned to the usual steel grey

"Rise and shine, girlie, we have an investigation to make, and you already overslept", Illidan said to the rising form of Felix, who looked at him with very unfriendly eyes

"Jerk...", Felix said at his back, but Illidan only laughed, he was simply too happy to pay attention to minor guys and their complains

'_Secondary target confirmed, Engineered pure human blood has been detected on the mercenary, requesting further orders'_, Felix asked through a mental link, which is a common yet super secret technique among Rangers

'_Play along for the moment, just keep observing, and do not lose track of him, Illidan is very hard to find'_, the Commander replied, and Felix didn't liked it a bit

'_Understood... Commander, I also have to report that the target has captured a Vampire, of the Daywalker variety'_, Felix reported once more, pressing for a more direct approach

'_I see... very well, just keep on observation, and make sure that bitch does not directly bites our secondary target... much less our first'_, the Commander added, and then cut the mental communication, making Felix sigh, he just hated playing weak

"Come on, girlie, we don't have all the time of the world!, if you don't meet Mr. Hunter, I won't get paid!", Illidan shouted again

"I'M THE ONE GIVING THE ORDERS HERE, YOU MORON!", Felix shouted, and then gave chase after the mercenary

"Whatever, girlie!", Illidan shouted back

River side, a little later...

"Ok, what are we going to learn?", Reina asked, eager to learn something new, Alba was jumping, happy to learn something useful

"Well, today I'll teach you how to fish... without other tool than your bare hands", Mark replied, and both girls stared intently at him

'_Sounds like fun!'_, Alba immediately thought

'_I do wonder how this will help me?'_, Reina thought, she had faith on her tamer, but fishing seemed like something that had nothing to do with fighting

"Fine, now, just let me take off my shoes and socks, I hate to get wet...", Mark meekly stated, making his girls to giggle, meanwhile, Ramza and Shadow were spying them behind some bushes

"What are they doing?", Ramza asked, for he couldn't understand why Mark was now in the river, with the water almost reaching his knees, bent down as if searching for something

"It seems that he is fishing...", Shadow replied, yet he was puzzled at this behavior

"Without a cane?, or a spear?, or a net?", Ramza asked in disbelief, but his question got answered when Mark pulled out of the water a big fish, which was making very little effort to get away

"NO WAY!", both Shadow and Ramza shouted in disbelief, while Mark's pokegirls applauded him, they kept watching, first, Mark taught Reina how to do it, it took her around 15 mins to do it, but managed to do so, surprisingly enough, Alba did it quite fast, possibly her avian nature gave her some advantage, this continued a little more, until they had a handful of fishes, and then turned to leave

"Let's try it!", Shadow suddenly said, dragging Ramza to the river

"You can try it, I'll watch", Ramza replied, while Shadow entered the river

"I saw it once in a Shaolin show, it shouldn't be that hard", Shadow stated, and while the word shaolin was very alien to the blond, he decided to ignore it, and chose to throw stones into the river

"Come on, catch one already so we can go back, this is boring", Ramza said after a few minutes

"If you stop throwing stones into the river, I may get this done", Shadow shot back

"Whatever!", Ramza finally shouted, throwing one last stone with a little more strength, hitting something

"OW!", a girlie cry startled the tamers, who slowly turned their heads to the source of the small cry, they spotted a cyan looking girl, with a firm B-cup breasts... and six tentacles coming from her back, Shadow quickly scanned her

**

* * *

TITAKREN, the Kraken Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Near Human/Animorph  
**Element:** Water  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** Carnivore (prefers fish)  
**Role:** Small naval vessel hunter  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Fire, Ground, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Plant  
**Attacks:** Constrict, Lust Sting, Paralyze Sting, Water Spear, Whirlpool, Quick Attack, Recover, Tentacle Frenzy, Tentacle Dance  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Lung Capacity, Enhanced Speed (x6 in water, x3 on land), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced sense of Touch (x3), extra appendages  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Titacool (Water Stone + Battle Stress)

* * *

"Oh shit!", Both Ramza and Shadow shouted, and the Titakren didn't lost a second to launch her attack, little they knew that the tentacle girl was more horny than angry...

That night, in the middle of a camp...

The fire was dying now, the fish was still warm and ready to be eaten, the pokegirls sleeping peacefully on the tents of their respective tamers, and Zetsumi and Mark were still awake, waiting for the younger tamers

"Do you really think they'll be fine?, it has been a long time already", Zetsumi asked, it wasn't the safety of Shadow and Ramza what he was concerned about, but the dangers they could drag in their direction

"They'll be fine, and don't worry, nothing will harm us tonight, there is no need to mount guard", Mark replied, still munching on a fish

"If you say so... oh, look, here they come, all wet... and giddy", Zetsumi said, pointing to the stumbling forms of Shadow and Ramza

"Just a little more, Ramza, we are almost there", Shadow whispered into Ramza's ear, which make the blond shiver, they were bad, tired, and just slightly injured, the Titakren didn't want blood, but to abuse them, which she did, of course, the greatest surprise came when Ramza's clothes went off, showing the true nature of the blond

"Here we are, now just sit, and let the fire warm you", Shadow continued, just as they made it to were Mark and Zetsumi were sitting, Ramza noticed the evil glint on Zetsumi's eyes, and the amused look on Mark's face, Ramza wanted to run away, to hide, so, Ramza began to cuddle into Shadow, who couldn't stop his blush

"So, did you two enjoy the shower in the river?", Mark asked, and Zetsumi began to chuckle

"Look, I'm not in the mood to take shit from a mystery man and someone who lives on superstitions, this is a serious matter, we need to discuss about Ramza...", Shadow tried to elaborate, when the Titakren finished raping them to her heart contempt, he made a bow to protect Ramza, not before capturing the completely zoned out tentacle girl, unfortunately, Mark was always one step ahead of him

"If you want to tell us that Ramza is a pokegirl, don't bother, we already know, if you want to tell us that you took her virginity, we don't want to know the details, if you want to confess some kind of new love and desire to be her protector, we don't mind, but your fish is getting cold, and it'll be an insult to Mother Nature to waste the food", Mark stated, his voice wasn't mockery, not all seriousness, but it shocked both Shadow and Ramza

"How did you know?", Shadow shouted, and Zetsumi decided to scan her to give him the details

**

* * *

DRAG KING, the Transvestite Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Uncertain, assumed to be Rare  
**Diet:** human style food, especially buffets  
**Role:** psychological warfare, infiltration, mass confusion  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting  
**Libido:** Average  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Takedown, Wrestle, Hammer, Glare, Cheap Shot  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Toughness (x5), can manifest any form of clothing to disguise her womanhood, Can sense when people are good, innate computer skills, excellent acting ability  
**Evolves:** Megami (mechanism unknown)  
**Evolves From:** Tomboy (forced evolution), Goth (forced evolution)

* * *

The silence was horrible, Shadow just stared at the description, still hugging the poor Ramza, who in her taming shock status, couldn't help but to try to bury her face on Shadow's chest, Mark didn't like it, the tension was attracting the evil spirits, and he couldn't afford to have a spiritual battle right now, so, he decided to take on another topic

"So, do you really want to know what I consulted?", Mark asked, the small camp fire at his feet giving him an air of mysticism that sent shivers through Zetsumi's and Ramza's spines

"No!", Zetsumi shouted, while Ramza shook her head no, none of them willing to take part on any kind of ritual that deals with the future

"Yes", Shadow replied with a bored expression, the topic of mysticism and superstition was bad for him, but at least it drifted the attention away from the current problem

"Fine, I'll consult the oracle in front of you, so you stop bothering me the next time", Mark stated, and Ramza and Zetsumi froze on their place, they were about to flee onto their tens, when Mark placed his hands together, and began to mumble, it was too late, running away now will mean disrespect to the oracle, and to do so would be VERY BAD to their health

"**Great and wise spirits of the ancient times, I beseech you in my time of need, for guidance, illuminate my path, so my feet don't stumble, and guide my hands, so I commit no transgression..."**, Mark's ominous voice filled the air with power, and the hearts of the witnesses with fear, suddenly, from the small ashes of the camp fire, the flames raised, tall and terrifying, taking a strange shape, a shape that will forever plague the nightmares of the three witnesses...

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked the chapter, next will include more secrets revealed, and some upset girls, until then, see ya!


	16. Animosity

**Magnus:** Here goes another update, and don't worry, I'll never abandon this story, soon a large scale conflict will begin, and the first explanations will surface, but for now, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything, most names mentioned are just alias

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

**Animosity**

* * *

"_Impossible... a word that describes our lack of understanding, we deem as impossible things that we believe we can't do, but in the past, people deem as impossible the possibility of flying, explore the deep of the seas, and travel to the stars... so, Impossible is a false word", -Mark Hunter-_

* * *

Shadow was very nervous, no, it wasn't the fact that he and Ramza had become so close, neither that said Drag King was now cuddling on his chest, naked, in fact, he felt good for it, it seemed that Ramza had a lot of pent up sexual frustration due to the lack of human male touch, something he gladly helped her with, but what was making him nervous, were the pokegirls surrounding them

"How you dare to defile my Master?...", Agrias growled, if Ramza weren't covering Shadow on her sleep, Agrias would already used her sword to cut the most important parts of said boy

"I don't think you should react this way, I mean, she looks quite happy, I mean, is not like he forced his way into her, err... I mean...", Lena tried to reason with the Battle Angel, but couldn't withstand her glare

"Gumohime thinks they look cute!", Gumohime interjected, hoping to change the mood of the scene... she failed

"No, they are not!, somehow he tricked her!, I just know it!", Boco replied, for the first time on her human form

"I think we are taking this too hastily and in a wrong light, I think we should wait until both of them are awake to clarify this", Rin proposed, and everyone considered it

"I... I guess you are right, I think my sister can clarify this...", Alma added, she was very angry at the male that finally took her sister's virginity

"I don't understand why are you so angry, I mean, we could be a very big and happy family, NYA!", Dizzy exclaimed, she could only see this as a very happy event, unfortunately, this set off Ramza's harem

"NO ONE WILL HAVE MY MASTER!", Agrias shouted, while leaping at Shadow's girls

Meanwhile, Ivalice Castle...

Felix and Illidan were currently waiting for Lord Beoulve, they almost expected to be rejected due to the lack of information that they gave, but that changed when they mentioned the one visiting, now, one would expect to see the though mercenary to be acting strong and cocky, but for some reason, Illidan looked uncomfortable... and sick

"Are you ok, Mr. Mercenary?", Felix asked, he noticed that Illidan acted weird as soon as he entered the city, especially when they came across the first tamer enjoying his harem in the street, he had to wonder, if after all, Illidan was one of those pro-pokegirl rights people, the kind that can't withstand public taming

"I'm ready to kill as soon as you give the order... boss...", Illidan replied, although his voice lacked all his usual strength, Felix almost flinched at the term used to name him, meaning that the mercenary was much worse than he thought

"At ease soldier, we only have to be here for very little time, soon we'll take to the wilderness that you so much love", Felix reassured him, and Illidan nodded on agreement, he wanted to get out of the city, as soon as possible

'_Public abuse... not even my w__orst enemy deserve that... the humiliation... the scars of the soul... LEGAL?'_, Illidan's train of thoughts was cut by the entrance of the lord of the castle, being escorted by two heavy armored Samurais, and a Domina, this last one being restrained in chains and with a obedience collar at her neck

**

* * *

DOMINA, the Aggressive Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Plant/Poison (leather is NOT a valid element)  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** human style food, heavy on meat  
**Role:** frequently domesticated Pokégirl, often used to discipline/oversee other Pokégirls. Also commonly used by criminal elements.  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Tomboys, Ingenue, non elementals  
**Weak Vs:** Psychic, elementals  
**Attacks:** Rose Whip, Call Me Queen, Poison Lash, Dominate, Sex Attacks 1 & 3  
**Enhancements:** Toughness, Hypnotic Gaze/Voice, Healing Factor  
**Evolves:** Dominatrix (normal), DragonQueen (Dragon E-Medal)  
**Evolves From:** Nymph (Dark Stone)

**SAMURAI, the Bodyguard Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare **Diet:** human style diet, also has high tolerance for alcohol  
**Role:** veteran warriors  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Libido:** High, but ONLY manifests if the Samurai is alone with her Tamer  
**Attacks:** Basic sword fighting, Swordwave, Spincut, Slasher, Focus Energy, Fireworks, Mirror of Equity, Weapon Repel, Weapon Guard, Toxic Sword, Dragon Slash, Metal Slash, Demi Blade, Dragon Dance

Can ONLY learn over level 40: Falcon Sword, Miracle Slash, Keen Blade, Cry of the Fallen

Can ONLY learn over level 50: Armor Break, Power Break, Mental Break, Magic Break, Zanmato  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Stamina (x6), Enhanced Strength (x8), Enhanced Durability (x7), Slow aging, Can summon weapons and armour.  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Ronin (Dawn Stone)

* * *

Felix cringed at the sight, he, of all people, knew that the Domina was going under severe abuse, for this was against her very core, of course, he had to remain silent, he had a job as ranger, and it wasn't freeing some mistreated pokegirls

"Lord Dycerag Beoulve, thank you for...", Felix started, but Dycerag interrupted him

"There is no time for such formalities, I've got your message that this, Mr. Hunter, is coming to this city, may I ask what could be his purpose?", Dycerag asked, just as he got to his regal chair, as he sat, the two samurais went to his sides, and the domina knelt at his feet, with a face of sorrow that made both Felix and Illidan flinch

"Unfortunately, not, that's the reason we want to meet him, rumors of his skill are spreading faster than he travels, so we believe that you either had a trouble that required his services... or you are a target... either way, we need your permission and your support to meet him first, so all danger is avoided", Felix explained in an all business voice, yet Dycerag barely raised a brow

"May I inquire, is this Mr. Hunter being accompanied?", Dacerag asked, while pulling the chain on the domina's neck, forcing her face agains his crotch, thing that made Felix eye twitch, yet he only took out a folder from his back pack

"As far as the HQ knows, he is being accompanied by another three tamers, although we lack any useful information on them, it seems that they are relying on stored information rather than using the online pokedex, also it seems that their pokedexes got some kind of damage or jamming on their tracking chips, so far we know they are using chocoboobs to travel faster", Felix reported, by now, Dycerag made the Domina to start a blowjob, uncaring of he other people in the room, still, his face was the one of deep thinking, rather than enjoying the service

"Very well, go to the barracks, and search for a samurai named Tsuruko, tell her to aid you in the welcoming of this Mr. Hunter, she'll know what to do in case this tamer shows being unfriendly, other than that, feel free to take the supplies you need for the rest of your mission, after all, the Beoulve family is a faithful supporter of the Rangers, now please, leave me to my... thinking", Dycerag finally said, and Felix and Illidan gladly abandoned the room

"It seems she got aid, now we must wonder how much truth hold the rumors surrounding this, Mr. Hunter", a melodic voice resounded from behind Dycerag, yet the voice spat so much venom on the 'she'

"Indeed, Zalbag, do you believe Tsuruko will be able to handle him?", Dycerag asked

"It depends on the magnitude of his sword skills, but it's of no consequence, in the end, we only need to get rid of her, if she is not with him, then there is no reason to start a senseless battle", Zalbag replied, his smile was truly unnerving

"If she weren't so troublesome, she could take the place of this little bitch", Dycerag stated with a small chuckling, while the abused domina just let her tears roll on her cheeks, she wanted to die, but she knew better than to disobey, least she earn a whole month of torture

Somewhere in the forest...

Mark was annoyed, so annoyed that he wanted to make some heads roll, not only he was violently awaken from his peaceful slumber between the generous breasts of Mia, but said bovine pokegirl got terribly scared, thing that he didn't take well, so much was his wrath that he managed to keep his composure at the sight of the Arachnae, and right now, after balling their respective pokegirls, Shadow and Ramza were squirming under his glare

'_**KILL THEM! KILL THEM NOW BEFORE THEY DO SOMETHING SO STUPID THAT WILL HURT ONE OF OUR BELOVED ONES!'**_, Inner Mark shouted, and Mark had to admit it, that right now, the idea was REALLY good

"Why?", Mark asked, his calm voice did nothing to hide the hatred on his eyes

"Is it too late to say sorry?", Shadow asked, and Mark's glare intensified to terrifying levels, this time even Zetsumi flinched, and he wasn't on his range of vision

"I'm afraid it is my fault, Agrias is usually calm and cool headed, but she loves me a little too much, I think that she couldn't take well what happened between Shadow and me, so, please, do not go too harsh on Shadow, he is not wholly responsible", Ramza quickly interjected

"Fine release Agrias", Mark ordered, and Ramza couldn't help but to obligue, she knew that this wasn't going to end well, but there was no more options right now, as soon as Agrias was out, she quickly searched for the target of her wrath, and of course, found him way too quickly

"YOU PERVERT MALE! PREPARE YOURSELF TO RECEIVE DIVINE JUS...", Agrias shouted with all the rage she could muster, unfortunately, someone else was at the brink of bring the most horrible carnage ever

"**SHUT UP!"**, Mark roared, showing for once his terrible wrath, at least on his voice, Agrias found herself hiding behind Ramza, who was hiding behind Shadow, said tamer was currently frost in fear... while Zetsumi decided to be anywhere else, soon, Mark returned to his calm voice

"I believe that we must make some things clear, I don't care if you want to kill each other or have furious sex, but from now on, you will not engage in combat, outside of a spar, because I don't want to deal with you if we are attacked due to your lack of attention, am I clear?", Mark stated, his calm, almost stone cold voice helped to make his point

"Cristal clear!", Shadow quickly replied

"Understood!", Ramza added

"O-ok", Agrias accepted, although she knew that by Ramza accepting, she was bound to obey

"Good, now, gather your belongings, we are going to take a long walk today, hopefully we'll reach Ivalice tomorrow", Mark finally stated, marking the return of normality to the group... until Zetsumi returned

"I think we have a small problem...", Zetsumi stated, gaining the atention of the rest of the group

"What now?", Mark asked, totally annoyed

"Just me, Mr. Hunter", a young and pretty girl, wearing a red hakama and white gi, came after Zetsumi, her eyes fixated on Mark, or more precisely, his sword, Mark decided to quickly scan her

**

* * *

SLICER, the Swordswoman Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal/Fighting  
**Frequency:** Uncommon (Crimson League)  
**Diet:** human diet  
**Role:** fencers, frontline fighters  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Normal, Magic  
**Weak Vs:** Ghost, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Slash, Swordwave, Deflect, Counter  
**Enhancements:** Proficiency with any bladed weapon or anything longer than one foot.  
**Evolves:** Gladiatrix (Round Stone), Valkyrie (battle stress), Ronin (normal), Piratit (Water Stone)  
**Evolves From:** None

* * *

"Rumors about your sword skill are what brought me here, and I wish to gain the right to learn your secrets, so, how are we going to do this?, will you lend me that sword, making me your pokegirl?, or do you wish to test my skill on battle before adding me to your harem?", the slicer asked, with a tad of arrogance, while taking out... a wooden stick

"Before I decide anything, what are those rumors about my sword skill?", Mark asked, he was sure that never before he had used a sword in public on this world

"What are you talking about?, tales about your skill follows your path all the way to Slit Town!... I see, you are of the humble kind... perhaps still in training and in search of enlightening... yet already carries a powerful sword", the slicer replied, her eyes falling on Mark's sword again

'_**Wow!, your very first fangirl!'**_, Inner Mark mocked, and Mark couldn't help but to mutter something about stupid professors, and how he will make some heads roll

Ivalice Pokecenter...

Illidan was nervous, and this wasn't good, he has battle countless foes whose powers were enough to destroy entire countries, and yet, today a pokegirl scared him out of his mind, Tsuruko was a Samurai, but she was dressed as a slicer, with a kendo outfit, but her angelical face was not enough to hide her terrifying aura, her massive evilness, and her otherworldly hate, just before meeting her, Felix explained that this pokegirl was the number two swordwoman of the entire world, which pairs her with some of the minor legendary pokegirls.

Illidan didn't dare to ask who was the number one, but Felix explained him anyway, Motoko, younger sister of Tsuruko, is the current unbeatable number one, so, Felix forbid him to say anything about her rank or her sister, Illidan didn't required the advise, he almost froze in front of her, even when she accepted to aid them with a very cute smile, Illidan decided to put as much distance as possible, fortunately, she left him alone, which allowed him to think things over, and he decided that he will need all the help possible, so, he released his new vampire

"Ugh!, bastard, why didn't you take me to be healed before calling me?... or do you need to rape a broken girl to feed up your manliness?", Integra asked, she was enraged by the turn of events, and Illidan flinched at her questions, but he had a mission, so, he took her from the floor, and tied her to a chair

"I'll need you full cooperation this time, so, I suggest you to get along with me", Illidan coldly stated, he collected the other two balls that Integra had, but hasn't scanned them yet. Integra watched how her new tamer unsheathed a dagger, and that put her very nervous

"H-hey, what is that thing for?", Integra asked, starting to sweat, hungry and beaten, she had no way to defend herself

"I'm going to feed you, what kind of tamer would be I if I let you starve?", Illidan replied, while pinching one of his fingers, said small cut was now bleeding, thing that aroused the vampire

"I see, I got your attention, now, open your mouth, and let me see that little tongue of yours", Ilidan commanded, and Integra happily obliged, soon he started to caress her tongue with his bleeding finger, much to the pleasure of the vampire

"Now, you'll be a good girl, and not only I'll give you more of my blood, but also I'll let you be as evil as you want", Illidan stated, and Integra nodded while still licking his finger, this was the beginning of an interesting and evil relationship, now he'll only have to think on a way to prevent his alpha to chew up the vampire's head...

Meanwhile, in a room very close...

Felix finished vomiting for the third time, he just couldn't believe the treatment that that domina was getting, it was inhuman, and he couldn't help but to imagine his beloved domina under such brutality... thing that made him vomit again... after a few minutes, he decided to let out his feeling, and he called out his little bundle of trouble

"What is it?, Hikari giving trouble again?", the young domina asked, once again, Felix couldn't help but to get drunk on her features, her purple and deep eyes, her jet black hair with purple tips, her body near covered on leather belts and strips, yet letting visible some sensual amount of flesh

"Felix?", the domina asked again, worrying for her tamer, and just then, Felix hugged her, a few tears rolling on his face

"Mercury... I love you, I love you as you are, with all your quirks and eccentricities, please never change", Felix managed to say, and Mercury hugged him back... too late Felix discovered that his domina was now binding him, ready to have her ways with him, not that he really minded...

Back with Mark's group...

They were on their way to Ivalice, using the main road for a change, they weren't in a hurry, so they were at a slow pace, Zetsumi was simply caressing the long hair of his nightmare, who looked really pleased, Alba was having a great time, Carrying Mark and Mia, who was busy nuzzling against Mark, as well as eating more medicinal herbs, of course, the rest of Mark's girls were moving on their own, as an exercise, much to the dismay of the newly recruited Slicer

"If we require the exercise, shouldn't the milktit be walking too?", the Slicer asked, since Mark told her that she won't get the sword until she has a spar with either him or his alpha, she went into bad mood, although she decided to beat to a bloody pulp his current alpha, so she could take her place as a worthy leader, after all, the Amazonwus has never been so great in comparison with her noble race

"Mia is a non-combat pokegirl, she provides us with delicious and nutritive milk, as well as healing potions based on the herbs she eats, in exchange, we'll protect and love her, it's a fair trade, don't you think?", Reina replied for Mark, showing off her position as alpha, as well as her understanding on positions

"So?, it's still a little unfair, she seems to be spoiled by the master, don't you think that she may take your position as alpha out of sheer attention?", the slicer asked again, hoping to startle the current alpha, but only got an smile from her

"No, I don't think that will happen, and if that is what is going to happen, well, then I'm sure Mark would have his reasons to do so, I have my faith on him, he put me as alpha for a reason, and hell throw me of this position when he sees fit, so long as he is happy with me, I have no trouble with who is in charge", Reina replied, although she knew that currently, Mark had no one better than her for the job

"So, what is needed for the job?, power?", the slicer finally asked, not able to hide her desire any longer

"If it were only power, Jewel would be the alpha, not me, what Mark requires, is someone he can trust, and can show enough wisdom to guide the harem if he is not available", Reina explained, and the slicer finally got silent, thinking on how to become the alpha of the harem, of course she wasn't stupid, she knew that she first will have to get the friendship of the Maggieton, there was no way she would fight such a monster

"Feeling good, Ramza?", Shadow asked, he was still siting behind the blond while riding Boco, who was uttelry displeased

"Yes, thank you... and... thank you for not balling me", Ramza replied, returning to her boyish voice, she managed to get a promise from Shadow, to never ball her, in return, she'll love him deeply

"Well, I like you being free... by the way, I don't know how to say this, but, I was wondering if you want to keep the Titakren we caught...", Shadow stammered, he didn't knew if he was insulting her or not, the idea of a tentacle girl was very unnerving for him, to say the least

"YAY! THANK YOU!", Ramza replied, taking the pokeball from his hands, and giving him a quick kiss on his lips, earning an unearthly chuckle from Zetsumi

"What?", Shadow asked, annoyed by the antics of the black hooded guy

"Nothing, it's just that it looked too gay, perhaps you should refrain your shows of affection on more populated areas, least you want someone else to ball her", Zetsumi replied, and then both Ramza and Shadow looked down, blushing strongly

"I'll name her Meliadoul... ", Ramza whispered after a while, she'll use her to 'punish' her harem when the time comes

The rest of the day was uneventful, with the slicer eyeing her new harem sisters, she had no trouble with neither Mia or Alba, both were non combatants, which means no trouble for her, Jewel looked too primitive for her liking, but after watching her move a massive rock that was blocking the path, without any kind of effort, it was clear who was the strongest, Yuki was on another whole league, levitating without taking a break, her hands and feet always covered on reinforced gloves and boots, and a calculating glare, that's right, she just glared at everything, with the exception of Mark, the slicer couldn't help but to be awed at her new tamer, because he was able to keep the Maggieton out of her pokeball, without her causing a havoc at any given time.

Soon the sunset caught up to them, and Mark called to a stop, and gave orders for the camp, no one was sure why, but Mark seemed to be avoiding something, first he never took the may path, now he avoided the forset, at first he loved to move fast and silently, today he opted for a leaisure pace and a lot of chatter, but it didn't mater, they will arrive to Ivalice tomorrow, and tonight seemed peaceful enough to rest, of course, no more oracle callings will be made, it went horrible bad the last time, with the fire spirit revealing the defects of each one...

"Master, I've noticed that my harem sisters have a personal name, I was wondering if you will name me too, or if I have to win it on a test or a special task", the slicer asked to Mark, who looked at her, at first his face was stoic, unemotional, and suddenly, he smiled at her

"Of course not, there is no reason to test you, I was just thinking on a pretty name for you... and from now on, you'll be known with the name of, Maria the wielder of Kilgorin, the sword of darkness", Mark stated, and then strapped the sheath of Kilgorin into Maria's waist, at first, she couldn't understand the name, she expected something from Edo, but this sounded as if coming from Sunshine, but it didn't mattered, she decided to cherish her new name

"M-M-Master!, I-I-I... thank you...", Maria said, blushing madly, and getting wildly aroused by the feeling of the hilt of her new sword... as sword that she silently promised to never lose or allow it to be broken

"Maria, it's ok for you to call me master on towns and cities, but when we are alone, please, call me by my name", Mark asked, with a soft smile, and holding Maria's chin, to make eye contact, by now, Maria was completely off, waving from one side to the other, she just couldn't wait to be tamed...

Away from the road...

The group of mercenaries were in the greatest of their troubles, by trying to locate Mark, in the middle of the forest, they got in the middle of a war between three Buzzbreast hives, only one word could describe their predicament as they got surrounded by the enraged bee girls

"FUCK!"

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope you are still liking this story, a critical moment is approaching, also, the pokegirls that are still a secret will be revealed soon, very soon, so, see ya in next chapter!


	17. Arrival

**Magnus:** Here goes the new update, I certainly hope it is of your liking, and this is the prelude to a bloody arc, so enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything, the tamer names are alias, and the rest don't belong to anyone of us

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**Arrival**

* * *

"_All sickness begin in the soul, as a scientist, is my job to find a way to cure the sickness, but, I also seek to heal the soul, so the sickness can't return, although no one seems to want their souls healed", -Mark Hunter-_

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Maria was already doing some sword exercises, she was doing vertical strikes, Kilgorin shining with unearthly beauty, reflecting the first sun rays, but she wasn't in peace

"I need to show my skill, so I can take the position of Alpha, I can't let that Amazonwu to remain as the leader!", Maria muttered to herself, so far she couldn't deny that Reina was a good choice as Alpha, but she still wanted that title

"You know... I can hear you, what's wrong with me being an Amazonwu?", Reina asked, she was very close to the Slicer, training on the different stances that Mark taught her

"I'm bound to be a better sword user than you, that's all, you should try another weapon, so we can be equals, because once I evolve into a Ronin, and then a Samurai, Mark will have no use for you in the battlefield", Maria replied, still doing vertical strikes, however, Reina seemed to be untouched by her comment

"You won't surpass me if you keep only striking like that, besides, Mark values much more than simply raw power or breed renown", Reina replied, and this made the Slicer to stop her exercise

"My style is pure and perfect!, while yours is obviously amateurish and lacks any beauty, you can't even remain in a steady battle stance!", Maria shouted, but Reina only smirked

"Really?, did you know that it was Mark who taught me this style?, can't you see what it's beneath the obvious on this battle stance?", Maria asked, and found really amusing how, Maria turned into several shades of red, it was hard to tell if she was angry at the comment, or ashamed to have looked down at the teachings of the Legendary Mark Hunter, nevertheless, the Slicer stopped her attack, and returned to her exercise

Meanwhile, inside Mark's tent...

Yuki was checking Mark's laptop, everything, every picture, every document, soaking on information, either relevant or not, she loaded all the info, all the images, everything, and at great speeds, until she hit two particular set of files, one had her name... the other had a very human like image of herself

"Yuki Nagato... Ritsuko Akagi?", Yuki muttered, she was wondering why she was named after the very undeveloped girl, and not after the one that looked more like herself

"Wondering why I named you after that small girl?", Mark asked, while hugging the Maggieton from behind

"The inquiry is correct, the logic points me to be named after the bottle blond scientist, and not the alien school girl", Yuki replied, while leaning a little on Mark, yet making sure to not taking him down with her weight

"Well, I think I'll better show you...", Mark stated, while starting to play some videos focused on both anime girls, and soon Yuki found some shocking facts on what Mark liked of her

Some minutes later...

Maria, being a Slicer, was very proud, and she always have thought that her style, while not being ready for a world class tournament, was more than enough to outshine most sword wielding pokegirls, and more often than not, enough to humiliate other pokegirls on fast matches, but today has proben to be one of those days, where she just couldn't shine at all. Maria tried her best to set off Reina, but the Amazonwu seemed to be immune to her taunts, or she thought herself much more superior than the Slicer, both ways of thinking were just to much for the Slicer to bear

"Just you wait, stupid Amazonwu, just you wait, Mark will put me as Alpha, and forget about you as soon as he sees my perfect sword style", Maria muttered, still trying to get the exercise as perfect as possible, but the double edged sword was heavier and somewhat harder to handle, giving her some troubles

"Pathetic...", Zetsumi said aloud, breaking the last straw on the Slicer's mood

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?", Maria shouted, her eyes flaring with rage

"I said, Pathetic, your stance, your focus, it's all wrong, I can't see what Mark saw on you to welcome you into his team", Zetsumi explained, his face betraying no emotion

"I'll show you who is pathetic... DIE!", Maria yelled, and leaped to cleave Zetsumi in two

Maria never saw Zetsumi taking out his glaive, she didn't had time to react to the sudden move he made with his weapon, the grip on Kilgorin was not strong enough. In an instant, the beautiful sword went sailing, and embedding into a tree, Maria was in shock, and Zetsumi used this to his advantage, dropping his weapon to the side, he started a vicious combo on the unarmed Slicer. Maria had no chance, she tried her best, but she was nothing without a sword, eve when her strength was superior to the human standards, she had to admit, that Zetsumi was far more skilled than she will ever be

"AAAAGGGHHHH!", Maria screamed in pain, the last hit sent her against a tree, she tried to stand, but it was useless, and just then, Mark and Yuki came out of the tent, the later with a smirk full of pride

"What happened?", Mark asked, it was hard to tell if he was angry or concerned

"I was just teaching your new pokegirl her current weakness, so she refrains herself from trying to steal a position she is not ready to take... by the way, you should teach her how to defend herself without a blade, she is completely useless without one", Zetsumi replied, and then turned to leave

"Zetsumi, while the lesson is highly appreciated, please refrain yourself of doing this again, or I'll make sure to use your blood on my next ritual", Mark stated with a cold calm, that sent a very cold shiver through the spine of the slayer, who hurriedly went to his tent

"Are you ok?", Reina was the first to ask to the downed Slicer, but Maria just looked to the side, unable to face her sister

"Reina, take Maria to our tent", Mark ordered, while picking up Kilgorin, and Maria's heart nearly stopped, she felt about to be dumped, and she felt that she deserved it

"Don't get me wrong, I just thought on helping you a little...", Zetsumi tried to apologize, the truth was that he has never liked the people that acted so arrogant

"Zetsumi, if you want to be helpful, make sure to keep Ramza and Shadow busy and out of the way until tomorrow", Mark suddenly ordered, and Zetsumi smirked at the idea, he was about to have a lot of fun

Meanwhile, Ivalice main plaza...

"Are you ready, Ranger Felix, Mercenary?", Tsuruko asked in a very sweet and melodic voice, smiling warmly at the two guys

"Please, don't make it sound like we are going to war...", Felix replied, anguish on his voice, while Illidan grimaced

"Don't worry, if it comes to that, I'll gladly protect you, although, may I ask why are you so stressed, Mr. Mercenary?", Tsuruko replied to Felix, but directed the last question to Illidan, who stepped back until he was nearly behind Felix, he didn't liked the sheer evilness of this woman, not at all, and her massive battle power was very startling

"Please, Tsuruko, it has been a long mission, and this is a very violent mercenary, the inactivity has left him... stressed, as you may have guessed, I'm a very diplomatic ranger, not very combative", Felix tried to explain, and Tsuruko warmly smiled to them

"Now, now, why are you telling me lies?, while I can believe that the mercenary is the violent type... I can see the blood in your hands, my cute ranger", Tsuruko stated, and Felix's blood ran cold at that statement

Back with Mark...

Maria was sobbing, she expected a lot of things, from yells, punishments, or being dumped away for being beaten by a mere human, but instead of that, Mark lovingly nursed her, while Reina softly told her that everything will be alright, that she only needed to train a little under Mark's wing, and she'll be simply the best

"Thank you, Mark, Reina, I promise to take on all your teachings, and never disappoint you again...", Maria stated, not that she will stop on her desire to become the alpha

"First try to stay unharmed, then try to become better", Yuki suddenly stated, much to the annoyance of the Slicer, and Mark's amusement

"What did you say?", Maria shouted, but kept her temper checked, being beaten by Zetsumi was a surprise, but the Maggieton, was a sure overkill

"Your illogical attitude and volatile temper are more likely to put you into unnecessary danger... so, control your self first, and then you'll be able to be a better fighter", Yuki replied, first on her monotone voice, and then in a sweet demeanor, all while sifting the position of her new glasses, touching them with utmost care, for they previously belonged to Mark, she didn't need them, but they completed the cosplay, much to her delight

"Mark... Master... is there a way to convince you to keep that Maggieton on her pokeball?", Maria asked, using a strong level of puppy eyes and pleading voice, unfortunately, Mark was immune to said technique

"No", Mark deadpanned, while getting a hug from the Metal Mistress of Thunder

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure about this?", Shadow asked, he, Ramza and Zetsumi were at the entrance of a cave

"Yes", Zetsumi deadpanned, with no hint of emotion

"Is there really no other option?", Ramza asked, not that she had any problem with being alone with Shadow for one or two days...

"No", Zetsumi deadpanned again, and both Shadow and Ramza sighed in defeat, and walked into the dark cave, they were no more than five steps inside, when a heavy rock was moved to block the entrance

"Was that really necessary?", Shadow asked, quite sure no one would reply. Ramza limited herself to cling into Shadow

"No, but it's a good thing I'm here to help!", Mimi shouted, appearing just on Shadows head, with a lantern ti illuminate the surroundings

"GGGHHHAAAAAA!", both Shadow and Ramza screamed on fear and surprise, much to the amusement of the hand maid

Ivalice outskirts, a few hours later...

"Tsuruko, may I ask what rumors have you heard about Mr. Hunter?", Felix asked, the silence was unnerving, and Illidan was walking like an angry animal, and this was getting into his nerves

"I have heard some rumors, some are childish fairy tales, like that he is capable of splitting a mountain in two, others are somewhat realistic, like those about him single handed slying an entire Buzzbreast's hive. Which kind of rumors have you heard, my cute ranger?", Tsuruko asked back, her smile never leaving her features, yet it seemed wrong

"I've heard... that he can cut through your soul with his blade...", Felix replied with some fear inspired respect, and Tsuruko nodded, she too had heard that rumor, and it was one of the main reasons she wanted to meet the man

"I've heard he can kill a small army without any of them knowing it until they are at the gates of the afterlife...", Illidan muttered, both Tsuruko and Felix gave him a quick glance, bith said nothing, that rumor was one of the most recent, and it was hard not to dwell on it

'_Here he comes...'_

Felix quickly fixed his sight on the road ahead, and was rewarded with the sight of two tamers, one riding a Nightmare, and the other a Chocoboob, he was having a hard time guessing who was Mark Hunter, at first, he thought that the one with the Nightmare was him, but that thought was crushed when they got nearby. Near no tamer would dare to have an unballed Maggieton around, unless she was loyal to the bone, and that can't be done without being utterly powerful, or insanely dedicated...

'_He can see...'_

Felix shivered, Mark's eyes were cold, and calculating, as if NOTHING could be hiden from his gaze. Mark for his part, scanned the welcomng party, the tall guy, was soaked in blood, not innocent, but still, a lot of blood; the young woman, was surrounded by a pitch black aura, pouring evilness to the extreme, and the short guy, was chained to dangerous looking spirit, which Mark had trouble to scan

**

* * *

ANIMA, the Angel of Suffering Pokégirl **  
**Type:** Semihuman (Metamorphic)  
**Element:** Magic/Ghost/Psychic (Celestial)  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** Carnivorous  
**Role:** Living Tragedy  
**Libido:** Variable  
**Strong Vs:** Normal, Magic, Psychic, Fighting  
**Weak Vs:** Sonic attacks, 'Toxifying' Magic  
**Attacks:** Heaven's Arrow, Transcendant Sword, *Pain, Soothing Mist, Highway to Heaven, Withdraw, No Sell, Feel the Burn, Dark Bomb, Dark Shield, Dark Matter, *Oblivion  
**Enhancements:** Loses ultra-dense skin, Body spikes, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Emotion manipulation, Sensation control, Enhanced Regeneration (x6), Limited Metamorph, Solid Ether Shell, Manifest Weapon: Chains  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Penance (Further abuse)

* * *

'_Mother Mercy!'_, Mark thought in distress, this demanded his total attention

'_**This is going to be a hard task, the youg woman not only is strong, she draws the power of the dark, good thing you left the troublesome kids behind'**_, Inner Mark added, he was ready to wake up the girl on the crypt, for this can be a hard battle, shall the stealthy approach fail

Meanwhile...

"How far this place goes?", Ramza asked, while going further into the cave, she never liked to wait, and since going out was forbidden, going deeper surely was not

"Really, Ramza-chan, we shouldn't go too deep, we may get lost", Shadow whined, he wasn't a coward, but even he had to admit, that Ramza was more reckless than him

"Shadow-koi is right!", Mimi voiced, she was still on Shadow's head, but the truth, is that she was having a lot of fun

"Don't be such a coward!, besides, Mark wouldn't have left us here if there was some danger", Ramza happily replied, clearly proud of her logic

"But it wasn't Mark who put us here, but Zetsumi...", Shadow clarified, and Ramza made a suddenly stop, turning around to face Shadow and Mimi, fear clearly written on all her features

"You mean, that Zetsumi brought us here without Mark giving his approbation?", Ramza asked in a very afraid voice, she clearly reconsidered the safety of the place

"What are you doing here?", Someone suddenly asked, her voice clearly unfriendly, and that scared the young duo to their cores

Back on Ivalice...

The reception was much more awkward than everyone thought possible, both Felix and Illidan couldn't help but to think that this was a master move to show his legendary skill, also it was a nice way to scare the crap out of any normal tamer, and weapon wielding pokegirl, even Tsuruko didn't look that cool anymore, of course she was still the most calm of the group

"Mr. Hunter, let me be the first to...", Felix tried to start a nice conversation, but Mark gave him an annoyed glare

"Is there a reason for you to stop us?", Mark asked, checking for any hints of hostility

"Yes, there is a reason, but don't worry, I assure you that we won't hold you for more than a few minutes", Felix quickly replied, in hopes to ease the situation, he found relief when Mark gave a resigned sigh

"Fine, go on, ask your questions, or check my backpack, just don't dare touch my girls", Mark warned, and obviously the Maggieton was carrying a small backpack, which means that the contents were off limits, least they want to die by electrocution

"Actually, is just a simple question, are you traveling with someone called Ramza?", Tsuruko quickly asked, it was her only mission, and she clearly wanted to get it done

"Blonde, short, reckless and with bad attitude?", Mark asked back, obviously shocking Tsuruko with the weird but accurate description

"Hummm... yeah... I think so...", Tsuruko replied, unsure on how to proceed, she really wanted him to be free of the charge, so she can ask him for a spar

"Left the brat long time ago, said something about going to Hinata city, why?, is there a reward for the head of that brat?", Mark explained, and his voice, his posture, everything pointed him to be dead serious, of course Tsuruko was more startled by the idea of her target to go to the place where her accursed sister reside

"And may we ask what business brings you here?", Felix added his question, saving the information about this Ramza for posterior investigation

"We heard that the best swords are made here, and Mark and I want a fine sword for ourselves, is there a problem with that?", Zetsumi replied, at first he was scared of the woman, bu after Mark cleared the first question, the tension decreased a lot, allowing him to breath

"No, of course not, heck, for causing you trouble, we'll take you to the weapon smiths, as a way to make up for the time we took from you", Illidan spoke for the first time, and both Felix and Tsuruko turned to face him, at first with doubt, and then with a smile, thinking that it was a great way to keep an eye on the legendary Mark Hunter

"I don't think my Master would appreciate unwanted company... any hostile action will be answered with proper retaliation", Yuki stated, obviously annoyed, thing that scared the welcoming group, who also noticed, for the first time, that said Maggieton was battle ready, so Tsuruko made the first move

"Since the business for which I was hired has ended, Ill leave you now, Mr. Hunter, although I wish for you to spar with me later during your visit, I really wish to see your legendary sword skills", Tsuruko sweetly said, and then turned around to leave

"It'll be difficult for me to accept, since I have no sword", Mark replied, and the entire group froze

"WWWHHHHAAAAATTTTT?"

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked it, and for those that are wondering why everyone is afraid of Tsuruko, she is a lvl 99 Tenebrous Samurai, I'll explain more about this in later chapters, for now, see ya in next chapter!

**Ankiseth:** Remember to vote in the poll at the profile, it's important to determine the order in which the next stories will be published


	18. Brawl

**Magnus:** Sorry for making you wait, but I had a LOT of work, anyway, here goes the beginning of the festivities (battles) on Ivalice, hope you like it, and more surprises will be included in the next chapters, anyway, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything, most names are alias, there are only a few references to Hellsing or Final Fantasy Tactics, but nothing major, anything else is mere coincidence!

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

**Brawl**

_

* * *

"Limits are nothing but a stupidity created by people that are too afraid of going beyond their potential, and are too ashamed of themselves to allow anyone else to reach what they couldn't dare to get... I have no limits", -Mark Hunter-_

* * *

"Once upon a time, Ivalice was considered to be one of the most beautiful cities, big, with a medieval theme that inspired loyalty and strength in it's citizens, more than a few said that it could turn up to be a small kingdom, if the near cities decided to join in their views", Zetsumi began to talk, uncaring about the two tamers and the Samurai that were following him and Mark, not that they minded

"Unfortunately, said views lay now dead, all the idealism of peace between men and pokegirls is now crushed under the rule the new lord", Mark explained, his sad voice made both Felix and Illidan flinch, both wondered what kind of impression did they make on the legendary Mr. Hunter, but for Tsuruko, it was another thing

"Excuse me, Mr. Hunter, but by the way you talk, I have to wonder, do you agree with the pro-pokegirls rights view?", Tsuruko suddenly asked, only Illidan seemed to sense how she moved her hand to rest on the hilt of her katana

"All life is beautiful, and needs to be treated with respect, and all sentient beings have voices that deserve to be heard, extremist views are pointless, coexistence is the only thing that matters, so long both parties are at peace with each other, the views lacks any importance", Mark replied, stunning all the witnesses

"I... I guess you are... right...", Tsuruko muttered, she was dumbstruck, she was ready to start a battle out of any of the possible two answers, the third answer never ever passed through her mind, yet somehow she felt herself tricked...

"It's just my imagination, or did Mr. Hunter get away without a straight answer?", Illidan asked in a whispered voice, and Felix couldn't help but to smirk in return

"Now, that's why I'm the boss, and you the bodyguard, just don't think about it... although, I hope that Mr. Hunter's sword skill is not greater than his skill with words, otherwise we are doomed", Felix replied, yet he failed to notice Illidan's annoyed face

'_So much unlike my sister's tamer, yet so alike, this is bad, should his skills lives up to his legend, I won't be able to destroy him... unless... yes, that can work, if he doesn't know, then he can be pointed against my enemies'_, Tsuruko thought, smiling at the possibilities

Meanwhile, with Ramza and Shadow...

Rafa, that was the name that the pokegirl told them, she was dark tan skinned, and dressed like an Arabian harem girl, although neither Ramza or Shadow could understand what was she doing in that cave, not that it prevented them to follow her deeper

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to scare you", Rafa apologized, even when she explained that she was expecting her brother, and not some wandering tamers, she wasn't without need of company

"Don't worry, I can understand that you weren't expecting strangers, I would have reacted worse, so, no hard feelings", Ramza replied, waving dismissively, while Shadow used his pokedex to scan the girl

**

* * *

ENCHANTRESS, the Sexy Sorcery Genius Pokégirl **  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Magic/Psychic  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** human style diet  
**Role:** sex-slaves, retainers, spies, magical item artisans  
**Libido:** High to Extreme  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Fighting, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Ghost, Bug  
**Attacks:** Power Bolt, Mana Bolt, Reflect, Shield, Smile, Sing, Glare, Yell, Cry, Hypnotic Gaze, Backstab, Rapid Stroke, Angel Eyes, Rune Chain  
**Enhancements:** Magical Affinity, innate ability to craft and enchant items of many kinds, Enhanced Sensitivity (x4), Enhanced Senses (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Longevity (for Dark Elf evolved Enchantresses)  
**Evolves:** Archmage (E-stone Ceremony; see Archmage entry for details)  
**Evolves From:** Witch (Moon Stone), Dark Elf (Mana Crystal)

* * *

"Oh, an Enchantress", Shadow muttered, while Ramza sweat dropped, not knowing if Rafa will take this good or bad

"Yep!, I'm an Enchantress, and I'm very good at making enchanted items!", Rafa cheerfully stated, while guiding them into the main chamber where she lived, upon entering it, both Ramza and Shadow got marveled at the place, with a beautiful bright orb that illuminated the chamber, as well as filling them with a strange sense of peace and comfort

"Not a bad place to live!", Both Ramza and Shadow expressed, as if in some kind of trance

Back in Ivalice...

Merchants in the market plaza were anxious, the fabled Mark Hunter was browsing their weapons, obviously searching for some kind of legendary sword, or a very special blade that was calling to become legendary, but they weren't trampling over each other, no, they were waiting on their stands, not wanting to disturb the legendary swordsman, and the legendary samurai that was watching him with great amazement... although the Maggieton could be another reason, fear is a good motivation to keep you from moving too much...

"What do you think of this one?", Zetsumi asked, while showing one of the tech-blades that were on display, an interesting energized blade with a bulky hilt, obviously expensive

"Zetsumi, I can understand your interest in that kind of technology, but I need something more reliable, I mean, that blade can be really strong, but it's also frail, if any of the systems is damaged, it will be completely useless", Mark replied, making the merchant cry due the rejection of his expensive sword

"Then how about this one, Mr. Hunter, I'm sure that the fine crafting of this exquisite blade will suit your tastes", Tsuruko suddenly said, showing an ornate katana, obviously crafted for some kind of lord. Mark carefully took the katana from her hands, and unsheathed it, admiring the blade, rising the hopes of the merchant

"It's a very beautiful steel, good for the occasional duel, but it will not last during a war", Mark passed judgment, and while the merchant owner of the blade fainted, Tsuruko nearly had a heart attack

'_Were are you going, Mr. Hunter?, why would you need a steel capable of outlast an whole war?'_, Tsuruko thought

"Boss, I've found the best sword of the bunch!... Scanning of the steel shows to have a molecular structure 35% superior to most of the top quality weapons in the area... This will surely suit you!", Yuki said, while presenting a plain katana on a cypress scabbard, with no special markings, or ornate designs of any kind, making it look like a curved cane. Tsuruko couldn't help but to notice the zealous devotion of the dangerous Maggieton, which was labeled as near impossible to get

'_That menace must be eliminated, if she evolves, not even I would be able to face her, and live to tell the tale'_, Tsuruko thought, she may be the closest thing to being the sword goddess, but a sword wielding pokegirl is no match for a Mechdoll, no buts, no ifs, she will have to strike her down, and soon

Mark quickly took the blade, he only unsheathed it half the way out, and made a quick inspection to the steel, a small smile was enough, all the merchants were sure that whoever owned that weapon, will become famous for selling something to the legendary Mr. Hunter

"This is indeed a good steel, may I ask who is the current owner?", Mark called, and everyone went silent, all of them wanting to see who was going to make the selling

"That would be me", Illidan replied, and EVERYONE turned their heads to look at him, while Felix face-palmed

"Then I invite you to the pub, we can discuss the price of this blade there... Zetsumi, did you finish your shoping?", Mark called, and Zetsumi appeared, wielding a new glaive, one that looked sharp and durable

"Indeed I am, although I'll have yet to test my new toy, they say is of mithril alloy, we shall see if it's true, or the head of the merchant will roll off", Zetsumi replied, while grinning

"Wait a second, how did you afford a mithril weapon?", Felix asked, mithril is expensive, mithril was expected for Mr. Hunter, not for his companion, but Zetsumi only grinned even more, as if he has already selected his test target

Ivalice Castle, a few minutes later...

"Lord Dycerag, Tsuruko of the Aoyama Temple is asking an audience", A samurai announced, entering the throne room, where the lord of the castle was eating

"Let her in", Dycerag ordered, without taking his attention away his food, missing the moment when Tsuruko entered

"Lord Dycerag, I've come with dire news", Tsuruko began, but Dycerag only nodded to make her continue, whle still eating

'_DISGUSTING HUMAN!'_, Tsuruko shouted in her mind

"Mr. Hunter has arrived, and is preparing for a war", Tsuruko stated, making Dycerag to spat his food

"W-What?... how many men and pokegirls he has already?, has he said against who he is going?", Dycerag asked, he had to admit, that the idea of a legendary tamer going to war was something scary

"I'm afraid it is more complex than that, Mr. Huntar is in possession of a Maggieton, one that it's loyal to the point of insane obsession", Tsuruko explained, and had to fight the smile forming on her lips, for Dycerag paled to the point of being hilarious

"This is bad... all of our elite guards holds either metal armors or metal weapons, if he unleash her, we'll be doomed...", Dycerag muttered

"I can fight back her magnetic powers, but only to a certain extent, in order for me to take her down, I'll need a group of soldiers to fight Mr. Hunter and any other pokegirls he has, I'm afraid that the mercenary that accompanies the honorable ranger may side with him", Tsuruko added, calculating some delightful collateral damage

"The life of a mercenary is inconsequential to us, or the rangers, what it's consequential to us, it's you taking care of our troubles, do not misunderstand us, it's just that we need to make the first strike, and then you will step into the battle to aid us", Zalbag stated, while coming from behind some curtains, probably from a secret passage

"So you can keep all the glory?, sounds fair, but what are you going to throw against this foe?", Tsuruko replied, one way or another, she'll spill blood this day

"You are going to use her, don't you, dear and evil brother?", Dycerag asked, while smiling at the idea

"Of course!, that's why I purchased her from the Tendo Ranch, such hate, such untapped power, and she doesn't need any armor or weapon to break a steel pokegirl", As Zalbag explained, an almost ugly girl, with short dark blue hair, and an old karate gi entered the hall, her eyes reflected madness, her muscles were painfully strong, and she lacked any respect, for she immediately went to eat Dycerag's food, not that he minded

"Tsuruko, Akane needs to feed in order to destroy our enemies, hire some guys to attack Mr. Hunter, and we'll use it to accuse him of being violent against our citizens", Dycerag stated, and Tsuruko nodded and left

"Zalbag, do you think she knows?", Dycerag asked

"No, her hatred towards her sister has blinded her, she only wants to become stronger, she cares not of her name, or the lives of those who inhabits this world, such is the mindset of the Tenebrous pokegirls", Zalbag explained

"The scnario is working nicely, now we only need that rebelious girl, and we'll be able to start our glorious Kingdom", Dycerag said, and then laughed like a madman

Ivalice pub, night time...

On a round table, four foreigners sat to drink and chat, no pokegirls were allowed inside, only humans, not even a Tavernmaid to cheer up the place, but the foreigners didn't complain, they had other things to worry about

"So, Mr. Hunter, can you tell us why are you really here?", Felix asked, he found that it wasn't hard to talk to the fabled Mr. Hunter, at least not when Yuki wasn't around giving death glares to anyone who looked at her tamer

"I hope you don't think we came here o seek trouble", Mark replied, evadng the question

"Errr... is not that, is just that, well, Ivalice is not the greatest place to get anything special, why would a legendary swordsman like you would want here?", Felix asked again, and Mark groaned, earning a snicker from Illidan and Zetsumi, who were currently drinking ale

"Ok, first things first, why in the nine hells are you all calling me legendary?, or even swordsman?, I haven't used a sword since I started my career as tamer!", Mark asked, annoyance noted on his voice, as well as his face

"What?, but!... the stories from Slit Town... the Buzzbreast Hive conquered... the Team Bad Blood gang slain... and the captured Maggiemites?", Felix asked, unable to digest the current information

"All true, but I haven't used a sword on all of those incidents... although I hope you are not refering to the mass murdering that happened on Breast Valley", Mark replied, crossing his arms over his chest, as if warning that he wasn't taking anymore shit

'_**He is telling the truth, he hasn't used a sword to fight in a while'**_, Felix heard on his mind, and nodded in defeat

'_**I don't like him, that Anima is trying to read our mind, not that she can, but I find it annoying'**_, Inner Mark voiced

"So, you are trying to say that you are only a very good tamer, and that some stupid kids have been feeding the news with exaggerations of your deeds?", Illidan asked, while waving his bottle

"In a way of speaking, yes", Mark dryily replied

"In fact, Mark's main strength resides in the loyalty of his pokegirls, you wouldn't believe how much they believe on his wisdom, he was looking for a sword to help some of his girls to train", Zetsumi added, he really wanted to help, but found it hard to hide the truth within other true facts, although he had to agree that it was the best solution on this kind of scenario

"While I find it believable, I have to wonder, what about you, Zetsumi?, I mean, no family name, no records, no special battles, only two pokegirls on your data, it looks like you are a beginner, or that you have been a very lazy tamer, but you carry a glaive, which means that you are not lazy... what are you a vigilante?", Felix asked, cornering Zetsumi on what to say, he didn't know why, but he felt himself being scanned

"He is accompanying me in search of a special person, you have no data on him because his focus is not that of amassing girls, or winning tournaments, he just want to find this person, and then live in peace, is that wrong, Felix?", Mark replied, his skill to hide things was astonishing... as if he was used to do this way too often

"Really?, and is this person family?, maybe a turned pokegirl?, that's pretty common around here", Illidan suddenly said, making Zetsumi flinch, fortunately, or not, a group of drunken men gathered around them

"Hey!, look at this, a group of foreigners!", one of the men shouted, earning the attention of the rest of the pub

"And we aren't fond of foreigner, are we?", another added, making everyone chuckle

"Of course we are willing to welcome foreigners into our town, if they allows us to have a little fun with their girls", the first spoke again, and everyone grinned, needless to say, most of the drunken men weren't allowed to keep pokegirls, but were ready to take someone else girls for some fun

"Let's go, this place is not as good as we were told", Mark suddenly said, and raised to his feet, ready to get out before someone made a mistake, quickly being followed by Zetsumi, Felix and llidan

"Hey!, who gave you permission to leave?", a not so drunk man said, while grabbing his shoulder

"Let me go before you get hurt", Mark demanded, although his voice was deceptively calm

"Who do you think you are to give me orders?, you are nothing but a punk!", the man shouted, while hitting Mark on the head, with a bottle, it shattered on his head, spilling the ale all over Mark, but where a normal guy would be falling to the floor with blood on his head, Mark stood right there, seemingly unharmed, but clearly annoyed

"The last man you want to see angry", Mark replied, and then gave the man a punch in the face, that sent him to the ground, uncoscious

"BASTARD!", one of the drunk men shouted, and then all the attendants went against the group

"And I was wondering when the fun was going to start", Zetsumi said, while back handing one of the incoming men

"HA!, this is what I call a great way to pass the time!", Illidan cheerfully stated, while rising two men by their necks, and then throwing them toward the bartender, who was trying to use the phone

"Hey!, take your hands off me!, you can't do this to me!, I'M A RANGER!", Felix shouted in a high pitched voice, while taking a chain out of nowhere, and sweeping off their feet a group of four men

"Woah!, Girlie can actually fight!", Illidan said, amused at the annoyed face of the Ranger wannabe

"STOP CALLING ME GIRLIE!", Felix shouted again, using the chain to hit another man

"Stop fighting among yourselves, and focus on the enemy, defeat them with as little effort possible, the war has just began", Mark reprimand them, while efficiently knocking out anyone who approached him, with no more than two moves

"That's easy for you to say, what kind of technique is that?, or is it a blood gift?", Felix asked, hitting another two men with the chain, which was more harmful that it appeared to be

"I'm just hitting pressure points, why everyone thinks this is some kind of technique, magic, or genetic enhancement?", Mark asked again, annoyed by the mistake of his knowledge with some kind of freak skill

"Does that mean that you can teach it to me?", Illidan asked, while kicking one of the tables against a group of drunken men

"He may be able to teach you, learning it, it's a whole different thing", Zetsumi replied, while kicking one man against a group, taking down all of them

"Are you calling me dumb?", Illidan asked, irritated by the declaration

"Illidan, stop it, you can't learn anything that requires finesse, and Zetsumi, I demand you to stop your comments, I won't tolerate you igniting more fights!", Felix commanded, although it lacked all the authority needed, due to his hands on his hips, in a very girlie fashion

"Felix, while your words are wise, your body language makes you hard to take serious, so stop trying to be the boss", Mark stated, and at his call, both Illidan and Zetsumi stopped their rant

"Yikes!, it's not fair!", Felix wailed, that was what he wanted to imitate, an aura of authority, of command, yet he always failed

"Stop right there!, you are under arrest!", A man suddenly called, he was dressed on a stylized medieval-like armor, holding a shield on his left hand, and a long sword on the right, like a knight of sorts

"Now what?", Mark shouted, clearly annoyed by the turn of events

"We are the City Guards, surrender your weapons and pokegirls, you will come with us, dead or alive", the guard ordered, while more guards entered the pub, all of them with their swords ready to strike, Felix, Illidan and Zetsumi were weighting their options, Felix could surrender for now, and then call upon his rights as Ranger, Illidan could be treated like a weapon, being taken out with a word, or leave to rotten in the dungeon, Zetsumi has no choice, he will ran, or die trying, but it was Mark who set the scene

"No one besides me can touch my girls", Mark stated with a cold voice, that promised death to anyone stupid enough to dare to try taking them away

"They are no longer yours, by the laws of Ivalice, anyone arrested is to be stripped of all possessions, pokegirls included, their destiny is in the hands of the Lord of Ivalice, we'll take them from you, either willingly, or from your dead body", the captain of the guards stated, but got a reply he wasn't wanting, Mark unsheathing his new katana, and pointing it toward the captain

"My name is Mark Hunter, and I swear upon Gaia's blood, that no one will touch my beloved ones while there is still breath within my body, and to defend them, I will destroy towns, cities, countries, kingdoms and empires, now come to me, and show me the strength of your command", Mark proclaimed, earning gasps from the witnesses, trembling swords from the guards, and the awe of those who were with him

"So damn cool!"

'_**He is serious'**_

"Oh Shit!"

"You took long enough"

'_**Show off'**_

In front of the guards, the one standing, with the sword being held in an old Samurai style, was not a man, not a tamer, he was someone ready to take on the whole world, charge against any kind of pokegirl, laws were beneath him, status meant nothing to him, be it a single man or an army of pokegirls, he will keep sanding strong, he was someone you don't want to cross paths with, a man you don't wish to make angry,a man to fear. And thus, The Legend of Mark Hunter became real...

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope you've liked it, as a little spoiler, one of the soon to appear guests from another universe, will be green, also, next chapter will explain what is going on with our comic heroes, see ya until then!


	19. Legendary

**Magnus:** Here goes a new chapter, for those who were waiting for a battle, I'll give you war, so enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything, most names are mere alias, there are only minor references to Final Fantasy Tactics, Hellsing and Ranma, Akane lovers are advised to not flame me, this is not the same Akane you know

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

**Legendary**

* * *

"_What is a Legend?, a Legend is something too incredible to believe, and yet, there are some facts that supports it's existence, I'm no Legend, because there is no trace of my existence, then what am I?", -Mark Hunter-_

* * *

While on Ivalice there was a conflict starting, there was another part, not too far, where another kind of festivities were about to start, although they were as fateful as the bloodshed in the city...

"Such a wonderful place!", Shadow said in a dazed state, the orb resonating with his spirit, making him feel at ease

"So cozy... so beautiful...", Ramza expressed, the orb showing her the most wonderful palace to live in

"And it will become much better, with a little extra arousal", Rafa muttered, making the orb pulsating once more, erasing any inhibition on Ramza and Shadow, and arousing them

**

* * *

=Warning, Lemon Ahead, written by Kage Bijuu=**

Both Ramza and Shadow were still in a daze when one of Ramza pokeball open up and coming out of it was Agrias. Who was became mad upon seeing Shadow. But then she felt funny as there was sense of peace coming over her. Soon other pokeball open up as well as the rest of Shadow and Ramza girls were out as well. They to felt the weird peace like effect coming over them.

"Hey Agrias-chan what about you start bonding with Shadow-koi. Actually let all start bonding and let Rafa join as well!" Ramza shouted as she push Agrias toward Shadow as Rafa started pulling Ramza cloths off before looking at the other group of girl that was forming around them.

"I got some toys, I think you gals might like to try so go get them out and go wild. I really can't believe those toys I made are finally getting put to use." Rafa commented as she finally got Ramza shirt off revealing her full C cup size breast as she started kissing Ramza who was helping her out of harem outfit as her top came off reveal her high C-cup size breast as both of them proceed to make out well the other girls got undress and took out some toys and were playing with them.

Agrias was being shy as this is her first time being with a man. Worse yet this is the very same man that took her master virginity. Shadow was little bit afraid of Agrias since he know she very angry out him.

"Okay then let get this bonding over with as it seems your harem and my harem sister I already getting to know each other already." Agrias said as she started stripping off her armor and clothes as it reveal her full B-cup size breast as Shadow finished taking his clothes off as well. Agrias then went forward and kiss Shadow who started groping her breast. Nearby the two is Dizzy who being double team by both Boco the Chocoboob who has C-cup size breast and was currently wearing a strap-on as she drilled into Dizzy pussy who was on her hands and knee as she was sucking on a tentacle from Meliadou.

"Whoa this feel good!" Dizzy commented as she continued sucking on the tentacle with Boco pounding away as a tentacle started going in and out of Boco pussy now as it cause her to moan in pleasure. Back with Agrias and Shadow. Shadow was on his back receiving a blow job from Agrias as this was first time as she was doing it slowly as she lick the tip. She then started licking the side  
as she quickly engulfed Shadow head in her mouth.

"That feels good. Your mouth is so warm Agrias-hime." Shadow said as next to the two is Lena who was being pounded by Alma wearing a strap-on in a missionary position.

"This feel so good keep it up Alma-chan!" Lena cried out in pleasure as Alma kept on pounding in to her as both of them started making out. Gumohime was being pound into by Meliadou wearing a strap-on who was also using her tentacles to pleasure the rest of her harems sister and Shadow harem as well.

"I can't believe how much fun I'm having and can't wait to try Shadow-koi again." Meliadou said as she watch her master getting pleasure by Rafa as both of the two were in the sixty-nine position and licking themselves to there climax. Meanwhile both Agrias and Shadow change position yet again as Agrias was hovering over Shadow member.

"Are you sure you what to do this?" Shadow asked.

"Shut up I know what I doing!" Agrias growled as she quickly impaled herself on Shadow member earning a cry of pain that escape from her lips as Shadow decide to give her more pleasure as he started groping her breast. Agrias soon started bouncing up and down on Shadow members as she was moaning in pleasure as a tentacle went into her mouth as she started sucking on it. Ramza went up to Shadow as she sat on his face while Rafa was getting pleasure by Meliadou remaining tentacles. Shadow was licking Ramza pussy now as she was moaning in pleasure as she grabbed a hold of Agrias as she lock lips with her. While Shadow was thrusting into Agrias cunt causing her to moan into Ramza mouth. Ramza was enjoying the feeling as she like her pussy getting lick by Shadow who was now thrust at a irregular pace now as he finally cum inside Agrias pussy causing her to moan in pleasure as she slip off of Shadow member. She was lying on the bed clearly exhausted as the rest of Ramza Harem and Shadow Harem surrounded her. Ramza and Shadow were also looking at her as well

"Well it seems you two finally bond huh?" Ramza teasing asked as Agrias just looked at her master. Agrias just nodded her head as the pleasure was to much for her.

"But Shadow-koi let start round two!" Ramza said as she pounce on Shadow with the other girls following suit.

**=End of the Lemon=**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the heat of a battle...

Since the foundation of Ivalice, the city guards have seen a lot, from drunken tamers causing havoc, pokegirls going rampage, and even some Team Rocket clone groups trying to invade it's walls, but today was different, the ones they tried to subdue were fighting with a ferocity unknown to this world, none in the guards could understand them, for them, pokegirls were not different from material possessions, granted, some way too valued and cherished, but all of them replaceable, why would these people protect them at al costs?

"Stop them!, they are enemies of our city, we should protect our life style!", The captain of the city guards shouted, but by stop, he didn't mean to prevent them to escape, but to prevent them to slaughter him

"Is this the strength of your command?, to shield yourself behind your soldiers?", Mark asked aloud, while advancing toward the captain who was behind more than 20 knights, his pace, while slow, was firm, it wasn't defiant, it was more like an incoming tempest, unstoppable, unflinching, merciless. The Captain panicked, and sent all of his men against the Legendary Swordsman, adding more fire to his Legend

"You are nothing but a coward!", Mark shouted, while cutting off the righ arm of the first offending guard

"A weakling!", Mark shouted again, evading the sword of another guard, while cutting one of his legs with a spinning motion

"UNWORTHY!", Mark shouted once more, as he castrates another guard in a quick motion. One by one, all the guards that were sent against Mark, were disabled, and the captain couldn't help but to be terrorized

"And he dared to say he is not Legendary?, if that is not Legendary, then I don't know what is it!", Felix shouted, the sight of Mark taking care of all those trained men was no less than awesome, yet he had to wonder, if 20 against one, was overkill for the small army, then how many would be required to subdue the legendary tamer

"He said that he asn't used a sword since he became a tamer, not that he had never used one before", Zetsumi interjected, while fending off an incoming guard

"Hey Felix, aren't you going to join the fun?", Illidan suddenly asked, while taking down two guards

"No!, heck, I should be going now, I have nothing to do with this at all!", Felix, replied, as a Ranger wannabe, he was supposed to keep the peace, not participate on this kind of battles, unfortunately, one of the guards did not agree with that

"You will pay with your life!", the guards shouted, while grabbing Felix by his hair, pulling his head back, and exposing his neck for a quick decapitation

"GGGHHHAAAAA!", Felix shouted in fear and surprise, he was about to die, when Mark shouted

"I had enough of this!, Yuki, take off all their weapons!", Mark shouted, while releasing the feared Maggieton

"Target acquired, proceeding to the removal of all metal weaponry from the opposing forces... YOUR METAL IT'S MINE!", Yuki shouted at the end, and then all the swords, axes, spears, shields, and near anything that could be used as a weapon, flew from the hands, scabbards, and belts of all the guards

"Too close...", Felix muttered, the guard that was about to kill him was now paralyzed in shock, the sight of the Maggieton was something from a nightmare, something that he has wished to never seen

"What should I do now, my love, shall I destroy them all in your name?, perhaps a slow death by their own weapons?, or just a fair beating for lifting their dirty and lowly fingers against you?", Yuki asked, with a tender and shyly voice that was not corresponding to the sight, a sight of a highly dangerous and mad pokegirl

"Errr... ok, it's not that I'm afraid of her or anything else, but, remeber me to never upset her", Illidan wisely said

"I know, she is scary", Zetsumi agreed, he could feel his enhancements react to her magnetic power, it was unnerving

While Mark was claiming victory over the city guards, Tsuruko and Akane were watching from some roofs

"Ah, so he finally unleashed her, breaking more laws from this city", Tsuruko said, smirking, she knew that now a bloodbath was on it's way

"Stupid laws for a stupid city, men and pokegirl can be doomed for all I care, I just want someone to break, and flesh to eat, TAKE OFF MY COLLAR ALREADY!", Akane shouted, she hated her obedience collar, it stopped her from reaching her full strength, and stopped her from killing the old bastard that dared to purchase and tame her

"But Lord Zalbag will be in mortal danger if I do so... although, Lord Dycerag wouldn't mind that little sacrifice, if you kill all that people there, what do you say, I take off your ugly collar, you kill and eat that people down there, then I accidentally bring you to the old goat, and you walk away from this city unharmed and tamerless", Tsuruko proposed, and Akane crouched, taking a better look at the battlefield in the streets

"Only the outsiders?, can't I kill, let's say, a few guards?, and eat some more?", Akane asked, she hated to control herself, but if that means getting her sweet revenge, and going full rage later, it may be worthy

"Akane, my little dear killing machine, so long you bring the head of Mr. Hunter to me, you can kill half of the city, children and pokekits too, just kill that Maggieton and bring me Mr. Hunter's head", Tsuruko replied, whispering to her ear, while undoing the obedience collar, Akane's grin turned feral, and with a loud battle cry, she leaped at the battlefield

At the battlefield, everyone turned to look at the sky, they saw the pokegirl falling at them, but at half of the fall, she began to change, she grew up from 5' 2'' to 16ft height, her skin turned red, her eyes black, no curves were left, only massive muscles, when she hit the ground, it shaked, sending lots of guards to the ground, Felix had a bad feeling about this one, and so, he scanned her, not liking the result

**

* * *

OGRESS, the Inner-Monster Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human; Metamorph  
**Element:** Ground  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** human foods (in large quantities)  
**Role:** shock troops, construction  
**Libido:** Low (High with a favored Tamer)  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Ice, Plant, Water  
**Attacks:** Bearhug, Headbutt, Pummel, Yell, Glare, Mega Punch, Taunt, Rage  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Strength (x5), Monster Out (Enhanced Strength (x20) Enhanced Durability (x10), Ignore Poison)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Tomboy (normal)

* * *

Akane turned to look at Mark, but before she could take her target, a hail of weapons rained on her, Yuki was in no mood to allow such an ugly pokegirl to touch her beloved Mark, unfortunately, Akane was no pushover

"You will not touch Mark", Yuki said, earning a death glare from the Ogress

"I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FIRST!", Akane shouted, and leaped at Yuki, who tried to receive her with a thunderbolt, unfortunately, it had no effect, meaning a direct impact from Akane

"YUKI!", Mark shouted, he barely felt the hit, but he was worried nonetheless

"NOW!, UNLEASH THE BATTLE ANGELS!", The Captain shouted, and soon the guards threw lots of pokeballs, unleashing an army of battle angels, all of the normal element, the Ivalice guards almost tripled their numbers

"Quickly, help me to protect Yuki!", Mark shouted as he called out his battling pokegirls

"Save Yuki?, from what? Typhoona?", Maria had to ask, the idea of the Maggieton requiring help was too surreal

"Oh crap!, that's Akane!", Reina said, recognizing the Ogress, she saw her once, before thresholding, and it wasn't pretty, she loved to eat her enemies

"You mean, the banned pokegirl from the Tendo Ranch?", Maria asked, and Reina only nodded, Mark was about to order them to charge, when Jewel took the initiative

"Jewel save sister Yuki! JEWEL SMASH UGLY POKEGIRL!", Jewel shouted, as she charged at the taller Ogress

"Now that's what it means to love your sister", Mark said from behind Reina and Maria, Reina just nodded, ashamed of herself, and rising Luciendar, she charged into battle

"You don't have to get me a katana, Mark, I won't give up in the beautiful sword you gave me", Maria said after glancing on the blade that Mark had on his hands, and then, she charged into battle, wielding Kilgorin, no longer like a slicer, but like someone that is one with the sword

"I really hate to take part on this kind of battles... Ok, Illidan, Zetsumi, we need to take on the guards and their pokegirls, that will give Mr. Hunter time to deal with the Ogress!", Felix ordered, in his high pitched voice

"We don't take orders from you, girlie", Illidan replied, making Felix go red faced on rage

"But the idea sounds good, we'll work on that", Zetsumi added, and then both warriors summoned some pokegirls

"Needing my assistance so soon?, oh well, I hope I can get a good amount of blood for this", Integra said, while looking with boredom at the guards

"Soft training again?, when am I going to get some hardcore action?", Akume said, looking at the battle angels

Meanwhile...

They had a very happy time, all together, like a very big family, bonding nicely, enjoying every touch, until Dizzy, in her excitement, kicked the orb, making it fall, and breaking it, freeing them all from the spell, much to Rafa distress. Things could have been not so bad, with an explanation and an apology, Rafa could have had it easy, not that she hurt them, or planned on held them against their will forever, but to the prideful Agrias, this was the worst deed in the history, and she reacted at such

"You really had to blast the stone that way?, I mean, we were hiding in there for a reason, you know?", Ramza asked, while following Agrias, who was walking toward Ivalice, she wanted to end this adventure as soon as possible, anger pouring out of every one of her pores

"Ramza-chan, perhaps we shouldn't make her anymore angry, at least until we reach the city", Shadow muttered to Ramza, who had to admit, that it was a wise thought

"Yeah, you are right, I don't want you to end like Rafa, poor girl, she only wanted some good company", Ramza muttered back, while watching the pokeball containing Rafa, she had to capture her, because Agrias left her very bad, and in dire need of going to a pokecenter

"When all this is over, I'll tear him limb by limb, I'll burn every bit of flesh, and I'll bathe with his blood, then I'll be clean...", Agrias muttered, in a very dark way

Back in Ivalice...

Tsuruko watched the battle rage on, and she was impressed, not at the battle capabilities of the tamers and their pokegirls, but at their bravery, and their lack of humanity. Tsuruko weighted them all, separately and in different combinations

"YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT HARDER IF YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!", Illidan shouted, swinging his sword madly, without any kind of finesse, but with massive power, Tsuruko calculated that he was a middle threat, her speed and finesse was enough to overcome whatever he could throw at her

"You'll need much more than numbers to take me down, you have chosen battle, I'll give you war!", Zetsumi said, he used his glaive in a fluid motion, wide arcs in a nonstop dance, he had power, but also a great degree of skill, but to Tsuruko, he too was a middle threat

"STOP IT!, I'M A RANGER!, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO RESPECT ME!", Felix shouted, swinging his chain with strange accuracy, Tsuruko had trouble to weight him, as if a external factor were at play. Nonetheless, he was a middle threat at most, even if the chain was alive, Tsuruko could kill him one thousand times before the first swing started

'_Just one millions time behind what your sister can do'_, Tsuruko thought, her rage and darkness growing even more

"Pathetic humans, your tainted blood is unworthy of my time, go quickly to your graves, and allow a more pure blood to blossom in this earth", Integra said, using her vampiric powers to confuse the men into attacking each other, and using her dark magic to attack the almost untrained battle angels. Tsuruko branded her as a non threatening target, granted, vampires were powerful, more the daywalkers, but the mere shine of her blade will kill her

"Is that all?, the great guards can't even lay a scratch on this defenseless winged beauty?", Akume taunted, while sending feather shurikens against the guards, but she was another low threat to Tsuruko, she had speed and magic, but the gust from Tsuruko's sword would be enough to cut those wings... for good

But then, Tsuruko turned to see th Legendry Mark Hunter, the man behind the Legend, and the pokegirls that supported it, it was not only the teamwork, but the harmony behind it, from the lowest ranking threat, to the high level menace, they worked as if they were only one mind and heart, every slash, every punch, every projectile, but it was Mark who puzzled her the most, she couldn't measure him, he battled not like Illidan, who was all power, not like Zetsumi, near all skill, not even like Felix, because this man, as normal as he seemed to her, battled exactly at the required level, and the way he used the katana, it was not the way to use it, but it was effective

"JEWEL SMASH!", Jewel shouted, as she hit Akane with the power of a train out of control, making the Ogress step back and flinch. Akane was about to return the hit, when a barrage of junk and metal hit her, making her lose balance

"Target off of balance, next hit has been secured", Yuki stated, while Reina and Maria started a slash combo on the Ogress, opening gashes on every inch of her body. Akane roared, and tried to smash the sword users, but Reina and Maria jumped out of the way, the Ogress tried to catch them in the air, but a sudden pain at the back of her knees, Mark had cut her tendons with his katana, forcing her to kneel down, ready for a final blow

"JEWEL OBLITERATE!", Jewel yelled once more, applying the most powerful uppercut she could muster, successfully lifting Akane from the ground, sending her at the feet of the Guard Captain

'_That's what make him Legendary, the perfect teamwork, I can tell there is something else working here, but in the end, alone, none of them it's a good match for me'_, Tsuruko thought, but instead of leaving, she decided to stay, and see if there could be a surprise at the end

"Stand up, beast!, so long you can breath, you will fight!", The Captain shouted to Akane, due to the lion crest on her gi, it was a safe guess to him that she was on his side, which made her his slave

"GRRRRRR!", Akane growled, she hasn't lost her monster out form, but was feeling her strength leaving her, she needed to eat now

"I said, STAND UP!", The Captain shouted again, and grinned when Akane started to rise to her feet

"That's right, stand up, and return to the battlefield, and don't dare to...", The Captain couldn't continue, because Akane quickly got a hold of him, rising hin up with absolute easiness

"I'M HUNGRY!", Akane shouted, and then engulfed the head of the Captain, chopping it off, the sickening crunching and wet sound that followed was too much for the guards and pokegirls, the blood flowed everywhere, and then she took another bite, and Felix fainted, another one, and all her wounds healed, then she threw away what was left, and got ready to keep fighting with renewed strength

"Oh Fuck!"

"Damn!"

"Interesting..."

'_**This could be a challenge'**_, Inner Mark said, while looking at the still sleeping girl in the crypt, her dream was becoming restless, she wanted to go out

"Reina, Yuki, Jewel, Maria, stay close, we took her down once, we'll do it again, don't lose focus", Mark ordered, and Akane roared, she was ready to enter on full rage mode, she was now out for blood, and would not stop for anything

'_What was that?... so, Mr. Hunter, do you have a dark presence inside of you as well?... perhaps you are more special than I thought...'_, Tsuruko thought, what she felt, was unnerving, and yet, exciting, something so dark and evil could represent a fine challenge, and make her more powerful

* * *

**Magnus:** Hope you liked it, the war is just starting, and the next chapters will be much more intense, see ya until then!


	20. Tragedy

**Magnus:** Sorry for the delay, I had massive paper work, and in top of that, my modem got fried... again... for the fifth time... anyway, here it goes, a great battle, with some surprises, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything, the names of the characters are only alias, anything else is not ours, no money made, really!

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

**Tragedy  
**

* * *

"_Everyone lies, that's what one of my very few friends told me once, I must correct that, and said that Everyone has something to hide, which in my opinion, it's stupid. Great amounts of pain, despair, and suffering, could have been avoided if mankind was a little more sincere... then again, mankind is not exactly trust worthy", -Mark Hunter-_

* * *

The battlefield was a mess, mixed feelings ran among the guards of the city, fear, betrayal, panic. Akane was not a helper, but a psycho, a maniac, a monster that only wanted to destroy, kill, and feed, they thought such behavior was not bad, but they didn't thought that she would kill or eat friend and foe alike, and their captain paid for it... and for the looks of it, Akane was still hungry, and they were included in the menu

"Illidan, Zetsumi, get ready, this has just begun!", Mark shouted to his allies, but only Illidan took two more pokeballs to call out reinforcements

"Come out!", Illidan ordered, releasing two pokegirls... that he hasn't greeted yet...

The first one, was a MASSIVE werewolf, no way to mistake her, an anthropomorphic wolf, near 10ft tall, with silver fur... and a scary scar on her right eye

**

* * *

LUPINA, the Werewolf Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Near Human Metamorph – Canine/Lupine  
**Element:** Normal/Fighting  
**Frequency:** Rare (Blue and World Champ Leagues), Very Rare (All other Leagues)  
**Diet:** omnivore, with carnivore tendencies  
**Role:** nighttime guardians, hunters  
**Libido:** Average, High on full moon nights  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Steel, Cat-types  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic, Magic-types  
**Attacks:** (Only in attack mode) Bite, Slash, Tackle, Takedown, Leg Sweep, Low Kick, Reverse Crescent, Concentration, Growl, Yowl  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x6) Enhanced Hearing (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), Good night vision, Minor regenerative capabilities.  
**Evolves:** Wolf Queen (Moon Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Mynx (Moon Stone)

* * *

"GGGRRRRRR", the Lupina growled, but while imposing, she also looked hungry, dressed on rags, and not in the best condition, at least to Illidan

The other pokegirl, was a 6ft tall woman, with a beautiful pale skin, a generous C-cup breasts, fiery red hair, dressed on a red and orange kimono, the katana striped on her waist was beautiful, obviously expensive, but her eyes... it was as if nothing was worth of her time

**

* * *

NEO****-ICZEL, the Super Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Magic  
**Frequency:** Very Rare (Crimson League), Extremely Rare (Elsewhere)  
**Diet:** human-style diet  
**Role:** individual striking units  
**Libido:** Average (High seasonally)  
**Strong Vs:** Magic, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Psychic  
**Attacks:** Energy Blade, Power Bolt, Reflect, Burst, Magic Fist, Magic Kick, Shield, Dazzle, Teleport, Phoenix Down, Tectonic Slam, Fissure  
**Enhancements:** Defense, Enhanced Endurance (x8), Enhanced Strength (x19), Flight  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Kamichu (if overconfident)

* * *

"Hn.", the Neo-Iczel said, ignoring everything

"Look, I don't know your names, and I will let you go if you want, but first let's kick the ass of this cannibal!", Illidan explained, his hair turning to a silver color, and his eyes becoming amber and dark blue, his true form

"Deal, Help you once, kick your balls after it!", the Lupina shouted, after all the abuse she had gone through, this offer was to take to heart, more since this Tamer was NOT the imbecile that attacked her pack

"Hn. I do not follow worthless tamers", The Neo-Iczel replied, and started to simply stand and watch the city

"After this is done, I'LL KILL YOU!", Illidan shouted to the arrogant pokegirl, who ignored him completely

"I'LL CRUSH YOU!", Akane shouted, while dashing against Illidan, she was ready for the kill, aiming for one-hit finisher, but Illidan used his sword as a shield, stopping the blow, but skidding backwards a little

"BITCH!", Illidan shouted back, and then the Lupina and Integra began to attack Akane from the flanks

"Akume, let's take care of the guards!", Zetsumi ordered, and Akume obeyed, soon he stormed against the stil confused guards, who gave little resistance... it was the Battle Angels who were the trouble, because they quickly engaged in combat against Zetsumi and his fallen Angel

Mark and his girls joined the battle too, aiding Illidan against the Ogress, and Tsuruko couldn't help but to make more calculations...

"It seems I misjudged all of them. You seems to be worthy, Mr. Hunter... it's time for me to spill your blood, and feed upon your darkness", Tsuruko muttered, and then, she jumped to the battlefield...

Meanwhile, just outside Ivalice...

Shadow and Ramza were walking, following Agrias to be more precise, the Battle Angel was still angry, and muttering words of bloody revenge, much to Shadow's distress

"Ramza-chan, can't you do something about Agrias?, I mean, I know that she doesn't like what happened, but, it's not exactly my fault", Shadow whispered to Ramza, who sweat dropped

"I know, Shadow-kun, but I'm afraid that even I have to wait until she becomes more... willing to listen. Don't worry, I won't let her hurt you", Ramza replied, still using her male-like voice, unfortunately, Agrias still heard them

"Master Ramza! How can you side with this bastard? Can't you see that he has been taking advantage of you?", Agrias shouted, not stopping her march. She kept lecturing them, shouting with rage, and shame, not paying attention to the road, not noticing the suspicious patch of grass they were walking into... until it gave away, making them fall into a hole

"WWWHHHHHAAAAAAAA!", The group screamed as they fell into the hole, and at the bottom, they ended in an awkward entangled position

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!", Laughter greeted them from outside the hole, and as they looked up, they identified the person, Gary Stroak

"YOU!", Shadow shouted in utter disgust, he hasn't forgot how his Hime had been abused by this bastard

"I don't have time to deal with a loser like you, Ivywhore, come out!", Gary shouted, throwing a pokeball, from where a pokegirl with green skin and a half opened flower bulb at her back, came out

**

* * *

IVYWHORE, the Floral Pestilence Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Plant/Poison  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** Sunlight, water, nutrients through soil  
**Role:** arousing other Pokégirls, soil regeneration, subduing feral Pokégirls, body modification  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting  
**Weak Vs:** Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice  
**Libido:** Average  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage, Sleep Powder, Bloom Powder, Leaf Shield.  
**Enhancements:** Solar Regeneration, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Strength (x8, Vines Only)  
**Evolves:** Venuswhore (Normal, daytime only.)  
**Evolves From:** Boobisaur (Normal)

* * *

"Ivywhore, use stun spore!", Gary shouted, and his pokegirl obeyed, filling the hole with the toxic spores, effectively stunning the group

"W-What are you doing this? Can't you take your lost like a man?", Shadow shouted, angry at this turn of events

"Who is talking about you? Why do you even think I'm interested in a pathetic tamer like you? I'm here for this other guy, did you know that his peers are offering a big ransom?", Gary asked, while taking out a pink pokeball, with heart patterns

"No! You wouldn't!", Agrias shouted, for she knew what was that, this bastard was planning on capturing her master

"Why not? For what I've heard, Lord Beoulve does not mind in what state his little brother is returned, I seriously don't think he will mind if I bring him a sister... In fact, I believe he will be most pleased", Gary replied with a predatory smirk. Shadow tried to move, to shield Ramza, but it was futile, his muscles didn't respond in time, and the pink pokeball hit Ramza, capturing her, while all the other pokeballs she had fell to the ground

"BASTARD!", Shadow and Agrias shouted at the same time, making Gary grin even more

"Don't take it to personal, it's only business. Ivywhore, use sleep powder on them", Gary commanded, he wanted to use the poison powder, but the punishment on the Blue League for murdering through the use of pokegirls was way too high, not even his Grandfather would save him if he goes that far

Back in the battlefield...

Tsuruko descended upon them with the grace of an Angel, in a beautiful flow of movements, the hieght didn't mattered to her, she seemed to simply float... But it was an illusion, she was a bird of prey, and would not stop until she could get a worthy kill. She didn't stop for anyone, she did not paid attention to the battle, she went directly for the Legendary Mr. Hunter, she wanted his head as a trophy, his blood as an elixir of infinite strength, and the darkness of his heart to increase her own

**CLANG!**

Two swords collided, they were covered in mystic energies, Tsuruko's was black, filled with hatred, Mark's was... of a strange set of colors, a mix of browns, greens and silver, and was filled with a different set of things, things seemingly inhuman, arcane, old as the earth itself, and as lively as green forest on the middle of the spring. The impact was brutal, pushing everyone nearby, but were Tsuruko only recoiled back, Mark, being a Human, was sent to the ground, rolling for almost a yard, the katana slipping from his hands due to the formidable force, but he was conscious, and quick to stand

"You... Are different, Frail but Powerful, you don't use the Ki, or Chi... Tell me, from where comes your power?", Tsuruko asked, enticed by the deep and wise eyes of the tamer

"You keep talking about it as if you could understand, but you can't, you will never understand, you lust for something you can not control", Mark explained, while his pokegirls quickly went to his sides, Jewel handing him the katana that previously fell from his hands

"I am Tsuruko of the Aoyama Temple, I will become the Sword Goddess, and I will become power and skill incarnate, there is no power I would not understand, grasp and dominate!... I'll ask you once more, tell me from where your power comes, I know it's not yours, I know it does not comes from within you, which means that others can attain it", Tsuruko stated, while taking a battle stance, both Reina and Maria became nervous, but where they failed to be valiant, Jewel showed absolute no fear, she was not stoic, she was angry, this pokegirl raised her sword against Mark, and for that she'll be crushed

"What I have, is the will of the life itself", Mark shot back, obviously puzzling the Tenebrous Samurai, but the puzzlement quickly turned into anger

"LIES! You are nothing but a dark warrior, I can feel your darkness! I will kill you, and consume your darkness and your power, with your death, I'll be closer to defeat that damned bitch!", Tsuruko shouted, and charged against Mark and his group, starting a battle that no guard wanted to participate in.

Meanwhile, Illidan was having a nice time battling the Ogress, it had been a long time since the last time... well, he simply didn't remember when was the last time he had a good opponent

"Is that all you can do?", Illidan shouted, while evading another blow from Akane, her fist shattering the street. Illidan slashed at her, again, but her flesh closed just as it opened

"YOU CAN'T HURT ME! NO ONE CAN HURT ME! BUT I WILL CURSH ALL YOUR BONES, AND FEED ON YOUR FLESH!", Akane shouted, the claws of the Lupina, and the strong magic of the Vampire were useless, for the Ogress showed an incredible healing ratio

"You are only bluffing, you are nothing but a fat bitch!", Illidan shouted, as he thrust with his blade, scoring a clean hit to the eye of the Ogress

"GGHHHAAAAA!", Akane shouted in pain, and gave a few steps back, suddenly, the battle stopped, Akane went still... and then she fell split in two, with the Neo-Iczel standing behind

"Hey! I was having a lot of fun here!", Illidan shouted, and Integra nodded her head, for she too was enjoying the show. The Lupina limited herself to give a small growl

"I haven't done this for you, but to prevent this thing from interfering on my next fight!", The Neo-Iczel shouted, leaping at Tsuruko

The battle was unreal, Mark, Reina, and Maria were using their swords in synchrony, the three of them making an incredible rain of slashes... none of them went beyond Tsuruko's defense, it was like she was able to read minds, or stop the time, for she was blocking them all with only her sword

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that all you can do? The Legendary Mr. Hunter, with the aid of his specially trained pokegirls, is unable to land a single hit on a sole Samurai?", Tsuruko taunted, Maria almost fell for it, but Mark managed to calm her down

"I don't know why you keep calling me legendary, but I may be it. Me, being only a human, aided by two pokegirls, are not allowing you to attack", Mark made a taunt of his own, and he could swear that Tsuruko was seeing red, so much, that she almost didn't notice the incoming redhead

"TSURUKO! I'LL DEFEAT YOU, AND THEN I'LL BE WORTHY TO CHALLENGE MOTOKO URASHIMA, THE SWORD GODDESS!", The redhead shouted, while descending on Tsuruko like a tornado... but Tsuruko was a solid mountain, thus, blocking the sword with her own, not moving even an inch

"You! How you dare to speak the name of that cheater before me! I'LL KILL YOU!", Tsuruko shouted, and then attacked the redhead with ruthless power and skill

"HEY! NO PARTY IS WITHOUT ME!", Illidan shouted, joining the fight, Mark and his sword users followed, and now, Tsuruko was having a hard time with all those swords around her

Zetsumi watched the battle, it was... unnerving. So much power, so much skill, he knew he could help, but then again, he preferred calculated moves, striking in the perfect moment, and not wasting his energy in a brutal fight like this one

"_**Zetsumi, don't dare to join that fight. That pokegirl is drawing her power from the outer darkness, that will overload your enhancements if she touches you!"**_, IGGY informed, much to Zetsumi's distress

"Damn it, I'm sorry guys, but this is not a good place to go boom", Zetsumi muttered, while eyeing the guards, up to now they were still stunned by the fight, meaning a boring waiting

Jewel was growing angry, but she was obedient; she felt the need of punching the Samurai in the face with all her fury, but she was obedient; Mark told her to wait, he had a plan, a wise plan... still, she doubted that the redhead was part of it. The battle raged on, and Tsuruko was now trying to kill them all, it was no longer a game, it was now a need to destroy them, and in her rage, she found even more strength to fight. Mark was sure that it was only a matter of waiting, waiting for a mistake on the Tenebrous Samurai... unfortunately, it was one of his allies the one who made the mistake...

"Damn it! Can't that Maggieton work better on this?", The redhead shouted, and Mark couldn't help but be horrified, his manipulation was now uncovered

"I-I see... I was so blind... This is how you were keeping me from destroying all of you in only one swing... But it's over now, I'll take care of that pest right now!", Tsuruko shouted, and with frenetic speed, she went after the steel pokegirl

It all happened too fast, so much that it seemed unreal, Yuki had no time to evade, or even react, instead of that, a grey blur blocked her vision, while tackling her away from Tsuruko's sword, there was the sound of curses, and then she recognized what saved her, her sister, Jewel

"Stupid rock pokegirl... it does not matter, I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!", Tsuruko shouted once more, and aimed to stab them both at the same time, she tried, but then something happened, her sword got deflected by another blade, then a fist aimed for her face. She moved her head to the side to avoid the punch, and quickly jumped away, noticing that the one who attacked her was no other than Mark, who was holding a strange plastic object on the hand he used for the punch

"Ah, so you can use hidden powers in a pinch? Too bad you are only a human, not mattering how powerful you are, you'll never be able to... even scratch... me?...", Tsuruko trailed off as she felt something wet on her cheek, she moved her hand to touch it, and discovered that there was some pain in her face... and... blood

"So much for a pretender of the Sword Goddess Title, it's the second time I see you bleed, Tsuruko, I never seen Motoko bleed, not even once", the redhead taunted again

"A human made me bleed?... how? I... I need to get better... I'm not good enough yet...", Tsuruko muttered, by now, Mark fell to his knees, being delta bonded to Jewel, made him feel her pain, closer inspection revealed that Jewel had an awful injury on her back, should she hasn't been using hardening that much, she and Yuki would be already dead... Not that the rock pokegirl was having it any easier

"MARK!", Reina, Maria and Yuki shouted at the same time while reaching him, scared out of their minds, and this, made Tsuruko react. Illidan tried to cleave her from behind, but Tsuruko suddenly became a blur, escaping from Illidan's finisher blow. Somehow, Maria noticed the intention, and in a last show of appreciation, she pushed Mark against Reina, making both of them fall to the ground, the next thing that Mark knew, was that Maria's head fell to the ground, followed by her body a second later... A silent tear rolled from Mark's eye, but no sound left his lips

"Remember this day, Mr. Hunter. Hate me, hunt me, dwell in the darkness of your heart, and grasp the power, then, and only then, you'll be able to face me... I'll be waiting, although I have no high hopes on you, human", Tsuruko said, and then disappeared

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, a little tragic at the end, but believe me, it's for plot's sake, in next chapter, we will explore a little of Mark's Dark Side, as well as continuing with Shadow's problem, until then, see ya!


	21. Dark Side

**Magnus:** Sorry for the long waiting, I had a lot of work recently, and a lot of people to take care of, I hope you enjoy this chapter, for this will turn a little darker from here on, now enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing, the tamer names are alias, although there are references to Hellsing and Final Fantasy Tactics

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

**Dark Side**

* * *

"_If History is written by the winners, and Justice made by the powerful, then what do we have left?... Only the sense of Good and Evil remains unchaged within us, because instinctively we know that making others suffer it's wrong, and taking someone else life kills our soul... And yet, there are times where only through the greater evil we can overcome the barriers that won't break with the goodness of our hearts" –Mark Hunter-_

* * *

Just outside of Ivalice, in a poorly made pit trap, Shadow was making his best to help out Ramza's pokegirls. He was already recovered, being a martial artists helped him greatly, but he needed help, help to rescue the blond pokegirl that has found a place on his heart, a girl that has just been taken away by someone who clearly wasn't human at heart

"Come on, Agrias, gimme your hand!", Shadow said to the battle angel, who immediately slapped his hand away

"I don't need you! This is your fault to begin with!", Agrias shouted, while painfully crawling her way out of the pit. Shadow then decided to call his pokegirls to help Ramza's harem out

"Gumo-hime, Lena, Hime, help Ramza's girls out of that hole. Agrias, I know you hate me with your whole heart, but we must work together to rescue Ramza, don't do this for me, do it for your Master!", Shadow pleaded, he was worried sick for Ramza, and Agrias was not cooperating at all

"NO! I won't hear you, you filthy bastard! If I'm getting any help will be from Mark, not you!", Agrias shouted her reply, and tried to make her way to the city to search for Mark, but she was still being affected by the spores, and during a stumble, she felt how Shadow helped her to not fall

"Ok ok! You win. Let's go get Mark so we all can go and rescue Ramza-chan", Shadow finally said, and while Agrias contorted her face in repugnance at the modification on her tamer's name, she made no effort on getting away from Shadow's grasp

Meanwhile, in the town square were a battla has just ended...

The scene was heart breaking, Mark knelt down at the side of the decapitated slicer, trying to put her head together with her body... and yet, he didn't cry, just the lone tear drying now. Reina, Jewel and Yuki tried to reach for Mark, their delta bonds allowed them to feel the incredible pain of his heart, they were crying, crying the tears that Mark could not shed. By the time they got by his side, they noticed that Maria was positioned as if she were in a coffin, but her blood was staining her kendo clothes, then Mark raised to his feet with Kilgorin in hand, and then he said something that would be seared into his leyend for generations to come

"Nothing will take away my beloved ones from me, not even death. Now I need blood...", Mark stated with an startling calm voice, freezing his pokegirls, and the guards that were nearby

"**Don't worry, Mark, there will be enough blood to use. I'll spill it all for you, and for her"**, Mark suddenly said, and yet it wasn't him, it was his voice, yet the voice of another person, ominous, obscure... downright evil

Soon, something began to encase the area, it was an ominous feeling, something seemed to half cloud their senses, as if they couldn't understand what they were seeing or hearing, but still seeing and hearing to it's fullest. The nearest guard turned around to see the confusion on all his comrades, then he returned his sight to Mark, just in time for his head to be cut from his body, blood came forth from his neck like a fountain, and everyone who watched became frozen of sheer terror.

"H-He killed one of us!", One of the guards shouted, this is the Mark Hunter they feared, the one rumored to have killed the gang

"Send the Battle Angels!", Another guard shouted... just to lose his head too after such order, soon another guard followed his fate, faster than the last attack

"Sisters! Don't move, he is a pro-pokegirls rights person, he wont...", The Battle Angel couldn't finish, for Mark had stabbed her heart with Kilgorin, he quickly twisted the sword, and then pulled away, making the pokegirl bleed all her blood like a fountain, it was this moment when everyone went into full panic. Illidan and Zetsumi quickly recalled their pokegirls, they dreaded to be the next, for Mark was gaining an impressive speed... at least to Zetsumi

Mark kept jumping from one target to another, slaying men and pokegirl alike, his speed seemed to increase with every kill, and every one of his victims seemed to bleed to the last of their blood, as if something were forcing it out. Mark's path of bloody death didn't seem organized, he didn't even went for the closest victim, sometimes he made straight lines, others were curved, and from time to time it was a zigzag, but always leaving a bloody trail in its wake

"I don't want to die!", one of the ward shouted while running toward Zetsumi and Illidan, believing that since they were following Mark, he won't kill him if he uses them as a shield. Zetsumi didn't felt like helping, but neither felt like negating the help, it was Illidan who showed his cold heart, by stopping the man on his tracks

"Hey buddy, going somewhere? Why don't you go back and help your friends by adding yourself as a sacrificial lamb?", Ilidan asked with a wicked smile, he truly wanted to know what was the objective of such a bloodbath, for he doubted that Mark was killing people just for the joy of it

Illidan slightly pushed the guard back, and as soon as he gave two steps back, Kilgorin came out of his chest, piercing lunge and heart, then Kilgorin was retracted, and in a swift move, Mark decapitated the guard, blood pouring out of his wounds at supernatural rate. Illidan managed to make eye contact with Mark, and what he saw, surprised him, there wasn't any rage, or sadness, or any feeling to begin with, those eyes were devoid of any emotion, or more precisely, like voids that devoured anything remotely human. Mark quickly leaped to his next victim, leaving Illidan to ponder on his new finding

"On all my battles, I'd never seen eyes like that...", Illidan muttered to himself, he will have to challenge Mark for a spar at a later time, he doubted that this is all what the legendary tamer had to offer

"OH SHIT! This is a magic circle! Illidan, we have to go, NOW!", Zetsumi suddenly shouted, Illidan could have mocked at him, but the sudden image of a massive circle with symbols drawn on the ground pointed to something perhaps a little too evil for his own taste, so, he put some healthy distance between himself and the bloody battlefield

The bloodbath was over, every single guard and pokegirl laid dead or bleeding to death, all the blood had been used to draw a massive circle, inside the circle an impressive quantity of symbols were printed with blood too, and at the center of all of this, Maria's corpse was being guarded by Reina, Jewel and Yuki, none of them scared or startled by their tamer, fo he already communicated his intentions with the help of their delta bonds. In an instant, Mark was by their side, and his girls nodded at him as a signal of being ready

"**It is done, the sacrifice is ready, and the gate has been drawn, it's your turn, Mark"**, Mark said with his other voice, then his eyes changed, looking human again, filled with emotions, sadness mixed with determination and courage. Mark soon placed Kilgorin within the hands of the dead pokegirl, and by placing his hands on both her chest and forehead, he began to chant, being followed by Reina, Jewel and Yuki, who held hands around Mark and Maria

At the gates of the afterlife...

Maria was sobbing, her ultimate sacrifice barely cover up her lack of strength, her lack of talent. The gates of the afterlife were opening now, meaning that se won't become a gastly, mostly for her fear to meet Mark again, and have to face her shame of being unfit for such a great tamer, perhaps the only human to give a fight to Tsuruko.

From the gate, a ghostly hand came out, ready to take her away, and Maria made no effort to run away, no plea to allow her to live a little longer, just her tears. The hand reached for her, but at the last inch, something happened, a red energy surrounded Maria, and the ghostly hand cringed in fear

"She is mine, and you won't take her from me", Mark's voice was heard, strong and commanding

"**Her life has ended, what is lost can be regained"**, The hand spoke, but it wasn't the absolute command that Maria expected, it sounded... afraid

"Regained, not. Exchanged...", Mark said in a cryptically way, and then dozens of souls, both of men and pokegirls, darted toward the gate, overwhelming the hand with their bloody screams of agony and terror

"What in the world?...", Maria muttered, she couldn't understand this, suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, one hand she knew way too well

"Let's go home, Maria", Mark called, and then her world turned into a bright light...

Back into the ritual zone...

Zetsumi and Illidan watched in horror inspired awe the events unfolding before them, the circle and symbols where bright as the sun, and all the blood was now floating, forming a copy of the circle below Mark and his pokegirls. Soon all the dead bodies of the guards and their pokegirls flew toward the upper circle, where there banished. After some time, the blood turned into energy, and all of it went toward the downed pokegirl, soon, there was no evidence of the ritual, of the blood, or any of the bodies...

"Maria, did you come back to me?", Mark asked, his face showing a lot of concern, reflected also in the faces of Rena, Jewel and Yuki. Maria slowly opened her eyes, and tried to look at each of her harem sister, she basked on their concern and love before looking at Mark, who looked pained to no end

"Why? Why bother getting me back? I'm weak, Im stupid, and rebellious. I'm not worth a second of your time, much less an ounce of your love", Maria softly said, she just couldn't understand, Mark could simply get a new and better pokegirl, why bring her back?

"Don't be silly, I love you, as I love your sisters, as they love you. There is no more explanation to give... And I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to bring you like... like this", Mark replied, while lifting Maria's had to hug her to his chest, her body still on the ground

"It's ok, it's ok. I don't mind, so long you allow me to make a new vow", Maria replied, and by getting the nods of Mark, Reina, Yuki and Jewel, she continued

"From today, I vow to always be faithful and obedient to you, to never question you, to never challenge you, to live for you, to kill for you, you took me away from the gates of the death, I'll throw to that gate anything and everything that stand in your way. Let Reina shine with the light of Luciendar, let her be your right hand, so I can become your left hand, as I engulf everything in the darkness of Kilgorin", Maria finished, and she changed, her skin getting a slightly bluish tint, her eyes, gaining red irises, and her hair became long to her waist, and silver to the point of looking metallic. Soon her body raised to her feet, and Mark placed her head over her shoulders, looking at her with love and care

"Oh shit!", Both Illidan and Zetsumi muttered while scanning the resurrected Maria, this wasn't bound to go well

**

* * *

HEADLESS WHORESGIRL (aka DAMEHAN), the Headhunter Pokégirl****  
**

Type: Near-Human (Metamorph)  
Element: Ghost  
Frequency: Very Rare (due to the ritual to create them)  
Diet: Human style diet (though how the food gets to the stomache is a mystery)  
Role: Assassins, bounty hunters, hunters, executioners  
Libido: Average (high if able to have trophies)  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Ghost, Poison, Psychic, Rock  
Weak Vs: Dark  
Attacks: Energy Drain, Slash, Swordwave, Deflect, Counter, Stomp, Take Down, Tackle, Agility, Ecto Blitz, Nightmare Syndrome, Pumpkin Bomb, Beheading Stroke, can be taught other weapon techniques  
Enhancements: Enhanced Agility x6, Enhanced Endurance x6, Enhanced Speed x8 (in centaur form), Enhanced Strength x5, Enhanced Durability x6, Metamorphic ability, Head acts independently of body, Automatic Delta Bond if not already present  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Slicer line (Decapitation plus necromantic E-Stone Ceremony)

* * *

Shadow, his pokegirls, and Ramza's harem stumbled into the scene, they looked injured, stressed, and overly worried. They barely paid any attention to Mark while he was covering Maria's neck with a scarf, much less to Yuki trying to mend the wound on Jewel's back

"MARK! We need your help! Ramza has been kidnapped!", Shadow shouted in clear distress, but couldn't elaborate, for Agrias gave him a punch on the face, and went to Mark to further explain

"A tamer hired by the lord of the castle used a forbidden pokeball to catch her, she is most likely on the castle, please, you have to save her before she is put under a level 5 cycle! Please, I beg you, Mr. Hunter, save her, and I'll make sure you have anything you desire from this city", Agrias said, her tone was so serious it wasn't even funny. Mark slowly turned toward her, his face, reflecting something unholy, rage that will not be satisfied until a massive quantity of blood had been spilled

"Let's go and get ready, we will assault the castle at dawn, and by sunset, either I'll have Tsuruko's head, or there will not be a complete stone of Ivalice", Mark darkly commanded, and then headed to another part of the city, either a pokecenter, or a hotel. Reina, Maria, Jewel and Yuki followed suit, not that Agrias recognized the newly formed Damehan

"Sounds fair, let's get food and some sleep, so we can wage war tomorrow.. and don't forget your charge, Illidan", Zetsumi stated, and turned to follow Mark. Illidan quickly returned to his fake appareance, and started to look around in search of Felix, who mysteriously was at his side, still unconscious

'_Funny, I don't remember carrying him here...'_, Illidan thought, and then, in the most un-ceremonially way, he kicked him awake

"WAKE UP GIRLIE!", Illidan shouted, successfully awakening the Ranger Wannabe

"GGHHAAAAAAA! Why did you do that!", Felx screamed, hateing Illidan even more, soon he noticed that the battle was over, and the army gone

"Did we won?", Felix sked now, but Illidan only rolled his eyes, and motioned him to follow, not answering his question

Ivalice castle, some minutes later...

"So did you bring back our little missing sibling?", Dycerag asked to the arrogant looking Gary

"Yes, although I had to catch him, hope yo don't mind", Gary replied while showing the pink pokeball, Dycerag motioned for one of the Samurais to get the ball, but Gary retracted it

"I find it interesting, you don't seem to mind at all that your younger and misguided brother has just become a pokegirl. Why?", Gary asked, his posture screaming that he was planning on doing some blackmail

"It was going to be his punishment, so no harm has been done, now give the ball with my sibling, and get your reward", Dycerag replied, he didn't like the boy, but he would not kill him, not while he was on Ivalice, outside, it'll be different

"I want double pay", Gary suddenly deadpanned, earning wide eyes from everyone on the hall

"WHAT?", Dycerag shouted, he was starting to weight the troubles of killing the grandson of the Professor Stroak against the problem of leaving him alive

"I had to use forbidden tech, AND this may cause me some problems, which will be expensive to solve, it's just business, besides, you don't want HER to runaway all of a sudden, do you?", Gary challenged, with a smug smile

"Why you little sc...", Dycerag began his rant while reaching for his sword, with all the Samurais following suit, but got interrupted

"Now calm down, brother. I see the truth in some of your words, Mr. Stroak. But it's still too much for a simple job, now, we may consider to re-negotiate, but you will have to stay here until tomorrow, as you may know, or not, our magical vaults, won't allow that much money to be taken in a single transaction, for we are paying you with gold, and not SLC", Zalbaag explained, and Gary snorted

"So, I stay, you feed me, and then pay me just a little bit more than the original price? Not too bad, but I may ask for something else for my silence, unless I forget about it by morning, like after a nice massage", Gary said, trying to get as much as possible, staying too long wasn't exactly good for him

"Of course, Celia, Lettie, guide our guest to a proper suit and make sure he stays comfortable", Zalbaag ordered, and then two girls, twins, appeared to guide Gary to his room, with the promise of a fun night, should Gary had seen Dycerag relax and smile, he would have thought it twice, but he was more interesting on the breasts of his guides...

Pokecenter, later in the night...

The Nurse Joy was frozen on her spot, the tamers long ago passed her and went to their rooms, followed by their pokegirls, but she was not blind, she saw her, the Damehan, and her presence screamed of horrors, and of loyalty, and if the face of her tamer was any indication, there will be a lot of blood spilled, soon, and in the most gruesome way

"I need to get out of here... I need to go... now", The Nurse Joy muttered, and then darted to her own room, to pack only the essential, for a moment she thought on warning other people, but that may only lead her to be late on fleeing, to the hell with the pokecenter regulations, she can join any tamer later if she is striped of her license, she just didn't want to die

Meanwhile, Felix was once again isolated inside of his mind, seemingly on a deep sleep state for anyone else, but fully aware, and reporting to his leader

"Let me get this straight, you were in the middle of a battle on Ivalice? And fought the guards?", Fuyutsuki asked, seemingly startled by the reckless behavior of the wannabe

"Yes sir, but it was unavoidable, I called my rank as a Ranger, refusing to fight and willing to explain, but as the code states, no authority can take away my registered pokegirls, and that is what the guards ordered, with death to anyone who won't obey", Felix replied, and Fuyutsuki nodded in understanding

"Fine, I believe you. What about seeing Tsuruko?", Fuyutsuki asked now

"She was indeed there, and fought everyone back, Mr. Hunter was keeping her on a standstill with the help of his own sword users, and his maggieton, his tactic proved successful, until Tsuruko noticed it, Mr. Hunter lost one pokegirl today", Felix reported, dreading to tell about the last part, for his Anima told him everything, including how she saved his ass once more, and it was truly startling, Mark was more a monster than a hero

"I found it interesting, specially since the data base indicates that Mr. Hunter still has six pokegirls on his team, care to explain?", Fuyutsuki demanded, since he was not able to pass the data lock on Mark's pokedex

"Yes sir. The pokegirl lost was a recently caught slicer, she was decapitated by Tsuruko... and... Mark brought her back to life", Felix unwillingly reported, for this may change the course of the mission

"A DAMEHAN? HE MANAGED TO CREATE A DAMEHAN?... This is... unexpected. But quite insightful. Felix, as of now, you are not only accepted within the ranks of the Rangers, but also promoted to Watchman. The parameters of the mission have changed, if Mark Hunter proves to be a menace for the league system, you are free to put an end to his career in any way you see fit. Also, feel free to dispose of Illidan as well, you can hire new mercenaries and wandering pokegirls with the founding of the Rangers. Dismissed", Fuyutsuki finally said, breaking the link, and leaving a trembling Felix to ponder on how to approach the situation, little did he know that the event to unfold in the next day will change his beliefs and destiny

Meanwhile, in an unmarked crypt...

Inner Mark watched the still sleeping pokegirl, how she changed once more, how she looked more evil, more eager to embrace HIS teachings, soon the world will have to welcome the most terrible walking nightmare of history

**"Yes, yes, keep growing, fortify even more... Shadowmare"**, Inner Mark said in the most creepy way possible, giving the pokegirl a name, a name soon to become legendary...

_**

* * *

Pokedex Review**_

Name: Mark Hunter

Age: 25

SLC: Classified

Experience: Classified

Tamer license: Y

Master license : N

Researcher license: N

Breeder license: N

Harem

Species – Name - Level

Alpha: Amazonwu – Reina - 20

PG2: Gravelgal – Jewel - 22

PG3: Maggieton – Yuki - 30

PG4: Damehan – Maria - 20

PG5: Chocoboob – Alba – 12

PG6: Milktit – Mia - 10

Name: Shadow Slayer

Age: 19

SLC: 0400

Experience: Rookie

Tamer license: Y

Master license : N

Researcher license: N

Breeder license: N

Harem

Species – Name - Level

Alpha: Arachnae – Gumohime - 19

PG2: Cabbit – Dizzy - 15

PG3: Cactora – Lena - 16

PG4: Bratini – Hime - 21

PG5: Maggieton - Rin - 25

PG6: N/a

Name: Zetsumi

Age: Classified

SLC: Classified

Experience: Classified

Tamer license: Y

Master license : N

Researcher license: N

Breeder license: N

Harem

Species – Name - Level

Alpha: Videogirl Upgrade – IGGY - ?

PG2: Fallen Angel – Akume - 23

PG3: Flowergirl – ? - ?

PG4: Classified (Blessed Widow – Seatra – 55)

PG5: N/a

PG6: N/a

Name: Felix

Age: 19

SLC: 10,000 (Ranger Founds)

Experience: Ranger

Tamer license: Y

Master license : N

Researcher license: N

Breeder license: N

Harem

Species – Name - Level

Alpha: Fairycute – Hikari - 22

PG2: Domina – Mercury - 15

PG3: N/a

PG4: N/a

PG5: N/a

PG6: N/a

Name: Illidan Von Hellscream

Age: 26

SLC: 9999

Experience: Mercenary

Tamer license: Y

Master license : N

Researcher license: N

Breeder license: N

Harem

Species – Name - Level

Alpha: ? – ? - ?

PG2: Vampire – Integra - 26

PG3: Neo-Icel – ? - 30

PG4: Lupina – ? - 21

PG5: N/a

PG6: N/a

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope you liked it, next chapter will start a massive battle against Ramza's siblings, until then, see ya!


	22. Before the War

**Magnus:** Sorry for making you wait so long, but I had a lot to do and wasn't able to write. Any way, here it is, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything, names of the tamers are alias, anything else is coincidence

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Before the War**

* * *

"_A warrior's sword is not a part of his body, but a reflection of his soul, for it will carry his or her will, faith and courage, my sword is not a physical one, but the knowledge and wisdom that I put into action__" –Mark Hunter-_

* * *

It was almost midnight when Felix walked up to Mark's door, he was troubled, and already feeling like a traitor. It was his duty as a Ranger to stop people like Mark, for they were dangerous, and his actions weren't holy, but, as a fellow tamer, and pokegirl lover, he couldn't disagree with this course of action.

'_But I have no choice, I don't want to even make a choice!'_ Felix thought, half in regret, half in relief. His plan was simple, to leave on good graces, to say good bye, and to bring back the full force of the Rangers. Should Mark result victorious, they'll clean up the mess, and arrest Mark, should Mark fall, they'll clean up the mess, and arrest the Beoulves. It was a win-win situation, but it made him feel horrible nonetheless

'_Well, no turnin__g back now'_ Felix added as he reached the door. He wondered what would he be interrupting, would he be interrupting the taming of the new Damehan? Felix caressed his neck after that thought, but knocked in the door anyway

The door opened slightly after a few seconds, although it wasn't Mark who answered... but Yuki

"What brings you here at this hour of the night?" Yuki asked, in a voice that sounded rather demanding, somehow Felix liked it more than the monotone voice...

"I need to speak with Mark... it's rather important" Felix replied, trying to sound serious and yet respectful

"Hum... I don't think he is int the mood to attend you... Can you return in the morning? Preferable after we are done with the town" Yuki replied, sounding a little meek and girlie, almost earning a soft smile from the Ranger

"I'm sorry, Yuki, but I really need to speak with him now, please tell him that this is a matter of utmost importance

"Chances of that affirmation being true are 0.0000001% close to be accurate. Bringing Mark here at this moment will most likely result on your imminent demise, either by his hand, or by Maria's blade. Do you still want to proceed?" Yuki replied once more, in a monotone voice that made Felix blood run cold... yet he had to... proceed

"Yes... please. I'll wait here" Felix answered, and Yuki only gave a slight nod, and then banished inside the room. Felix waited for about a full minute, when the door finally opened, revealing a rather tired Mark

"What brings you here, Felix? Can't you see I was trying to rest before the battle?" Mark greeted in a very strange way, drained, yet ready

"Well... I'm here because I have to tell you something very important... I have to say good bye" Felix began his speech, not sure where he was trying to get...

Meanwhile...

Illidan was troubled, he wanted to strangle one of his new two pokegirls, for she was te reason things went out of control recently, although he thought that the change from Slicer to Damean was a good trade of

"Well, it's time to have a word with these girls" Illidan muttered, and by 'word' he actually meant a world of pain, at least for one of them. The first he called out was the werewolf, who stood tall and proud, sill on her battle form, but against everything Illidan expected from her, she wasn't growling...

"So... You want to tag along? Or do you prefer to walk away?" Illidan asked without any kind of sign of fear or intimidation, and the Lupina decided to talk and show what was on her mind

"You are strong, you may be worthy, besides, my pack was killed when I was captured, just allow me to have my revenge on the bastards that destroyed my family, and I'll pla nice with you" The Lupina replied, and then began to change into a more human shape, the girl had pale skin, red eyes, silvery wild hair, and the traits of a wolf girl, with the wold ears and tail, the scar on her eye didn't go away, but her forehead showed a new trait, a birthmark in the shape of a half moon... although she lacked any clothes besides some kind of cloth bracers and ankle guards

"Tag a long with me and you can eat the hearts of all who is related to the one who brought you such disgrace. Do you have a name of your own?" Illidan proposed, and while he found her hot, he decided to not to show his appreciation of her body just yet

"Deal. And I don't have a name, also I'll bite your balls off if you keep calling me bitch like that other bastard did" The Lupina warned, and Illidan gave a light chuckle, he already liked this girl. Suddenly he gave a step forward, and his finger began to trace the birthmark on her forehead

"Then your name will be Luna. You shall shine in battle like your namesake, and by the battle prowess you have shown lately, I know I can count on you to battle by my side" Illidan finally said, making the newly named Luna blush a deep shade of red, she never before had been shown any praise for her skill, this was new to her, and she liked it

"Well, let's call out this other girl, she still have a lot to answer for" Illidan stated, postponing any taming for the time begin, earning a small pout from the Lupina. The Neo-Iczel came out, her air of arrogance quickly filling the room

"Hn." Was the Neo-Iczel's only expression, thing that truly infuriated Illidan

"I was only going to lash at you for being so reckless and troublesome on the battlefield. But now, after seeing AND sensing you, I have no choice but to beat some sense on you. Prepare yourself, for I, Illidan Von Hellscream, will never show any mercy!" Illidan stated, while changing into his true form, and readying his greatsword. The Neo-Iczel almost chuckled, for she was sure no one was capable of challenge her, the next to be Sword Goddess

"Lowly human, I, Kushina Uzumaki, will stop at nothing, I'll become the next Sword Goddess, and you'll be only another bloody step on my way, believe it!" Kushina, the Neo-Iczel, presented herself, taking for granted her victory...

No sooner she said that, she had to block an inhumanly powerful strike as Illidan seemingly Teleported while attacking, she looked shocked, although she quickly hide it

"hn, so you got some speed... so what?" Kushina said, trying to sound as stoic as possible

Illidan merely grinned as he tried to push her back, but she jumped back from him gaining some space before she tried to do the same as he did in seemingly appearing near his side trying to slash him, but he blocked her strike before pushing her back and going to the offensive.

That started their dance of Death as they exchange blows with each other each trying to gain an advantage over the other, but there was no opening to be exploited for their stance is fully guarded, and the clang of metal could be heard from far away from the strength of their attacks.

Luna on the side lines looked incredibly impressed at Illidan as a Human manages to stand up to a Neo-Iczel of ALL things.

Meanwhile...

At the gates of the pokecenter, Mark and Felix parted ways. Felix went toward the forest line, his mind being flooded by thoughts of a battle to come, where he and Mark will be on opposite bands, he couldn't decide if to feel betrayed, of if he was the one betraying. Mark felt pity for the Ranger, pity because if he comes back as an enemy, he will kill him, and if he decides to not become an enemy, the other Ranger will probably kill him, Anima or not. Mark pushed those thoughts aside, and then went toward the weaponsmith shop that was across the street, Felix gave hima a gift, a gift of friendship he said, probably to track him, but Mark knew exactly what to do with it

"What can I do for you, mister?" The owner of the weaponsmith shop asked, he was clearly nervous, he had two Romanticides, and he didn't want they taken away from him, for he had seen raids on homes that had nothing to fear

"I need your to use your forge, and I'll compensate you greatly for it" Mark replied, with a seriousness that turned the nervousness of the shop's owner into unnatural fear

"W-What for?" The poor man asked, fearing even more as Mark's pokegirls began to flank him, showing zealous faces

"I need to make a sword" Mark answered, showing the golden chain

Back with Illidan...

They jumped back as they carefully looked at the other, Kushina seemingly lost SOME of her arrogance, while it was still there... there was a hint of a calculative look in her eyes

"hn...seems you managed to survive up until now, Human... but I doubt you will have much more time." Kushina stated on her usual arrogant voice

"I doubt that... Tomato girl." Illidan replied with a rater sadistic grin

"WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. CALL. ME?" An angry vein seemed to pop in her forehead as her face turned from arrogant into an utterly pissed off look in her face as she slowly with gritted teeth

"What you heard... Tomato-girl." Illidan replied, while grinning even more. Kushina seemed to shake in rage... even though her face didn't look like a Tomato right now... the insult of her childhood days still get the better of her

"THAT'S IT! YOU PATHETIC HUMAN, I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU SCREAM IN AGONY BEFORE I REDUCE YOU TO BLOODY RIBBONS!" Kushina screamed in pure rage, and then she lunged at him, slashing wildly without any grace like before... just pure power and no hint of style.

_'Foolish girl, her rage is blinding her.' _Illidan thought while easily evading any and all attacks, though Illidan started to lose his smirk as her strikes began to drastically increase in speed, soon he was forced to start blocking them, he could feel the amount of power... while not enough to make him really tremble, they still were dangerous.

In the waponsmith shop...

Reina, Maria and Jewel were watching in muted awe, their tamer and their sister, Yuki, were working on that golden chain, hammering it with not only great strength, but with the magnetic skills of the Maggieton, and a supernaturally intense fire

"The strength of the wielder, to make it part of his body..." Mark muttered, while hammering the supposedly indestructible chain... which was becoming now molten metal

With each hammer, the entire room trembled, resonating with a strange mixture of energies, first destruction, then creation, breaking and reshaping

"Then the impurities shall be removed, to reflect the will of the warrior, for the blade is the embodiment of the warrior's will..." Yuki muttered, while using her powers to the extreme, extracting anything remote to impurities, and strengthening the already durable ancient and spiritual steel

Anything that had any trace of metal was vibrating, even the blood on the veins of all the present pokegirls, even what little of metal on the rocks, ground and whatnot. Yuki was ready to exhaust herself on this task, for she felt that she was the one who failed when Maria died, and so she felt that she should make sure to never fail again, never again. Besides, helping on the making of her Mark's ultimate sword was an honor that she would not pass around

"And with a present of blood, the relationship between the warrior and the sword won't be like master and servant, neither commander and soldier, but of will and flesh" Mark said while cutting his hand, and allowing some of his blood to fall on the white hot molten metal, and Yuki could easily feel how the metal and DNA from Mark's blood entered the molecular structure of the metal that will form the blade, it was supernatural

Reina reached for Luciendar's hilt, taking a feel of it, she knew that her sword was made in another dimension, and that it was of a greater quality, it even had some of Mark's blood on it... But this sword was way too different, much more combative. Maria reached for Kilgorin's hilt, she knew that her sword was made by a skilled Romaticide, and that it had been infused with Mark's blood too, but this was out of her league

"And now, the shape will be given with the will of the warrior, with the hammer of it's wielder and with the faith of his people. Come forth, HARBINGER OF WAR!" Yuki exclaimed on zealous devotion, using her full magnetic power to aid Mark in the shaping of the sword. It only took a few hits with the hammer, and in the end, the sword was ready.

Jewel watched with total admiration, she was able to feel the resonance, the inanimate metal becoming alive, and by gaining a new shape, it became part of her tamer, her lover... And a new desire to become stronger overcame her, the desire to be the strongest, because if she becomes the strongest, nothing will hurt her, and by not being hurt, Mark will never be hurt again, not for her fault

"And now, Elexorien, Sword of War, from this day on, you and I will be one" Mark said while holding the sword, the golden blade was double edged, engravings were adorning the flat part near the hilt, such hilt was exquisite, engraved too, and to add some of a personal touch, the pommel was made of a black stone. Reina and Maria felt their swords resonating, as if bowing to the new born sword, and they felt the need to follow suit...

Back with Illidan...

After blocking another row of 7 fast strikes, Illidan noticed something that made his eyes go wide, forcing him to jump away from her to gain some space, he looked at his sword... the sword that was with him all these years... it was horrifically cracked.

_'What the hell is her weapon made off to be able crack MY BLADE of all things like this?'_Illidan was shocked, for this sword of his was supposed to withstand the most powerful of the strikes... he did not have much time to think more about this, as Kushina lunged at again screaming in rage, he was forced to Black that one, and he glanced worriedly at his most trusted weapon as the crack increase in size.

_'I need to end this fast lest I los-'_ Illidan thought hurriedly, but he was forced yet to block another strike and another and another as it started to push him back. Illidan was gritting his teeth in annoyance before he froze as she strikes again... this time... it utterly destroyed his sword before then landed a hit on him, making a horrible gash on his chest. Illidan froze as he stared at his hand... the one that held the remains of his blade. Kushina seemed to snap out of her rage when she saw him like this... her arrogance had returned, allowing herself a smirk

"hn... what's wrong, Human? Is that all?" Kushina mocked, the sword of her father lived up to his legend and she couldn't help but to feel even more prideful, after this she used her Katana to smack away the hilt of the broken blade from his hand, before she pointed the tip of her Katana on his throat

"Since I am feeling generous right now... human, any last words?" Kushina asked now, arrogant and prideful, Luna felt compelled to intervene, to give her new master a chance to keep fighting back the bitch... but then the room suddenly turned to several degrees colder, as if an Ice Empress was there... and felt much much darker.

Illidan's bangs was shadowing his eyes... so she could not see his shocked eyes becoming something else... something... darker... inhuman... sinister... devilish... becoming dull... and emotionless... so much that the Dead would look like an emotional Nuclear bomb, and when he raised his head a little just enough that one of his eyes looked at her, she froze as a Primal Terror begun to emerge from within her.

That was all what Illidan needed as with lightening speed, that she could not even register what happened, he used a technique that he used one palm to hit a side from the blade while the other to his the other side causing the Katana to be thrown from her hand upward spiraling, after this he delivered a monstrously inhumanly powerful punch to just below her breast, follow by another four punches, making her rise to the air a bit, before finishing with a spinning kick, sending her flying through the walls and out to the Forest, and through some other trees.

Illidan was not finished yet, as Kushina's spiraling Katana was three meters from hitting the ground... he seemed to disappear into thin air, followed by the blade before it could hit the ground... leaving a shocked as hell Luna.

Kushina crashed into one thick tree that managed to not break, she painfully slided to the ground, but just before reaching the ground she felt both her hands being held above her head and an increasing pressure on her chest... and a seriously sharp edge on her throat. She opened her eyes and saw the conditions she was at, Illidan was holding both of her hands above her head to prevent her from using anything, while he was pressing his knee on her chest as he put a painfully hard pressure on it, while her OWN Katana was being pressed to her throat.

The look on his eyes was scaring the soul out of her body, as she never saw someone with such a hellish and cold look at the same time... he was like a cold hearted Demon from the last circle of hell, and his Aura seemed to prove it.

"... sorry..." Kushina managed to mutter, but the cold and evil eyes didn't leave, he was slowly adding pressure to the blade at her throat... until a sudden sound interrupted them

**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**

Illidan turned around without letting go of the Neo-Iczel, just to find Zetsumi clapping at him, with a look on his eyes that said that he was rather pleased with the events

"Nice! It's good to see that the bear finally showed the claws and fangs. I'm impressed" Zetsumi said in a rather casual way, as if seeing something stronger than a Neo-Iczel wasn't new to him

"Do you want something, Zetsumi?" Illidan asked, rather curious, his real looks usually scares the crap out of veteran tamers and Rangers, this was rather new

"Nothing of importance, just that Mark seems to be in the mood to forge swords at this late hour, you may want to see if he can repair your broken sword" Zetsumi replied, still feeling all his implants vibrating from all the hammering that Mark was doing

"The sword is part of the warrior's soul, it's more than forged steel, if anything, I shall give it a warrior's burial" Illidan replied, but Zetsumi was fast to continue

"He brought back a dead pokegirl... stronger than when she left. Maybe he can bring back swords too?" Zetsumi asked, and then Illidan released the Neo-Iczel, who was too much injuried to and ashamed to run away

"I'll deal with you later" Illidan said to Kushina, while returning her to her pokeball

A moment later...

"I see, that blade was really precious to you" Mark said after hearing about Illidan's fight, and how he lost his blade

"Yeah... a swordsman's sword is an extension of his body, this one is even more so... it has been made solely for me... and me only... I designed every single detail in it, I collected every single mineral and part in it, it has been my partner in battle for years. And for that, it deserves a warriors burial" Illidan replied, while slightly touching some of the fragments

"Very well, I present you too choices, either I can restore your blade to it's former glory, or..." Mark began, leaving something out

"Or?" Illidan asked, rising an eyebrow

"Or I can make a new sword, a better one, an embodiment of your essence" Mark said in a somber way, peaking Illidan's interest way too much

"What's the catch?" Illidan finally asked, and Mark couldn't help but to smile in a very disturbing way

"I'll need to use your blood" Mark finally said, and if not for the strange vibration on the fragments of his sword, he could have opted for not doing anything

"Very well, what is to be done?"

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope you've liked it, I'll try to update soon, see ya in next chapter


	23. The Siege

**Magnus: **Well, a little bit faster than last time. Now I bring to you the beginning of the Ivalice's fall arc, with more battles, more bloodshed, and a little bit of mysticism, enjoy! And remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything, most names are only alias**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**The Siege**

* * *

"_War is a word that shouldn't be said lightly, for it means the total annihilation of the opposing force, stripping away from the loser side the right to exist or even be remembered, leaving that at the mercy of the victor. When I march to war, I leave nothing behind of my foes…" –Mark Hunter-_

* * *

Ivalice's castle, a wonderful sight to behold, a magnificent replica of the mediaval castles found in the pictures of the pre-Sukebe war. It had towers, a colossal main gate, and of course, it's own set of regal guards.

"Who is there?" One of the guards shouted, for he couldn't recognize the tall guy with the great sword at his back

"My name is Illidan Von Hellscream! And I've come for the head of the lord of this castle!" Illidan presented himself, striking fear on the hearts of the guards

"Great, just great. Now we look like the bad guys!" Shadow showed his discomfort, for he always thought himself more in the hero line than in the villain

"Suck it up, kiddo. Remember that this is for the successful rescue of your girlfriend!" Illidan replied somewhat annoyed. He took off his new great sword from his back, it was beautiful, straight and not really broad, the shining blade was double edged, becoming a strong block near the hilt, which was made of gold with a few engravings, the pommel was made of a black steel, long enough for two wide hands to grip it comfortable. In total, the sword had a length of 7ft… but it didn't weight properly

"What the hell?" Illidan nearly screamed, for the sword went all the way to the ground, destroying the concrete at his feet, missing Shadow for less than an inch.

"DUDE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Shadow screamed, and the guards sent the alarm, thinking that the destruction of the concrete was a warning move

"This sword… There is something strange…" Illidan replied, and then tried to lift the sword. It was the strangest feeling he got from a weapon, It was heavier than anything he had tried to lift up to now… Yet it felt like moving his own hand, not hard at all. Suddenly the words of Mark Hunter resounded into his memory

"_**This is Anathar, the sword of power. She will react to your will, for she is the embodiment of your true essence. You used to know how to wield a sword, now you must learn to tame your own will, so Anathar can be truly unleashed"**_

"This… Is going to be interesting" Illidan finally said, and then began to run to the first incoming guards

Meanwhile…

As any medieval castle, this one had secret passages, alternate entrances, and a rater large sewer system. The conditions of darkness, smell, and overall sinister look of this area, made it the least monitored, for no tamer would dare adventuring the complex sewer system for the fear of being lost in there… Or the fear of finding something that they may not be able to handle. But to Mark and Zetsumi, this was no different to anything that they hadn't done before…

"Well, three tunnels to choose from. Which one?" Zetsumi asked, he could call IGGY to make a scan, but that could rise the chances of being spotted.

Zetsumi watched how Mark took from one of his pockets something like a pendant. It was made with a cord, a common stone, and a yellow feather, more likely from Alba. He held it by the end of the cord, with the stone and the feather acting as a weight, and then he began to chant.

"**Spirits that inhabit this place,**

**I beseech your help and guidance,**

**show me the path to my destination,**

**and grant us your protection against the devils of the lower realm"**

As Mark chanted, Zetsumi saw how the pendant began to move like a pendulum, and when he finished, Zetsumi's heart almost jumped at how the pendant darted forward, pointing to the tunnel in the left

"This way" Mark finally said, walking without fear into the darkness

"I would have felt better if you had used something to choose by luck… Anyway, we better hurry. We don't know how much the distraction will last" Zetsumi said as he moved to walk by Mark's side

"I don't believe in luck" Mark deadpanned. Both kept walking into the darkness, no light to help them to not stumble, but Zetsumi couldn't help but to wonder, how Mark could walk like this? He had his ocular implants, granting him some infravision, but with Mark, it was as if some invisible force were guiding his steps… Suddenly Zetsumi couldn't help but to feel the imperious need to scan the area with his pokedex, beginning with Mark

* * *

**GHOSTLY (aka WILL O' WISP), the Spook Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Inhumanoid  
**Element:** Ghost  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** Life energy  
**Role:** Information collection, Connection to the spirit realm, General annoyance  
**Libido:** Very Low  
**Strong Vs:** Fighting, Steel, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Dark  
**Attacks:** Illusion, Drain, Hypnosis, Invis, Telekinesis, Phase, Possess, Lick  
**Enhancements:** Non-physical presences  
**Weaknesses:** Unable to become fully corporal  
**Evolves:** Haunting (special; possessing a Pokégirl upon the brink of death), Bhooty (Dusk Stone), Banshee (special; discovering own body or murdered body of loved ones)  
**Evolves From:** None

* * *

"What the…" Zetsumi began, this was unnerving, but Mark remembered him to remain calm

"Do not disturb them. These spirits are here to help us. They deserve our respect… And help" Mark stated, still walking, being guided by an entire horde of Ghostlies.

"Who are they?" Zetsumi asked now. Now he wanted to help, no one deserves to be suspended in the existence like this

"They are the ones who were killed by the lords of this castle. Pokewomen, Pokegirls, pokekits, women and even men too. They died, and no one cared" Mark replied, and the Ghostlies became agitated, as if angered, they even became visible, emanating a eerie and faint light. But they kept on guiding them, not that it eased Zetsumi's mind

On the main gate…

"ORA!" Illidan shouted, while swinging his sword horizontally. Six Battle angels were caught by the powerful swing, their shields, swords armors and bodies were sliced without effort, as if the sword couldn't find any resistance

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Illidan began to laugh like a madman, the sensation of power was… Intoxicating. Even when the momentum was almost unstoppable, Illidan enjoyed it to it's fullest, it was like being reborn, like rediscovering his true strength all over again.

"Damn! He is losing all control!" Shadow muttered, as he punched another guard in the face, rendering him unconscious.

"On the other hand… No one is paying attention to me! That's right! Mark, you are a genius!" Shadow shouted, still being ignored, and then ran toward the door, finding no opposition, for everyone was trying to stop the now blood lusting Illidan.

From one of the towers, one high pitched scream was heard, then the sound of a window shattering followed, and the figure of a Whorizard carrying a battered and naked Gary Stroak was seen. The twins proved to be more than entertainment, and to get away with his life, he had to sacrifice everything else he had with him.

"What a piece of a scumbag, leaving behind his pokegirls so he can escape with his miserable life" Celia said, licking the blood on her hand, the slaughtered forms of an Ivywhore and a Growlie at her feet

"It doesn't matter, we have what we need" Lettie replied, with the pink pokeball on her hand, a black black poodle at her feet, most likely the remains of the princess slimette

"Hey! It seems that someone invited some madman to our door!" Celia happily said while looking down the window, where Illidan was slaughtering the guards and their pokegirls

"Let's hope he gives more of a challenge than Mr. Stroak. Go ahead, have your fun with him, but let something for me, I have to deliver this to Lord Beoulve first" Lettie replied, smirking evilly

" Ok, I'll leave enough of him for you to enjoy. But hurry, I may forget about it if you take long enough" Celia added, and then disappeared

Meanwhile…

Mark and Zetsumi went further into the darkness, up to now, no challenge, just more little orbs of light joining their procession. The more they advanced, the more it grew cold too, not that any of the two complained, Zetsumi had implants to auto regulate his body heat, while Mark… Was simply Mark. No shivering, no complains, just a face that grew more serious with every step. Soon they arrived to another wide room with a torch barely giving any light at all, in front of them, the path diverged into another five tunnels

"I guess it's time for the pendant trick?" Zetsumi asked, slightly more unnerved than the last time. Mark took the pendant out, repeated his chant, and soon the pendant pinted the path… up.

"Need a technician to fix your device?" Zetsumi asked, more to free some tension, the place was creepy even for him

"More likely a pair of eyes to look for some stairs, or a trap door in the ceiling" Mark replied seriously, and Zetsumi was fast to get into the job, for his eyes were the best of the two to look for a way up

It took less than a minute to find the trap door and the stairs, just a few seconds to reach the door and open it, but once in the other side, they found a welcome party that was certainly unnerving… Zombabes, by the thousands…

* * *

**ZOMBABE, the Carnivorous Corpse Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human - Inhumanoid  
**Element:** Poison/Ghost  
**Frequency:** Common - Extremely Rare (depends on outbreak)  
**Diet:** living flesh  
**Role:** scourge of humanity  
**Libido:** None  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Ghost, Poison, Plant, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Dark, Fire, Ice, Celestial Pokégirls  
**Attacks:** Bite, Scratch, Tackle, Wrestle, Growl, Poison Mist, Mega-Zombie Poison, Lure, Sprite  
**Enhancements:** Sleeplessness, relentlessness, poison immunity, constant fear aura  
**Disadvantages:** Fire-weakness, Ice-weakness, low mental capacity, slow movement.  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Any Human females or Pokégirls (constant use of Red Magic Spell: Zombie, infected through breaking of skin)  
**Bounty (for confirmed kill):** 90,000 SLC  
**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive):** 45,000 SLC  
**Bounty (for successful stop of plague):** 1,000,000 SLC

**Recommendation if you see one:** Upon seeing a Zombabe although difficult, remain calm. They may seem dangerous due to the constantly generated Aura of Fear, but remember, that Zombabes are a slow and dim-witted bunch and it is easy to outrun them; the suggested route to take when one or more is found. If fleeing is not a realistic option, use a Dark, Fire, or Ice-Type Pokégirl or one with a Celestial alignment to mow down numbers. If you have a pistol, pick them off from a distance – AIM FOR THE HEAD!

* * *

"Please tell me you have some cures for this…" Zetsumi whispered, he was used to fight the aura of fear, but the hallways and rooms visible were filled with zombabes

"Those who walk among the dead, may be seen as them, but not counted among them…" Mark said, and then took out a bottle, and drank half the contents, just to pass the remains to Zetsumi

"Drink, feel the touch of the death, but don't embrace it" Mark solemnly stated, and Zetsumi drank, immediately feeling his body going cold, and his vision becoming slightly foggy

"What is this?" Zetsumi asked, concerned for his well being

**_"Zetsumi! What's going on? Your vitals have almost stopped!"_** IGGY managed to scream, making every Zombabe to look at their direction… But none moved, responded, or anything

"It's called 'El Beso de la Muerte' Now hurry up, we only have fifteen minutes" Mark said, and then began to walk

"Fifteen minutes for what?" Zetsumi asked, but Mark didn't reply

Inside the castle…

"Lord Dycerag, here is the pokeball with your elusive and rebellious sibling" Lettie said to the lord of the castle, who now looked pleased to his core

"Fantastic! I knew I could count on you and your sister! You don't only deserve a high reward for this, you deserve anything you want!" Dycerag praised the girl and her absent sister, this girl though smiled cutely at him

"Could you double the sacrifice this time? My sister and I would like more… Vitality" Lettie asked with a cute childish voice, and Dycerag seemed to think about it

"Hmmm… Very well, conceded, you are more worthy than any quantity of soldiers or lesser pokegirls, but the sacrifice that comes next time will be normal" Dycerag conceded, as well as pointing on not making this an habit

"That's just fair enough, beloved Lord Dycerag" Lettie replied, seemingly pleased

"And now, to break you, little troublesome sibling" Dycerag voiced. But any intentions got interrupted

"I'm afraid our plans with the little bitch will have to wait, brother. We have an unexpected visitor" Zalbaag voice sounded, and his figure emerged from behind the throne

"Ah, yes. Celia went to greet him at the gate of the castle. A savage with a sword far more powerful than his abilities allow to fully control. She'll be back with his head soon, sooner if I part now to help her, Lord Zalbaag" Lettie reported, but she was in for a surprise

"The one at the gates is only a mere distraction, someone has managed to infiltrate from the sewers… And is still lurking the basement" Zalbaag explained, and Lettie's face became one of absolute horror

"I'll attend that immediately!" She replied, and then darted to the basement

"Our vaults can't be opened by any other that doesn't have Beoulve blood on his veins. What else is there to be protected?" Dycerag asked, and Zalbaag couldn't help but to frown

"Your kingdom depends on the safety of our secrets, and leave it at that" Zalbaag replied, and turned to leave

"Ours, or yours, brother?" Dycerag asked, but Zalbaag didn't replied

"Damn it. It seems the battle king will see the battlefield again… I'll deal with you later, bitch" Dycerag said, and then left the pink pokeball on the throne, while he walked to greet Illidan

At the main gate…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! IS THIS ALL YOU CAN DO? ALL YOU HAVE? COME ON! BRING ME A CHALLENGE!" Illidan yelled, mocking the defense prowess of the prideful army

"You have a big mouth. I'll cut that tongue of yours" Celia said, while falling upon Illidan with tanto on hand. Just for the warrior to block her with Anathar. The impact was brutal, there was even a shock wave, but Illidan was unmoved, he felt the demonic nature of the tanto, how it tried to shatter his new sword with it's dark forces, but Anathar was completely unaffected, making Celia leap back

"What is this? A living sword? Or are you from the same realm as me?" Celia asked, a little more serious now

"If we were from the same realm, you would recognize me, for no one could forget my face after what I've done. But then again, nothing can come from my realm, for I've left nothing but ashes of it!" Illidan replied, pointing Anathar against her, and he could felt the sword screaming for another chance to break the tanto that dared to touch her

"What?... Who or what are you?" Celia asked, startled by the sincerity of Illidan's declaration

"My name is Illidan Von Hellscream, and this is Anathar, the Sword of Power. If a god comes into her way, he'll be cleaved in two, and if it's a devil, he'll be beheaded!" Ilidan shouted, changing to his true form. His power fully unleashed made Anathar chant in glorious mighty light

Castle's secret chamber…

"You got to be kidding me!" Zetsumi voiced his shock. Up to now, they had walked among the Zombabes, seemingly unnoticed. Every now and then, they would moan, groan, or even growl, specially when Mark pushd them aside, he was seemingly unfazed by the constant aura of fear, unlike Zetsumi, who felt it but managed to fight it down with ease.

"Figures. This is why these things haven't escaped yet. A magical orb of slavery" Mark half explained, pointing to the bright sphere in the middle of the room, earning an eye-twitch from Zetsumi

"Now this is most unexpected. Dead men walking? Death cheaters? Necromancers? How?" Lettie asked, coming seemingly out of nowhere. Not caring about the bottle that Mark took out to take a sip

"A pokegirl?" Zetsumi asked, just before taking the bottle from Mark, and taking a sip himself, feeling the heat returning to his body, and his vision clearing again

"No, a demon" Mark replied, readying his sword

"How you dare call me a demon? This body is the representation of beauty incarnated!" Lettie shouted in angry, not noticing the zombabes that were now getting closer

"External beauty doesn't truly count, for it only arouses the weak of mind" Zetsumi stated, mocking at her as he readied his mithril glaive

"But for those who have walked among pure hearts, you are nothing but the vision of the essence of putrefaction incarnated" Mark continued, earning a hateful glare from Lettie

"You are going to die. I will not add your energy to mine, you will be tossed into oblivion!" Lettie finally shouted, leaping at them

Inside the castle…

Dycerag did know that someone was assaulting the main gate, he even knew that someone managed to sneak his way into the castle from the underground, both of them without using pokegirls, meaning no way to track them accurately. But what he didn't know, was that someone was already inside…

"GIVE ME RAMZA BACK!" Shadow shouted, while delivering a flying kick to the lord, who barely managed to block it with his shield, although he was pushed back a foot or two

"I don't take orders from anyone, much less from someone who brings bare fists into a sword fight!" Dycerag shouted back, not taking seriously his challenger

"I will have her back. Even if I have to turn all your bones to dust!" Shadow shouted, darting toward Dycerag, who tried to cleave him in two, just to fail miserably due to Shadow's speed

"Gotcha!" Shadow shouted, as he applied a triple punch combo to Dycerag's jaw, sending him to the floor

"You are strong. BUT I'M STRONGER!" Dycerag shouted as he darted from the ground toward Shadow, tackling him with his shield… failing to see two pokeballs being thrown, releasing Agrias and Boco

"Go and look for Ramza! I'll take care of this bastard!" Shadow shouted to Ramza's pokegirls, who didn't need further encouragement

Meanwhile, far away from Ivalice…

"I'm sorry, I had to leave before being dragged into something from where I couldn't come back" Felix reported, sounding sad, as if remembering a troubled part of his life

"It's ok. No one will judge you. It was a hard choice to make, and this Mr. Hunter is not one to take lightly" Fuyutsuki replied, sounding sincere and caring. His voice also eased Felix's heart

"Now, you are a full fledged Ranger. And here is your first mission. You are going to provide an escort to a recent graduate from Vale, he is in his journey of enlightenment, and you are going to provide support so he can reach the title of Harem Master" Fuyutsuki stated, earning a shocked expression from the now Ranger

"Are you serious? My first Ranger mission, and it's something so important?" Felix had to ask, for Graduates from Vale are considered really powerfull, and for them to need an escort, it only means greater danger

"You have proven yourself worthy, Felix. Now, please come in Reimi" Fuyutsuki called, and then a young man entered the room, completely covered with a white hooded robe, only his eyes were visible, although they were of changing colors

"Thank you for aiding me on my quest, Ranger Felix" Reimi said, although it sounded more like he was pitying the Ranger

"And what is this quest? If I'm allowed to ask" Felix asked, trying to sound polite

"It is dangerous, most likely deadly. We are going to track and study a subject that is rumored to be arcane" Reimi half explained

"Who or what are talking about?" Felix ventured to ask

"No other than Mr. Hunter" Reimi replied, and Felix couldn't help but to feel that the Mage was smirking below his robe

'_He is either crazy, or damn too greedy for his own health'_ Felix thought

'_**He want to understand'**_ The anima replied, not that it helped a bit

* * *

**Magnus:** I know, not too many pokegirl intervention, but believe me, that will come later, you just have to wait until next chapter


	24. The fall of the Kingdom

**Magnus: **Sorry for taking so long, here goes the new chapter, this time with the end of a kingdom, and the demise of one bad guy, enjoy! And remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything but the original characters, most names are aliases, and anything the seems to be identical to reality is mere coincidence. Mentions about Final Fantasy Tactics and other games or animes are just minor crossovers**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**The fall of the kingdom**

* * *

"_A man who works for the good of his people, and the stability of the land, is a King. A man who makes others work for his pleasure and comfort, not caring for the land and it's well being, is a Tyrant… A man who is a King for his people, and makes himself look like a Tyrant for the rest of the world, is an Emperor" –Mark Hunter-_

* * *

Agrias and Boco were running on the hallways, there were way too many rooms to check, and they lacked the time to do so, they will have to decide, and soon, while hoping to not chose wrong

"Were to? The dungeons? The master bedroom? The torture chamber?" Agrias asked while running aimless

"Do we have a torture chamber?" Boco asked, and Agrias had to fight the urge to face fault

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" Agrias shouted, although didn't stop running

Meanwhile, outside the castle

The clash of mystic metals sounded all the way from the castle gates to the city wall, it wasn't like the clash of mere swords, but like the sound of the thunder, strong and ominous.

"Damn it! You can't be that strong!" Celia shouted, this was more than a challenge. This man was giving her hell

"Of course not. I'M FAR STRONGER!" Illidan shouted, while bringing Anathar down on Celia, who barely had time to block with her small blade, she managed to not fall, but the concrete at her feet was destroyed

"If you think I'm weak, you are wrong" Celia said, holding her ground against the massive strength that Illidan had

"Then show it!" Illidan shouted, while kicking her away, just to follow after her

"Damn it, at this rate I will have to show my true form…" Celia muttered, while rolling to the side to prevent being beheaded

At the same time, inside the castle…

"ORA!" Shadow shouted, kicking the shield away from Dycerag, who began to lose his temper

"You insolent brat! I'll have your head decorating the gate of my castle!" Dycerag shouted, while trying to behead Shadow, who ducked the blow, and used the momentum to jump and make an spinning kick to the face of the lord, who went all the way to the floor

"The likes of you will never beat me. You've hurt Ramza, and for that, MY FISTS WILL RAIN OVER YOU WITH FURIOUS JUSTICE!" Shadow shouted, he was incensed, thinking on all the hell his precious Ramza could have suffered during the night

"A pro pokegirl-rights person, how amusing. The likes of you are nothing but betrayers to mankind. Pokegirls are nothing but the bane of mankind, giving them rights, recognizing them as sentient, then they will destroy us just as Sukebe wanted, eliminating mankind from earth's face, and supplanting us with these sex toys" Dycerag said while rising to his feet, hoping to make Shadow angry, forcing him out of focus

"BASTARD!" Shadow shouted, darting against Dycerag, who grinned for his tactic seemed to work just fine. Dycerag tried to intercept Shadow with a beheading slash, but Shadow, out of adrenaline, managed to react and punch Dycerag in the hand that was carrying the sword, thus, punching away the deadly sword

'_THAT WAS CLOSE!'_ Shadow screamed on his mind, but refrained to say it aloud, for Dycerag had a face of shock that recognized him as a true master of the martial arts… the battle was about to become a one sided one.

Meanwhile in the basement…

The battle, while slower than the others, was not less intense. Mark and Zetsumi were slowly circling Lettie, who didn't let down her guard… it was as if she was facing the ultimate predators, one step wrong, and she will be a goner

"What's wrong? Can't take on a little girl?" Lettie tried to taunt them, but they were unfazed

"You know, if you don't take out your pokegirls, you won't really stand a chance" Lettie said now, with a truly serious voice, but there was no reaction

"Now?" Zetsumi asked, earning the attention of the demon in disguise

"Now" Was Mark lone reply, and as one, they charged against Lettie

Lettie tried her best to deflect both sword users, her small blade resisted well, but both attackers were relentless, and had a terrifying accuracy. It was a scary pattern, first Mark would attack with an horizontal slash, just for Lettie to block it, this was followed by Zetsumi's glaive in a downward slicing motion, which gave Lettie no room to counter attack, but to block. She was about to try to get some room or to try to attack, but then Mark would slash again, starting the pattern, it was repetitive, but there was no room for errors or trying anything at all.

'_I can't believe that two humans are giving me this much trouble!'_ Lettie thought, trying to not miss any of the steps to remain in one piece, not noticing that they were getting near the slavery orb

'_Come on! Take out your pokegirls, so I can turn them against you!'_ Lettie gave a desperate thought, the orb was there to turn any pokegirl against her tamer, so the vaults could be safe, it also prevented all the Ghostlies to reach the place… and it was linked to the sisters, allowing them to remain beautiful, young and strong

The deadly dance remained the same, blocking attacks in perfect timing, it had turned repetitive, so much that her body went into autopilot, so she could think in a way to outsmart the warriors, so much was her focus, that she failed to notice the lack of an horizontal attack…

**CRACK!**

Mark was over the orb, Elexorien was embedded into the orb, which was cracked… and the cracks were spreading at an alarming rate…

"What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Lettie shouted in rage

"Making use of your lack of brain" Mark deadpanned

"What?" Lettie suddenly asked

"You never were the target, only an obstacle" Zetsumi said, although he had to admit that he didn't know what the true target was… not that he would say that aloud

"Do you have an idea on what have you done?" Lettie asked in an ominous voice

"Enlighten us" Zetsumi said offhandedly

"You've just condemned this kingdom, every living being, even the pokegirls you so much try to protect, the Zombabes will ravage everything in their way, and it'll be all your fault" Lettie explained, while looking at the Zombabes that were entering the chamber

"They are the least of your troubles" Mark suddenly said, with the orb finally shattering and going dull. Mark's eyes gleamed with evilness that not even Zetsumi recognized

"You… don't care about them at all, do you?" Lettie asked, falling in the realization that this man was in another level of thought process

Mark placed the tip of his sword on the floor, while holding the grip with his right hand. He moved his left hand to the edge that meets with the hilt, and then applied pressure to make himself bleed. The blood, while little, reached to the floor, and then, much to the horror of the witnesses, Ghostlies began to come out of the floor, as if being summoned… only Lettie understood how dangerous was this.

"**Rise, penitent souls of the damned.**

**Rise and greet the one who is responsible for your unending suffering.**

**Rise and unleash you fury on the evil living.**

**RISE!"**

Mark ordered, and then the basement got filled with Ghostlies… who quickly found in the Zombabes the bodies they once occupied in life…

"Aw, shit!" Zetsumi and Lettie shouted at the same time, for they watched hopelessly how the mostly harmless Ghostlies evolved…

* * *

**BANSHEE, the Prosecuting Ghost Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Inhumanoid  
**Element:** Ghost/Flying  
**Frequency:** Rare (All Leagues)  
**Diet:** Unknown  
**Role:** Revenge  
**Libido:** None  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost, Psychic, Bug, Fighting  
**Weak Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Electric, Rock, Magic  
**Attacks:** Night Shade, Possess, Lure, Illusion, Fear Aura, Sprite, Ghost Blade, Haunted, Shadow 3, Invis 3, Wailing(*), Cacophony(**)  
**Enhancements:** N/A  
**Evolves:** N/A  
**Evolves From:** Ghostly (Discovering own body or murdered body of loved ones), Rooder (Failing the Trial)

* * *

Lettie knew in that moment, that she was screwed. One pokegirl was no match for her, a dozen pokegirls would fall before her without breaking a sweat… But hundreds of enraged Bashees?

The Banshees in question immediately began to rip apart their bodies, for they wouldn't allow them to be Zombabes… that only enraged them more

"Ok… Mark, any way to make them not try to harm us?" Zetsumi asked, he could easily fight his way out, but he was also respectfulof the spirits

"Vengeful spirits of the penitent, hear now my command!" Mark shouted, and then all the Banshees turned to look at him, for a moment, just a moment, Zetsumi thought that he was going to be killed in the spot, but the Banshees gave him their undivided attention.

"The lords of this castle are the ones who have bind you to this place of suffering, but in order for me to break the chains the held you here, I have a small request for you" Mark continued, even Lettie was frozen on her spot, cursing herself for not finish this when she had the chance. Zetsumi for his part gave a breath of relief, for this would not become a large scale carnage as he feared… he was wrong…

"Search for Tsuruko, and bring me her head! And if she is not within the walls of this castle… BRING IT DOWN! LAVE NO STRUCTURE WITHOUT BREAKING IT! LEAVE NO STONE OVER STONE! TURN THIS CURSED PLACE TO DUST! AND BURN EVERY ROCK TO ASHES!" Mark shouted, and then the Banshees went berserk

"This is not worth it! I'm out of here!" Lettie shouted, and then jumped into the shadows, abandoning the castle, and returning to the demon realm

"Ok, this is taking a turn for the scariest" Zetsumi said as the banshees ran rampant, ignoring him at all, but obliterating the Zombabes before going to the castle

Inside the Castle…

Agrias and Boco kept running to the throne room, all in hopes of finding a clue where to start searching for Ramza. They managed to get to their destination, but only one started to search frantically…

"Quickly! We have to search for Master's whereabouts!" Agrias shouted as she started to search between the documents in a nearby table

"Agrias" Boco called, but Agrias was way too absorbed on her important task

"These bastards… I'm sure that they had to have written either where they left her or what they've done to her!" Agrias kept ranting, turning the table upside down and then darting to the nearby bookshelf

"Agrias?" Boco called again, but her call fell upon deaf ears

"I swear that after I'm done with this, I'll castrate every male in this kingdom. Bunch of pigs they are…" Agrias muttered in rage as she looked on the bookshelf… that was filled with magazines focused on how to break pokegirls

"AGRIAS!" Boco yelled this time, finally earning the attention of the zealous battle angel

"WHAT?" Agrias snaped, but Boco seemed unaffected, at least for now

"There is a pink pokeball in the throne" Boco stated, while signaling to the throne, where the love ball was resting

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Agrias shouted, while reaching for the ball, and Boco silently promised to take revenge. Agrias threw the pokeball to the ground to open it, and was rewarded by the image of her mater, fully clothed and seemingly undamaged… although she will have to make sure that she hasn't been touched by the elder Beoulves.

"OOOWWWWWW… My head hurts… Where am I? Where is Shadow?" Ramza asked on her normal girlish voice, too tired to try to sound like a male. Agrias was about to greet her, when Boco trampled over her, and tackled Ramza into a happy hug

"Master! I missed you so much! I was worried out of my mind!" Boco shouted between kisses, too happy for being again uder the care of her rightfully master. Agrias so much wanted to turn her into an stuffed animal right now, but duty was first

"Master, we have to get out of here. Illidan and… Shadow… are giving support in the shape of a diversion, so we can escape without finding resistance. Mr. Hunter and the Mystery Man went into the basement in order to demolish the castle… I'm afraid these two won't wait to make sure we are out of here before taking down this place, so we have to hurry!" Agrias reported, using a lot of despise to name the tamer that took away Ramza's virginity… and her own honor and pride

"Castle? Do you mean the Beoulve castle?" Ramza asked in utter shock and fear, and by seeing both Agrias and Boco nodding, she knew that things were about to go straight to hell

"And you said that Mark and Zetsumi went into the basement? That place is filled with Zombabes!" Ramza shouted, fearing the worse for the legendary tamer and the mysterious guy

"I seriously doubt that such obstacle would buy us enough time…" Agrias replied with dread on her voice, remembering the drive that Mark showed when telling his plan. Suddenly the castle trembled, it was only a second, but it was enough to make paintings and many other items fall to the ground, they didn't know if that was a warning, but they decided that time was not in their side

"As I said before, we have to hurry" Agrias repeated herself, and as if to put more pressure, a Banshee appeared from beneath the floor, making them flee at top speed

Dycerag was now laughing, for some time, Shadow has kept beating him in a very merciless way, until leaving his face disfigured and bloody, but with the first tremor, Shadow lost his balance a little, allowing Dycerag to take out a concealed dagger, and stabbing it on Shadow's shoulder

"Well, that's what you get for rising up against your superiors, a no name like you was simply fated to die by my hand. But since you dared to humiliate me, I'll do the same to you, I'll bring you into the dungeons, where I'll make you watch how I break that rebellious sibling of mine. I'll make you watch until she has no mind of her own, and then I'll make her rip off your heart from your chest… yes, that will do" Dycerag described his idea, seemingly unaware that Shadow was already overcoming the pain, and while he would not be able to use his right arm for the rest of the battle, he still had two good legs and one arm.

"I think I have a better Idea" Shadow said, while reaching for the dagger on his shoulder

"Oh?" Was Dycerag monosyllable reply, he could have reached for his sword, but he felt safe in front of the injured Shadow

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Shadow shouted in absolute rage, the mere idea of his beloved Ramza being tortured like that gave him much more strength than in every other fight he had before. Shadow delivered a brutal combo, one that could have him expelled from any tournament, first he delivered a full force kick to Dycerag's balls, lifting him in the air for an instant, then he made an spinning kick that sent the lord to the wall, from where he bounced due to the great force, just to be received by an axe kick to the top of his head, sending him face first to the ground. Shadow took off the dagger from his shoulder, he aimed it to the head of the elder Beoulve… but couldn't bring it down

"You are… a coward… a pitiful… excuse of… a man… you'll never… AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Dycerag tried to keep talking, if only to buy some time to try to heal, but Shadow silenced him, by stabbing the dagger on one of his knees

"I may not be a murderer, but I'm not a coward. And unlike you, I'm a true man" Shadow said, and then started to walk away… just in time to see Boco running at top speed on her avian form, carrying Ramza and Agrias

"Ramza-hime!" Shadow shouted in pure happiness, ready to heal her of anything that the evil brother may have done to her. However that will have to wait, as he was violently grabbed by his injured arm, and dragged away in their mad rush. Shadow could have asked, but the girlish scream that Dycerag gave was a good indication to get a firm hold and not look back

Outside the castle…

Illidan and Celia were still fighting, but with every passing second, Illidan seemed to gain not only more strength, but also speed. At the beginning, it wasn't too hard to block Illidan's attacks, but with every passing second, Celia had to make more effort… until she was sent skidding a whole yard with a sudden strong slash, which finally shattered her tanto

"Damn it! What is that sword made of?" Celia shouted, unable to believe that her demonic weapon was now useless

"Power! Pure power! And I'm just warming up!" Illidan shouted, the rush of power was not fading at all, in fact, it was getting stronger with every passing second, and there was no sign of stopping, or even slowing down

"At this rate I will have to change to my true form. I'd hate to forfeit my beauty, but I can't let this human defeat me…" Celia muttered, hating Illidan with all her heart

"WWWHHHAAAAAAA!" A sudden scream emanated from a yellowish blur that crossed between Illidan and Celia, leaving them puzzled

"Damn that was fast!" Illidan said, looking in the direction that the yellow flash went

"I couldn't even recognize who or what it was" Celia conceded

"Celia, you will have to abandon your current battle, we have to leave" Zalbaag said, appearing out of nowhere

"Hey! This battle will only end after one of us is dead, so stay away, you old fossil" Illidan said to the lord, who turned to look at him without showing any kind of emotion

"I strongly advise you to flee immediately, should you want to live enough to have a rematch" Zalbaag said, and then Illidan widened his eyes as he recognized the guy in front of him

"You… I'LL KILL YOU!" Illidan shouted, and then changed into his unrestricted form. The tips of his silvery hair became purple, his eyes not only were of different colors, but they also glowed with a malefic light, and he even grew an inch of two in height, and expanded his muscles even more, then he charged, aiming to cleave the man in two with Anathar.

"You haven't changed at all since the last time we've met. You may have been the strongest being of your world, but your physical prowess means nothing against my magic!" Zalbaag declared as he raised a curtain of solidified darkness between him and the incoming Illidan.

"Watch out!" Celia shouted while tackling Zalbaag to the ground, just in time to save him from the massive sword that cut through the veil of darkness as it it were paper… although she had to pay an arm for her deed.

"DAMN YOU! ONE DAY I'LL BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD!" Celia shouted, and then from her back two demonic looking wings emerged, and she took flight along Zalbaag

"Don't take too long, sister. Come quickly to me at Devil's peak!" Celia called back at the castle, knowing that her sister will hear her

"I know I'm scary, but they have run like I was going to suck their souls!" Illidan said to himself with a dark chuckle, he was about to go into a full evil laughter, when the sounds of blood chilling screams of agony and death reached him… and the whole city

"What the…" Illidan began to rant, when another tremor took place, and the castle began to fall apart…

The towers, the walls, everything. Soon Illidan, as well as everyone in the city, understood why the castle was falling apart. Banshees by the thousands, attacking and destroying the castle and everything inside, fo every bit of it reminded them of their tormentors, so they were solely focused on making sure that there would be no stone over stone of the castle by the sunset

"Nice…" Illidan muttered at the show of absolute horror, knowing that the hearts of the people will be frozen in fear for decades to come… until one yell was heard… then he was sure of it…

"TSURUKO! WHERE ARE YOU, TSURUKO? I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN! I'LL DRINK YOUR BLOOD! I'LL EAT YOUR SOUL! AND THEN I'LL LEAVE YOUR FLESH TO BE EATEN BY THE WILD BEASTS OF THE EARTH, SKY AND SEA! **TSURUKO!**"

The people of Ivalice will NEVER forget this day…

Far away in a road that leads to God knows where…

Tsuruko was scared, she was currently looking in the direction she came from, her heart had just felt something that she had not feel in a long time. So many times she had killed either tamers or pokegirls, prompting the survivor to hate her, to hunt her down, so they can become stronger, making training dummies of them. This time however, she actually regretted doing so, for she sensed that she has just freed the Devil from his prison, a darkness far stronger than the one she wields, for she was forced to obey the darkness… while this darkness seemed to serve the one who called upon it. So her heart was filled with the only one feeling she promised to never feel again… FEAR.

"I… need to become stronger… soon…" Tsuruko muttered, and then began to walk again, faster, trying to not look behind her shoulder as she kept fleeing

Back at Ivalice…

It was the sunset now, and from the castle, only debris was left behind, a mere plain stone table was the only intact item that was left of the once imposing castle. The people of Ivalice were holed up on their homes, prying to all the goddesses that they weren't the next to suffer the horrible demise that the screams made them imagine, none of them aware that there was only one survivor left.

"I don't want to die! Please! I'll do everything you want! Just don't leave me with them!" Dycerag kept shouting, while being carried by some of the Banshees

"Then tell me where Tsuruko is" Mark commanded. The horde of Banshees watched with unholy interest, for some reason, they obeyed Mark… Thing that made the scene even more unnerving

"I… I don't know where she went…" Dycerag managed to reply

"Place him in the altar" Mark ordered, and then the Banshees placed him on the table, one Banshee getting hold of each of his limbs. Mark moved to be by his side, and then took out his cuter, and began to make small and painful cuts on Dycerag's body

"NO! WAIT! I KNOW WHERE SHE'LL BE! SHE'LL BE AT HINATA CITY ONE TIME OR ANOTHER, YOU CAN WAIT FOR HER THERE!" Dycerag shouted in a last attempt to not be offered to the Banshees

"Old knowledge have no value to me. Now you will be punished, for you have committed sins against Gaia. You have communed with the demons, and you have offered the lives of those who didn't belong to you, forcing their souls to penance and not returning to the earths embrace. Your sentence will be to forever penance among the ruins of your own doing, no one will hear you, no one will see you, no one will ever help you…" Mark stated, and then began to chant, painting circles and inscriptions on Dycerag's body, with the blood drawn with the cuter

The sun finally set on the horizon, at the same time that Dycerag gave his last breath. In that very moment, the stone table broke, leaving no stone over stone of the once beautiful Ivalice's castle. In that very moment, the banshees transcended, leaving behind their penitent state, and going to the light, every one of them waved thanks to Mark

"Well, he lived up to his word" Zetsumi suddenly said, earning Illidan's attention

"Huh?" Illidan grunted in puzzlement

"The day ended, and since he couldn't get a hold on Tsuruko's head, he completely destroyed the castle" Zetsumi explained, and then Illidan began to laugh. This too, will forever be written on Mark Hunter's legend…

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, there you go, I hope you've liked it, next chapter is the aftermath, see ya until then!


End file.
